YOSHO!
by nik-silvourbolt
Summary: A story about Yosho's arrival on Earth OVA based
1. YOSHO! EPISODE 1 Home At Last

**YOSHO! EPISODE ONE**

By nik,

Revised Edition characters you are about to read are property of AIC/PIONEER and/or FUNIMATION. This story was not made for profit, so please don't sue me, however this is my story, so please don't plagiarize.

Author's notes:

What you are about to read is a Tenchi FF set in the OVA universe, 700 years ago, at the time when Ryoko has just raided the Jurai Royal Palace. The only characters in this FF you should be familiar with are Yosho, Ryoko and...well I'll just keep that last one secret for now. Anyway, there is a guide for new characters located at the bottom of this document if you get lost.

So, without further a do, let the story begin...

**Y O S H O !**

"Ryoko..." the Devil's smooth voice echoed coldly in her head. "Ryoko..." it called again. "You will find the power. I want it. Bring it to me."

Ryoko grabbed her throbbing head with both hands. Her body started to shake. Through the wincing pain she looked down at the dead palace guard by her feet. His blood began to pool on the slick stone floor. Again the pain took her.

"Ryoko..."

She clenched her fists and let out a horrific scream as she rocketed through a gaping hole torn in the Palace wall. She was still screaming as she approached her ship, _Ryo-ohki_. From out of the burning fields a Juraian warrior held the key to his ship, the key that could fashion a blade from the power of the Jurai. Yosho ignited the blade and watched the demon retreat to her ship.

_She was in the royal nursery_. he thought to himself. _She can't be allowed to escape. Not with what she saw. Not to return again someday. It has to end now_. He closed his eyes and concentrated as the key began to glow. Slowly a rumble filled the sky and a shadow covered the land. Yosho's ship Funaho hovered overhead patiently...

The Ryo-ohki blazed through Jurai's atmosphere at amazing speeds, leaving the planet with a trail of fire. Bolts of energy from a pursuing ship suddenly grew closer.

The chase lasted hours, both ships stressed beyond their limits. Ryoko stared at the monitor in front of her, power draining quickly from the engine. Ryoko allowed her ship into the atmosphere of the tiny blue planet and fired back several shots at her attacker. Again, the voice came to her.

**EPISODE #1**

_**Home At Last**_

_Okayama, Japan 1292 AD._

_North end of the village of Shippoinu_

Light from the moon brightly lit the late summer's eve, partnered with the stars that endlessly littered the sky . Beneath the night canopy two exhausted young men trudged home after a hard day of work.

"Just another day busting my ass and nothing to show for it! Nothing but blisters on my feet!" said the fatter of the two men, "It's pointless! We'll starve this season! Better we slit our bellies and end it than go on like this! It's not enough that we haven't caught a thing this week, but then the old man sides with Seikou, and now we owe him one-half koku of rice if we don't find that horse!"

His companion looked back and observed as the first man sat down and grabbed his throbbing foot. He watched in disgust at this man who had complained the entire trip home. The mere sight of the stout man, foot in one hand and long spear with a pierced fish at the point sent shivers down his spine.

"Stop whining! You say the same thing everyday we come back home. What do you think whining is going to do? It's not like I can put food in our bellies or mend your blisters or fix any other problems in our miserable lives by hearing you whine! ... we just need to go home."

"You call that a home?! We sleep in a tree! We don't even have a roof to keep us dry!"

"We would if our fathers hadn't kicked us out!" Atsushi exclaimed, "but noooooooo... they decided that there wasn't enough room with all the other kids in the house." Atsushi added mockingly.

"They should be the ones to live outdoors! We're older, we should inherit first!" Yuji said, clenching his fist and stomping his spear.

"Maybe if you weren't so fat we could all fit…" Atsushi said aggressively.

"I'm not fat, I'm just not a scrawny beanstalk like you!"

"Anyone's as thin as a stalk compared to you!"

"RRR! I'll kill you Atsushi!!" Yuji screamed as he leapt onto his friend, trying to rip the goofy red-and-white bandanna off the gangly young man's head.

After an unimpressive display of sissy-fighting and girlish yelping on both sides, the two retreated to opposite sides and curled up into whimpering balls of self-pity.

"Sniff... I'm sorry Yuji... Sniffle... I'm just mad at this whole situation! Sniff-Sniff..." said a miserable Atsushi.

Atsushi pitifully crawled over and embraced his friend. "Whimper...Let's never fight again. Sob."

The reunited couple slowly got off the ground and, still sobbing, made their way over to a large maple tree that overlooked a pasture. The pair helped each other up the branches and settled into the grooves snugly.

"Yuji?" Atsushi called to his companion.

"Yeah?"

"I hate sleeping in this tree." the skinny fellow declared.

"Yeah."

"I hate being a fisherman too.

"Yeah."

"... and I hate Seikou..."

"Yeah. I also hate dung-eaters. Dung-eaters who won't shut up when I'm trying to sleep."

Atsushi grunted an empty threat of action at the insult, opting to roll over on his back instead. He watched the stars twinkle and grumbled to himself, still mulling over his seemingly pointless and beleaguered lot in life.

Yuji's ears pricked up a bit. Still hunched over the limb of the tree, and without so much as a twitch of his now shut eyelids, he called to his friend- "Hey Atsushi, you hear a whistling sound?"

Atsushi waited a moment. "Nah, I don't hear nuthin'." Looking back towards the sky, Atsushi noticed a strange thing. The star he was looking at quickly shifted its position among the other stars. It wafted back and forth, moving faster and faster. It seemed to be growing brighter, as if it was coming closer.

Atsushi's posture erected and he tightly clutched at a nearby tree branch. Suddenly hundreds of little red and yellow stars seemed to dance around the first star...

"Yuji..." Atsushi muttered in astonishment.

FISZZZ! WSHHHHHHSH!

A volley of red and yellow bolts of light began to litter the landscape immediately followed by thunderous explosions. One bolt shot through the tree branches, nearly clipping the duo and knocking them to the ground.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Atsushi screamed in fright.

"RUN!" Yuji replied as another series of shots seemed to chase after them.

_**The Village**_

"What are we going to do about THIS?!" a short middle-aged man screamed into the crowd that had formed at the center of the village. High in his hand he held a lump of rotten dried-out wheat, which he threw down to the ground in disgust.

A group of about fifty people were gathered in front of the town office. Many were carrying torches and primitive lanterns to provide light. These peasants were the inhabitants of the village of Shippoinu. They were mostly farmers of wheat and rice but some were fisherman who supplied the village with food from the winding river that ran alongside town.

These people were known to Japanese as "eta," the lowliest occupation of life. The lowest rung on Japan's social ladder, they represented the poorest of the poor, considered unclean and not to be seen anywhere near members of "high society" Japan. Their one purpose in life, as custom, was to supply their feudal lord with revenue, though their actual lord had not visited the village in many years.

The feudal lord, called "daimyo", only demanded that the village pay their taxes. In return, the villagers were allowed a meager yearly stipend that barely satisfied basic survival requirements. The village of Shippoinu had a reputation among neighboring villages as one of the lowest in all the Land of the Gods (as the Japanese called their islands).

The office was a run down shack in the middle of town that was near collapse. As the village eta stared towards the office, an old man dressed in the brown and grey uniform of a priest returned their pitiful glares. Lines were etched in his weathered face; carved from years of hardship and the burden of decision.

"We can't feed ourselves with this. And we certainly can't pay our debts with it! Better we kill ourselves than watch our children starve!" the little man's wife clutched her child closely and began to cry.

"Granddad, what do we do?"

The rest of the crowd anxiously awaited the old man's reply. The old man looked around for a moment. He looked out upon the village made up of dozens of little houses, and in front of him were some of the residents, frightened and clueless.

"It's true. We don't have enough money to pay. But we must go on. That's an early crop you've harvested. We'll wait for the crops to pick up. Until then, don't be reckless. Ration what you have, and we'll try to send out food when the nets come in."

"That'll keep us alive, but what about the money?! If we don't pay, we're as good as dead!" another voice shouted.

The crowd clamored and the old man fought to calm them.

"I say we take the Seikou's money!"

"Yeah! They got more than enough!"

"We'll be killed!"

"Better a quick death than slow! I say I'm for it!"

"No one is stealing anything!" the old priest ordered.

"Look!" screamed one of the anonymous crowd members.

Suddenly a series of fires seemed to burst forth from the ground, causing the village to erupt in panic. After a minute or so of bombardment, the violent blasts stopped.

"What was that?" one villager asked as he took cover.

"Masaki-dono…?" another villager asked the old man.

The old priest, Yasunori Masaki looked at the village, parts of which were burning. He noted that a few structures had been reduced to flaming rubble. Suddenly, the old man looked toward the sky to see a strange glowing light quickly fly overhead.

WHOOSH! Suddenly the fires continued again, and the villagers screamed and scattered.

"Quickly! Get water!" Masaki ordered.

_Space_

Inside _Funaho,_ blasts ripped into the pilot's chamber. Yosho instinctively ducked his head as the ship rocked back and forth.

_Can't take much more of this..._ Yosho thought to himself.

Looking to end the fight quickly, he positioned the ship closely behind Ryo-ohki and fired a volley of shots. _Ryo-ohki_ continued to fire back, but sputtered as plumes of brown smoke bellowed out her side.

Yosho felt a brief burst of ease flow over him, knowing the pirate ship was finished. Then, to his horror, a large section of the _Ryo-ohki'_s outer structure broke off the main ship where Yosho had just hit. The jagged piece soared right into _Funaho's_ path of flight.

Acting quickly, Yosho took the controls to move the ship out of the way, but it was too late as the rock-like section of the _Ryo-ohki_ slammed into the side of the _Funaho_, causing massive damage. Devastated, the lumbering ship tumbled after _Ryo-ohki_, both ships firing back and forth at each other in denial.

Inside the pilot room, red lights flashed and panic sirens wailed as the computer screen lit up with a dozen warning signs. Yosho knew it was over.

"EMERGENCY TELEPORT!" He ordered the computer.

Yosho turned around and watched as the brain of the ship, the tree standing in the center of the room disappeared in a flash of light. Yosho was relieved that Funaho had made it. He turned around just in time to see Ryoko's ship slam into the Earth's surface east of the village of Shippoinu.

Issuing what he presumed was the last command his ship would ever receive, the voice activated transporter teleported Yosho down to the surface as the ship headed for impact.

Once on the ground Yosho watched his _Funaho_ smack into the crater created moments earlier by Ryoko's ship. His heart sank as his beloved ship, one of the most powerful in the galaxy, was crushed into the Earth's bosom. _Funaho_ hit the ground with a thud and an upheaval of dirt and debris. Yosho thanked the heavens that the ship did not explode so violently, and that there was a chance Funaho might fly again if somehow he could get a salvage crew on this planet.

Turning his attention elsewhere, Yosho looked at the remains of _Ryo-ohki_, and could not help but be impressed at how well the ship had survived. Though half the ship exploded when it struck the ground, the bulbous red dome and several of the large jutting black pillars were still intact.

_With any luck, the crash incapacitated her_. Yosho thought to himself.

But then he felt it. His training with the Galaxy Police and dozens of other teachers sensed it: he was being watched. Yosho knew who it was and he discreetly fingered the hilt of the Master sword. His head did not move. No need to alert his stalker that he sensed her presence. His eyes slid from one tree line to another.

It was then he saw the silhouette. The form of a young woman, ankles crossed sitting high in a tree. He could not see her features, only the black outline of her body perched easily on a branch and those piercing red eyes watching him intensely.

Yosho turned on the blade of the Tenchi-ken and leapt forward, up the tree where his Ryoko was waiting. Yosho swung his blade, but Ryoko managed to dodge it. Igniting her own blade she swung back. Yosho managed to catch it with his sword. Ryoko grabbed Yosho by the tunic and flew off through the woods, deciding to give the prince a brutal tour of the thick forest.

Yosho hollered in pain as the limbs, trunks, leaves and branches scraped at his face and body. Struggling, he freed his hand from the shrubs and grabbed hold of Ryoko's arm, giving him just the leverage he needed to send Ryoko tumbling into the forest with a powerful kick to her ribs.

Yosho landed on his feet and saw Ryoko pull herself off the ground. She growled at him and fired several bolts of energy in his direction.

_**The Village**_

Just outside of the east end of Shippoinu, atop a winding forested hill, a light flickered through the tiny cracks of an old house. The house was bigger than the typical fare the village offered.

Discounting the two houses owned by the Seikou family, who were the only wealthy family in this section of Okayama, this house was the finest in town, boasting two floors and a strong wooden frame, which was a luxury in Japan. From the outside, muffled voices could be heard speaking in soft tones.

Inside, a young girl unrolled her silky black hair and brushed it out with her hands. She was a slender girl, having just turned twenty-one a month earlier.

She smiled warmly as she finished taking her hair down for the night and opened a handkerchief to reveal a leaf she had found earlier that afternoon. Just then the girl sensed a slight vibration accompanied by the muffled sound of a thud.

Curiously, the girl waited, as earthquakes were all too common an occurrence in Japan. A few minutes later there was no follow up shock, and she put the tremor out of her mind, returning her thoughts to the leaf.

It was the last green leaf she expected to gather before the fall picked up strength. It made her think of a poem her father had composed last year when the fall was approaching.

_Leaves falling green _

_Twisting in flight brown and yellow_

_My soul turns colors _

A knocking noise came from the shoji. "Come in," the girl replied.

The shoji slid open and revealed another young woman, slightly younger, kneeling on the floor with her hands on her lap, which was considered polite when entering a room with a closed shoji.

"Sorry to bother you Kasumi." the kneeling girl said politely.

"Not bothered at all. What's going on little Naoko?"

Naoko cringed inside. Though she was only a year and nine months younger than her sister, Kasumi often referred to her as "little Naoko" or "Naoko-chan." Though the sisters difference of age by looks was slight, Naoko's demeanor always came off as more juvenile than her sister, a fact she worked hard to suppress. Kasumi never meant it as an insulting gesture, actually, it was one of great affection, but "little Naoko" secretly bothered her greatly.

"Kasumi, I wasn't going to ask you for help, but Yumi insisted that she wouldn't go to sleep until you come up there." Naoko explained.

"What's the matter with her?" Kasumi asked with concern.

"She's frightened again. She wants you."

"Oh, poor thing. She gets so afraid," Kasumi said as she got to her feet and headed for the door, "Just like you used to. Remember when we were younger you would crawl into bed with me, crying yourself to sleep? You were so scared!"

Naoko did not follow her sister. She sat in the doorway thinking about her sister's story, which had left Naoko feeling lonely.

Kasumi opened the shoji and by candlelight saw a little girl half-hiding under the blanket on the floor. Kasumi felt herself smile, affected by the bittersweet humor of the adorable six-year-old frightened by the dark. She bent her back over to get more on the little girl's level and put her hands on her knees

"Hey Yumi," Kasumi called out softly, "what's wrong?"

The little girl poked her head out of the sheets. "Can't sleep." she replied curtly.

"Well why not?"

"Monsters..."

"Monsters huh? There are no monsters in here sweetie, I can see everywhere in the room and there's nothing here. But if it makes you feel better, I'll stay with you and make sure." she said reassuringly.

"Not in here." Yumi replied, "They're outside." sticking her hand out of the sleeping bag, she pointed towards the open window. Her hand slightly shivered as it went back into the safety of the covers.

Kasumi frowned. Slowly she got up to shut the window closed. She grabbed hold of the sliding paper window sheath and stopped dead in her tracks. Before she had a chance to close it she heard a snapping noise in the trees. She held her breath and listened nervously for it again.

Though the forest was ten feet from the window, she felt the brush seem to creep in closer. Her skin prickled and grew tight. Dimly her eyes adjusted and focused on two tiny red slits like eyes in the woods. The eyes narrowed at her.

"Do you see it?" Yumi asked in whispered breath.

Kasumi was too afraid to reply.

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Half the wall exploded in an instant followed quickly by the screams of Yumi and Kasumi who huddled to the back corner. From the wreckage crawled out the owner of the glowing red eyes: a woman with wild hair a strange color that neither of them had ever seen before.

The savage woman wasted no time in grabbing Kasumi by the kimono and yanking her up on her feet. The savage turned her around and put Kasumi's neck in the crook of her elbow like a prisoner. Kasumi gasped for breath and began to choke at the strength of her attacker.

"...Run Yumi!" the words managed to escape her lips.

Yumi ran down the stairs where Naoko was waiting, asking what had happened.

"Monsters!" Yumi replied in terror.

Upstairs Kasumi fought for breath and scratched at the woman's forearm uselessly.

"Let her go, Ryoko." a voice from the woods demanded.

Kasumi's head snapped towards the sound of the voice. Standing on a tree limb, Yosho steadied himself with one hand and in the other he held the shining blue sword called Tenchi-ken. Ryoko materialized a short orange-red knife from her left hand and held it at Kasumi's throat. Kasumi gasped in terror as the weapon drew close.

Before Yosho could move Ryoko half flew half teleported to the top of the roof through the newly formed hole from Ryoko's entrance. Kasumi screamed into Ryoko's arm as she felt her own body seem to disappear, her weight becoming like the air and then resolidifying. She noticed her feet weren't touching the ground. The savage woman was holding them both suspended several feet above the roof!

"HEEYAAH!" Yosho screamed. With blinding speed Yosho leapt to the top of the roof and swung the Tenchi-ken for Ryoko's face. Ryoko extended the blade that she had held to Kasumi's throat to the size of a sword and parried Yosho's thrust. Yosho huffed as he landed back on the roof. Ryoko fired several energy bolts which Yosho dodged easily. Ryoko then put the blade back on the girls throat.

Kasumi struggled as she felt the hot blade cut slightly into her throat. "H-Help me!" she pleaded. Yosho winced. There wasn't much he could do to stop Ryoko while she held the girl hostage. Without turning, Ryoko flew backwards towards her ship, not letting her eyes off of Yosho. "Please help!" the girl cried out.

Yosho set off after them, thinking of some way to save the girl and stop Ryoko without cutting the innocent Earthling in half.

From the open balcony that had once been a room on the second floor, Naoko, stared in disbelief at the damage around her. Where was Kasumi? What happened here? Clutching Yumi tightly, Naoko watched as a strange man in white garb went running off into the night.

_Who was that?_ she wondered to herself.

_**The Crash**_

The Space Pirate had returned to the site where her ship had crashed.

"Ryoko..." the voice called again.

Ryoko tightened her hold on Kasumi without realizing it. Kasumi tried to break free, but to no use.

"Get out. Get out of my head!" Ryoko rambled.

The nonsensical rantings only intensified Kasumi's fear. "Please... please let me go!" she begged.

Then, from the corner of her eye, Kasumi noticed the man from the rooftop 15 meters away. He stood perfectly calm waiting for Ryoko to notice him.

"I'm right here Ryoko. Let the girl go and we'll finish this." Yosho looked at her exposed left wrist, glowing like fire from the red Gem embedded there. Yosho knew what had to be done.

The dark took her over again. Ryoko laughed sadistically. A bright ball of energy materialized in her hand. She fired the shot at Yosho, who dodged it and leapt forward. Ryoko fired again, this time Yosho cut the projectile in half. Twice more Ryoko fired, and the bolts exploded on impact with the blue blade of the Tenchi-ken. Yosho screamed as the burning energy seared his clothes.

When the smoke cleared, Yosho was lying on his back in the dust, the Tenchi-ken blade shut down, the hilt lying in his palm. In horror, Kasumi began to loose consciousness. "Nooo!" she struggled. Ryoko held her limp body closely as she moved over to examine Yosho.

She stood over him and watched his crumpled form. Her hold on Kasumi laxed, but Kasumi was too faint to escape. Yosho's eyes quickly snapped open, much to Ryoko's surprise. His plan had worked. Yosho leapt forward, igniting the blade before Ryoko could react.

"AAAAH!" Ryoko screamed as Yosho's blow sliced through the side of her arm. Yosho tackled Ryoko and Kasumi to the ground, but Ryoko kicked free of him landing several meters away. Yosho caught Kasumi in his arms. "Don't move!" Yosho ordered.

Kasumi went limp. She heard the man mumble something. The words echoed distorted in her ears. _What did he say? Don't move? Don't move._ The last of her consciousness slipped away.

Yosho gently placed her on the ground and faced the enraged Ryoko. The two dueled for several minutes, Ryoko's rage animalistic. Yosho ducked a stroke from Ryoko and planted the blade of his sword through Ryoko's throat.

As the blade sliced through Ryoko's neck, the beam of blue energy crackled slightly with an almost electric-like quality, causing Ryoko to jerk and whelp in pain. The Tenchi-ken's sword pommel lit up as it absorbed the Gems from Ryoko, stealing her strength and finally causing the demon space pirate to collapse. Yosho closed down the blade of the Tenchi Sword once the final Gem was taken from Ryoko's throat.

The voice called again. "Ryoko..."

Ryoko's body quivered. Her mind seemed clearer in these last moments.

"Ryoko..."

The voice grew fainter.

"Ryoko..."

She felt the dark weight leave her. The voice stopped forever.

Sitting down on the grassy earth with a sigh of exhaustion,

Yosho looked down at Ryoko's form lying on the ground, and then over to the collapsed girl Ryoko had taken hostage. He looked up towards the stars, twinkling serenely, paying special attention to one star in particular.

_**The Village**_

Atsushi beat his companion to the top of the hill, followed a moment later by Yuji, the hefty fellow huffing even harder than his friend.

"gasp wheeze Atsushi, look!" Yuji pointed towards the tree line on the horizon. The waning orange glow that could only be a fire was impressive. Beyond the horizon was their village, no doubt burning from the fire that fell from the sky. Both men's anxiety grew as they thought of their families who lived on the edge of the village. Without a word they threw themselves forward, running with all effort towards the village.

Masaki thanked the gods that the winds were calm and that the fires were confined to only a few areas. As near as the old man could figure, seven huts and one barn were on fire, with two other huts whose fires were now under control or put out altogether and another barn which had burnt to the ground.

Even better, the stream was close by and the chain of villagers carrying jars and buckets, anything that could hold water, was operating smoothly. The village was no stranger to fires. Earthquakes plagued the Japan islands and always brought fire and death.

A young boy handed Yasunori Masaki another bucket that he sloshed onto the burning hut in front of him. He thought on the "incident" as he worked to put out the fire. Images of people screaming and running as flashes of light exploded on the ground filled his mind.

He remembered seeing a run-down barn which he had known all his fifty-four years of life suddenly burst like a ripe melon and leave nothing in its place. Another hut had vanished the same way, leaving only smoke and fire in the wake.

The villagers scampered for water. Masaki remembered what so many had said they had seen. The town was rampant with rumors that a dragon from the sky had burned the village.

"Masaki-dono!" A voice called to him. Turning around he saw Atsushi and Yuji jogging towards him.

"Grab a bucket, head to the river!" he snarled to the impetuous youths.

The boys ignored the order and stopped at his feet, huffing and puffing.

"Where's my family?" Yuji asked impatiently. Atsushi followed up by asking the whereabouts of his own family.

Just then, Atsushi's little brother Shinji appeared. Shoji lived with his family the Iragas, who shared a house with Yuji's family the Buntos.

"Hey squirt, where's Dad?!" Atsushi demanded rudely.

"Helping the others. Oh yeah, the house burned down again..."

Atsushi and Yuji sighed. It always just so happened that their families' house was always burning down. "Great, what's that, three this year so far?" Yuji replied sarcastically.

"Nevermind them, they're fine! They're helping! Now get going!" the old man growled as he kicked them aside.

The boys reeled over and clutched the ground. Atsushi leaned forward saying " cough... just gimme a second... gasp... ran the whole way... gasp... we're really tired!"

With this, Masaki lost his patience and he grabbed the youths by their shirts. "I'm an old man. You're twenty years old!" He said as he squeezed them tight as an elderly gent could. Atsushi and Yuji's eyes watered and bugged out of their sockets

"If you don't get up right now and get water I'll beat the senses out of the both of you!" Masaki snarled, his skin red with anger.

Dropping the pair, he returned to the burning hut. Atsushi and Yuji caught their breaths, shamed from the priest's admonishment.

"Father! FATHER!" a voice called from the west end of town. Masaki turned his head to see his daughter, Naoko Masaki running through the huts, Yumi held close to her chest. Masaki's jolted and stopped his daughter's flight, grabbing her by the shoulders. Naoko bounced gently off his chest. "Father!" she repeated.

"Calm down!" Masaki ordered emphatically.

"The fire stopped!" he reassured.

"No!" she squealed, unable to catch her breath or calm her panic. Masaki then noticed that Yumi was crying, but neither of them were burned or smelled of smoke.

"Are the house and shrine on fire?"

"No... Kasumi... she's she's..."

"Calm down. Is she hurt?"

"She took her!" Yumi said crying.

"Who took her?" the old man demanded.

"I don't know, she's gone!" Naoko answered, ranting and too upset to think straight.

The old man's heart sank in his chest. He took his younger daughter by the hand and ran back towards the house. Atsushi and Yuji were stunned, they looked back and forth at each other. "Let's go!" Yuji shouted as the pair took off after the Masakis.

_**The Crash**_

Yosho knelt over and propped the girl's head up with his arm. She moaned softly, still not awake. Yosho checked her over. A cut on the throat, skin deep, no real threat. Another on her cheek and several bruises. With his hand he removed several strands of hair that were caught in her mouth and brushed them back behind her ear.

She was beautiful, he remarked to himself. Her skin was soft and light, her hair a thick, but silky black that shimmered like glass. Her physical features were impressive as well he remarked as his eyes began to wander down her body. Suddenly a little embarrassed, or perhaps guilty, he made his mind go elsewhere.

Her dress was strange to him. It was similar to Juraian clothing in some respects, but still, it was different- less ornamental, more purposeful- yet attractive to him. Yosho wagered that the dull white cloth was probably her sleeping garment, as it was very thin material. It was then that Yosho noticed something peculiar.. Moving a lock of her hair, he saw that she was wearing a Juraian hairpin. Upon closer examination, Yosho believed the hairpin to be a key to a Juraian Royal Tree.

_How could she have gotten that?_ Yosho wondered.

With great care he laid her back in the soft grass, checking one last time that she was okay. He turned to hear the ping of his spaceship tree appearing in the clearing. The tree reflected several small bolts of light to indicate to it's owner that all was well. Yosho nodded and walked over to Ryoko.

It's just as I thought. Yosho said to himself as he stared at the newly introduced red orbs on the pommel of the Tenchi-ken. The Gems were her source of power. Yosho remembered the way the Gems had glowed earlier when Ryoko had attacked the Jurai Royal Guards. He remembered seeing her evil laugh. Then he thought of the moment he burst into the nursery, full of rage.

The nursery was the most sacred room in the Jurai Royal Palace, even moreso than the Emperor's throne room. The nursery was the legendary home to the Jurai Royal Trees, the trees which served as the heart of the Jurai Ships, the source of Jurai's power.

Most importantly, the base of the nursery was the home of Tsunami, the mother of all the spacetrees and the most powerful force in the known universe. No one in the history of the kingdom had ever penetrated its defenses... until Ryoko.

He charged inside only to discover Ryoko hanging softly in front of Tsunami, a beam of blue light suspending her limp and peaceful body. He heard a soft and beautiful voice speaking to the demon pirate. Confused, he wondered why Tsunami would speak to Ryoko that way. Why didn't Tsunami destroy her? Suddenly, the voice stopped and tremors took over Ryoko's body.

Yosho watched as she opened her eyes, yellow and cat-like. She looked around the room. Yosho remembered the look on her face, like she was confused and didn't know what she was doing or where she was. Quickly, Ryoko grabbed her head. Yosho saw her eyes turn bright red and the demon backed away, and retreated out of the nursery, seemingly afraid of Tsunami.

Yosho remembered where he was and looked down at Ryoko. The mysteries surrounding her swam in his head, pointing towards his earlier suspicion...

Yosho held aloft the Tenchi-ken. The red Gems shone brilliantly as Ryoko's body began to float limp in the air. It softly floated backwards and phased inside the trunk of Funaho with a tingling sound. The jewels grew dim again and the Funaho's leaves again shot tiny bolts of light to hail Ryoko's arrival.

"That should hold you."

Funaho-ki floated gently above the ground and then shimmered with red, blue, yellow and silver lights. The tree then disappeared in a protective camouflage; only Yosho would know that she was hiding there. Funaho hovered above the ground unseen by anyone, silently waiting her masters orders for departure... or to root in the ground forever.

For a moment he sat down in the grass, thinking of his plight. True, Ryoko had to be stopped, but Yosho had left for other reasons as well. His brow furled as he tried to find a solution. His mind wandered to thoughts of his father and mother on Jurai. They were so proud. Their expectations so high. But was that what he wanted?

He thought of Airi. Her green hair flashing in the sunlight, he remembered a kiss they had shared at sunset under the branches of a camellia tree. But that love was not meant to be... He thought of Ayeka, his sister as well as his fiancé. She too had great expectations, but he did not love her. Not in that way. Not in the way she had fooled herself into thinking she loved him.

He thought of the whispers of a few members of Juraian "nobility." Their hatred of him was potent. Hatred of his Earthling blood and his unquestioned inheritance of the throne. And then he returned to the present. Now he was stranded on Earth. His spaceship tree could signal for a rescue team, but he couldn't deny that he had left for a reason, and now he wasn't sure if he wanted to be rescued.

_Could I really stay here? Could I really never see them again? I don't think I could. What about the throne? It isn't as if Father won't rule for another thousand years, and who knows what might happen by that time. They would find me eventually anyway._ He turned his attention back to the girl on the ground. Again he picked her up, this time gently tapping her face and rubbing her shoulder to rouse her.

Slowly the large eyelids opened. Yosho felt his heart stop. The eyes were brown and deep, so much like his mother. Kasumi's head has spinning, but slowly her mind put together the image in front of her. The face of the man who had tried to save her earlier looking down at her.

Half-frightened, she forced her mouth to work. "Who... who are you?"

_**The House**_

Masaki raced inside his house, screaming Kasumi's name. He saw the hole in the ceiling from a distance and his heart was racing. Outside Naoko and Yumi were watching, shocked at the old man's uncharacteristic panicky behavior. Yuji and Atsushi caught up just in time to see the old priest pop out.

"Which way did they go?!" Masaki asked excitedly.

"West." Naoko said pointing.

Again, the group gave chase, heading west through the forest towards the top of the hill. Once at the top the old man could see into the valley below. His eyes searched fast and frantically. The crater in the ground caught his eye, and he found himself staring at two dark figures locked in combat.

As he focused in on it, he noticed the white sleeping garment that his daughter would have been wearing. He focused his failing old eyes on the patch of white, there was no doubt it was Kasumi.

"There!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Naoko's arm. Naoko, Yumi and Masaki ran down the hill, their view of the fight now obscured by the forest. Atsushi and Yuji reached the top last. Atsushi stopped to catch his breath.

"...where did they go?" he panted. Just then he spotted them heading down the hill. "DAMMIT!" he wailed, tears flowing at the thought of another jog.

"Atsushi! Look!" Yuji said grabbing hold of his friend. Yuji grabbed Atsushi's head and craned it towards the field. Atsushi quickly composed himself and gasped in awe. Down in the field, a man in white had sent a shining sword through the throat of a monstrous looking woman who, astonishingly, was still alive. The two men's voices quivered with fear. Just then the woman stopped squirming and the sword disappeared.

Stunned, Yuji was the first to speak up. "C'mon Atsushi, let's go!"

_**The Crash**_

"It's alright," Yosho answered the young girl, "my name is Yosho. And there's nothing to worry about, she won't bother you anymore."

Kasumi looked deeply into Yosho's face. She felt her skin prickle like it had been earlier. She didn't want to move, but something swept over her. Kasumi studied the eyes of her savior, a deep purple and brown like nothing she had ever encountered before. His skin was a dark olive-brown, and his features were handsome. She found that she had been clutching his chest and back and that she was very close to his face. Still confused from earlier, her senses were reeling at a new sensation, uneasy with the proximity to this mysterious man.

Suddenly she remembered the devil woman who had taken her hostage and her mind raced, wondering where she was. This compounded with her proximity to the stranger caused her to lose balance. Her feet kicked out from under her. She gasped but was instantly caught by Yosho, who now kneeled alongside her in the whispering grass.

"Hey, I won't hurt you…" Yosho said calmly, "Ryoko won't hurt you either."

"R-Ryoko?"

"The one who attacked you. She's gone, I promise." he said happily.

Kasumi's heart stopped pounding and her breathing became normal.

"Thank you... thank you for saving me..."

Just then a trickle of blood ran down her forehead into her eye, making her wince.

"Here, use this." Yosho said as he tore a piece of his tunic and swabbed the flowing blood. Kasumi grabbed the cloth and blotted her eye with it.

"So what's your name?" Yosho asked nervously. He cursed himself for not being able to think of anything else to say. It donned on him that he was flirting, or at least attempting to. That thought made his cheeks burn and he worried she might see him blush. But Kasumi couldn't see the flush through the dark of night, only the pale blue shimmer of the moon on his face.

"Um... your name? Miss?"

"Huh? Uh...Oh! Kasumi!"

Now it was Kasumi's turn to blush. She tore herself away from his gaze and managed to gather herself.

"Kasumi Masaki."

Yosho ears pricked up at the mention of her name. Masaki?

"What are you doing here?"

"I came for her, she... I was sent to stop her. Now I'm stuck here."

Kasumi felt euphoric. The whole night had felt like a dream. Evil monsters, flying through the air, sword fights, a handsome rescuer...

"Um... Miss Kasumi, could you maybe move your foot?" Yosho laughed.

"Huh?" Kasumi looked down. True enough, her heel was crushing the tip of his toe. "Oh!" She exclaimed, embarrassed. She moved to relieve his foot.

"KASUMIII!!" a voice called out. Kasumi turned to see Naoko calling her name as she ran towards her. "Hey Kasumi!!" another voice called out. It was Atsushi, running along with the rest of the pack. Her father was ahead of the rest of them by a few steps. "Father..." she sputtered out.

Kasumi snapped back to reality. She realized she still had her hand on Yosho's chest and she awkwardly jumped off of him. Yosho's hand retreated behind his head scratching nervously at his scalp.

Masaki grabbed his daughter's wrists and checked her over, nervous pants of relief escaping his lips.

"Kasumi! Kasu-" Naoko stopped dead in her tracks, her thoughts no longer on her sister. Instead, she was fixated on the figure in front of her. It was the man she had seen earlier. Her entire consciousness was fixated on him.

_My God, He's beautiful!_ she heard her mind exclaim. Never before had she ever seen any man as elegant, regal or powerful as the man before her. Just standing there he exuded a confidence and strength as powerful and beautiful as the sea.

"Hey, pal, what's the deal!?" Atsushi accused. Naoko's trance ended with Atsushi's questioning. Slowly she set Yumi down and tried to let the others notice her staring at the stranger. "Half the town's on fire ya know, you've ruined everything!"

Yosho felt guilty. It was true, much of this was his mess. He had chased Ryoko to Earth. The loss these people had suffered was as much his as it was Ryoko.

Yuji looked into Yosho's sash and saw the hilt of the weapon from earlier. His anxiety intensified. "Listen, we don't want no trouble, just... go."

Masaki turned to face the young man, afraid he might harm his daughters still. Kasumi sensed the tension in her father's grip.

"No-No, wait! He saved me."

The revelation stunned Atsushi and Yuji. No one knew what to say next. Yosho stood calmly and waited.

After a moment, Masaki answered. "Thank you," he said, still a little choked up, "thank you for my daughter."

"Don't mention it."

Suddenly the guilt hit him again. He looked across their faces, stopping when he saw the other girl staring at him. She jumped and looked away, as if there was anything she could possibly be more interested in. "It was nothing at all."

He studied each of the natives with fascination. First was the old man. Yosho liked him instantly. His face was rough and wrinkled but it was an honest one. His eyes were barely even slits in his head but they still managed to glimmer brightly.

The other girl, whom Yosho assumed was the old man's other daughter was also quite attractive. Her hair was done up in a knot situated on the back of her neck, unlike Kasumi, whose hair flowed down across her back. This girl was shorter than Kasumi, and seemed a bit more delicate, though her body was tight and strong, rather compact.

Yosho thought that the fragility seemed to stem more from her demeanor than her physical attributes. She seemed shy, but open at the same time, he noted to himself. He couldn't tell much about the little girl standing behind Naoko other than she was probably frightened by Yosho or Ryoko, or maybe both.

As for the other two men, whom Yosho decided were doing a poor job at putting up a brave front, he easily categorized them as the sloppier members of the group. Both wore brown rags tied with rope to hold the tattered pieces together. Though roughly the same height, one was much bigger than the other. Not so much fatter as built on a much huskier frame.

The Big One held a spear with a fish comically skewered through the middle. The slimmer man's hair was wild and pointy. It was restrained somewhat by a white and red bandanna worn over his forehead. This man's eyes were even more slit than the old man's and only opened when he was excited or angry. Being the first Earthling's he had met outside of his mother, Yosho found the lot to be somewhat like he expected Earthlings to look like, but not quite.

Making up his mind he grabbed the hilt of the Tenchi-ken, ready to have Funaho send out the signal.

"Sorry I, uh... yelled at you sir," Atsushi apologized sheepishly, "um...I'd offer you a place to stay, but, well, you burned my house down." Atsushi made a whoofing noise as Yuji punched him in the stomach.

"That ain't polite, you jerk!"

Atsushi, growled angrily. "Would you stop hitting me, you fat idiot!"

Yuji yanked Atsushi's ear while Atsushi bit Yuji's head. Yuji took his spear and held it under Atsushi's neck, choking him and causing his eyes to bulge. Atsushi responded by poking Yuji's eyes with his index and middle finger.

The two began beating each other senseless, leaving Yosho surprised, but not Masaki or the others who were used to seeing the two fight.

"Uh... listen, I should be going. Like I said, there's nothing to worry about, I'm sorry." With that, Yosho turned toward his tree.

Kasumi saw him turn. "Wait!" she called out softly.

Yosho turned back when he heard her voice. Kasumi's call lingered for a moment. "Father, he's not from around here… can't he stay with us? It's the least we could do for saving me." she pleaded.

Masaki left his daughter's side for the first time since he first arrived. He came closer to Yosho and bowed low. "My name is Yasunori Masaki. I would be honored if you would stay at my home."

Yosho was stunned by the sincerity in the old man's voice.

"Please, Yosho." He heard Kasumi call to him.

Yosho stared intensely at her. Her eyes wanting him to stay. He fixated on her perfect pink lips. Standing next to Kasumi, Naoko also waited anxiously for Yosho to answer.

Yumi decided to speak up, having been silent for so long.

"Where we gonna put him?"

_**The House**_

They decided to take the long way back to the Masaki house, giving Yosho a look at the village. Everyone seemed happy as they headed back for town. Yosho chatted with Yasunori most of the way back, Yosho discovering that he was a priest and the de facto chief of the village which he called "Shippoinu."

The two men got along quite easily with one-another, Yasunori Masaki being the kind of man to laugh at the good fortune of his daughter being alive and the village being allright rather than to curse his luck at the damage that had been caused.

Naoko stared at Yosho the entire way home, visibly nervous, but sending out flirtatious signals with her body language every time Yosho glanced her way. Yosho did not return any of the signals. Instead he spent a good amount of time chatting with Kasumi. Naoko's heart sank when she saw the two getting along so well with each other.

"So... um, Yumi put up a good question. Will I be staying at your house?"

Yes." Kasumi responded happily.

"Is that where you will be staying?" Yosho asked casually.

Kasumi paused shortly and smiled. "Yes."

"Who else lives in your house?"

"Just my father and my sister, but often members of my

father's family drop by and stay for a while. And of course, there's Yumi."

Yumi hid behind Kasumi, then peeked her head out from behind Kasumi's leg to get a look at Yosho.

"So... you don't have a husband living at your father's house?"

"No, I'm not married." Kasumi said, grinning. _Though some people would like to change that_. She thought, thinking of the young man called Seikou Seikou.

"With so many people to look after, your mother must be a busy woman."

Kasumi's voice lowered. "My mother died several years ago."

"Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't realize..."

"It's okay." she dismissed.

Yosho feared he might have touched a nerve, and changed the subject.

"So, you and Naoko are sisters?"

Naoko, hearing her introduction, quickly walked over to Yosho and Kasumi.

"I thank you for your help, Lord Yosho," Naoko said eagerly, "and am glad you will be staying with us while you are at our village." she added.

"Well, I thank you for letting me to stay at your home." Yosho replied curteously.

Naoko stared into Yosho's eyes for what seemed like forever, which was fine with her. She wished that she could go on staring, but she soon found that Yosho had already turned his head away...towards her sister... The group entered the village, the fires put out, a few houses still smoldering.

"Masaki-dono, where were you?!" a voice boomed at them.

The owner of the voice was a young man, maybe Kasumi's age. He was totally bald, except for at the base of the back of his head where a short black pony tail emerged. He held a spade in one hand, a shovel and bucket in the other hand. The man did not look very happy.

"Seikou," Masaki began, "this is Yosho. He saved my Kasumi." Masaki continued, deciding not to divulge the entirety of the story. Seikou Seikou was the only rich young bachelor in town. His family was enormously wealthy, being a branch of the Ashikaga family, one of the oldest and most influential families in all of Japan.

Many of the eligible young girls vied for his attention though they did not love him, only the idea of escaping a life of poverty. But not the Masaki daughters.

"He stopped the demon who burnt the village!" Atsushi blurted out to Masaki's dismay. "Yep, he chased the demon into town." Yuji added.

Seikou wiped his sweaty brow with the back of his hand. He walked up to Yosho and glared at the Juraian, unimpressed and almost angrily, he grunted at Yosho.

"Hrmph...well your demon just destroyed my fields!" Seikou said.

"It wasn't my ship that burnt your village." said Yosho, showing no

anger towards Seikou's accusation. "But I am sorry for the damage to

your land." he offered.

"Well you brought it here, so I suggest that you fix what you have burnt!"

"Seikou!" Masaki yelled, "that is no way to treat a guest of our

village."

Seikou fell silent, a sour look on his face.

"I apologize," Seikou said dourly, "Kasumi, I'm glad to see you're okay." he said softly, overemphasizing his concern for her.

"...thank you..." she responded meekly.

"Yosho is staying with me." Yasunori Masaki added.

"At the shrine?" Seikou Seikou asked.

"No, that's not right for a guest. He'll stay in my home."

Seikou Seikou sucked in his breath. The outrage! A complete stranger staying in Kasumi's home.

"Masaki-dono, I-" Seikou started.

"How is your family?" Yasunori interrupted.

Seikou Seikou visibly twinged. "...they're, I'm sure they're fine. They don't need me anyway, they're on the edge of town, far away from the damage."

"Why don't you go check on them?" Yasunori replied coldly. "I'm going to get an idea on the damage." Masaki said as he and his clan walked by Seikou, still astonished by Yosho's invitation to stay at the Masaki house.

Just then Atsushi and Yuji quickly sped by, panting and running as fast as they could. Yuji ran into Seikou knocking him to the ground. "Hey, watch it!" Seikou yelled angrily, suddenly realizing he had been knocked into a big pile of horse crap. _This hasn't been my day_. Seikou thought to himself.

Yosho looked around at all the tiny little huts littering the streets. Many people were black with soot. Some were crying, others working to rebuild the damage. Masaki took Yumi, Yuji and Atsushi to help one of the families leaving the others behind. Again, a guilty impulse crossed his mind. Kasumi noticed him frown.

"I wish I could have stopped this..." said Yosho, "I didn't intend for

her to go this far." he paused. "I'm sorry."

Naoko watched the pair from a distance, listening in on their conversation.

Kasumi, kneeling over the remnants of a broken jar, spoke to Yosho.

"You didn't mean for this to happen, did you?" she said.

"No." Yosho answered curiously.

"And you couldn't stop this from happening?"

"I tried."

"But you couldn't"

"No, I couldn't, but-"

Kasumi turned her head around. "Then this isn't your fault. And there's nothing to forgive." Kasumi smiled.

"Yosho. You saved me. Don't forget that."

Yosho blushed.

"Because I won't." she said smoothly.

Hidden, Naoko frowned.

_**The Village**_

The fires were taken care of. When the group had rejoined, Yasunori Masaki insisted they head back to the Masaki house. Atsushi and Yuji politely declined, ashamed of entering the old priest's home when they were so pitiful.

"Masaki-dono!" A voice called.

"What is it?"

"Kobayashi Seikou's house is still on fire!" the man said, pointing to the large house in the middle of the village.

Masaki sighed in exasperation. Kobayashi Seikou was Seikou Seikou's uncle. Seikou Seikou lived with his father Goro Seikou, whose luxurious ranch home was just north of town. Seikou's uncle was an obnoxious rich fool who preferred living in the middle of the village to show off his wealth. Though he was obnoxious, it was Goro Seikou who had the reputation for being particularly nasty and cold-hearted.

"(sigh) Kasumi, take your sister home, and show our guest his room." Masaki replied as he left to fight the fire.

"Masaki-dono," Yosho said quickly, "please, let me help you." he pleaded sincerely.

Masaki thought about it for a moment.

"Alright. I'm indebted to you enough as it is though... I appreciate your help."

"You owe me nothing." Yosho replied.

"Kasumi, take Yumi and Naoko home."

"Father..."

"It's alright, we'll be fine."

"Good-bye Yosho, I'll see you in the morning!" Naoko hollered.

"I'm sure we'll be there in a few minutes!" Yosho responded.

_**A Hard Day's Night**_

Five hours later, a very burnt Yosho and Yasunori made the trek up a long set of dirt steps. They entered the home to find the room that Ryoko had smashed loosely boarded up in a comically rigged fashion.

The two men stared at it for a moment, their clothes still sizzling.

"...well... here it is." said Yasunori.

"Get some sleep."

The old priest slammed the door, leaving Yosho alone.

"What have I agreed to?" he moaned aloud to no one.

He flopped down on the floor mat in exhaustion. _What a day…_ he thought to himself.

Maneuvering his pillow under his head, he heard a rustling noise. He lifted the pillow to find a piece of rice paper with a carefully signed note attached.

"_Don't forget"_ was all it said.

Yosho remembered Kasumi smiling at him, and again he felt that rush of electricity across his skin. The same feeling he felt the first time he kissed Airi. Hearing a noise at the door, he turned his head and saw a figure peeking in through the crack. The figure lingered for a moment then walked back to bed. Yosho rolled back over.

_I couldn't if I tried!_ It was Yosho's last thought before he fell asleep.

END EPISODE ONE

Author's comments:

I hope you enjoyed it. In my opinion, it is much better than what I originally submitted well over five years ago. This story was heavily influenced by Shichinin no Samurai and the works of James Clavell. I've always wanted to finish this story, and the last five years have changed who I am, so the story was bound to change as well, which is why I decided to rewrite these first chapters before I told the rest of the story. I hope the rest of the story turns out as well as I think this one did. See ya soon!

PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE:

A new girl with short black hair screaming something.

A red glowing sphere of energy in Atsushi and Yuji's hands.

The same girl from above, only shocked and naked.

Yosho, Kasumi, the girl, Atsushi and Yuji racing downhill through a forest.

Horses carrying several men into a village.

A large explosion.

A river of trees flowing down a mountain in a landslide.

A man in dark clothing, smiling wickedly.

PRINCIPAL CHARACTERS and PLACES

Residents of the village of Shippoinu:

Yasunori Masaki- Age 54, The respected head of Shippoinu, priest and shrinekeeper. Father of Naoko and

Kasumi Masaki- Age 21, Eldest daughter of Yasunori, she is the head of the Masaki house as is custom in Japan. Beloved by the entire village for her personality, strength and kindness, she is considered one of the most beautiful women in Okayama. She has one sister,

Naoko Masaki- Age 19, Beautiful but self-conscious when compared to her sister. Naoko can practice Japanese customs of calligraphy, tea-ceremony, and Poetry (like her father) with great skill that, when seen, is admired by all. She is enamored with Yosho, and is directly in charge of watching over

Yumi Iraga- Age 6, Resident of the Masaki household. Oddly perceptive for her age and often very to-the-point.

Yuji Bunto- Age 20, Impoverished peasant who lives on the outskirts of Shippoinu, where Yuji and his best friend Atsushi sleep every night in the branches of a tree overlooking a field. Though not particularly fat, Yuji has a very large, slightly oafish frame. He is instantly recognizable by his trademark spear with a fish skewered on the blade.

Atsushi Iraga- Age 20, Friend of Yuji. Like his companion, Atsushi is prone to fits of whining and self-pity. Always searching for a scheme to get-rich and escape their miserable lot in life, Atsushi refuses to submit himself to the norms of the poor peasant people he was born amongst. He is also easily identified for his tattered clothing, slit eyes and trademark bandanna.

Seikou Seikou- Age 21, Named Seikou twice by his father, Seikou is stuck up and demanding. The hardest worker in the village, Seikou often complains that nothing will get done unless he does it himself. Even though he works hard, he is still the richest man in town, being heir to the very wealthy Seikou Family. Strangely, Seikou never likes to talk about his family, only his wealth and status in the community. It is no secret that Seikou has his eye on Kasumi for his wife, and the village naturally expects Kasumi to wed him.

The Buntos and Iragas- The families of Yuji and Atsushi. Their respective fathers have a business together and live under the same roof. Due to cramping, they kicked Atsushi and Yuji out of the house to go live in the tree on the edge of town.

The Seikous- The only wealthy families in Shippoinu. The Seikou clan owns two houses in Shippoinu, one for the younger brother Kobayashi Seikou and his wife, Rumiko. The couple have no children and love to flaunt their vast amount of money. Rumiko is the town matchmaker.

The older brother is Goro Seikou, who owns a luxurious ranch home was just north of town, which is known for having many relatives of the Seikou family visit often. Goro Seikou, and the Seikou family in general are hated by everyone in town, where the Seikou name is a swear-word. Goro has the reputation for being particularly nasty and cold-hearted. Goro and his wife have four children, aged 9 months, 3, 5, and 21. Seikou is their eldest son, and heir apparent of the Seikou family fortune.

The Village- The village of Shippoinu is a part of the three-village section of Japan called Okayama. The inhabitants of Shippoinu are peasants of no wealth whatsoever, constantly plagued by famines, fires, earthquakes, illness, and worst of all, taxes owed to the feudal lord called a "Daimyo." On the north side of town is where Atsushi and Yuji's tree is located along with Goro Seikou's home. The village has a small river on the west side and mountains to the east. The Masaki house is located just outside of town, the east side on a hill. On the other side of this hill is where Ryoko's ship crashes when it is shot down by Funaho.


	2. YOSHO! EPISODE 2 Yoritomo Arrives

**YOSHO! EPISODE TWO**

By characters you are about to read are property of AIC/PIONEER and/or FUNIMATION. This story was not made for profit and is only a creative exercise so please don't sue me. However this is my story, so please don't plagiarize.

Author's notes:

This is the second part of the story. In this episode Yosho will learn more about the residents and history of Shippoinu while he tries to figure out his role in the universe. In this chapter I will try to explain some customs of old Japan as best as I can.

If you get confused on the characters, there is a guide at the end of this document. By the way, please send me your thoughts on this fanfic, your comments and criticism are much appreciated.

**Y O S H O !**

The clop of horse hooves filled the hillsides as the sun rose over the village of Shippoinu. A full escort of two-hundred armed samurai, bearing flags and banners marched in line to the top of a hill overlooking the north end of the village. At the front of the long path of warriors were ten samurai officers on horseback wearing red armor.

Two other men were also on horseback at the head of the line, one wearing a bureaucrat's blue kimono. His feudal lord's signature was on his sleeve and the top of his head shaven as the fashion demanded.

The other man wore light armor and was dressed all in black, frightful and imposing. His hair was wild, long and disheveled. The top of his head was unshaven, which was uncharacteristic of a samurai. Hidden in his sash was a Korean sword, which could only mean he had taken part in the attempted invasion years earlier. The man wore a thick beard that was also uncommon for a samurai. One could guess that the beard was intended to cover up the rest of the scar that ran across his eye down to the thick, black strands.

The man in blue dismounted and walked back behind the mounted samurai to a large, ornately decorated red and gold palanquin suspended in the air by four samurai.

The man in blue signaled the carriers of the large wooden box to place it on the ground. The four men bent over and carefully set the palanquin on the ground. The man in blue grabbed the handle and slid the door sideways to reveal the samurai inside.

"Lord Yoritomo, we've arrived."

"Thank you, Kitsubo." He relied perfunctorily.

Omi Yoritomo stood up and adjusted his purple kimono, stretching his back and fixing his swords in his lavender sash. He walked to the top of the hill where the rider in black was watching the village below.

"Well?..." Yoritomo asked.

The man in black did not answer. Instead he motioned his head towards the village. Dying plumes of smoke littered the entire area. Yoritomo looked onto the smoking village and audibly smirked.

_**The House**_

It was almost dawn at the Masaki house, but one person was just getting home. As the door started to slide shut, a hand stopped its path and a young man stuck his head through the entrance. As he spoke, the smell of sake poured from his breath.

"Miss Miyoko, um… do you need me to come in, er, uh.. what I mean is, do you want me to um, do you wanna-"

"Nope. That'll be it." the beautiful woman on the other side of the door replied.

Still peeking his head through the crack in the door from outside, the young man's face grew sad. Quickly, another young man popped his head through the door. Like the first, he also smelled of booze.

"How about me, my lady? Do you require my assistance in getting you in bed, er-uh… getting to sleep… uh, no, wait-"

"Thanks anyways," the girl replied with a cold, but teasing smile, "but I appreciate you boys walking me home!"

"HEY!" the young men shouted in unison as the door closed on them.

The lock on the shoji to the Masaki house slammed shut quietly. Miyoko Masaki peeked her head down the hall to see if anyone was awake. Hearing nothing, she crept through the sleeping house as quietly as she could. Slowly, the alcohol was wearing off. She had been quite tipsy on her way into town, but now her senses were starting to return. As she passed Kasumi's room, she looked inside to see Kasumi sleeping peacefully alongside Naoko and Yumi on the floor.

_Strange that Naoko would sleep with Kasumi. Oh well, that's more room for me upstairs!_

Closing the door, she turned and headed further down the hall. Miyoko made her way up the old staircase, cursing the steps every time they squeaked. Finding her room, Miyoko carefully slid the shoji open, hopped inside and quickly slid it shut. Inside the dark room, Miyoko leaned with her back against the wall and sighed.

_Hmph... those stupid would-be suitors!_ Miyoko thought to herself. _Flirt with them just a little bit and they're all over you! If those little boys don't stop getting the wrong idea I won't even flirt with them at all! Men… such children! Sorry boys, that was just a party, not a wedding arrangement. _

Sighing again, she slipped the kimono off her shoulders and hung it on the wall. Her sleeping attire was less than prudish. It barely managed to cover the lower half of her exquisite back end. For a young lady of her stature to wear such a thing was a scandal, but no one would know, and Miyoko liked to look at her smooth, finely shaped legs when she had the chance.

Miyoko grabbed the sleeve of her hanging kimono and held it out to get a better look at her newest kimono. She smiled at the ornate fashion and good taste. "Though when I look like this, who can blame them!" She laughed.

Miyoko dropped the sleeve and collapsed onto the floor on the edge of the sleeping mat, completely exhausted from the long night of partying. Eyes shut, she fumbled for the blanket. Grabbing its corner she pulled a bit of it over her side, but not enough to cover her body. Annoyed, she violently rolled over to get more and was shocked to feel herself roll on top of something. Whatever it was, she had managed to wedge the form between her arms and legs.

"UUFF!!"

Something had made a noise.

"HUH?" Miyoko blurted out in amazement. Something... someone was in her bed!

Yosho awakened violently. Something had landed on him... He pulled back the sheets to see a beautiful girl with short black hair was sitting on top of him, straddling his waist.

"Wha...?" he managed to stammer out.

Miyoko and Yosho looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment until Miyoko broke the silence...

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**EPISODE # 2**

_**Yoritomo Arrives**_

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!!!!!!!!!!" Miyoko screamed.

Yosho glared at the beautiful girl in complete confusion.

"I... I..." Yosho stuttered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" she screamed again.

_**Explanations**_

Naoko and Kasumi raced up the stairs.

"What wuzzat?" Yumi asked as she strolled into the hallway in her sleeping garments.

"It came from the upstairs room... where Yosho is!" Naoko realized.

The three girls reached the end of the hall where someone was still screaming, they threw back the sliding door...

Miyoko stopped screaming and went silent.

The three girls stopped to ponder the sight before them... a half-naked Miyoko sitting on top of Yosho, who was lying with his back to the ground...

Eye-sockets unable to close, Naoko shielded Yumi's eyes and turned the child around.

Miyoko jumped up off Yosho and raced over to Kasumi and her sister.

"HEEELLLP!!" Miyoko hollered uncontrollably.

"Calm down Miyoko! Let us explain!" Kasumi pleaded.

"WHO IS THIS?!! AND WHY IS HE IN MY ROOM??!!!" Miyoko screamed.

"YOUR room?" Yosho said, still not understanding the situation.

"Yosho, this is our cousin- Miyoko." Kasumi explained, "We didn't expect her to be here so we put you up in her room."

"Will someone tell me WHAT'S GOING ON??!!!" Miyoko demanded.

"Lord Yosho stayed in your room after the fire was put out." Naoko offered.

"What fire?"

"God, Miyoko you are stupid!" Naoko said in exasperation.

Miyoko looked confused and shook her head.

"The village was on fire last night..." Naoko said matter-of-factly.

Miyoko looked at her cousins' faces in confusion.

"Were you out partying at the Suzuki sons' wedding ALL night?" Kasumi questioned as her eyelids went half-closed.

"Yes...!"

"(sigh) Odds are you were so busy drinking and flirting that you

didn't notice that half the town was on fire... I'll bet you just now

got home, didn't you?" questioned Naoko.

Miyoko looked out the window and noticed the sun had just come up. All their accusations were true. She had been up all night in the next town over.

"Miyoko..." Kasumi chided. "You shouldn't DO that... your father would kill you if he knew... "

"I bet that's why you came here instead of going hack home." Naoko added.

"Don't they want you there either?" Yumi said before Kasumi could slap her hand over the candid little girl's mouth. Miyoko fumed at Yumi's remark.

"What did I do wrong?" An upset Yumi asked.

"Later." Kasumi whispered.

"I'm sure our father will have some choice words for you in the morning." Naoko implied sarcastically.

"This happens all the time." Naoko attempted to explain to Yosho, who was still a confused mess sitting on the floor.

Miyoko became very defensive towards Naoko's observations. "At least I get out, Naoko! No one in this house knows how to have a good time!"

"Miyoko, just go downstairs. You can sleep in my room." Kasumi offered tenderly. When no one else would stick up for her, Kasumi felt obligated to show her compassion.

"Allright Kasumi," Miyoko relented, having finally calmed down. "just warn me next time, okay?" She replied sweetly, no malice or sarcasm in her voice. As she left the room, she half-bumped into Naoko, whose arms were crossed, visibly annoyed with her cousin. Miyoko called back "I'm a girl who's not used to having strange men in her bedroom, ha! ha!"

"No, you're not." Naoko quickly responded, much to Kasumi's secret delight.

"It was nice meeting yoooou!" Miyoko hollered to Yosho from downstairs.

The other girls turned to see Yosho on the floor, the same position he had been in the entire time. Obviously embarrassed, he tried to laugh the comment away. It didn't work.

Yosho sighed in depression. _This day will never end..._ He thought to himself.

Kasumi snickered, finding the entire situation very funny.

_**The Crash**_

East of the Masaki house, a giant smoking crater scarred the countryside. Standing in the center of the impression, Atsushi put his hands on the back of his hips and looked 360 degrees around, impressed at the size of the crater.

"These goddamn foreigners really know how to fix up the place!" He scoffed loudly.

It was a lovely day, and lovely scenery discounting the bowl-shaped hole in the ground. In the middle of the crater was the gnarled form of the Ryo-ohki. It was a wrecked mass of red, gray, and black metal. Only the dome and several pillars still holding their form from when the ship was in full glory.

Yuji had been studying the alien object for several minutes, confused yet curious about the object jutting out of the ground. He poked at a piece of wreckage with his spear, the glass tingling as he stirred the pieces around. Investigating further, he discovered a hole in the red dome. He peeked inside to see a large cavern-like room.

"Hey Atsushi! C'mon, we better hurry and get whatever we can out of this thing before someone else does."

Atsushi looked skeptical. "Hmm... I dunno. What if we get cursed?"

"It can't be much worse than it already is."

"Point taken."

"And it could have a lot of stuff that could make us rich." Yuji

added.

With that idea, Atsushi leapt forward and shoved Yuji out of the way; his only thought the clinking of gold coins.

"Hey! Watch it!" Yuji snarled.

"Stop complaining! If we DO find some rich stuff we'll be able to buy whatever we want! We could show that Seikou jerk who's boss! We could buy a big house and not have to sleep in that damn tree anymore! Plus, chicks love rich guys! Who the hell cares about being cursed when you've got chicks?!!" Atsushi ranted.

"I'm in!" Yuji replied. Atsushi leaned deep into the hole.

"Okay, let's see what we got here."

_**The House**_

Yosho stepped outside the Masaki house into the forest. He breathed in the fresh air, but couldn't enjoy it. It was still early and Yosho had only gone to bed four hours ago. He was still very tired from the fight with Ryoko and from helping Masaki put out the burning house.

It wouldn't have been so bad, but Yosho had forgotten to bring a spare change of clothes from the deck of his ship. The clothes he wore now smelled of smoke and were covered with dirt and slash wounds and tiny spatterings of blood.

In front of him was the long dirt road down the side of the hill that the shrine and the Masaki house sat atop of. He remembered how he had wearily traveled those steps not that long ago. Sitting thirty yards away from the house was the shrine where Yasunori Masaki was the lone caretaker.

From what Yosho understood, the shrine was the only thing that ever brought travelers to Shippoinu. It held some notoriety and was the most important part of the village for everyone who lived in Shippoinu. All who lived in Shippoinu paid the shrine daily visits, praying to the gods that their sorrows and hardships would pass.

Though still somewhat impressive, the old shrine's roof was in bad need of repair, and some of the support beams were boughed. Yosho knew it wouldn't last another decade… perhaps not even a few more years. Taking a breath, Yosho dusted off his tunic as best he could before he set off for the shrine office.

_**The Shrine **_

Yasunori Masaki carefully wrote his latest poem on the scrap of rice paper. He worked carefully, for ink was a rarity in the Okayama, and calligraphy was an art. The old man slowly finished the last word and read it aloud to himself...

"... even though you may not know the truth in the heart of a stranger, be kind to him as if he were your son."

"Hmm... "

Knock, knock, knock.

The old man looked over at the shoji door, already guessing whom it was.

"Come in."

Yosho pulled the door screen back and entered silently.

"Ah, hello Yosho. Early riser eh? You'd be surprised at what it takes to get some people up in the morning." The old man laughed.

"Uh... yeah." Yosho said sheepishly.

"I hope you managed to get some good sleep, though."

"Oh, yes sir. And thank you for letting me stay the night; your family has been very kind to me. I'm grateful for your hospitality."

Masaki got up off the floor and walked over to the back wall of the

Shrine with the piece of paper. Without looking back he continued his conversation with Yosho.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like. I might even have a job for you, if you're interested."

"Thanks, but I doubt I will be staying too long, maybe a few weeks at best." Said Yosho.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I don't know how to properly honor the man who saved my Kasumi if he plans to leave so quickly."

"I guess I'd better explain myself then." Yosho responded, thinking of Ryoko.

"There's no need for explanation." The old man said.

Yosho looked puzzled.

"You don't want to know what I was doing in your village?" Yosho said with a blank face.

Masaki continued pinning the proverb to the back wall.

"No."

Again, Yosho was puzzled, and now a bit suspicious.

"You don't want to know where I came from, or what happened last night?"

"No. " He said again. "All I need to know is that you have done a great thing for my village and risked your life twice now to save a stranger. I think you've proven to be a good man, so there's no need for an interrogation." He said amiably.

Yosho was relieved at his reprieve from what was almost certainly going to be a rough explanation. "Thank you... but what makes you think I'm a 'good man'?" Yosho said, not truly curious, just wanting to know what made the old man tick.

Masaki finished hanging the proverb and turned around to face Yosho.

"You've done nothing to show that you were not a good man. It would be wrong to treat you like a thief when you have only done well for my family and my neighbors. And besides... I have a gift for reading people." He added the last part lightly.

Yosho liked the old man even more. The priest's reasoning was fair and simple. Yosho liked that. Generous and polite but sharp as a sword. Yosho's admiration showed in a slight smirk on his face.

"Have some tea." The old man said.

_**The Village**_

The young lad concentrated on the fish in front of him. Looking through the icy water of the shallow creek, the boy held back his spear, waiting for the right moment to strike.

SPLASH

Instantly the fish disappeared. In its place was a large hoof. The lad slowly looked up to see a large gray horse. The rider was Yoritomo. Then the boy noticed the trail of samurai in red kimonos stretching as far into the woods as he could see. With a look, the boy ran off to tell his mother what had happened.

The man in black jumped off his horse and walked passed Yoritomo, who had dismounted as well. Yoritomo's samurai watched the mysterious dark man in wonder. None of them knew his name. No one ever spoke to him, except Yoritomo. They didn't even know if he could speak. The men had taken to calling him "Kazuto" meaning "scar" though none would dare issue the moniker in his presence.

The dark figure strolled into the village and leaned over a blackened circular hole in the ground. He rubbed his hand in the dirt... it was hot. Feeling again, he sniffed the tiny particles into his nostrils. He turned his head and locked eyes with Yoritomo. Yoritomo smirked and motioned his head off to the side. The man responded by slipping off quietly through the streets.

Yoritomo grabbed his horse by the reins and led it into town with a small detachment of riders trailing him. Word spread through Shippoinu quickly. Some hurried back to their homes, others bowed their heads into the dust as the procession passed them by, knowing their head would be taken if the proper respect wasn't given.

But Yoritomo never once angered, though he didn't entirely manage to hide his distaste for having to travel through a peasant city filled with lowly eta peasants. He traveled swiftly through town heading straight for the shrine office.

_**The Crash**_

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah." Said Yuji as he threw an armful of lanterns strung together by a piece of string into Atsushi's lap.

Annoyed that he had dumped the lanterns on him while he sat on the ground, Atsushi quickly shot his head back at the red paper sheathed lanterns for a second look. First shock, then annoyed anger crept over his face.

"Yuji!!" He shouted. "WHY did you bring festival lanterns instead of real lanterns?!" Said Atsushi, the festival lights wrapped around his body.

"It's all I could get!" Yuji retorted defensively. Atsushi sighed.

"Gimme the match."

"Here."

The match sizzled loudly as Atsushi lit the wick. He lowered the string into the dark pit. With a huff, the two men jumped the 12 feet down into the deserted bridge of the Ryo-ohki. The room was dimly illuminated in red filling both men with an eerie feeling.

"We've been down here twenty minutes and nothing!" Yuji

griped angrily.

"Well perhaps if you hadn't been stupid enough to get festival lights

instead of a lantern we would have found what we are looking for!"

Atsushi screamed loudly.

"DIIIIIIE!" Yuji screamed, grabbing Atsushi by the throat.

GAAK! GAAK! Atsushi choked, trying to remove Yuji's hands from his neck.

Atsushi turned blue and began to lose consciousness, but just then he took his index finger and middle finger and jabbed them between Yuji's eyes, Three Stooges style.

"AAHH!"

PUNCH!" "OW!

KICK! "OOF!"

The two continued fighting each other, biting and hitting and

screaming obscenities at each other, until...

"Aaah! you're hurting me!..."

"MIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAA!" The noise boomed through the entire ship.

The two stopped in mid punch, their lights had gone out, and all that could be seen was their eyes, wide open in the dark room.

"What was that?" Atsushi said, meekly.

"MEEEEOOOOOOOOOW!" The noise echoed again, this time however the whole ship rocked, knocking pieces of debris off the ceiling. The vibration caused a secret compartment over Atsushi and Yuji's head to open up, spilling an orb-like object on Yuji's head, almost knocking him unconscious.

"Ouch! My head!" He whelped.

Atsushi wasn't listening; his back was turned to Yuji.

Atsushi crawled around to the other side of Yuji. "Hey, Yuji, are you

listening to..."

Yuji was staring off onto the floor, at a glowing spherical object resting in the rubble. It was the same object that hit Yuji on his head.

Yuji and Atsushi crawled over to the orb and picked it up. It was barely small enough to hold in a persons' hand. The orb was smooth like marble to the touch, and cold. The orb was dark gray, but there was a depression circumventing the center of the sphere, revealing that inside, something was glowing bright red.

"What is it?" Atsushi inquired.

"I dunno."

Yuji flipped the orb around to its other side revealing a green

triangle etched into the orb. Yuji put his thumb over the green marking. The green marking light up brightly, causing Yuji to drop the orb to the floor. The orb rolled around on the floor until the green light emanating from the green triangle disappeared. Atsushi and Yuji had frozen ever since the green light appeared, but then got up to investigate the glowing red object. Yuji picked it up off the floor.

"WOW!" Yuji said.

"It... it looks like a gem! An opal!" Atsushi said

"IT IS A GEM!" Yuji screamed delightedly.

"But it's huge!"

"EXACTLY!" Yuji said greedily.

Atsushi placed his hands on the glowing gem with Yuji.

"IT'LL MAKE US RICH!" Atsushi proclaimed excitedly.

The stunned Yuji's open mouth was fixed in a smile, unable to say anything except for a grunting laugh.

"OH, MAN! WE'RE GONNA BE RICH! WE'RE GONNA BE RICH!" Atsushi yelled.

"We could buy all of Japan with this baby!"

"Shh! Not so loud! We gotta get this outta here!" Yuji commanded.

"Oh, yeah." Atsushi said, still not blinking yet.

"We're gonna be rich!" He said quietly.

Yuji quickly bobbed his head in agreement.

The two laughed, insanely.

"Hee, hee!"

"Hee, hee!"

"Hee, heee!"

"Hee, hee!"

"Shhhh!"

_**The House**_

In the kitchen of the Masaki house, two girls chatted back and forth to each other.

"So what's the deal with this guy?"

"He saved my life." Kasumi answered.

Miyoko scanned her cousin's face for clues. _Hmm... her cheeks are red. And look at her eyes! Something's definitely on her mind..._

"How'd he do that?"

Kasumi paused. She thought of the demon snarling at her. What had Yosho called her? Ryoko. A shiver ran through her.

Miyoko wore another slinky silk kimono. This one was lavender, and showed off her good figure. Kasumi wore a pink kimono with white caps on the end of the sleeves. Kasumi wore her hair down, though it was her right to wear her hair up, since she was of samurai lineage.

Miyoko was related to Kasumi through their fathers, who were brothers. When Yasunori renounced his life to religion, Miyoko's father inherited the family wealth.

Miyoko's father had chopped Miyoko's hair off at the shoulder to keep boys away from her. Her father was fairly stingy, and a bit of a miser. He was as greedy with his daughter as he was his money. Where a woman of Miyoko's beauty was normally an asset to be bartered with, Miyoko's father became quite upset at the idea of a young man taking away his daughter, even if she was quite troublesome. That was when he decided to cut her hair short. Normally such an act was a disgrace, short hair was unthinkable for a young woman! Even that couldn't stop a personality like Miyoko. Miyoko shrugged her shoulders and fixed her silky hair in such an attractive and unique manner that it set a man's heart on fire, much to the dismay of her father and the extreme annoyance of any woman in Miyoko's way.

Miyoko was slightly taller than Kasumi, and a bit thinner, but for the most part their figures were fairly similar. Miyoko leaned against a wall as Kasumi retold the events of the previous evening.

"I'd find that story hard to believe if it wasn't you telling it, Kasumi!"

"I know..." She sighed, scarcely believing it herself.

"One thing was for real..." Miyoko started. She had a habit of using her arms and being very kinetic when she talked.

"And it's sleeping in your house! Yosho is definitely not a dream. " Miyoko said, implying that Kasumi might have a special interest in Yosho.

Kasumi turned and glanced inconspicuously at Miyoko. "What do you think of him?" She asked dryly.

Miyoko smiled and pensively played with her fingers. "He's definitely cute." She began. Kasumi smirked at the observation "Is he rich?"

Kasumi laughed at her. Miyoko ignored her remark and decided to push what she really wanted to know.

"You got a thing for him?"

Kasumi's cheeks blushed, but she managed to control it. "Noo." Kasumi replied in a way that they both knew meant "maybe."

"Do you?"

Miyoko exhaled.

"I've only met him for a minute. I don't know if he's my type." She said, a hint of curiosity in her voice that made Kasumi pause.

"Does Naoko like him?"

The thought had not occurred to her. Scanning through her memory, Kasumi remembered Naoko acting a little funny around Yosho, maybe flirting a bit, but it was hard to tell.

"I dunno," she replied, "Naoko hasn't said anything…" Kasumi said with an uncertain tone in her voice, now seriously thinking on the matter now.

Miyoko looked from side-to-side. "Hey... where is Naoko?"

_**The Shrine**_

Yasunori poured Yosho a cup of tea, steam rising thick from the ceramic glass.

"I was hoping you would show me around, I'm... new to this place. Not very familiar with the area." Yosho explained.

For a split-second Yosho thought he saw a silhouette of a woman at the screen door, listening in on their conversation. Quickly, he dismissed the idea, thinking he was imagining things.

"Hmm... yes, well I won't be available for most of the day. But you do deserve a full tour! Maybe one of my daughters could show you around."

"That would be great."

Suddenly a crashing noise came from the area where Yosho had seen the silhouette. Both men glanced in that direction, beads of sweat on the back of their heads.

"Anyway..." the priest started.

Yosho took a sip of the green tea, however his eyes suddenly shot wide open and his face grew bright red.

_AHH! HOT! HOT!_ He thought to himself.

Yosho almost spit the tea out onto the floor until he realized the

disrespect in doing so.

Steam rose from Yosho's head as he tried to force himself to swallow the scalding liquid. It was no use, Yosho gasped as he spit the tea all over the mat. He panted, eyes wide in embarrassment. Yasunori frowned in confusion. He picked up the teapot and felt how hot it was.

"I'm so sorry! No-no! Don't worry about it! I'll get a rag!" Yasunori walked over to the window where a towel was waiting. He bent over slightly, but something caught his ear. It was the chatter of horse hooves. His heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, wow... um... I'm really sorry-" Yosho gasped as he wiped the tea from his lap.

The old man stopped him. "Yosho! Please, go out the back door and stay hidden!" His voice hinted with fear and concern.

"What...?" Yosho stammered. He looked into his face and saw the old man was serious.

"... it would not be safe for you here until he's gone." The old man added. Yosho's brow furled, wanting to stop whatever force had made his benefactor so concerned.

"What's happening, Yasunori? Tell me!"

"Please," Yasunori said calmly, "Please, you must hide. For your sake and mine."

"Alright." He said strongly, his tone letting Yasunori know that Yosho was not afraid of whatever it was that was approaching. Yasunori escorted Yosho to the back entrance and Yosho stepped forward into the woods.

"Stay out of sight until he leaves." Masaki commanded as he slid the shoji shut.

Yosho walked over to a window that was cracked open slightly and watched as Yasunori opened the door and stood with his hands behind his back. With the front shoji open, Yosho could finally see the soldiers on horseback and a man with the top of his head shaven, and wearing a purple kimono waiting patiently.

Yosho stared at the man entering the shrine. He focused on the stranger's eyes, empty and pale like ice.

"Masaki-san, so good to see you." Yoritomo said insincerely.

"Hello Yoritomo-san." He replied with little enthusiasm.

"Good to see you haven't died of old age yet." Yoritomo provoked.

Yosho frowned. The arrogance! The old man was less upset and dismissed the comment. "Won't you come in?"

Yoritomo walked into the office and the two knelt down on the mat for conversation. Yosho continued to watch the two through the slit in the window, having difficulty at figuring out what they were saying.

A small cracking noise distracted him, as if someone had taken a step. He turned around to see Naoko, her hands held behind her back and her head half-lowered. She kept her eyes on Yosho, a smile on her face... Yosho noticed the smile and the way she was making eyes at him... almost seductively.

_Err..._ A bead of sweat formed on the back of Yosho's head.

"Hello Yosho." She said, a hint of flirtation in her voice.

"Hello Naoko... what are you doing there?"

"Well what are YOU doing there?" She snickered.

Yosho got down off the steps and approached her.

"Nothing... I was just leaving."

"Yes, I know."

_Well now I know who was listening by the window._ Yosho thought to himself.

"Want to get out of here?" She asked.

Yosho looked back at the shrine and remembered the old man's warning.

"Okay, but let's stay away from the town, maybe you could show me the west end of the village?"

"Allright, let's go." Naoko said as she grabbed his hand.

Yosho was a little embarrassed, walking uneasily behind her. Naoko was ecstatic. Her face crinkled with elated exhilaration.

_**The Shrine **_

"To what honor do I owe this visit?" Said Yasunori to his rightful lord.

"I understand that you had some trouble last night." Yoritomo said

inquiringly, but without any compassion.

Yasunori's eyes wandered to the two swords in Yoritomo's sash.

"Yes. A fire broke loose in the village."

"That's all?" He asked suspiciously. "From what I hear the people in

the next village saw something more than just a fire." He said almost

accusingly.

"What do you mean?"

"I was in Ginmura this morning." Said Yoritomo, referring to the village north of Shippoinu. "They say they saw lights in the sky and stars falling from heaven. One old man even told me he saw a dragon, heh, heh." He gave Masaki a grilling look. "What can you tell me about it?"

Masaki looked up into Yoritomo's eyes. "There's not much to tell. A storm came and lightning struck the ground causing the fire."

Yoritomo was not satisfied. "Strange that lightning should strike so many times neh?."

"Unfortunate. But the damage is not too bad, in a few weeks the

village should be back to normal."

"I'm glad to hear that... then you should have no trouble paying your tribute this season." He said intimidating.

"We will have the money this time..." Masaki said.

"Good... you were late on your last three payments." Yoritomo added searingly.

"I know... but we are hard pressed."

Yoritomo's face angered. "Do you complain that your master, my faithful vassal lord Anjo has not provided for you?" His voice raised.

Yasunori's heart sank. He knew he had made a mistake.

Displaying no fear or remorse for the comment, Yasunori bowed his head low in an obligatory bow of apology. "No Lord Yoritomo. Our master is a fine provider."

"I could fix your problem." Yoritomo said authoritatively. "All you have to do is say the word and I will order Lord Anjo Uraga to have you moved to the village of Byoshin." He explained. "They have more than enough room to support you and the rest of the village."

Yasunori frowned. He knew what would happen if he took the offer. They would all be dead by the end of the season. Byoshin was almost as poor off as Shippoinu. There would never be enough to feed all those people... their heads would end up on poles for travelers to see what happens when a village can't pay their dues to their lord. Yasunori would never have the deaths of both villages on his conscience.

Yoritomo bowed his head again. "Thank you for your generous offer." The old man exaggerated. "But we could never agree to dishonor lord Anjo Uraga by leaving his fields untended!"

Yoritomo knew that he had been refused and there was nothing he could do about it. "Of course you couldn't. I only thought that leaving Shippoinu might prevent any unfortunate... confrontations. "

He said menacingly.

The old man looked frustrated toward Yoritomo. "Thank you for the suggestion, great lord."

Yoritomo stood up and adjusted his kimono. "I must be going."

Yasunori looked at the kettle of steaming liquid that had scalded Yosho earlier. He grinned slightly.

"Won't you have some tea?"

"'Fraid not. I'm pressed for time and I wish to see Goro Seikou before I leave." Yasunori remembered that the Yoritomo family was friendly with the Seikou family.

"Thank you for coming, Yoritomo-san."

"See you soon, Masaki-san." Yoritomo called back. His voice was full of innuendo, as was his smirk. Yasunori knew what he meant.

Yoritomo rejoined his party and mounted his horse. Masaki was left standing in the doorway, his head hung low.

_**The Forest**_

Naoko chose the most deserted path through the forest. The pair walked and chatted and enjoyed the scenery the entire way. Yosho was beginning to like her company. She was eager to speak at great length on whatever the topic was. This surprised Yosho greatly, as he originally thought of her as rather shy, but it was quite the contrary as they strolled through the leaves.

Naoko explained to Yosho a brief history of Shippoinu. "Shippoinu" meant "dog's tail." A derogatory term given to the village thirty years earlier by the village lord, Anjo Uraga. Anjo was

apparently the subordinate of Daimyo Omi Yoritomo. Though Anjo had not been to Shippoinu in years, samurai came every year to collect the harvest.

The rice was sent to Anjo in the north, who took a portion and sent the rest to Yoritomo, who also took a portion and sent the rest off to his master, the lord of the eight provinces named Sutso. Sutso was the most powerful Daimyo in Japan. All other daimyo paid tribute to him.

Every man with a family was given one koku a year. A koku was the amount of rice needed to feed a man and his family for one year. Naoko explained that Anjo's income was five-hundred koku. In order to save money, Anjo never sent a full koku per family to Shippoinu. A man's stipend was more like one-third koku, and the people of Shippoinu had to resort to fishing the streams to survive.

Yoritomo's fief yielded an impressive 15,000 koku a year. Very impressive for a man of thirty-three. It was whispered that Yoritomo was being groomed for the title "hatamoto," trusted advisor for Lord General Sutso.

Yosho found his gaze constantly returning to the treetops, watching the light cascade through the trees. It reminded him of trees in his father's throne room on Jurai. Naoko wondered what he was thinking about.

"I'm having a good time." She bubbled.

"Me too."

"It's been a while since I've talked to anyone this long who isn't Dad or Kasumi!" She instantly regretted admitting that to Yosho... or herself. Blushing, she turned the subject.

"So, enough about us, what about you? Where are you from? Have you come far?" Naoko asked.

"Yes, I have, I'm from Jurai." Yosho replied.

"Oh." She said, squinting her face. "Jurai?" She repeated. "I've never heard of Jurai before." Naoko said, hoping Yosho would elaborate.

Yosho smirked to himself.

"It's very far away, I don't think anyone in your village has heard of

it before." Said Yosho.

"Sounds exciting!" Naoko said enthusiastically. "I'll bet it's very

pretty ." Naoko added.

" It is." Yosho said quickly. "But I must admit, this place... I

don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful land in all my life."

Naoko paused for a moment, watching as Yosho looked around the forest, completely absorbed in it. "Really?" She asked in amazement.

Yosho nodded his head.

"Sometimes I think I would rather be anywhere else in the world than here." Naoko said sadly.

Yosho looked at her concerned. "Why?"

Naoko was caught slightly off guard by the question. She tried not to think of Kasumi.

"... well, I...I just get tired of this place. The people. The scenery.

The same thing. I've been here my whole life, and nothing's new...

nothing is special."

She heard her mouth say the lies. She loved the countryside. She even liked the people and the routine. The problem was that no one ever paid any attention to her, always being looked over in favor of...

She wanted to tell him...

"You think so..." Yosho said. "I think this place is beautiful. I mean,

just look around." Yosho pointed his hand out into the forest. "The hills and the trees here are beautiful… even the flowers." Yosho said as he pointed to a patch of tiny white flowers growing at the edge of the trail.

Naoko looked at the flowers and frowned. "Those are murasame. My sister loves them." Naoko said tonelessly.

"I can see why. They're beautiful." Yosho replied quickly.

"Yes. They're very pretty," Naoko responded coldly, "but once you get up close you realize how bad they smell."

Naoko remained silent for a moment.

"It's all so peaceful here," Yosho continued, not catching the distant look in Naoko's eyes, "the way the light shines through the tree leaves, the way they float to the ground... and the noise the wind makes as it passes by...

Naoko watched the world as Yosho described it, and for a brief moment it really did look beautiful.

"I'm sorry, that probably sounds stupid." He paused rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "It's just... maybe after a while some people forget how amazing it is."

She again stared into his face, fighting back her emotions.

"Yes... I know." Naoko said.

"Yosho?" Naoko called softly.

"Yes?" He replied curiously.

"Do you ever feel like this place?" Naoko asked.

At that moment a group of three small children ran by almost running into Yosho as they passed.

"Whoa! Look out!' Yosho yelled.

Another group of children followed the first.

"Where are these kids coming from?" Yosho asked.

Naoko's face dropped and her eyes went wide, she started to sweat and looked rather panicked.

"Nowhere. Let's get going, shall we?" She said, taking a hold of his

harm and ushering him away.

"Huh?" Yosho said.

"C'mon back this waaay." A soft voice called.

Yosho looked back to see Kasumi with a group of small children.

"Hello Yosho-san." Kasumi said happily.

"Hello Kasumi." He called back smiling to her.

Naoko gritted her teeth and growled.

"What are you doing there?" Yosho asked, placing a hand behind his head.

"Looking after the smaller kids while their parents fix the damaged houses."

"Oh." Yosho said.

"I'm not small." An offended little voice called out.

It was Yumi, her size hiding her from Yosho's sight.

"I'm the biggest kid here." Yumi stated emphatically.

"Yes, you are." Kasumi agreed strongly.

"Is your cousin okay, or is she still upset?" Yosho asked.

"Miyoko? Oh yes, she's fine. Just a bit grumpy, that's all. I

told her what happened last night and she didn't believe it, so she went to go see it for herself." Kasumi explained.

"So, Yosho, where are you going?"

"Your father told me to stay away from the village today..." Explained

Yosho.

"Hmm... that's strange. You can go back to the house now, children." Kasumi said.

The children ran off to play, except for Yumi, who stayed behind with Yosho, Kasumi and Naoko.

"Come this way, Yosho, we'll take a walk."

"Where are we going?" Yosho replied.

"I dunno. It'll be a surprise."

Yosho laughed with her. Kasumi's spur of the moment attitude excited him.

The group left down the path. Naoko waited for a minute, still frustrated. Slowly she followed after them...

_**The Crash**_

Atsushi and Yuji climbed out of the Ryo-ohki very pleased

at their discovery within the depths of the space craft.

"What are you doing?" A voice called from behind them.

Atsushi and Yuji turned around to see the gorgeous form of Miyoko Masaki right behind where they were standing. Her face was skeptical, as she no doubt knew the two were up to no good.

Yuji hid the red gem behind his back when he noticed Miyoko.

"Oh, look Atsushi!" Yuji said cynically. "The bitch is back!"

Miyoko growled in anger.

"What are you simpletons up to?"

"Ha! Like we'd tell an uppity rich girl like you!" Atsushi yelled.

"You had better tell, or else I'll let the entire town know that you were down here!" Miyoko threatened.

"Hey, what do we care? We already got all the good MMPH!"

Yuji covered Atsushi's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"If you'll excuse us, we have a country to buy." Yuji said.

"Ha! Two poverty-stricken morons buying a country? Please!" She insulted.

"Rrr..." Atsushi growled.

Atsushi grabbed the opal from behind Yuji's back and waved it in front of Miyoko's face.

"Atsushi, NO!" Yuji screamed in protest.

"HA! HA! What do you got to say now!? Not so poverty-stricken anymore, are we!!!" Gloated Atsushi.

"WHA!? Where did you get that?!?" Miyoko screamed.

"It doesn't matter! It's ours and it's none of your business." Atsushi

taunted.

"You stole that!" She screamed.

"Rrr, No we didn't steal..." Started Atsushi before Yuji moved in front

of him, breaking his sentence.

"Shut up, fool" He whispered.

"Well, I'll tell you what. If you give me half the gem I will forget

I ever saw it." Miyoko offered.

"Ha! Sure, go sell crazy somewhere else." Said Atsushi.

Yuji and Atsushi got down from the Ryo-ohki and started to walk away.

"My father is good friends with Lord Anjo... technically, this is his land, and I'm sure he'd be interested in that gem of yours!" Miyoko threatened happily.

Atsushi stopped dead in his tracks, and his mouth hung open at the

prospect of being arrested, Yuji, however, was not intimidated.

"Yeah, you just go tell your father, and while you're there explain to

him what happened at the Suzuki son's wedding last night! Ha! Ha!"

Now Miyoko's mouth dropped open.

"How- how do you know about that...?!?" She started.

"Let's just say we got connections." Yuji said in a smarmy tone.

With that, the boys left the enraged Miyoko to stew.

"What the hell are you talking about Yuji? We don't have any connections! How'd you know what happened at that party?"

Yuji shrugged. "I didn't. Ha! That fool? It doesn't take a dung-eating genius to figure she was doing something she shouldn't!"

"Yuji, what if she tells?" Asked a frightened Atsushi.

"She won't. She's too dumb to tell." Yuji soothed.

Atsushi's spirit's rose with Yuji's explanation.

"She's got a nice rack though." Atsushi said.

"Oh, yeah! Very nice." Yuji agreed.

_**The Forest**_

Kasumi strolled alongside the creek bed with Yosho. Yumi and Naoko tagged behind a few paces frumpily. Kasumi noticed her sister seemed to be in poor spirits. She wandered what had gotten Naoko upset. Yosho saw Kasumi biting her lip in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Yosho asked.

"Nothing important right now... hey, would you like to see the hills? They're the prettiest in Okayama! From the top of Hawk Hill you can see all the way into the next province."

"Okay, sounds great!" Yosho responded happily.

Making her move, Kasumi locked her arm into his at the elbow and held him in escort. Her cheeks burned red and she prayed her gamble would go well.

Yosho stiffened. He too blushed, shocked that this was really happening. Well, nothing was really happening, he thought to himself. It doesn't mean anything. It's entirely appropriate for this sort of thing on Earth, right? He was fairly sure that it was.

When they locked arms Naoko took two more steps then stopped in her tracks. The cold wet pebbles from the stream shuffled under her feet. Yumi had been holding Naoko's hand as they walked.

"Hey, they're leaving us." The little girl noted.

Naoko had forgotten she was holding Yumi's hand. Without a word, she started walking again to catch up.

_**The Village**_

Yoritomo's attachment met up with the train of samurai. Kitsubo was there to greet him.

"The old man didn't budge?" He said, skipping to the point.

"We will make him budge." Yoritomo said throatily. He smiled deviously and turned his attention to "kazuto," who just rejoined the group as well. Yoritomo spoke to him privately.

"Did you find what I needed to know?" Yoritomo asked blankly.

Again, no reply, only a nod "yes."

Yoritomo didn't reply. He merely turned his horse around, and headed back down the road away from the village. A moment later his servants and the Scarred Man followed him out of the village.

_**The Forest**_

Atsushi and Yuji headed to the top of a hill, laughing and dreaming of the riches they would soon acquire with their "opal."

"So, uh... what do we do with it now? Yuji asked.

"Whadda ya mean?" Atsushi asked.

"Well, who do we sell it to? Y'know, to get the money..."

"You idiot! We don't sell it right away! You hide it!" Atsushi said angrily.

Yuji's eyes went half closed. His skin flushed in anger. "Whaat?!?"

"That's what everyone does! When they get rich stuff, they hide it! They BURY it!"

"That's stupid."

"You just don't understand, do you?"

"No." Yuji said blankly.

"Ha! You stupid eta! No mind for business at all!"

"OK, so where do you want to bury it?" Yuji asked, scratching his head with his spear.

"There!" Atsushi said.

He pointed to the top of a large and quite steep hill known as Hawk Hill, west of where Ryoko had crashed.

"Right now?" Yuji asked.

"Yeah, so go get a shovel." Atsushi ordered.

Miyoko watched Yuji and Atsushi leave for the hill. Having overheard their entire discussion, a plan formed in her mind.

_I knew they were too stupid to keep that gem for very long._ She thought to herself.

_**Hiding Something**_

Yuji finished digging the hole. He looked down on the slope of the hill. It was two-hundred yards to the base, and Yuji had taken care not to slip, as he would go tumbling a long way. Atsushi had been gone for a while, off to get another shovel which would now be totally useless. He cursed Atsushi, guessing that he had waited until Yuji had done all the work before he returned.

Atsushi appeared quickly scampering up the hill in excitement, looking over his shoulder.

"What's going on?!?" Yuji asked.

Atsushi panted. "That wench! Miyoko followed us!" He said angrily.

"Well let's get going! We gotta bury this thing!" Yuji grabbed the gem and held it in his hand, ready to drop it in the pit. Suddenly they heard a rustling noise. It was Miyoko, making her way up the hill.

"Oh no!" Yuji screamed.

"Quick! Drop it in!" Atsushi yelled.

It was at the exact moment when Atsushi had finished his sentence that the gem in Yuji's outstretched hand made a high pitched noise,

accompanied by a streaking beam of blue-green light erupting from the side of the gem.

The light caused Yuji and Atsushi to hit the floor and drop the gem to

the ground. The gem rolled around in the grass for a moment before settling in the hole Atsushi had dug.

A shocked Atsushi and Yuji looked down at the gem in bewilderment.

"What the Hell... " Said Yuji.

The pair looked into the pit. The light had stopped, and it seemed to have gone back to normal.

"That was weird. We better hide this thing before anyone finds out."

"Hide what thing?" A tiny voice called from behind them.

Yuji and Atsushi screamed and jumped into the air, turning to see Yumi.

"Shit!" Yuji said to Atsushi. Atsushi covered up the gem with a thin

layer of dirt, leaving part of the gem exposed.

"Hey, Squirt. Why don't you go run off and bother someone else ok?"

Atsushi taunted the child.

"Don't call me Squirt!" The little girl demanded, stomping her foot to

the ground.

"Squirt!" Atsushi retorted childishly.

SMACK

Yuji smacked the back of Atsushi's head.

"Don't say stuff to your sister like that!" Yuji said defensively.

Atsushi rubbed his head in pain.

Yuji knelt down to Yumi and talked to the girl on her level, with

a sugar coated tone of voice.

"Now, Yumi... I'm sure there's lots of stuff a big girl like you can do

without interrupting our important business, okay? So go help your dad rebuild the house or something." Yuji said, patting the girl on the head.

"But Naoko and Kasumi wanna know what you guys are doing." The girl said blankly.

Yuji's face dropped, his complexion went ghost white.

"Kasumi and Naoko! Where?!" Yuji asked frantically.

"Down there, with Yosho." Yumi said, pointing to the aforementioned not but twenty feet away.

Atsushi tugged Yuji's sleeve and whispered in his ear.

"What do we do?! They're gonna find the gem, and I bet that Yosho

guy'll kill us for taking it too!" Atsushi whispered.

"Don't panic, we'll just lead them away and come back later." Yuji consoled.

Yosho, Kasumi and Naoko joined the others, looking suspiciously at Yuji and Atsushi who were OBVIOUSLY worried by their presence.

"Yuji... Atsushi... what are you doing?" Kasumi asked nicely.

"WE'RE NOT HIDING ANYTHING!!" Atsushi blurted out.

The others dropped a bead of sweat.

"I mean... uh... we're not... uh... DOING anything, heh, heh." Atsushi

corrected.

Yuji acted fast to change the subject.

"Oh! Hello there Mister Yosho! Nice to see ya again! Hope these lovely

ladies have been treating you nicely." Yuji said, greasing Yosho over.

"They've been very friendly." Yosho answered.

"GEE, I'M SO GLAD WE'RE ALL FRIENDS AND WE WOULD NEVER KILL EACH OTHER!!!" Atsushi blurted out again, to the complete surprise of everyone.

_I'M going to kill him if Yosho doesn't._ Yuji thought as he sweat

nervously.

"'Oookaaaaay, well we are about to go back to our house for dinner,

would you two like to join us?" Kasumi asked.

"Ohnothankswe'rejustfinethanksanyways!" Yuji and Atsushi said

simultaneously.

"Are you sure?" Naoko asked

"Yeah, we uh, got a lot of things to do right now. Maybe tomorrow?" Yuji said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, then maybe Miyoko would like to. Where is she?" Naoko asked the pair.

"Right here." Miyoko called, having appeared from nowhere.

Yuji and Atsushi were furious. "Thanks anyway Kasumi, but I've already agreed to eat with Atsushi and Yuji." She said in a deep, suspiciously pleasant voice. The others weren't buying it. Something was definitely up.

A bolt of blue-green light shot out of the dirt. Yosho caught it

out of the corner of his eye. His eyes snapped to attention. He

turned his head and noticed that it seemed to come from the hole in the ground behind him, a freshly dug hole...

Atsushi noticed Yosho looking into the hole and tugged on Yuji's sleeve, pointing out Yosho's curiosity.

Kasumi was now concerned, looking at Yosho, who was acting strangely.

"Yosho are you -"

Before Kasumi finished her sentenced, a huge beam of green-

blue light shot out from the hole in the ground, accompanied by a high pitched squeal, frightening everyone. The light stopped, and everyone now loomed over the pit in the ground to see the gem Atsushi and Yuji had found, now exposed and glowing red.

The gem now had a small crack in the side, where the light had

apparently originated from. Now exposed, Atsushi and Yuji jumped on top of the gem scrambling to get a hold of it.

"Mine!" Miyoko yelled, jumping into the fray.

"No it's not!" Yuji and Atsushi yelled.

"Stop it, all of you!!" Kasumi ordered.

Yuji yanked the gem away from Miyoko and held it to his chest.

"Oh, my." Naoko said.

"Where did you get that?!" Kasumi asked.

"Daddy's gonna be mad at you, Yuji!" Yumi said.

"Hey! We didn't steal it! We found it!" Atsushi protested.

"Where did you get it?" Kasumi asked calmly.

Yuji and Atsushi looked fearfully at Yosho.

"Inside that thing in the middle of the field." Yuji said sheepishly.

Yosho's eyes shot open.

"My father told everyone in this village not to go there and that

included you!!" Naoko yelled holding up a finger at Yuji and Atsushi.

Yosho walked over to Yuji and took the gem from his hands.

"Hey! I don't see what the big deal is!! We're the only ones that know

about it so we'll all get rich!" Yuji said, trying to coax the others.

He then turned his head to Yosho, still fearing his wrath.

"If it's okay with Yosho." He added.

Yosho stared intensely at the gem sizing it over. Yosho noticed

something about the gem that Atsushi and Yuji apparently missed. On the side, there was a small white hieroglyph-like symbol.

The girls looked at Yuji and his proposition with obvious disapproval.

"Okay Yosho?" Yuji said, still waiting for his answer.

Yosho ignored the question.

"You found this in that ship?" He asked, still staring at the gem.

"Yeah, it fell right on Atsushi's head... why?" Yuji said.

"Hey what's the matter?" Atsushi asked, looking at Yosho's confused look.

Yosho remembered something... Ryoko floated through space, her eyes were red as blood as she fired a bolt of orange energy at the Jurai ship chasing her. The blast hit the Jurai ship in its

mid-section, causing it to break in half and explode.

Ryoko laughed as though possessed and flew back into Jurai's upper atmosphere. Yosho watched from the palace as two Jurai ships chased Ryoko. Ryoko disappeared, and materialized inside the first ship right in front of the ships' owner, whom Ryoko promptly shot in the chest with a beam of energy.

Ryoko reappeared and watched the ship crash to the ground. The second ship shot it's cannons at Ryoko, singing her dress. She sped beside the ship and blasted a small hole in the hull. Ryoko materialized a marble-gray oval about the size of a rock in her hand.

She pressed a button on the side of the object and opened the covering to reveal a red gem-like object which she threw into the hole in the side of the ship. Yosho recognized it as just like the one he held in his hand now.

Ryoko stopped in mid-air as the ship zoomed past her. A few seconds later the ship exploded with a high pitched squeal and a flash of light. The ship broke into a hundred-thousand pieces, as Ryoko watched and laughed...

Yosho returned to the present and his mouth dropped open.

Everyone looked at Yosho. Concerned with the face he was making.

"This isn't a gem." Yosho said.

"Well what is it?" Naoko asked with interest.

Yosho looked at the white symbol on the side of the gem. He pressed it, and a rectangular section of the gem broke off revealing what looked like a digital clock. The Jurai symbols on the clock had four place holders. Only one was left, and it was deleting itself very, very quickly.

Another bolt of blue-green light erupted from the "gem". The bolt was followed by another burst of light... and another, and another...

"What's happening!?" A frightened Yumi exclaimed.

Yosho dropped the gem back into the hole. Immediately, Atsushi knelt down to get it but Yosho grabbed him by the collar and drug him out of the hole.

"No! Leave it!" Yosho ordered.

"We have to leave right now!" Yosho ordered.

They all gave Yosho a confused look. Yosho wondered how exactly he could explain to these people what a plasma grenade was.

Yosho grabbed hold of Kasumi's arm and ushered her downward.

"Come on! We have to go!!" Yosho ordered.

"What about the gem?!" Atsushi asked worriedly.

CHK-CHHHHH-CHKEIIIII

The device's shrieking noises grew louder.

"I think we better start movin'." Said Yuji in a low voice , too horrified to blink.

Everyone agreed this time, and expressed it by hauling tail down the side of the hill. Atsushi and Yuji ran down the first thirty feet,

trying as hard as they could to not fall down as they went. Thinking

they were safe, they turned around to see Yosho and the girls still running.

"What are you doing?!?!? Keep running!!!" Yosho screamed to them.

Atsushi and Yuji got back up and resumed running alongside the rest of the group. Occasionally looking back, they could see the sky being lit by the bolts of light, now blinding bright. Yosho looked back over his shoulder to see a huge pillar of energy rising to the stars

accompanied by a deafening boom.

"Oh shit!" Atsushi screamed to no avail, as the thunderous roar of

explosion drowned his obscenity.

Yumi and Miyoko screamed in fear as the top of the hill exploded. The blast sent whole trees flying past their heads as they ran down the hill, trying not to get hit by the airborne debris.

The blast churned the earth into a tangled mix and mash of tree and rock and grass and dirt, which flowed like an avalanche only yards away from enveloping the seven helpless victims.

The flood of debris kept coming, as if intentionally chasing them down. Little Yumi was having trouble keeping up with her older companions, and running at full speed left her little room to be careful. Running downhill, she snagged her foot on a root coming out from the ground.

"Aaaah!" The little child screamed as she lost her balance and fell

with a thud to the ground.

Yosho scooped the girl up off the ground as he ran by, at the cost of a few seconds in which time the avalanche of trees had caught up with them.

A large Japanese oak tree was uprooted as the avalanche made it's way down the hill. The huge tree was swept up in the rush and tossed from end to end. The roots swung out at Yosho, still clutching Yumi. He ducked as it zoomed over his head, avoiding decapitation.

Naoko tripped as she ran and hit the ground face first. She tumbled down the side of the hill, unable to stop herself from rolling... until she slammed into the side of a tree.

Woozily she noticed that she had fallen far past all the others, as she was now at the bottom of the hill. Naoko looked up to see the avalanche still chasing her friends, who still had a good forty feet to go before reaching the bottom of the hill.

Naoko tried to stand up and get out of the way of the oncoming flow of earth, but was so dizzy from her roll down the hill that she passed out, clutching the side of her head.

Kasumi watched helplessly as Naoko stubbed her foot and went flying head first down the side of the hill. Kasumi yelled for her fallen cousin but it proved useless, as she continued her way down the hill.

Kasumi looked back to see her cousin Miyoko between Atsushi and Yuji as they ran down the hill at top speed, and just a little behind them was Yosho, carrying Yumi in his arms.

"Yuji!! I'm going to kill you!!" Miyoko screamed to Yuji, not a foot away.

"What?!! I can't hear you!!" Yuji screamed.

"I said I'm going to kill you!!!!!" Naoko screamed.

"I can't hear you!!"

"She said she's gonna kill you!!" Atsushi said, yelling in his other ear.

"What?!"

"Never mind!!!" Miyoko screamed angrily.

"WHAT??!!" Yuji screamed.

"She said never-WHOOF!!" Said Atsushi. If he had been paying attention to where he was going instead of screaming in Yuji's ear, he might not have ran directly into the tree at top speed.

"Atsushi!!" Screamed Yuji and Naoko, who unfortunately didn't have time to go back and get him before he was swept up by a wave of dirt and grass.

Miyoko and Yuji joined Kasumi at the bottom of the hill and picked up Naoko's unconscious form, dragging her away from the foot of the hill as they waited for the others.

Yosho had to jump in the air to avoid tripping over Atsushi's form. In a few moments, they would be at the bottom of the hill. Unfortunately in a half-second the avalanche would overtake them.

Yosho saw that a few feet ahead of him was a large boulder sticking out of the ground.

A moment before the flow of tree enveloped them Yosho jumped up onto the boulder with a thud. Pushing off with his foot, Yosho leaped through the air the rest of the distance down the hill, landing with a barrel roll onto the ground.

Yosho let go of Yumi and looked up to see the avalanche still coming. He braced himself for impact as the avalanche approached. Yosho closed his eyes and waited for the hit.

It never came. The roar of the avalanche died down quickly to a halt. Yosho opened his eyes to see that the rock flow had stopped about two feet in front of his face. He let out a breath and fell onto his back in exhaustion.

Yumi was panting heavily, it seemed to Yosho that she was

hyperventilating. Yosho put his hands on her shoulders and attempted to calm her down.

"Hey, Yumi, it's okay, we're all right! Just breathe normal okay?" Yosho said in a soothing tone. Yumi looked up at Yosho with wide eyes, feeling the adrenaline rush begin to slow.

"Okay." She said breathlessly.

"Hey Atsushi!!" Yuji screamed as he ran back to the foot of the hill.

"Atsushi!!" He screamed again.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!!" Yuji yelled at the top of his voice.

Yuji looked around frantically for his lost comrade. Naoko heard Yuji's calls and helped him search for Atsushi.

"Atsushi!! Come out!!" She screamed, cupping her hands over her mouth.

Seeing Atsushi's leg sticking out of the twisted mass of tree and dirt, Yuji grabbed Atsushi by the foot and yanked the rest of his body out of the ground. Naoko ran over to Atsushi. Yuji flipped him right side up and checked to see if the very dirty, and very beaten Atsushi was still alive.

"Atsushi!! Speak to me!!!" Yuji screamed.

"F'TOOWF!!" Was the sound Atsushi made as he involuntarily spit a big hunk of dirt and grass in Yuji's face.

Yuji didn't blink. Which was unfortunate, as he now had a lot of mud in his eyes.

"Good Lord!! Are you okay?!!" Naoko asked Atsushi with concern.

"I need new pants."

Yuji didn't bother to wipe the mud off his face and merely began to

strangle Atsushi as Naoko watched on with disinterest. Kasumi checked Naoko, and then Miyoko for bruises.

"Hey Miyoko, I think you'll be okay. It looks like all you have is a

nasty bump on your head. How do you feel?" Kasumi asked.

"Ooooo... make it stop spinning." Miyoko said, still holding the bumped spot on her head.

Kasumi pulled Miyoko to her feet and led her over to the others.

"I could have been at the Kajii wedding today... " Miyoko complained.

Skipping all others, Yosho walked over to Kasumi first.

"Are you all right?" Yosho asked with a genuine concern.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Miyoko on the other hand... " Kasumi said, indicating the battered

Miyoko who was desperately trying to keep herself from throwing up.

Yuji and Atsushi dusted each other off and looked up to see the others, who were staring at them with a nasty look. Atsushi and Yuji lowered their heads, knowing they deserved what they were about to get.

"We're sorry." Atsushi apologized.

"Sorry doesn't fix it! You lied to us!" Miyoko screamed.

"Miyoko, I think that you need to watch who you're accusing. They obviously weren't the only ones who've been lying today." Kasumi said.

"Well, I uh... I'm sorry... I guess I screwed up too... " Miyoko admitted.

The others let them off fairly easily. The trio looked happy at their reprieve and again issued apologies.

"Oh man... I'll never do that again!" Said Atsushi, rubbing a knot on

his head.

"Can we have dinner now?" Yumi asked in a sweet voice.

_**The Forest**_

Yoritomo, Kitsubo and Kazuto rode side by side through the Okayama country.

"What did you find?" Yoritomo asked.

"More holes like the ones we saw in town." The

Scarred Man replied. "All were burnt."

"Interesting."

"Do you know what caused it?" The Scarred Man asked curiously.

"More than likely they're trying to scare us away with taboos, and other nonsense." Kitsubo explained.

Recalling the story from the east village, Yoritomo didn't believe his

servants' theory.

Seeing that the Scarred Man was puzzled by something, Yoritomo pressed further.

"What else?" Yoritomo asked.

"On the north end of the village, there is a hole not like the others."

Yoritomo waited for the Scarred Man to finish.

"The hole is half the size of the village."

Kitsubo huffed in confusion. Yoritomo himself didn't flinch.

"And there was something strange in the center of it." The Scarred Man clarified.

Yoritomo dismissed the last bit of information. _It doesn't matter._ He thought to himself, deciding to deal with it later.

"Samurai?"

"No." The Scarred Man answered Yoritomo's question. "None that I saw."

"I know that someone was here. The old man was hiding something."

Yoritomo said.

"Will we continue as planned?" Kazuto asked.

Yoritomo's face tightened in frustration.

"The old man gave me no choice." Yoritomo said with hate.

If you looked closely, you could see a smirk on the Scarred Man's face, as if he took pleasure in Yoritomo's answer.

"You know what to do." Yoritomo said as his horse trotted down the path.

_**The House**_

Eight people sat around the floor and ate dinner inside the Masaki house. Atsushi and Yuji were unaccustomed to eating indoors, as they were practically never invited within the Masaki household, or any other household for that matter.

Naoko spent most of her time at the table staring at Yosho. She couldn't seem to stop thinking about him, feeling things in her body she had never felt before.

"It sounds as if you've had a busy day." Yasunori said.

"Too busy, I think." Yosho replied.

"Tomorrow, lets see if we can have a day where nothing blows up." Kasumi said lightly.

"I like the action, myself." Yuji said.

"That's because you're stupid." Miyoko said as she bit into a piece of fish.

Yasunori gave a Miyoko a nasty look and Miyoko blushed in embarrassment. Miyoko frowned and did what the old man wanted to see. With obvious insincerity she grabbed a bowl of fruit, stood up and walked over between Atsushi and Yuji in a formal manner.

" (sigh)... Honored guest, would you please take some fruit?" Miyoko

said through clenched teeth.

Yuji reached for some fruit when Atsushi smacked his hand down. Yuji looked at Atsushi with surprise.

" (Ahem) ... well, thanks anyway but I think we'll be going now, guess we'll get to bed early and all that, so take it away." Atsushi said, waving her away with his hand.

Miyoko sizzled in anger and sat back down just as Yuji and Atsushi stood up, offered their thanks for dinner and left.

"Good-bye Masakis, see ya Yosho." Atsushi and Yuji said as Yosho returned the good-bye.

Yuji and Atsushi walked down the steps of the Masaki shrine.

"That Yosho was a nice enough guy." Atsushi said.

"I'm just glad he didn't kill us, anybody that doesn't kill us is very

nice."

"But he's really weird though." Atsushi added.

"Oh yeah, very weird!" Yuji confirmed

Back inside, Naoko and Kasumi put away the dishes. Yumi tugged on Naoko's sleeve. "Yumi, I'm tired. Will you take me to bed?"

Naoko smiled. "Sure thing." She said as she walked thr little girl down the hallway.

Kasumi turned to her father. "Do you need anything father?"

"No, my child."

"Then I'll be going to bed." Kasumi got up and shot Yosho a look.

"I think I'll follow you." Miyoko replied quickly.

_**Ruminations**_

After everyone had left, Yasunori took Yosho out on the porch.

"So the soldiers didn't see you?" Yasunori asked worriedly.

"No, I don't think so."

"Good." Yasunori said solemnly.

Yosho was beginning to get anxious over whatever secret Masaki was hiding.

"Naoko told me who that man was." Yosho said.

"Yoritomo." Yasunori said the name out loud.

"Yes. Will you tell me why I had to leave?" Yosho said, his anticipation potent.

The question hung in the air for a moment. Crickets chirped softly in the background. The view from the porch was exquisite at this time of the evening. Fireflies littered the trees as the purple sky drained to bluish-black.

"Yosho." Masaki said sternly.

"Yes?"

"You may have noticed that there is a shortage of young working males in Shippoinu." Yasunori said.

Yosho had not noticed. He thought about it for a moment and oddly couldn't remember seeing any men his age except for Atsushi and Yuji. He reconsidered and remembered to add Seikou as well. It seemed as if there was a shortage of young males in general.

"Yes, I suppose so." Yosho said. "What does that have to do with today?"

"There aren't any." Yasunori added grimly.

Yosho looked puzzled at Yasunori's answer, Yasunori clarified.

"For the past few years, every man over 15 and under 30 has died. Murdered in the night."

Yosho's skin crawled. He waited for Yasunori to continue.

"Three years ago Lord General Sutso issued an edict saying that no daimyo in Japan could kill his vassals unless they dishonored him or failed to pay taxes." Yasunori's face grew weary and defeated.

"Yoritomo wants to build a road through Shippoinu. It will make him a powerful man... he can't do it while we can afford to pay the tribute. A little over a year ago, "bandits" began raiding the village. They would try to burn the fields."

Yosho began to put it all together.

"We fought them off at first. Then the murders started."

Yosho remembered Yoritomo's cold, dead eyes.

"There was no one left to defend us. We're at their mercy when they come to destroy the rest, leaving us unable to pay. That's why I didn't want those men to find you... for your sake."

Kasumi stood at the doorway in secret, listening to the conversation intently.

"If they had seen you, it would only have been a matter of time before they came for you, Yosho."

Yosho felt sick. The situation was completely unacceptable. Inside, Kasumi saw Yosho's look, knowing he wanted to do something about it. Her heart raced at the thought of him in danger.

Yasunori licked his finger and snubbed the candle wick, causing the room to go dark.

"And it's only a matter of time before Yoritomo comes for us all."

**END OF EPISODE TWO**

_GREAT INDOORS_

_by JOHN MAYER_

_Check your pulse, it's proof_

_That you're not listening to_

_The call your life's been issuing you_

_The rhythm of a line of idle days_

_Scared of a world outside_

_You should go explore_

_Pull all the shades and _

_Wander the great indoors_

_Lamplight makes the shadows play_

_And posters take the walls away_

_The T.V. is your window pane_

_The view won't let you down_

_So put your faith in a late night show_

_I guess you didn't even know_

_Depends on how far out you go_

_The channel numbers change_

_Scared of a world outside_

_You should go explore_

_Pull all the shades and _

_Wander the great indoors_

_Though lately I can't blame you_

_I have seen the world _

_And sometimes wish your room_

_Had room for two_

_So go unlock the door_

_And find what you are here for_

_Leave the great indoors_

_Please leave the great indoors_

Author's comments:

I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry I deal with so many characters you're unfamiliar with. I know it can be frustrating when you have to read a fic with characters some Joe Schmoe has made up, I personally hate that myself, but don't worry, my characters are better than those others. Sorry, that's probably not true. (I think they are.)

If you're wondering how many more chapters this story has left, well, I have six episodes and a special seventh episode which

will tie up the series.

**PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE:**

A Royal Teardrop blowing in the wind.

Ryoko hanging in darkness.

A young Yosho and two Juraians.

Ryoko's cave.

The Jurai Royal Palace.

The Ryo-ohki, submerged in water.

Seikou, soaked, and kicking at the ground.

next, it's **EPISODE #3: _Good-bye Ryo-ohki!_**

**PRINCIPLE CHARACTERS and SETTING**

Characters introduced in the last episode have a bio at the end of the first episode document.

Miyoko Masaki- Age 20, Niece of Yasunori Masaki. Often stays at the Masaki residence in Shippoinu. Miyoko's father is fairly wealthy, and lives in a village north of Shippoinu. Beautiful and she knows it, Miyoko has a reputation as a shameless flirt and a party girl. Some describe her as selfish. Actually, she only lets her true self out in front of her family in the Masaki house.

Lord Omi Yoritomo- Age 33, Son of the famous Waru Yoritomo, Omi Yoritomo inherited one of the best fiefs in Japan, of which Shippoinu is a part of. A third level Samurai, Yoritomo is desperate to advance his position and power in Japan.

"kazuto", the scarred man- Age late 40's, Not much is known about him other than he is the loyal servant of Yoritomo. His sword indicates that he fought in the Korean and Chinese invasion several decades earlier.

Kitsubo- Personal assistant to Yoritomo. Confidant of Lord Satsu himself, a bureaucrat.

Lord General Satsu- Yoritomo's lord. Ruler of most of Japan, though the country will not be unified for centuries. A peasant who crawled his way to general. Since he was not born to a respectable samurai family, his lineage is not to be discussed. He is sensitive about his past, and has gained respect for increasing the rights of peasant farmers, much to the hatred of all samurai.

Lord Anjo Uraga- Lord of Okayama, the three village fief where Shippoinu is located. Anjo never visits the lowly Shippoinu. His master is Lord Yoritomo, whom he pays tribute to yearly.

Yoritomo's men- Samurai dressed in red who wear the Yoritomo crest on their sleeves.

The Suzukis- A wealthy family from Ginmura, north of Shippoinu. One of Hiro Suzukis ten sons' was married the night Ryoko attacked, though the family was celebrating and did not know. This is where Miyoko was while the Masakis dealt with Ryoko and the fires.


	3. YOSHO! EPISODE 3 GoodBye Ryoohki!

**YOSHO! EPISODE THREE**

By nik

Completed don't own these characters, AIC/PIONEER/FUNIMATION owns them. I don't intend to make money off this because I don't want to get a lawsuit. I'm too poor for that. But this fanfiction is my original story concept, so pretty-please-with-sugar-on-top don't plagiarize!

Author's notes:

I started this chapter five years ago... yeah... ya see, I had to run to Wal-Mart, and you know how it goes. As always, comments and criticism are greatly appreciated.

Anyway, look for the origins of a few of the legends surrounding the Masaki shrine to pop up in this chapter, specifically ones from OVA episodes 3 and 9. If you get confused on the characters, there is a guide at the bottom. I hope you enjoy it.

**Y O S H O !**

A fiery red sun was slowly dying on the distant horizon. From afar, the awesome form of the Jurai Royal Palace seemed to rise higher than the clouds hanging in purple skies.

The palace overlooked grassy green plains that rolled on endlessly. The wind gently rocked the long blades back and forth, then bowed and parted as a young Juraian boy frantically crashed through the fields. Carelessly, he plowed his tiny form through the fields in a fervor. He stopped abruptly and looked around to see nothing but the tall blades, standing much higher than he did. As if in some find of despair, the boy dropped to the ground.

He felt his eyes water and his vision began to blur. Choking on tears that ran down his throat, he let his emotions burst forth. As they erupted, he stuck his face in his knees.

"Yosho…" a dreamy voice called to him.

Yosho looked up from out of his knees and momentarily stopped crying. Thinking he had imagined the voice, he began to cry once more.

"Yosho." the voice called again.

The voice was so calm and beautiful Yosho had no choice but to listen for its source.

"Yosho." it called for a third time.

Yosho then recognized who it was. He didn't care. A tear formed in corner of his right eye, welling up and then spilling down the side of his quivering cheek and staining his troubled face. The tear broke away, falling through the air until it caught on the petal of a flower... _the flower known as the royal teardrop_.

The tear flowed down the petal and pooled inside the center of the dark purple flower.

"Yosho." the voice called for the last time.

Yosho watched his tear puddle inside the flower until a shadow fell across him. Yosho looked up with his red, teary eyes into the face of his mother, Funaho.

"Yosho dear, don't cry." Funaho pleaded, kneeling down to get on his level.

She looked into his eyes, which were swollen from tears and caressed the side of his face.

"Your father isn't angry at you. And he hasn't forgotten you." she soothed.

Yosho listened to his mother's calming words with interest, his hard exterior cracking.

"I didn't mean to make him angry, I just wanted him to play with me." Yosho said, letting loose another tear.

"He hasn't even seen me for days." Yosho cried, clutching to his mother.

"Yosho, you shouldn't be so angry with your father."

"But he hasn't -".

"Yosho…." Funaho interrupted. "Your father has been busy these last few days."

Yosho's faced twisted in pain and rejection, again filling his eyes with tears. Seeing that her explanation didn't help, Funaho took Yosho by the hand and led him out of the tall grass.

"Come with me, Yosho."

Funaho brought him through the palace entrance and up the extravagant stairwell, and lastly, past a pair of guards who saw Yosho's face streaked from tears. Funaho smiled at the guards and they nodded back happily. Funaho led Yosho to a bright white room inside the palace. The room was decorated elaborately in a delicate manner, so delicate it seemed like a dream. In the back of the room was a strange bed by a closed and curtained window. Funaho smiled as she noted Yosho's curiosity.

"You want to know why your father has been so busy lately?"

Yosho nodded his head.

She led Yosho to the edge of the bed, barely low enough for Yosho to see what lied on top. Yosho peeked his head over the top of the bed to see a baby...

Yosho looked upon the angelic creature and studied it in wonder, he looked at its small hands and bald head, and sweet wrinkled face.

Yosho reached out to touch the childs face, but then withdrew his hand for fear of harming the infant.

On the other side of the room sat Misaki, smiling happily in a rocking chair. She winked at Funaho and watched Yosho with great joy in her heart.

Funaho placed her hand on Yosho's shoulder.

"This is your new baby sister... Ayeka."

Later that day, Yosho and his father along with his mothers and his new baby sister played in the very field Yosho had torn through hours earlier.

Azusa held Ayeka high in the air and bellowed his deep, hearty laugh. He held Ayeka in one arm, and with the other he beckoned Yosho to come to him. Yosho ran over to his father and Azusa hugged him tightly. Yosho's smile was the same as his father's. Funaho and Misaki watched happily from a distance. It was then that Yosho felt something drop on his head. He looked up to see a drop of rain fall from the sky, followed by another, and another.

Ayeka didn't like the change of weather at all, and began to cry. Misaki took her from Azusa and covered her head. Yosho heard someone call his name and turned around to see his mother towering over him.

The rain fell heavy as the sound from his mother called again.

"Yosho."

The rain drew even heavier. The world seemed to bend and distort unreal.

"Yosho."

Out in the field, Yosho's teardrop in the royal flower mixed with that of the pouring rain.

"Yosho."

FWOOOSH

_**The House**_

"AAAH!!" Yosho screamed.

A much older Yosho woke up from his dream to see that he was drenched with water. Looking directly above him, he saw that a hole had punched through the roof of the Masaki's home, revealing the gray and cloudy sky above. Needless to say the it had not been there when he had fallen asleep the night before.

"Yosho!" the voice called for the fourth time.

Yosho looked over to the door as Kasumi entered his room.

"Yosho, I'm coming in. I wanted to warn you that the wind blew the shingles off and the roof-"

Kasumi entered the room and saw Yosho, drenched with rain and looking rather depressed.

She tried to hide a smile. "Oh... I see you already know." Kasumi said giggling.

Her comment raised his spirits. "Yes, I think I found out first hand."

"I made breakfast..." Kasumi offered as consolation.

Yosho smiled. "What did you make?"

"Millet and sweet buns."

"Mmm, sounds good!" Yosho chuckled with Kasumi.

Yosho picked himself off the floor and removed his shirt, ringing the water out into a pail. He grabbed a towel and ran it through his long black hair. He then ran it across the beads of water that coated his breast and neck. Kasumi half-retreated through the door. She fought her instincts not to look at his exposed chest. It didn't work. Kasumi's head swam. Yosho felt her uneasiness. He decided to give her a way out.

"You don't have to wait on me, I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay." she said softly. Her eyes didn't leave his until they disappeared in the sliding shoji door.

Yosho shook his head and wondered what was happening to him. Looking through a "window" that Ryoko had left when she broke through the room not long ago, Yosho could barely make out the Ryo-ohki at the foot of the hill, half buried in rain water.

**EPISODE # 3**

_**Good-Bye Ryo-ohki!**_

Naoko ran up the hill to the Masaki house trying her best to get out of the pouring rain. Her feet splashed through the muddy water, and she struggled to keep a burlap sack steady on her back. As she trotted along, she brushed the wet strands of hair out of her eyes. Entering the Masaki house, she threw the sack to the kitchen floor.

She stared at it for a moment and felt the cold water drip from her body. Cloudy days like this had always made her sad, but she found the depression lifted when she thought of Yosho. Her mind was always racing with curiosity about him. He had been living in her house for over a month now, and she still didn't know anything about his past. It didn't matter though. Finding out about his past played second interest to finding ways to spend time with him now. He was so talkative and congenial.

Always interesting and never selfish in conversation, he never "just waited his turn" to speak, but listened. He listened to her. No one had ever listened to her before. They would talk back and forth with her, but it seemed that no one ever took her feelings or view into any consideration. Yosho wasn't like that at all.

Naoko arranged it so that she was the one to wake him in the morning, though today she had to go into town for supplies. She also made sure that she ran into him several times a day "accidentally" whether walking into town or cleaning the house or washing clothes or in taking a bath.

A hot bath was almost a national pastime in Japan. Though her father was always too busy working on one thing or another, he insisted Yosho enjoy himself while he stayed at the house and one of the luxuries was the add-on room with the bath. Naoko made sure before he went in that he was stocked with towels and that the fire heated the water to a temperature that was just right.

It was safe to say that Naoko had built her life around seeing him throughout the day. This thought crossed her mind as she put on a pair of dry clothes. She had never felt so good around him. She had never felt so confused, curious, excited, and ambitious. Was this love?

_**Conversation **_

Kasumi and Yosho closed the dining room shoji and ate breakfast in private. For the past few weeks fishing had been poor and there was no fish at dinner the last few nights. Yosho was always honored at their hospitality, but felt a bit guilty. More and more, millet was on the Masaki menu. Millet was considered peasant food. No middle-class Japanese would be caught dead eating millet with that dull, rotten taste. Kasumi seasoned it with sweets, and Yosho didn't think it was all that bad. The buns were certainly tasty, which saved the meal.

Concern over the food shortage began to sink into Kasumi's face, though she tried hard not to show it. The day earlier she gave her afternoon meal to a starving peasant family. It wasn't the first time she had done it this year. Thinking back on how hungry she was that afternoon she shuddered to think of what it was like for them on a daily basis. Slowly, she realized, she was learning...

Kasumi looked out the Shoji window down into the valley where Ryoko had crashed. A distance away a tree stood in the large pond that had formed where once a field had been. Kasumi was curious about it. Strange that everything in the valley would disappear except for one tree... Though she did not know it, the tree was actually Yosho's spacetree, Funaho.

"You know, it seems that ever since that tree's been here, it's been raining."

Yosho smirked. "Heh, yeah, I guess it has been rainy... ever since I got here."

Yosho thought to himself for a moment. It had been raining for two weeks straight. Yosho thought of the possibility that perhaps a malfunction in his ship (which was imbedded in the ground a short distance from Ryoko's) caused by the crash might have ruptured the atmosphere alteration core, causing it to rain so much. Or maybe it was just really rainy. It was impossible for him to know. In any event, a few mountain streams flooded down the hills and into the impression, which was filling up quite nicely.

The only surviving piece of Yosho's ship, the red oval shaped captain's bridge was already underwater and the Ryo-ohki wasn't far behind.

"Maybe you should leave so we can get some sun." she laughed.

"Kinda harsh on your guests, aren't you?" he teased.

Yosho and Kasumi laughed at each other. They laughed more than the joke deserved.

Naoko silently opened the front door and saw Yosho and Kasumi sitting closely beside one another and laughing playfully. Her eyes caught Yosho place his hand on Kasumi's shoulder. Naoko's mouth fell agap and her eyes glazed over like blown glass. She shut the door as quietly as she had opened it. Naoko leaned her body against the door and held her arms as she listened to Yosho and Kasumi laugh.

_It has to be love..._ she thought to herself. _Or else it wouldn't hurt so much._

The creek that Atsushi and Yuji normally fished had now been overtaken by the rainy weather, and merged with the lake created by the crater. This allowed the fish that formerly resided in the creek a new, and much bigger area

to play in.

"There! There! Stab him! Kill the bastard!!" screamed a crazy old spear-wielding fisherman, spotting the first fish he had seen in two days.

"You're mine!!" the toothless old crazy screamed as he lounged for the fish and missed.

"NOOO!" You rotten fish! All I wanted ta do was eat 'ya! (sigh)…You boys are wastin' your time, damn fish are too smart, they think I tell 'ya, they THINK!"

A slightly frightened Atsushi and Yuji merely nodded their heads in compliance of what the wacko had just said. The two waited until he was a good deal away before starting with the insults.

"Maybe he's right." Yuji said with a tone of worry in his voice.

"Don't mind him. What does a peasant know anyway?" Atsushi scoffed as if he weren't one himself.

Deep in his heart, Yuji didn't really disagree with the old crazy's notion that the fish were coming few and far between the last few days. Yuji knew that there were only so many fish in the little stream before, but now... now they were dispersed and hidden in the newly flooded area.

Atsushi and Yuji held their spears high in the air, waiting for the tiniest sign of aquatic life so they could stab it through the gut with their hunting tools.

_So hungry... need food!_ Atsushi thought to himself as he felt his stomach rumble.

It was at that point when the curious and tasty fish taht the old man had tried to stab decided to swim up beside Yuji's foot and sniff at his toes, investigating it as a possible meal.

Atsushi spotted the nosy fish considering Yuji's foot, he raised his spear in excitement and carefully took aim, keeping his silence as not to scare away his prey. Atsushi took one step closer and then for all he was worth hurled the spear with a triumphant war cry.

"YEEEEEEEEEOWWW!!!" Screamed Yuji as he yanked his foot out of the water.

Yuji lost his balance quickly and toppled over into the water.

"Ooops..." Atsushi said with more than a good deal of fear in his voice.

_**The Shrine**_

Three members of the Seikou family passed the Masaki house on their way to the shrine. The first was Kobayashi Seikou, Seikou Seikou's uncle who was looking depressed and angry, ever since his house had burned to the ground last month he had been grumpy and not too pleasant to be around.

Accompanying him was his wife, Rumiko, carrying her cat Chibi, and their nephew, Seikou Seikou, who frowned when he saw Yosho with Kasumi on the porch. Mrs. Seikou saw Yosho and

Kasumi sitting and waved happily to them. She had taken a likening to Yosho for saving her when her house had caught fire. Yosho and Kasumi waved back.

"Hello Yosho, Kasumi!" Mrs. Seikou called, waving her large arms frantically.

"Hello Rumiko Seikou-san." they replied.

"My husband and I were just going to see your father to say good-bye."

"Oh, I didn't realize you were moving today!" Kasumi said politely.

"Well, we figured that we couldn't live with my husband's brother for too long, we wouldn't want to be a burden." Mrs. Seikou said with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm sad to see you go. " Kasumi said sincerely.

"Me too." Yosho added.

"Oh. Yosho! You're such a nice young man!"

"Thank you Mrs. Seikou."

"You're welcome!" she said happily. "You know before I leave, I think I'll set you up with some lucky young lady in town!"

Yosho dropped a bead of sweat at Mrs. Seikou's suggestion.

"I am the village matchmaker, after all!" she added.

_Village idiot is more like it._ Seikou Seikou thought with a wicked smile. _But maybe that's not a bad idea afterall, if I can get Yosho away from Kasumi... _Seikou thought as he stared at Kasumi's beautiful form.

"Heh, heh, well that's not necessary, Mrs. Seikou, I uh, wouldn't wanna take any time out of your busy schedule today!" Yosho said with unease.

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Seikou replied. "You just come see me before lunch today, I'll find a good girl for you!" Mrs. Seikou said.

"Rumi, we must see Masaki-dono, now!" Mr. Seikou demanded gruffly.

"Oh, Kobi, just calm down!" Mrs. Seikou retorted. "He's so grumpy lately." She whispered to Yosho and Kasumi. "Well, I guess we better head off. Say good-bye Seikou." She told her nephew.

"Good-bye Kasumi." Seikou said ignoring Yosho and bowing before Kasumi.

"Good-bye." Kasumi said to the Seikou family as they left. Kasumi winced as Seikou threw her a sly look.

"Remember Yosho! Before lunch!" Mrs. Seikou called back.

Yosho sighed and dropped another bead of sweat.

"You seem to be growing on the people here, Yosho!" Kasumi giggled at him.

"You think so?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah! When I told the Minowasas you were staying, Mrs. Minowasa was so happy that she started making a shirt for you!" Kasumi grinned, remembering how Mrs. Minowasa had laughed at him for so long about only wearing his one white Juraian outfit.

Yosho frowned. He thought of his father on Jurai. He must be worried. "Kasumi, I haven't decided to stay."

Kasumi's heart grew heavy.

"I haven't decid-" he paused mid-sentence. "Right now, I only plan to stay until things are straightened up around here. It's my responsibility to help these people back on their feet since I am partly responsible for Ryoko's attack."

Kasumi's mind fought for an excuse for him to stay. "But everyone likes you here! And you seem happy-"

"Kasumi." he interrupted softly, "Thanks for making me feel needed, but it's something that I have to figure out myself.

Both figures stood in silence for a moment. Yosho stepped off the porch towards the forest. The rain bounced off his white tunic. He knew exactly where to go to think...

"Yosho" Kasumi called after him.

Yosho turned back to see Kasumi on the porch, leaning against the pillar with one arm. Her white and red cloth kimono a stark contrast to the brown, weathered porch.

"I want you to stay."

Yosho smiled and left for the woods. Kasumi went back inside to do her daily errands. The light had gone out of her eyes.

From the bedroom, Naoko watched Kasumi talk to Mrs. Seikou. Mrs. Seikou acted so friendly to her, smiling grabbing her arm as she talked, whispering in her ear. How different it had been yesterday for Naoko. Naoko worked all day to load the Seikous belongings for their leave. Mrs. Seikou hardly even acknowledged her. It was always that way. Naoko worked hard to please, Kasumi got all the praise.

Seeing Yosho leave from the bedroom window, Naoko jumped out the shoji window and followed him, her fresh brown kimono now slick and dark with rain.

_**The Shrine **_

The screen door to the Masaki shrine opened, and out walked Rumiko Seikou and her husband, followed a moment later by the shrine keeper Yasunori Masaki and Seikou Seikou.

"Thank you for all the help you've given us all these years Masaki-dono! We will surely miss you!" Mrs. Seikou said.

"And we will miss you and your husband, Mrs. Seikou. Where are you moving to again?" Yasunori asked.

"Oh, about two days ride away from the village. That's where my father lives. We'll be staying there until Kobayashi finds a new house for us." Mrs. Seikou answered.

"I'm sorry Masaki-san, I wish we could stay longer so I could help you build a larger shrine like I said we would, but we just can't stay any longer." Mr. Seikou said.

The old man's heart fell when he heard Mr. Seikou

Yasunori looked in disappointment at the ground and sighed. "Yes. I understand. Don't feel guilty. One day the shrine will be rebuilt."

"I'm sure it will." Mr. Seikou said with a devious smile. " Good-bye Masaki-dono." Mr. Seikou said.

"Good-bye."

_What a stroke of luck! I'm almost glad the house burnt down. It got me out of my promise to rebuild that shabby old hut!_ Mr. Seikou thought to himself. He and Mrs. Seikou walked out into the oncoming rain and walked to the edge of the yard before Mr. Seikou turned his head around, shielding his eyes from the rain and looked

back at his nephew. "Coming Seikou?" he asked.

Seikou stood perfectly still in the middle of the pouring rain and shook his head no. Mr. Seikou shrugged and led his wife back into town.

Seikou took a deep breath and headed for the shrine door. Before he could even get out of the rain, Yasunori opened the door and stood under the overhang, protecting himself from the showers. Yasunori gave Seikou a stern look. An almost frustrated set of lines forming on his old and tired face.

Seikou lowered his eyes in sign of respect to Yasunori. "Masaki-dono." He said. "I could help you with the shrine." he offered, hoping desperately Yasunori would say yes.

"Why don't you go help your uncle move his belongings?" Yasunori said with little emotion other than a hint of agitation.

Seikou ignored the question and took a step closer. "I mean... I could help you build a new shrine... since my uncle is gone, I won't much be needed at my house so I could stay at your house while we build a new shrine together." he proposed with ill concealed excitement.

"Your father is sick, I understand." Yasunori said in a piercing voice, causing Seikou to become very nervous.

Seikou wiped the water off his brow with the back of his sleeve to keep the pouring rain from streaming into his eyes. "My father will be fine, you don't have to worry-"

"Seikou." Yasunori interrupted. "You should worry for your family. Your own family. You are a man now, and that is your duty."

"My family is fine, I just think I should help ease your troubles with the new shrine."

"No, Seikou. I'm sorry." Yasunori said.

Seikou's humbled demeanor broke with Yasunori's answer. He found his mouth must have dropped open when Masaki said no, because a moment later his tongue tasted the sweet rain that was running down his face.

"You have a family that needs you."

"But-"

"No, Seikou." Yasunori said sternly.

The conversation finished, Yasunori silently shut the shoji. For a few moments Seikou simply stood immovable in the rain, holding his forearm over his head, lost deep in thought. Yasunori saw Seikou exit through the window and turned toward the shrine to pray.

_**The Forest**_

Yuji rolled the last strip of the bandage around his foot as he shot Atsushi a nasty look.

"That does it!" There isn't a fish in this whole lake!!!" Atsushi yelled in frustration.

"Yeah, this sucks." Yuji added with disdain. "Let's pack it up for today."

"Hiya boys!!" came a familiar voice.

Atsushi and Yuji turned to see that coming out of the tall reeds was Yuji's father, smiling widely, behind Yuji's father came the thin, wiry frame of Atsushi's father, also with a borderline maniacal grin on his face. Both of them were cackling to themselves and carrying large brown woven baskets.

"Havin' some trouble there eh boys?!" Yuji's father said giggling oddly.

"Haven't caught anything all day." Yuji reported sourly.

Yuji and Atsushi's fathers smiled widely in excitement bearing their teeth and snickering madly.

Atsushi squinted his eyes and focused on his fathers basket. Something was hanging out of it. He could tell it was gray, and that it was dripping wet. Atsushi then recognized it. The basket was full of fish! There must have been sixty fish in both baskets combined.

"Whoa!" Atsushi said as tugged on Yuji's arm motioning towards the exposed fish.

Yuji's eyes rolled back in astonishment. "WHA! Where did you get all those fish?!?!" Exclaimed Yuji..

"We've just been catching them left and right all day!! They practically GAVE themselves to us!!" exclaimed Atsushi's father. "We're the only people to get any food around here in days, only people been eatin' in this entire village since the flood are those rich Seikou bastards." Yuji's father added with contempt.

"How come they find all the fish?" Atsushi grumbled.

"Don't ask, just eat." Yuji replied.

"Come'on boys, we'll go back to the house and smoke these babies for dinner!"

"Thank God! I'm starvin'!" proclaimed an ecstatic Yuji, throwing down his net.

"Me too!" Atsushi added.

_**Happiness**_

On an old stone balcony standing hundreds of feet in the air and overlooking gorgeous green pastures, Yosho's lips pressed against another's. He ran his hands over her back, sliding it up her neck into her soft green hair. She moaned at his touch, responding by kissing his neck. Yosho felt the jolts of excitement and adrenaline rush through his body. The two lovers propped themselves against the balcony rail.

"Airi." He whispered.

Yosho's daydream ended. His mind had been wandering the entire way back to Funaho. He frowned when he thought of the outcome of his affair with the green haired beauty.

Yosho had met Airi at the Royal Academy. She had been his superior and instructor. That was only one of the many problems they would face. The Jurai were enemies with Airi's people. He was crown prince of Jurai, and she a high ranking Priestess with ties to the Galaxy Police.

There was no way for them to be together. He was already engaged since birth to Ayeka. Not a real problem, as Juraian kings often had several wives, but not with high-ranking members of enemy nations. The devil princess Lady Seto had been in favor of the union, but she was one of the few. They considered running away, like his grandmother and grandfather had done so that they could be together.

Airi couldn't do it. She knew her place. Yosho had never truly wanted the throne. When he met Airi, the throne didn't matter to him. He only wanted to be with her. Marry her. Have a family. A life. It broke his heart when he had to leave her and return for Jurai. Yosho thought of the last time they had made love, not long before he returned and Ryoko had attacked the Jurai Palace.

Yosho left Jurai in confusion, not knowing what he wanted or what he should do, only knowing that his chances with Airi were gone forever. It had been hard, but he had made progress in putting her and the love that was not meant to be out of his mind.

_Not much further..._ he thought to himself as he made his way through the forest.

_**The House**_

Miyoko laid sideways on the floor, propping her head up with her hand. She had completed the tasks for the day given to her by her uncle Yasunori. Miyoko adored Yasunori, as did everyone. He was like a second father to her. Ever since she was little she had made trips to visit him and her cousins.

Yasunori was shrewd, and knew that if he gave her as many chores as Naoko or Kasumi Miyoko would have done nothing all day. But Yasunori wisely gave her a modest amount of work so that she would end up working at least part of the day. Naoko and Kasumi chuckled with their father when he told his daughters how he convinced Miyoko to do chores.

Miyoko was bored, and decided to run into Shippoinu. She grabbed her umbrella and saw that it had broken in half. Not letting that stop her, she huffed and strolled into town regardless. It seemed like a bad idea at first, she was covered in rain and had forgotten to wear a more modest and thicker kimono. Covering her wet breasts, she began to shiver.

"Damn." she swore as she kicked at the mud on the road.

A roaring sound echoed in her ears and Miyoko whipped her head around and tossed back a wetted lock of her short black hair behind her ear. The noise was a crowd of people talking and shouting towards something coming out of the woods. Miyoko couldn't

make out exactly what they were saying at firs, but it began to grow louder.

"Fish!" "FISH!!" the crowd was chanting.

In a moment of curiosity, Miyoko took off after the crowd

_**The Village**_

Atsushi Yuji's father threw down their baskets of fish and placed a few on the carving board. Atsushi and Yuji gave each other a funny look as they watched their fathers cut open the fish.

"What are you doin?" Yuji asked.

Yuji's father smiled and looked back at his son knowingly. "No one has anything to eat here, son. They're gonna be hungry."

"We're gonna GIVE people the fish?!" Atsushi said in astonishment.

"There's over seventy! We can't eat it all. " Atsushi's father said in his low husky voice.

"Look son, the people in our village... they have no food. And they can't buy anything because they have no money." Yuji's father explained with the same compassion in his voice he used when he wanted to explain something important. "They're just too poor.

We're all too poor. And that isn't changing anytime soon."

"Yeah, like I said. We can't eat it all." Atsushi's father joked.

Yuji sized up his father's large protruding stomach and considered how hungry they all were. "Yeah we could!" he objected.

"Well we ain't. So go tell people we got some fish."

In the center of the village three men manned a vendor's station. The canopy covered the stand from the rain rocked back and forth from the occasional gust of wind. Unfortunately for everyone, the small canopy could not cover all the heads of the forty or so people that had gathered to try and get a sample of the fish that Atsushi and Yuji's father's had caught. The scene had turned ugly and two fights had broken out by several customers that couldn't wait their turn.

CHOP

The sound of the fish's head being cut off was becoming very annoying. Atsushi hated the way it echoed in his ears, a mix of crunching, sloshing and squishing all rolled into one... add to that the fact that Atsushi was more than just a bit squeamish and the

gutting process in preparing the dozens of fish became excruciating. He gulped as he grabbed another fish laying on the table. Atsushi held the knife high in the air, his hand trembling.

"Whaddaya waitin' fer?" Atsushi's father asked angrily.

CHOP SPLAT

The fish was dead. But it had managed to gain a little revenge before it's life was ended. Atsushi stood there, his eyes half shut and the rest of his face covered in fish guts.

"Can I stop now?" Atsushi asked without moving an muscle in his body.

"Only fifty-three more to go! He, he!" Yuji's father, Mr. Bunto laughed. "AS FOR THE REST OF YOU GET IN LINE! THIS AINT NO FEEDING TROUGH!"

Everyone quickly stopped their rumblings and formed a line as fast and quietly as was possible in order to avoid the wrath of Mr. Bunto. The trio served the masses fish on large wooden shavings that resembled dinner plates.

"Hey, there's only a couple dozen people left that still haven't eaten yet. Let's let somebody else run the stand and go back to the house and eat." Atsushi said impatiently.

"We'll wait for Yuji." Yuji's father said. "He went to invite that Yosho guy t' lunch."

_Hurry the hell up._ Atsushi said to himself as his stomach growled.

Yuji arrived back at the village in time to see the last twenty or so villagers in line for food. From a distance he saw a woman in a red kimono. She held a primitive red umbrella on her shoulder that matched her kimono and hid her face, but Yuji knew of only two people it could be. He was correct in assuming that it was Kasumi.

"Hello Kasumi. You hungry? I'll let you cut in line!" he offered.

Kasumi looked a little bit down. Though not particularly hungry, she relented.

Yuji took Kasumi to the front of the line, skipping the rest of the villagers and walking straight up to Atsushi.

"Hey, what took you?" Atsushi asked as he finished preparing a fish.

"I got back as quick as I could, you guys ready to eat?" Yuji asked to Atsushi and the two boy's fathers.

"Oh, yeah!" Atsushi said as he leaped over the counter and grabbed a few plates full of food.

"Where are we going?" Kasumi asked.

"Back to the house." Yuji said as he grabbed a few more plates.

At the humble Bunto/Iraga hut, Kasumi sat quietly among the many family members and thanked her hosts graciously.

"Where's mine?" a voiced asked from the doorway.

"Oh, no!" Atsushi blurted out. "Another visit from the bitch-princess!"

Atsushi's father smacked him on the back of his head. At the doorway was Miyoko, her hands on her hips, laughing at Atsushi.

"Miyoko-san! So good to see you!" Atsushi's father, Nori Iraga said. For whatever reason, Miyoko loved Atsushi's parents, and they loved her. The Iragas offered her a plate of fish, which she happily accepted.

"Hey Kasumi, what've you been up to?" Miyoko asked excitedly.

"...freeloader!" Atsushi muttered under his breath.

Miyoko elbowed him in the ribs in retaliation. Moments later, Miyoko noticed that both Atsushi and Yuji were staring intensely at her. Miyoko frowned and shot them a nasty look. Mrs. Iraga leaned over and whispered in Miyoko's ear.

"Miyoko dear, it's very cold in here don't you think...?"

Miyoko looked puzzled. It wasn't THAT cold really. Suddenly, it donned on her. Only her head moved as she tilted it down to see her very large soaking wet breasts through the very thin white cloth dress she was wearing. Even her skin color was visible through the damp material.

Horrified, she gasped and put her arms over her protruding nipples.

"Anytime." Mrs. Iraga said softly to the stunned Miyoko.

Mrs. Iraga gave her son and Yuji a nasty look for them to mind their own business. Both were afraid of the old woman.

Atsushi gulped down the fish sloppily. He tilted his head as he noticed the composition of the party. "Hey Yuji, I thought you were going to invite Yosho?"

"He had something important to take care of." Kasumi responded softly.

Yuji swallowed a monstrous gulp of food. "Actually, I looked for him, but I ran into Naoko. She didn't know where he was either, but Naoko told me to go on and she'd go get him."

Kasumi frowned.

_**Funaho**_

Yosho saw Funaho in the distance, her colors unmistakable. To all but the closest examination, the tree appeared to be imbedded in the ground because the base was obscured in water. But Yosho knew that it was actually hovering several feet off the ground, waiting patiently for orders. It was here that Yosho hoped he could get his head right.

As he left the thick forest and into the area where the river bottlenecked into the crater and Funaho sat waiting, the trees no longer offered shelter from the rains. It fell thick and splashed stinging on his skin. The falling beads grew thicker than he had ever felt in his life. For a moment, he couldn't see through it. Blindly he stumbled through the boot high waters until Funaho-ki's distorted form came to sight.

The water bounced so hard off her leaves that the color of the rain and foliage mixed into a gray. Through the splashing noise and rain, Funaho-ki acknowledge her partner, sounding a loud call that resembled the sound of a single drop of water in a large empty room. The leaves expelled bright laser lights that disappeared in the waters.

Yosho fought the fierce weather to answer his dear Funaho's question, which only he could understand. Not realizing he didn't have to scream for her to hear him, Yosho hollered out loudly for his tree companion.

"No! I haven't decided!"

Funaho beamed in response.

"I don't know! I have to make things right here, it might take another month or two!"

Again Funaho-ki responded. This time the tone was lower. A serious look took his face. He finally lowered his voice. Funaho's secret words cut into him deeply.

"I... I don't want-"

"Yosho!!" a voice called from the river bank.

Yosho turned to see Naoko, screaming to him through the dense rain. She jumped off a small dirt ledge and waded through the water that was half-way to her hips. Quickly, she sloshed over to him and grabbed his arm violently.

"What are you doing?!?" she hollered through the rain, fighting to have her voice heard through the sounds of hard rain hitting water.

"It's okay Naoko! Get back to the bank."

"It's not okay!" she demanded. "You're going to get sick out here, or worse, the current might take you! C'mon, I'm taking you in!" she said as rain water cascaded off her face.

Knowing she wouldn't leave unless he went with her, Yosho grabbed her by the hand and led her back to the bank. Naoko's heart fluttered as he forcefully took her hand and ushered her away.

Making sure Naoko couldn't turn around to see, Yosho glanced back at Funaho-ki. Funaho issued her last words. The telekinetic message rang in Yosho's head. The message whispered "You must hurry. I can't go without rooting much longer. You have to find out where your heart is. Not even I can help you decide. The decision is yours my dear Yosho, but know this: Whether on Jurai or here on Earth, or anywhere else, I am with you."

_**The Forest**_

Under the canopy of the trees, the rain was reduced to fat droplets that ever so often made it to the ground. Yosho and Naoko took a moment to gather themselves.

"Yosho, what in God's name where you doing out there?"

Yosho felt the true concern in her voice. It made him curious.

"I needed to think." He said with sincerity. He didn't know why, but he felt very open with Naoko. She was one of those rare personalities that Yosho had no problem revealing exactly what was on his mind. "I needed to be alone."

Naoko felt ashamed. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

"No, it's allright." he assured. "I'm kinda glad you got me out of there."

Naoko's heart leapt. Feeling his exterior crack, and the possibility of getting her foot in the door, Naoko pushed forward. She counted herself blessed for this moment. Kasumi couldn't have hoped for such a conversation under these circumstances.

"What's troubling you, Yosho?" it felt good to say his name. Her tongue begged to say it at any provocation.

Yosho looked down at the forest floor. "I was trying to figure out if I should stay... or if I should go back home."

Naoko's mind paused. The thought of him staying was as shocking as the possibility of his leaving.

"Well, uh... why would you leave?" she asked softly.

Yosho sighed. His mind again wandered, as it had all day to his father rolling over Airi, Ayeka, Sasami, the sneering "nobility"... the death threats from those opposing a half-blood on the throne... the throne... his heavy responsibility...

"Sometimes people don't take the time to understand. Without even trying to get to know the real you, they write you off as less than human. It's frustrating." Yosho stopped. He didn't want her to know about the danger he had put his family in. He didn't want to talk about how the Juraian prejudice and pointless feuds had destroyed his chance at happiness with Airi, his once love.

Naoko let herself feel the connection. It was meant to be, she fooled herself. It was God's will that they meet. At last someone could empathize with her.

"I know how you feel!" she blurted out.

Yosho turned and looked right into her eyes.

"Oh Yosho, I know exactly how you feel! They don't listen to me here either!"

"Naoko, what do you mean? Kasumi and your father, even Yumi-"

"They don't care! None of them." she cried.

Yosho was surprised at her candid outburst. He had never seen any indication of what Naoko was talking about.

"It's always been like that. Ever since I was a little girl, they've always ignored me. Yumi favors Kasumi. Always has! It's easy to see that I come last with father, he's always doing something else. No one in Shippoinu cares what I do, either."

"And what about Kasumi? You didn't mention her." Yosho reminded.

Naoko paused. She had deliberately left out her thoughts on Kasumi.

Yosho wondered why Naoko had paused.

"At least you have Kasumi, Naoko. It's easy to see she loves you and cares about you."

Naoko stared blankly at his feet. Yosho sensed that he wasn't helping. His empathy for Naoko grew. The rain began to come down hard again. Naoko turned her back to him, not wanting Yosho to see her. Something rippled through her body like tiny electric shocks. Her arms went numb.

Her cheeks flushed bright red. Yosho had grabbed her shoulders and kneaded them. His lower chest barely touched her upper back. The sensation of his hands on her body was too much. Her eyes glazed over and her mouth was slightly agap. She was glad Yosho couldn't see her reaction. Her worries were almost forgotten.

"What's really the matter, Naoko? What's the cause of all this?" Yosho asked, thinking only out of concern for her.

Naoko grabbed his left hand and released herself from his grip. Yosho was puzzled. Naoko slowly let his hand slide from hers.

"Some other time, Yosho. I'll tell you some other time." she was feeling much better.

Yosho blushed when he saw her staring at him. The look in her eyes was familiar, he thought to himself. He had seen it many times before...

"Thank you for listening to me." she said softly.

_**The Village**_

When Yosho and Naoko entered the village, something was obviously wrong. At the Bunto/Iraga fish stand, raised voices shouted back and forth. A circle of people had gathered to watch what was obviously a fight. Yosho grunted as he attempted to penetrate the thick crowd. The closer he got, the better he could see what was going on.

"This is an outrage!" an older fellow in a fine blue kimono hollered.

Yuji's father replied. "I told ya, I have never and won't never give nuthin' to no motherless God-cursed Seikou!"

Seikou Seikou's father fumed. "You've given fish to everyone else here, I have the same rights as anyone else!!"

"Why don't you go BUY some from somewhere else, 'cuz you ain't gettin' it here!!" Atsushi's father retorted.

"There's nowhere else! In this weather, no one's caught anything!"

"That ain't our problem!" Yuji's father said to the delight and agreement of the other villagers.

Seikou Seikou arrived suddenly, insulting the Buntos fro their insolence. Yosho was about to break it up. He opened his mouth to speak, but another voice beat him to it.

"Enough!" a voice hollered. It was Kasumi.

Seikou was stunned at her outburst. "Kasumi-san." he bowed. "I apologize, but these peasants are unfair."

"We're VERY fair. We just won't have these Seikous comin' in here and barking orders like they own the whole world! I won't have it!" Mr. Bunto demanded.

"What did they do? Mr. Seikou was in line when you started yelling at him. Didn't you say everyone was welcome?" Kasumi reminded.

Mr. Bunto paused. "Yeah, but they're-"

"If you ever want them to treat you with dignity, maybe you should treat them with charity. I know you're a generous man." Kasumi said.

Ha! Generous!" Seikous father erupted. "These filthy eta insult me and you side with them!" Mr. Seikou accused Kasumi.

"And you wonder why they won't eat with you!" Kasumi responded.

"I don't need your help, young Ms. Kasumi!" Seikou's father yelled. Seikou Seikous anger grew. For a moment, he considered whether to defy his father and defend Kasumi or to keep his mouth shut. Mr. Seikou answered before Seikou could make up his mind. "Your father would be ashamed of you!"

"No, Goro Seikou-san. I am proud of my daughter."

Everyone turned to see the old man who had appeared without anyone taking notice. The old priest's white and brown uniform began to spot with rain.

"It is you who is wrong."

Seikou and his father were ashamed. Goro Seikou bowed down to the ground. Goro Seikou respected the old man greatly. Yasunori Masaki was the only man in the village who Goro could speak with as a friend. Though Goro was a much more important politically, he followed the priest as if he were a lowly eta. His rage swelled at the villagers whom he blamed for putting him in Yasunori's' bad graces.

"I apologize for disturbing you." With that, Mr. Seikou stood up and slowly walked away from the crowd. He shot all the villagers an icy look of hatred as he left.

Seikou stared at his father as he left. He wanted to kill the old man for disgracing him in front of Kasumi and Yasunori. He looked at Kasumi, who was visibly upset at the situation. His face flushed when he realized how upset his father had made her. Turning, Seikou followed his father back to their mansion on the north end of town.

"Okay everybody. Shows over, let's go back to doing whatever we were doing." Kasumi announced.

Miyoko, Kasumi, Yasunori, Yosho, Naoko the Iragas and the Buntos went back to the hut and sat down to lunch. Naoko cursed her luck as everyone sat next to Yosho and she was forced to sit far down the table away from him.

Mrs. Iraga held Yumi closely. Yosho heard Yumi call Atsushi's mother "mama."

Seeing the confused look on his face, Kasumi leaned over.

"That's Yumi's mother. They can't feed all their children and don't have any room for her here, so father took her into our house a few years ago to take care of her."

Yosho was surprised. He had assumed that Yumi was Kasumi and Naoko's sister, possibly by another mother.

Yosho had to momentarily excuse himself to pee. He stepped outside and walked a little way to a tree, becoming very annoyed at the rainy weather.

Once he had finished, he looked down the path to see a man punching a tree. Curious, he walked up behind the man, who didn't notice Yosho and continued punching the tree. The bald head and short black pony tail at the base of the neck were a dead give-away. It was Seikou Seikou, ignoring the torrent rain and pounding furiously at the trunk of the tree with his fists, grunting wildly like an animal.

For a moment he stopped and leaned his head on his forearm which was rested on the tree trunk. It seemed to Yosho that Seikou was crying, though he couldn't be sure. Yosho calmly spoke up.

"Are you allright?"

Seikou jolted around in surprise. He looked to see Yosho, studying him carefully. Seikous face showed anger.

"Stay away from me, do you hear! This is none of your business."

Yosho didn't respond. His face was stoic. Yosho left Seikou in the woods to be alone with his demons.

_**A Good Idea**_

Returning to his seat at the dinner table, Yosho watched in astonishment as Yuji, his father, and grandfather sat side-by-side. They ate in total unison. Ripping the flesh of the fish, shoving it in their mouths and reaching for more in complete synchronization.

Yosho felt as if he was looking into Yuji's future, as his father was Yuji's same size, but with grayer hair and a beard. Yuji's grandfather also held the Bunto form, large and imposing, he looked just like his son and grandson except for a lack of teeth, a long beard and a bald head. Yosho was stupefied as Yuji's mother and grandmother struggled to keep food on their plates.

Kasumi was sitting next to Yosho and giggled. She grabbed his arm and leaned next to his ear. "You're staring!" she whispered with a grin. Yosho was embarrassed and fumbled with his words.

Kasumi just laughed. "Eat!" she laughingly commanded.

"God, I'm bored." Miyoko sighed as she put her chopsticks down. The comment was fairly rude.

Yasunori shocked a few by agreeing. "Yes, it has been a while since this village has had a moment to relax. It would be good for everyone to take a break"

The comment was unheard of. Everyone knew perfectly well that for years things had not gone well enough to do anything but work and struggle to survive.

"Perhaps we should have a play tonight. To celebrate the rains. We could have it in the old barn."

"That sounds great!" Kasumi agreed.

"Yosho, you shall be our honored guest." Yasunori directed. Yasunori felt that Yosho had never been properly introduced, and sensed that this might be an opportunity for the other village people to get to know him.

"I would be delighted!" he smiled happily.

"YOSHOOOOO!" an operatic voice bellowed.

Mrs. Rumiko Seikou walked into the hut in a flutter, waving her arms in excitement. Seikou Seikou followed her. Seikou shot Yosho a nasty look, having just told Yosho to stay away from him and now following his aunt into Yosho's presence.

"Yosho! I figured out the perfect match for you!" Mrs. Seikou exclaimed.

All eyes turned to Yosho. Naoko was shocked at the announcement. Yosho whimpered and a bead of sweat appeared on his forehead.

Rumiko smiled widely. "Yes, it was hard! There are so many available and attractive young bachelorettes to choose from!"

Miyoko, Kasumi, and Naoko hunched over, their eyes tiny black specks.

"Yes, but I've found one for you that is a perfect match! My finest romantic pairing in all my years as town matchmaker!!" Mrs. Seikou announced with great pride.

The tension was killing everyone except for Yasunori, who waited patiently. All leaned in to hear who Mrs. Seikou had chosen.

"For you, Yosho, I have chosen..." Mrs. Seikou paused for dramatic effect. "My niece Midori!" With that, Mrs. Seikou pulled out a slightly homely young girl who was hidden from everyone's sight behind Mrs. Seikou's huge, obtrusive ass.

Everyone face-faulted. Seikou's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. His skin turned red like a thermometer. He clenched his teeth in a bear-like grin!

"MY SISTER?!?!?!" Seikou exploded.

"Yes, your sister! My little niece Midori is shy, but she's a good girl! She'll make a perfect bride!"

"What a mut!" Miyoko whispered into Atsushi's ear. Atsushi nodded his head in agreement.

Seikou fumed. Yosho laughed nervously. Midori, obviously embarrassed at her aunt's impromptu wedding proposal, tried to come up with an excuse.

"um... thank you, Aunt Rumiko, but, um... I uh... am devoted to serving my father's house until I turn 24!" She lied.

Rumiko was upset. "Oh... how sad!" she cooed. "Young Yosho-san can't be expected to wait so long! This just won't do!"

"Oh yeah!" Yosho exclaimed. "A guy like me can't be tied down for so long."

Both Kasumi and Naoko shot Yosho nasty looks. Again, Yosho tried to laugh them off.

_**The Barn**_

It was three hours past sundown when Shippoinu gathered in the old barn for the show. The title "barn" was somewhat a misnomer, as it was really a roof with no sidewalls which stood about 15-20 feet high. A stage was erected for the actors, and a group which composed of about three quarters of the villagers, about 175 people, huddled inside, trying to find room under the roof and get out of the pouring rain.

The play was called _The Beast of Shippoinu_. Back in the glory days of the village, plays were quite common. In the old days, the entire town would come to watch shows, mostly comedy, and they would come to see their friends and family act. Often, the heads of the village and visiting aristocracy would participate in plays, as was common in Japan. Though the plays often had a story, improv and the insertion of new characters and scenes were not unexpected.

Yosho sat in the front row. A fine mat had been placed under him where he could sit. The few villagers who knew Yosho came and shook his hand and bowed. Others watched from a few feet away. They had heard that Yosho was personable and friendly, as well as polite, but the people of Shippoinu weren't respected outside of town, and an outsider so nice was somewhat suspicious to them.

Kasumi walked in front of the stage to where Yosho was sitting. She wore a pure white kimono and a mask on her face. She pulled up the mask and handed Yosho a tokkuri and choko, which were the words that described a sake flask and cup. Yosho wasn't given to drinking, but politely accepted it anyway.

"Yosho?"

"Yes, Kasumi?"

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. I'm not a great actress!" she giggled.

Yosho laughed. "I'm sure you'll do fine!"

"We'll see!" Kasumi responded. She strapped the mask on her face. It was white and black, the face drawn on was supposed to make Kasumi look like a ghost, but to Yosho it looked something like a cross between a dog and a bunny. He grinned when she put it into place.

"How do I look? Are you scared?"

"Terrified." he grinned.

The crowd settled down and the actors rushed behind stage to prepare. Seikou Seikou stood in the very back to watch the procession. No one stood by his side to watch the play with him. A few even moved out of his way. Several boys from the village between ages 11 and 13 worked special effects and stage. The main players were Yasunori as the story teller, Miyoko as the daughter, Yuji as the father, Atsushi as the brave hero, Kasumi as the ghost and Yuji, per usual, as the Beast.

Naoko sat down next to Yosho. She had declined Kasumi's offer to be part of the play. Yosho greeted her and then diverted his attention to the stage. The stage boys lit torches on each end of the stage for light and blew out all other lights in the barn except for the ones in the back near Seikou. All hushed as Yasunori walked on center stage.

"Friends and Neighbors!" he began loudly, thrusting his arms at the audience. It had been years since he had performed, but as a young man he had acted in plays many, many times. "Tonight we honor the gods of the rain and the Earth with a tale of old! Tonight, we come together to forget our troubles and honor what is good: life, and friends, both old and new! Here tonight, we acknowledge the presence of a brave and generous newcomer who has helped rebuild our village and has saved my own family twice!! Lord Yosho!"

The crowd burst into clapping and the sounds of voices saying praises. A few even clapped him on his back. Yosho was somewhat embarrassed at first, but had never felt so honored in his life. Beside Yosho, Naoko beamed as did Kasumi who peeked from behind the stage. In the back, Seikou was disgusted at them and refused to clap. He wandered how he could turn them against Yosho...

"Now, in honor or the Great Rains, we tell the tale... of the Beast of Shippoinu!!" Yasunori finished, to great applaud of the village.

The stage boys yanked a pulley with a moon drawn on it over the stage. Pinholes in the curtain were backlit with a lamp to make it seem as if there were stars in the black/blue sheet that was used for the sky.

"It happened many years ago." Yasunori began.

Yosho and the audience listened to Yasunori's opening narration. Yasunori's role as narrator was as much a character as any other. The story had something to do with a concerned father and his young daughter (a role overacted by a showboating Miyoko) who was very sick. The hero, played by Atsushi, must travel to a far way land and retrieve a plant to cure Miyoko, but a beast lives in the nearby woods that blocks his way. Kasumi played the ghost who tells Atsushi how to defeat the beast.

Back stage, Yuji argued with the stage boys.

"This costume ain't gonna happen." he announced grimly as he looked at the goofy red, hairy mask with a toothy grin. The back end was almost dragging the ground.

"It's way too big! There's no way it's gonna fit!"

"Ha! Ha! Bet you'll never hear him say those words ever again!" one of the boys remarked.

The other two boys couldn't stop laughing at the comment on Yuji's size. Yuji gnashed his teeth and picked the runt up by his shirt. The smart-aleck was terrified at the thought of being pounded by Yuji's massive form.

"Just for that, YOU're gonna help me fill this thing out!"

The young lad whelped as Yuji stuffed him into the ass-end of the monster costume.

"Now shut up in there!" Yuji commanded as he poked the monster suit in the rear.

The lad sighed at his misfortune.

On-stage, Miyoko was hamming it up. She threw her forearm over her head in "despair" smudging her white-painted face in the process.

"'Oh no! No, My love! It is too much to bear! I can't stand the thought of you in danger!" she cooed with far too much emphasis in her voice.

_**Take a Bow**_

On stage, Kasumi attempted to frighten the showgoers as a ghost. A few villagers "oohed" and "ahhed" at her performance. Yosho was totally captivated by her.

_What an excellent ghost story... _Yosho thought to himself.

Even in the dark front row, Naoko saw that Yosho wasn't taking any interest in her and frowned. It wasn't that Yosho was ignoring her by any means, or that she expected him to pay attention to her every minute, but... it would have been nice, she thought. She considered her options for a moment.

With great nervousness, she slid herself through the dirt to get closer to him. She hoped that he wouldn't notice her pulling closer. Her hand propped up her left side. With any luck, she hoped Yosho would place his hand next to hers...

The crowd laughed as Atsushi's character joked with Miyoko's character on-stage. In the back, Seikou watched intently. For a moment, he thought he felt someone behind him and turned around. Nothing. Only a line of trees lit by lamp. The rain was only a light sprinkle at the moment. Seikou dismissed the thought and turned back around.

Unseen by anyone, a dark form lurked in the shadows of the forest, watching silently...

Very close now, Naoko decided to make her move. While everyone listened to the character dialogue, Naoko took a deep breath, leaned over and whispered into Yosho's ear.

"... Yosho?"

Naoko interrupted his attention. "Yes, Naoko?" he asked, keeping one eye on stage... and Kasumi.

"Do you have any plans after you finish the play?"

Yosho's answer was cut off momentarily by Atsushi's character screaming on stage.

"After the play?"

"...Yeah. What are you doing?"

"Going back to the house. Aren't you?"

"Well, I was wandering-" Naoko was again cut off, this time by clapping and then Atsushi and Miyoko, who were now screaming their lines in an attempt to out-do each other. Naoko could sense she was loosing the moment.

"Oh no! Here is THE BEAST!!" Atsushi cried, pointing off-stage where Yuji was to make his entrance.

Nothing happened. Atsushi started to sweat.

"uh... Oh no! Here comes the BEAST!... uh... he's coming, er uh..."

Backstage, Yuji wrestled with the kid in the lower half of the costume.

"Just grab on to anything you can!" Yuji ordered.

Pressed up against Yuji's back-side, the stage hand whimpered.

"Nuh-uh!" he yelped.

"JUST DO IT!" Yuji snarled.

Slowly, the boy gripped Yuji's sweaty sides and held tightly. The proximity to Yuji's back yard uncomfortable to say the least.

"Here, only ten yards, uh... maybe twenty yards away, is THE BEAST... who is coming..." Atsushi stalled.

With a grisly roar that scared the audience Yuji leapt on stage. His beast costume was red and silly-looking, but served it's purpose.

"'bout fuckin' time." Atsushi whispered to Yuji.

"It wasn't my fault." Yuji whispered back.

Miyoko's character gasped. "Watch out my love! His claws will cut through you in a single blow!" She hollered.

"MEEEAUGH!" the Beast hollered.

The audience gasped as Atsushi and the Beast did battle. The Beast knocked Atsushi's wooden "sword" from his hand with a swipe of the bear-like costume claw. Inside the suit, the stage boy was sweating madly and was loosing hold on Yuji's sides. The audience was on their toes as the Beast moved in.

Atsushi's character began his famous line. "This looks like the e-"

"Oh no!" Miyoko's character interrupted. Atsushi was stunned that Miyoko was trying to rob him of his best scene. "What will I do? The Beast has my beloved in his grasp!" she said through closed eyes. "A beautiful, young, attractive, -girl who could probably do better if she tried- without a lover!" Atsushi was furious.

Just then, the stage boy lost his grip.

"D'AAAH!"

The stage boy burst through the straw ass-end of the Beast costume and rolled head-over-his-heels on stage. The audience burst out into laughing. On stage, Yasunori and Kasumi laughed as well. Only Miyoko, Yuji, Atsushi and the stunned stage boy didn't look happy. Everyone else was holding their sides and trying not to pee on themselves.

Yuji shook the youth by the shoulders angrily.

"DAMMIT YUJI!" Atsushi moaned. "You screw everything up you silly, fat eta's son."

Atsushi beat at his shoulders while Yuji throttled the youth. Miyoko, annoyed and upset, walked off stage.

_**Watching**_

The shadowy figure in the trees looked over the laughing crowd. Seeing no indication of what he was looking for, and finding all he needed to know, he headed on foot for the north route out of Shippoinu.

All the actors and stage crew bowed to the audience. The crowd met them with great cheering. Even Yuji's ass-end Beast Buddy was allowed to take a bow. Yosho and Naoko stood with the rest and clapped loudly.

"Yosho, I wanted to ask earlier, but-"

Yosho couldn't hear her through the applause. Kasumi yelled something into Yasunori's ear and pointed to Yosho. Yasunori shook his head and agreed. The old man jumped off the stage and snatched Yosho from Kasumi. Surprised, Yosho was led on-stage by Yasunori. Yasunori presented him and the crowd cheered. Yosho beamed with happiness. The group held hands and bowed. Yosho's right hand held high in the air by Yasunori. Kasumi held his left hand to keep the chain going.

Yosho felt Kasumi fondle his hand softly. He smiled at Kasumi. The group lifted their hands all at once for a final bow. She smiled back at Yosho.

At that moment, the rain finally stopped.

_**Drying off**_

Later, when the last group of villagers left the barn, they remarked in awe at the fact that the rain "just-so-happened" to stop when the play had ended. Karma, some wrote it off.

Naoko wandered through the crowd. She was beginning to get worried. Naoko found her father, holding Yumi and thanking a villager for praising his performance.

"Father, where is Yosho?" she asked.

Yasunori smiled as he finished the end of his conversation quickly. Turning to his daughter, he softly answered. "He took Kasumi back to the house."

Naoko felt her blood stop in her veins. Yasunori waved to another villager and took his eyes off Naoko for a moment.

"You could catch up to them but they've been gone a few minutes, so why don't you stay and wait until I leave. That way you can walk with me-" Yasunori stopped.

Naoko was gone. Worried, he looked around. Yasunori spotted her running full speed back to the house.

"What's with her?" Miyoko asked.

His good mood sank as he noticed how worried Naoko was. There wasn't much question in his mind over what might be causing his daughter so much grief...

_**Questions**_

In her room, Kasumi was curled up in a ball like a young girl. She replayed the entire walk home in her mind. They hadn't stopped laughing and talking the entire way there. Yosho had taken her mask and worn it himself. When Kasumi saw him with it on, she nearly choked, and he had to stop to see if she was okay. With the stars as lanterns, they had touched for a brief moment.

He wasn't even surprised when she held his arm and momentarily leaned her head on his sleeve. She knew he liked it. Yosho had let her hold his arm the entire way back to the house...

The shoji to her room slid open. Naoko looked around and then sat next to Kasumi where she usually slept. Naoko's eyes were wide open in the pitch black room. She knew Yosho was sleeping in his room because the moment she entered the house she went up to his room and peeked in to see him on the floor.

"Kasumi? Are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Kasumi?"

"Yes Naoko, what is it?

"Do you..."

"..."

Naoko didn't finish her sentence.

"Naoko...?"

"Never mind Kasumi."

Naoko put the thought out of her mind. If there was anything going on, it couldn't have happened in such a short amount of time. Naoko was a bit relieved. Still, she felt that Kasumi took up a lot more of Yosho's time than Naoko would have preferred.

_So why can't I sleep?_ Naoko wondered to herself.

Not far from the former crash site turned lake epicenter, Funaho-ki watched as several familiar purple seeds rushed through the winds. They were Royal Teardrops.

_**Deja vu**_

Yosho awoke the next morning with a huff. Pain seared through his head. Looking up, he saw Yumi with a stick.

"OOOW! Yumi what did you do that for?"

"I want you to play monsters with me." she replied cutely.

Yosho groaned and fell back to the floor. Not once in the entire history of his stay at the Masaki house had he awakened to anything but chaos.

Downstairs, he ran into Kasumi. She smiled as she greeted him.

"Hey... some night, huh?"

"That's one way of putting it." she laughed.

Both were very nervous. Each blushed and attempted to look at anything but the other.

"But I had a great time. After the show was uh... fun. Maybe uh... just you and I could do that again sometime?" Yosho offered cautiously. They stared into each other's eyes. Just then, the door flew open and Atsushi and Yuji grabbed Yosho by the arms.

"C'mon Yosho, it's time ta get ta work! We gotta rebuild my dad's house!"

"Yeah! And you really outta be in the play next time, I'd bet you'd be really good if-" Atsushi prattled on as they drug the astonished Yosho into town. Looking back, he could see Kasumi in the doorway. She was smiling.

Yasunori had been watching the entire thing from the porch of the shrine. He was greatly amused by the whole situation.

_**Orders**_

Many miles north of Shippoinu, in the capital of Yoritomo's fief...

Yoritomo motioned the samurai guards to move as the scarred man called "kazuto" made his way to Yoritomo's meeting room.

"Hello. You're back sooner than I expected."

The scarred man said nothing.

"Have they hired samurai to defend Shippoinu?"

"I don't think they even see us coming. They laugh and waste their time playing theatre."

"They've _no one_ there to defend them?" Yoritomo questioned.

"I saw none."

"This is excellent, Lord Yoritomo! These peasants make it too easy." Yoritomo's assistant Kitsubo complimented.

Yoritomo smirked. He turned his attention to "Kazuto." With great concern in his voice, Yoritomo ordered the dark figure-"I can't be held responsible for this. Lord Sutso would take my head if he knew I invaded the rights of his filthy eta. Be sure to make it look like thieves..."

**END EPISODE THREE**

CLOSING SONG

"A FAVOR HOUSE ATLANTIC"

by COHEED AND CAMBRIA

Yours eyes tell the stories of the day you wish you could

Recall the moments that once have

Retrack the footsteps that brought us to this favor

I wouldn't ask this of you

Good eye, sniper

Here I'll shoot, you run

The words you scribbled on the wall

With loss of friends you didn't have

I'll call you when the time is right

Are you in or are you out?

For them all to know the end of us all

Run quick, they're behind us

Didn't think we'd ever make it

This close to safety in one piece

Now you wanna kill me in the act of what could maybe

Save us from sleep and what we are

Good eye, sniper

Now I'll shoot, you run

The words you scribbled on the wall

With loss of friends you didn't have

I'll call you when the time is right

Are you in or are you out?

For them all to know the end of us all

Bye bye beautiful

Don't bother to write

Disturbed by your words and they're calling all cars

Face step, let down

Face step, step down

Author's comments:

WHOO-HOO BABY! FIVE YEARS!!!

**PREVIEWS OF NEXT EPISODE:**

Seikou, drunk.

Kasumi, lying down in the grass.

Yosho and Kasumi sitting on Funaho's branches

Naoko, crying uncontrollably.

Yosho, stabbing a masked man through the chest.

Kagato...

**PRINCIPAL CHARACTERS and PLACES**

Residents of the village of Shippoinu:

Yasunori Masaki- Age 54, The respected head of Shippoinu, priest and shrinekeeper. Father of Naoko and

Kasumi Masaki- Age 21, Eldest daughter of Yasunori, she is the head of the Masaki house as is custom in Japan. Beloved by the entire village for her personality, strength and kindness, she is considered one of the most beautiful women in Okayama. She has one sister,

Naoko Masaki- Age 19, Beautiful but self-conscious when compared to her sister. Naoko can practice Japanese customs of calligraphy, tea-ceremony, and Poetry (like her father) with great skill that, when seen, is admired by all. She is enamored with Yosho, and is directly in charge of watching over

Yumi Iraga- Age 6, Resident of the Masaki household. Oddly perceptive for her age and often very to-the-point.

Miyoko Masaki- Age 20, Niece of Yasunori Masaki. Often stays at the Masaki residence in Shippoinu. Miyoko's father is fairly wealthy, and lives in a village north of Shippoinu. Beautiful and she knows it, Miyoko has a reputation as a shameless flirt and a party girl. Some describe her as selfish. Actually, she only lets her true self out in front of her family in the Masaki house.

Yuji Bunto- Age 20, Impoverished peasant who lives on the outskirts of Shippoinu, where Yuji and his best friend Atsushi sleep every night in the branches of a tree overlooking a field. Though not particularly fat, Yuji has a very large, slightly oafish frame. He is instantly recognizable by his trademark spear with a fish skewered on the blade.

Atsushi Iraga- Age 20, Friend of Yuji. Like his companion, Atsushi is prone to fits of whining and self-pity. Always searching for a scheme to get-rich and escape their miserable lot in life, Atsushi refuses to submit himself to the norms of the poor peasant people he was born amongst. He is also easily identified for his tattered clothing, slit eyes and trademark bandanna.

Seikou Seikou- Age 21, Named Seikou twice by his father, Seikou is stuck up and demanding. The hardest worker in the village, Seikou often complains that nothing will get done unless he does it himself. Even though he works hard, he is still the richest man in town, being heir to the very wealthy Seikou Family. Strangely, Seikou never likes to talk about his family, only his wealth and status in the community. It is no secret that Seikou has his eye on Kasumi for his wife, and the village naturally expects Kasumi to wed him.

The Buntos and Iragas- The families of Yuji and Atsushi. Their respective fathers have a business together and live under the same roof. Due to cramping, they kicked Atsushi and Yuji out of the house to go live in the tree on the edge of town.

The Seikous- The only wealthy families in Shippoinu. The Seikou clan owns two houses in Shippoinu, one for the younger brother Kobayashi Seikou and his wife, Rumiko. The couple have no children and love to flaunt their vast amount of money. Rumiko is the town matchmaker.

The older brother is Goro Seikou, who owns a luxurious ranch home was just north of town, which is known for having many relatives of the Seikou family visit often. Goro Seikou, and the Seikou family in general are hated by everyone in town, where the Seikou name is a swear-word. Goro has the reputation for being particularly nasty and cold-hearted. Goro and his wife have five children, aged 9 months, 3, 5, 17, and 21. Seikou is their eldest son, and heir apparent of the Seikou family fortune.

The Samurai:

Lord Omi Yoritomo- Age 33, Son of the famous Waru Yoritomo, Omi Yoritomo inherited one of the best fiefs in Japan, of which Shippoinu is a part of. A third level Samurai, Yoritomo is desperate to advance his position and power in Japan.

"kazuto", the scarred man- Age late 40's, Not much is known about him other than he is the loyal servant of Yoritomo. His sword indicates that he fought in the Korean and Chinese invasion several decades earlier.

Kitsubo- Personal assistant to Yoritomo. Confidant of Lord Satsu himself, a bureaucrat.

Lord General Sutso- Yoritomo's lord. Ruler of most of Japan, though the country will not be unified for centuries. A peasant who crawled his way to general. Since he was not born to a respectable samurai family, his lineage is not to be discussed. He is sensitive about his past, and has gained respect for increasing the rights of peasant farmers, much to the hatred of all samurai.

Lord Anjo Uraga- Lord of Okayama, the three village fief where Shippoinu is located. Anjo never visits the lowly Shippoinu. His master is Lord Yoritomo, whom he pays tribute to yearly.

The Village- The village of Shippoinu is a part of the three-village section of Japan called Okayama. The inhabitants of Shippoinu are peasants of no wealth whatsoever, constantly plagued by famines, fires, earthquakes, illness, and worst of all, taxes owed to the feudal lord called a "Daimyo." On the north side of town is where Atsushi and Yuji's tree is located along with Goro Seikou's home. The village has a small river on the west side and mountains to the east. The Masaki house is located just outside of town, the east side on a hill. On the other side of this hill is where Ryoko's ship crashes when it is shot down by Funaho.


	4. YOSHO! EPISODE 4 Yosho Falls In Love

**YOSHO! EPISODE FOUR**

By nik

Completed don't own these characters, AIC/Pioneer owns them. I don't intend

to make money off this because I don't want to get a lawsuit. I'm

too poor for that. But this fanfiction is my original story concept, so pretty-please-with-sugar-on-top don't plagiarize!

Author's notes:

A lot of stuff goes down in this episode. Everyone in this chapter is tired of beating around the bush, so get ready for a few secrets to be revealed. If you get lost on any of the characters, a character guide is located at the bottom of this document.

**Y O S H O !**

The horses galloped through the mountain gap three hours past midnight. Quickly, their riders dismounted and smacked their stallions in their haunches, sending them off into the forest. Wasting no time, 10 black-clad men huddled around a single member of their group. He was larger than the rest, much bulkier in the stomach though the extra mass was muscle. Removing his black mask, he revealed his face to his companions. A scar ran from his forehead, past his eye and onto his cheek...

With hand signals, he communicated to his associates that it was time to fulfill their sacred duty to their lord.

The ninja came fast and silent through the west end of the village. Not even so much as a leaf rattled as they made their way over the hill and fell upon the Masaki house. Stopping to gather by the side of the house, four of the assassins made their way down the hill into the village, leaving six of their companions back at the house. One ninja held his hands together and pushed off the foot of his companion, launching him, and then three others onto the roof. Two more snuck around to the porch and waited...

Yosho's eyes snapped open. Moments earlier, he had been sleeping on his side, body covered in a blanket on the floor of his room on the second story of the Masaki house. Moonlight from a hole in the wall dimly lit the tiny room.

Yosho's ears were pricked and waiting to hear the noise again. Faintly, it called back to him. It was a long creaking noise, like an old wooden plank bending from strain. The creaking came and went. Yosho knew it wasn't one of the girls. He had been living there long enough to know what each of the young ladies sounded like. Besides, this noise was muffled. As if someone was trying not to make any noise at all.

Yosho knew he was right when the light from the moon vanished from the wall for a moment. Something... or someone, was making their way onto the roof. Yosho silently threw his sleeping gear off himself and crept, much quieter than his assailants, to the door. He tilted his head up towards the roof and listened. Dust fell from the ceiling and danced in the moonlight. Yosho knelt close to the floor and opened his shoji. Checking that no one was spying on him from outside, he silently crept into the hall and down the stairs.

**EPISODE #4**

_**Yosho Falls in Love With...**_

Kasumi had not been sleeping well. Though she never woke once, her dreams were disturbing. Not scary, but odd and upsetting. She dreamed that Naoko was sinking into a lake. Kasumi tried to yell to Naoko from the shore and tell her that she was sinking, but Naoko couldn't hear. Looking down at her feet, Kasumi saw that water was flowing from her feet and filling the lake...

Suddenly it became hard to breathe. Kasumi's eyes snapped open and she immediately felt a hand around her mouth. She tried to scream, but her voice was muffled by the hand. Kasumi's eyes were wide with fear. She clawed at the hand pressed over her lips until the owner leaned his head into view.

It was Yosho. Kasumi relaxed instantly. Yosho held a finger over his mouth to indicate silence. His eyes were grave and stern. Yosho pulled his hand away and turned Kasumi's body towards the shoji, holding her at the shoulders. For a moment, nothing happened. They waited until the creaking noise returned. Kasumi watched in horror as a shadow of a man in stealth clothing passed the thin shoji paper, making it's way down the hall.

Kasumi's heart stopped. She turned back to Yosho and looked in his eyes. Her mouth almost asked "what was happening?" but Yosho answered before her lips even moved. "I don't know." He mouthed out to her slowly. Fear gripped her.

Yosho motioned to Naoko and Yumi, sleeping on the floor next to where Kasumi was sleeping only a few minutes earlier. Kasumi shook her head in acknowledgment nervously and woke Naoko in a manner similar to how Yosho had awoken her. In the meantime, Yosho was waiting with his back to the wall by the shoji screen...

Naoko awoke with a startle to see Kasumi standing over her. Before she could ask what was wrong, Kasumi put her mouth on Naoko's ear, and as quietly as Kasumi had ever issued her voice, whispered into her dear sister's right ear.

"...there's someone in the house.."

Naoko's eyes widened even larger than Kasumi's had. Tears filled the corner of her eye sockets as she looked around the room and saw Yosho guarding the door, poised to make his move. Kasumi grabbed Yumi and clutched her tightly, muffling the little girl with no intention of letting her hand off Yumi's mouth as she had done for Naoko.

Two shadows appeared at the shoji door. Naoko, Kasumi, and Yumi's minds raced with fear. Kasumi felt hot tears run down her hand from Yumi, which had rolled off her cheek and onto Kasumi's hand, still covering her screams.

Yosho tensed up as he sensed the intruders at the screen. From his sash, Yosho pulled something small and cylindrical.

The girls huddled closely together in the center of the room and watched in horror as the shadows studied the shoji door and nodded to one-another in decision. One shadow's arm grew long as it reached for the handle. All the girl's were now crying in terror...

The latch slid open a millimeter with a tiny, almost inaudible "clink"...

Yosho ignited the brilliant blue beam of energy from the Tenchi-ken, bursting the once dark room into sudden light and stabbed it through the paper shoji into the intruder's stomach. Wasting no time, he kicked through the paper door into the hallway. Pulling the sword out of the first attacker and cutting the second attacker in half with one swift motion, he was late to see the other two men who were waiting in the hallway. Naoko screamed as the other ninja fell upon Yosho.

"Yosho!" Kasumi cried out.

The third ninja tackled Yosho to the ground, too close for Yosho to slice him with the blade of the Tenchi-ken. The fourth ninja rattled the floor as he ran to his companion's aid. As Yosho struggled to get the third ninja off him, the fourth ninja pulled from his tunic a throwing star-like device attached to a chain. The fourth ninja swirled the weapon around his head to strike.

Yosho managed to roll onto his back, and kicked the third ninja in the jaw, breaking it in the process.

"HIEYAH" The fourth ninja cried as he tossed his weapon like a mace onto the floor where Yosho sat reeling.

Yosho narrowly dodged the weapon, which stuck to the floor next to his head. Reigniting the Tenchi-ken, he cut the chain leaving the fourth ninja holding nothing but metal links. The fourth ninja was stunned, and Yosho used the time to grab him by the throat and crotch and toss him through the shoji window and onto the Masaki lawn.

Meanwhile, the third ninja crawled into Kasumi's room, blood from his mouth dripping through his mask and pooling on the floor. Arm, left leg and jaw broken, the ninja pulled a knife from his belt and made his way to the women, not ready to die having failed his master.

Kasumi and Yumi screamed when they saw the glint of the blade in the dark. Naoko grabbed a vile of calligraphy ink and threw it into his face to no effect. Kasumi grabbed a piece of broken floorboard resembling a club and held Yumi and her sister behind her back to defend them.

The third ninja lunged forward only to find that his hand dropped to the floor unattached at the wrist. Yosho stood behind the ninja, Tenchi-ken lit in hand. The attacker slumped to the floor in pain.

The girls sighed, hearts still racing. Yosho leapt back into the hall and watched as the fourth attacker joined two others, who ran past the shrine and headed into town.

"Yosho, you saved me-"

"Is everyone okay?" Yosho interrupted Naoko.

"Yes, we're fine." Kasumi said, feeling her hyperventilation slow. Yumi was too scared to do anything but pant heavily.

"Where's your father!" Yosho barked.

Kasumi's eyes grew wide in terror.

"He's not at the shrine! He stayed with the Gisei's last night, their daughter is sick!" Naoko explained.

"Come with me!" Yosho ordered, not wanting to take the chance of more assassins being in the house.

He led the women into Shippoinu, heading for the Gisei home.

Yosho threw open the door to the Gisei house. To everyone's horror, a black form was hunched over Yasunori.

"NOOO!" Kasumi wailed.

The ninja rolled off of Yasunori. In his throat was the ninja's own dagger. Yasunori's hand held the end of the weapon. He seemed perfectly fine and surprisingly well composed. In a corner, the Giseis were huddled, watching in fear.

"Daddy!" Naoko cried as she held him.

The girls ran to their father and embraced him, both crying madly.

"I see you can take care of yourself." Yosho said as he scanned the room anxiously.

"They will burn the fields!" Yasunori bursted. "Quickly! We must not let them-"

The old priest never finished his sentence. The flimsy wooden door burst into kindling as a pair of hooves kicked the door in. Riding a stolen horse from a nearby barn, a large and imposing ninja tossed a cord around Yosho's neck and with a jerk, drug him into the street.

When the dust cleared, Kasumi raced over to the entrance and watched as Yosho was dragged by the galloping horse through the streets of Shippoinu. Horrified, she felt something by her foot. Still shocked, Kasumi bent down to the ground. She picked the Tenchi-ken off the floor. Naoko joined Kasumi at the entrance and screamed his name as the dark rider disappeared into the night...

Two more stolen horses with ninja riders joined their companion who drug Yosho by horse. Yosho choked and his face turned blue as he scratched at the cord around his neck. The road thumped at his side and turned his white Juraian sleeping garb brown. The other riders were a few feet behind Yosho's dangling form. They pulled their bowstrings from their backs and took aim at Yosho, trapped on the end of the line like a hooked fish...

To the amazement of the rider dragging him, Yosho concentrated, ripped the cord from his neck and somersaulted off the ground and onto the 2nd rider, who nearly clipped Yosho with an arrow. Yosho throttled the 2nd rider, and threw him off the horse, killing the rider on impact. Now in control of the 2nd horse. The three galloped through the streets. The people of Shippoinu, now awake and watching from the streets and from windows, screamed as the trio tore loudly through the village.

The third rider took aim with his bow and launched an arrow at Yosho. Yosho leaned back as the arrow soared in front of his face. In the lead, the last rider turned his head and watched all of this happen.

The third rider was stunned. Since becoming a ninja, he had never missed a shot. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't as good a rider as an archer. He turned and managed to think "huh?" before a tree branch clocked him in the throat, snapping his neck like a toasted breadstick. In the streets, the villagers clapped and cheered at the rider's misfortune.

Yosho felt slightly guilty for smiling. He turned back to see the first rider who had wrapped the cord around his neck and drug him through the streets had a healthy lead. Yosho grunted and smacked his steed to go faster as the dark rider made his way to the edge of town.

On the north end of the village, where the peasants worked the fields, three ninja watched as a fourth ninja sparked a torch with a piece of flint. He looked out into the fields, blowing softly in the wind. The other ninja moved to light their torches as well.

Suddenly, the noise of hooves beating interrupted their sabotage. Two horses were racing side-by-side, one a ninja, the other a man in white gown.

Yosho punched wildly at the man. Fighting horse-to-horse was a new experience for Yosho, but it was not true of his adversary. The ninja caught Yosho by the throat and squeezed, causing Yosho to choke in pain. Yosho managed to grab hold of the rider's mask and yanked it off.

For a brief moment, their eyes met. All time seemed to stop. The man was wild and fierce looking. His face was alive with rage. Yosho knew that no matter how long he lived he would remember the face of the man who had drug him through the street: the man with a scar across his face. The sinister looking man had a wild mane of black hair and a thick black beard that wafted in the winds.

Equally astonished, "kazuto" looked into the face of his aggressor. Who the hell is this man? He thought to himself. He didn't see anyone resembling him when he had scouted the area a few months earlier when the village was busy playing idiotic theatre games.

Time resumed normal flow, and Yosho unstrapped the primitive saddle, causing "kazuto" to tumble into the field. The stray horse galloped alongside Yosho for an instant, then stopped.

The torch wielding ninja scattered as the horse barreled down on them. Yosho pulled the bow he had taken from the previous owner and fired it into the chest of the seventh ninja, his unlit torch spilling and rolling on the ground. Yosho watched two ninja run one in front of the other on the horizon. Yosho galloped through the moonlit field parallel to the ninja from a distance, and took careful aim, striking the eighth and ninth ninja dead with two shots.

Yosho brought his horse to a stop. He turned his horse around and watched as the fallen rider got back on his horse, galloped alongside the last remaining ninja, extended his hand and hoisted him onto the back of the horse.

Too far away now for Yosho to give chase, he watched as the two surviving ninja galloped into the forest.

"kazuto" looked back and saw the man wasn't chasing him.

You're a dead man. He swore in his mind as he quickly tore into the safety of the woods.

Yosho exhaled. Somewhat pleased with how things turned out, he trotted back into the village. Villagers were huddled around the dead attackers. "Are they gone! Are they gone!" The villagers asked Yosho repeatedly as he dismounted and handed off his horse to it's rightful owner.

"They're gone. If they're not dead, they're on their way back to wherever they came from." Yosho replied assuringly.

The villagers let out roars of happiness and wailed Yosho's praises. They huddled around him. Kasumi tore through the circle and grabbed Yosho by the arm. Her face was worried to the point of grief.

"I thought you were dead..." She let out desperately.

Yosho flushed at her show of concern.

"No, just a little bit taller." Yosho joked as he massaged the marks where the cord had pulled him by the neck.

Naoko and Yasunori joined Kasumi. Yasunori moving his eldest daughter aside.

"The fields, Yosho! Are they-"

"It's fine. They never got a chance to set them on fire."

Yasunori praised Yosho and thanked him, Yosho humbly declining any honor for himself. After things settled down, the bodies were gathered. There were seven in all, each carrying various weapons and three talons of gold apiece. The villagers could not believe their good fortune at the find, which was far more than enough to pay for the damage from the attackers.

Noticing one was still missing, Yosho led Yasunori to the Masaki house, telling the girls to stay behind.

Mr. Bunto, Mr. Iraga, two other men from the village named Manyo and Kichu followed Yasunori and Yosho for "protection." Upon entering the house, Yosho checked to make sure all the ninja had truly left before entering Kasumi's room.

A ninja lay bundled on the floor in the pale moonlight. One hand was missing.

Yasunori lost his famously cool temper and grabbed the man by his collar.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHY DOES YOUR MASTER SEE FIT TO KILL MY DAUGHTERS! ANSWER ME!"

Yosho pulled Yasunori off the ninja. Mr. Bunto gasped as he saw why the ninja would not answer. Manyo moved his torch to reveal the ninja had slit his belly with the knife he had used earlier.

The ninja laughed with his final breaths and muttered something about seeing them all very soon.

Yosho lifted his sleeve and saw a dark maroon emblem on the ninja's skin. He looked puzzled at the Earthlings for explanation.

"Red Moon ninja. Hired assassins... Very expensive." Mr. Manyo explained.

The attack probably lasted fifteen minutes. After the late night clean-up, the Masakis went to bed in the town square under the stars. Yosho managed to get three hours of sleep...

He woke to Kasumi's face. Not once since he had lived in the Masaki house had he ever awakened to anything but chaos. Today he simply FELT like chaos.

"Lemme sleep." Yosho half joked.

Kasumi smacked him in the side playfully. Yosho sighed and got out of his sleeping bag. Yosho looked into the bustling village. It was a gorgeous day. One couldn't tell it had turned winter, as it was so warm. Yosho remembered suddenly that he had crashed on this planet in late summer. A whole season! He thought to himself.

Looking into the street, Yosho could see a wide indention in the dust where his body had been dragged hours earlier. Yosho found it somewhat humorous at this point that the line was several hundred yards long!

His attention turned to Kasumi. She was watching him intently, secretly amused that he seemed to be enjoying the sight of the village. She crossed one ankle behind another and made "cow eyes" at him. Yosho blushed and tried to divert his attention from her gorgeous light blue kimono.

Odd. He thought there would be moaning and panic after the attack last night. Instead, everyone seemed happy. Yosho was particularly surprised at this, because, well... Shippoinu wasn't exactly known for being a happy kinda place.

Everywhere he turned his eye, villagers grinned widely at him, as if God himself had graced their presence. This put Yosho a bit at unease, his face goofy at his newfound adoration.

"Hey, what's going on?" A voice asked.

Turning, Kasumi and Yosho saw Miyoko, just entering the town. Miyoko was equally as stupefied at the odd behavior.

"WE GOT ROBBED!" A creepy old man replied giddily.

Miyoko was visibly confused.

"...uh-huh... you got robbed?"

The old man happily nodded.

Kasumi explained what had happened to a skeptical Miyoko.

""You guys need to stop making this stuff up. Dragons, fire falling from the sky, magic swords, ninja, people who are HAPPY at being attacked..." she joked.

"Kasumi, I need to go talk to your father." Yosho interrupted, putting a hand to Kasumi's shoulder.

Kasumi blushed and nodded "okay." She watched as Yosho headed back to the shrine office. Yosho turned to get a last look at her, and blushed when he saw that Kasumi was watching him too. He continued on, and Kasumi bit her lower lip as she smiled thoughtlessly.

"Someone's got a cruuuuush!" Miyoko taunted. She had managed to perch her chin on Kasumi's shoulder without Kasumi noticing.

Kasumi was rattled, her face flying and her eyes bugging out at Miyoko's accusation.

"Where's Yosho?" A voice asked.

Naoko held a tray with a bowl of rice and a large fish on it. Naoko was looking particularly beautiful, a brand new red kimono and her eyes were vibrant and more alive than anyone had seen in years. Her head tossed from side to side searching for Yosho, not finding him anywhere. After he had saved her last night, Naoko felt it would be nice and only fitting to get Yosho breakfast... plus it might earn her some brownie points!

"He just left." Miyoko answered curtly.

Naoko was disappointed, but shrugged and headed after him anyway.

"kazuto" and the surviving assassin entered Yoritomo's chamber. The black-clad ninja dropped to his knees and bowed his head... "kazuto" did nothing.

Yoritomo sent the guards off. Only Kitsubo and Lord Yoritomo's General, Mitsuno stayed.

"What happened?"

"They were protected."

"I thought you said they had no protection."

"He must have arrived recently." kazuto presumed inaccurately.

"He? How many were there?" Yoritomo asked worriedly.

The last ninja shamefully turned to look into his master's eyes, but kazuto was not paying attention.

"One."

Yoritomo paused. Kitsubo was appalled. General Mitsuno was secretly amused that the "unconquerable" mystery warrior had been defeated by a single farmer.

Perhaps now Lord Yoritomo will stop relying on that fool and let me get things done! General Mitsuno thought to himself.

"What will you do, Lord? You have to meet with Lord General Sutso in two hours, and those filthy eta will still be able to pay..."

Yoritomo wasn't listening.

"Only one?" Yoritomo asked.

"How did this happen!" Kitsubo exclaimed.

"It just happened." The ninja replied rudely, unable to fathom how he and his compatriots had been defeated.

"He was powerful. I didn't expect him, it was my fault." kazuto explained.

"I doubt that very seriously." Yoritomo excused his trusted servant. "More likely, the men I hired failed to do their job." Yoritomo looked down on the groveling last ninja.

"If I have failed, let me take my own life!" The ninja pleaded.

"That isn't necessary. This is a simple setback, no more. I've already thought of another way to handle Lord Sutso." Yoritomo said to the ninja's relief.

"Shall I come with you?" General Mitsuno offered.

"No. Kitsubo and my trusted servant will accompany me. By the end of this day, I will have all the authority I need to remove every man, woman and child from Shippoinu." Yoritomo said as he left the room, much to Mitsuno's dismay.

"I have more to tell you." kazuto stated emphatically.

"I'm sure you do. Tell it to me on the way to Lord Sutso, we'll be doing well to make it there on time." Yoritomo said.

As he walked out the palace door, Yoritomo smiled and nodded his head to Kitsubo. Kitsubo nodded back. The shoji slid shut and Kitsubo walked over to the ninja, still bowing on the floor.

Kitsubo bent over and the ninja looked up. Kitsubo took out a blade with cloth wrapped around the bottom for a handle. He dropped it at the youth's feet.

"Lord Yoritomo invites you onward." Kitsubo said solemnly.

The ninja held the blade in his hand and started to tremble.

"I... I thought that-"

"These things happen."

Yosho watched as ten or so women cleaned the inside of the Masaki house. Yosho felt a little embarrassed that he had made such a mess. One old woman shot him a nasty look. Yosho guessed that she probably was put on intestine clean-up duty. Blushing, he walked into the shrine and pulled back the shoji...

Yasunori sat at the center of the room. Inside, many of the town men had gathered. Seikou Seikou watched from a distance, none of the other men wanted him there.

Atsushi and Yuji's fathers, Mr. Kichu, Mr. Manyo, Mr. Manyo's one-armed lame son, Mr. Gisei, and several others took note of Yosho's entrance and welcomed him gratefully.

"Thank God for you, my boy!" One villager praised.

Seikou Seikou's stomach turned sour with jealousy and contempt for Yosho.

"There is no doubt about it, Yosho." Yasunori said. "These men are the same who have been coming here these last few years. The same killers who have robbed the village of so many of it's sons." Yasunori reminded soberly. In the years past, these ninja had managed to kill all but a few young males who could have put up a resistance.

"Yoritomo didn't win this time!" A villager gloated.

"Fools. He'll be back." Seikou Seikou scolded.

"What the hell do you care?" Yuji's father, Mr. Bunto questioned. "It's not like they ever bother your family. Yoritomo is buddy-buddy with your dad, that's the only reason YOU still have your head!"

"I don't have to take this from peasants!" Seikou Seikou announced as he stormed through the open shoji door. He locked eyes with Yosho with contempt as he left the building.

Yasunori excused himself from the group and took Yosho into the main room of the shrine for privacy. They sat on mats on the cold floor.

"My debt to you grows deeper, Yosho-san."

"Not at all Masaki-kun. It is I who has to repay your kindness."

"No. What you did last night cannot be easily repaid. Finally, someone can protect us from these savages." Yasunori responded stoically.

Yosho paused. "Masaki-kun, I don't know if I will be here next time they return..." Yosho warned.

Yasunori looked at the floor. His eyes showed no indication of surprise. "Are you going back to Jurai?"

Yosho's entire body froze. His heart stopped momentarily and his mind raced with questions.

"How did you know?" Yosho asked cautiously.

Yasunori sighed. He stood up and opened a shoji window to look at the trees. He was a little surprised that Yosho hadn't figured out why he was so eager to take him into his house.

"Many years ago, my wife's grandfather took me into this very room and explained it to me. He was very old and near death. I was still very young. There, he told me what had happened to my wife's sister. Years ago, a strange man appeared in the mountains. He saved my wife's older sister and took her for his bride. The woman's name was Funaho."

Yosho knew the story before Yasunori had finished.

"It was here that Grandfather Asumi told me of Jurai.- told me of the young man named Azusa, who took for his bride my sister-in-law Funaho, and left this land for a place in the heavens known as Jurai. I knew who you were the moment you stepped into the light. So much like your mother! I knew that you had to be the offspring of my Kasumi and Naoko's long lost aunt Funaho."

The thought had crossed Yosho's mind. Too few Masakis in the universe not to have some connection. Yasunori truly surprised Yosho with his next observation.

"I sense that you're confused- trying to figure out where you fit. But you can't decide who you are, Yosho." Yasunori send gently as he put his hand on Yosho's shoulder. "There's no way that you will ever decide to be something you are not. You can only be what you are."

Yosho listened breathlessly to the advice he so desperately needed.

Yasunori turned and looked deep into his eyes. "I, for one, hope that you will stay. My house is always welcome to you."

After a moment, the two men left to rejoin the others waiting in the office.

I know my daughter wants you to stay... maybe both of them. I hope they can resolve this painlessly... The old priest thought on the way back.

Seikou Seikou just managed to miss Kasumi and Naoko entering the Masaki house. The women who were cleaning insisted that after such a traumatic event, the two girls shouldn't have to clean up such a nasty mess. Kasumi and Naoko explained that they were not upset in the slightest anymore. An old woman agreed, saying she would feel safe too if she had a handsome young man sleeping in her bed. Everyone in the room giggled.

Naoko and Kasumi laughed and chatted as they went upstairs to Yosho's room. They carried a bucket of water to the second floor, agreeing to wash the floor in Yosho's room.

"I'm glad to see you so happy today!" Kasumi said to her sister. "Been a while since I've seen you like this! Tell me, what's your secret?" Kasumi asked happily.

Naoko blushed and thought about Yosho. How lucky I am, she thought to herself. Yosho had saved her. Not only was he handsome, polite, considerate, and personable... he was brave. Naoko had been unable to stop her heart from fluttering all morning. She felt as light as a feather.

To top it all off, Naoko finally felt a connection with her sister beyond jealousy and hidden feelings. "I think things are looking up for me, Kasumi." Naoko responded matter-of factly.

Kasumi smiled enthusiastically. "Oh yeah? What do you think about this!"

Kasumi tossed the water from her bucket into Naoko's face. Naoko squealed and tossed her bucket at Kasumi. Within moments the sisters had ignored their age and proper demeanors and were rolling around on the floor, laughing and play fighting.

A minute later, an old woman from downstairs came in and was shocked at the scene in front of her. The two girls rolled off one-another and could barely breathe they were laughing so hard, finding the sudden entrance of the old woman very funny.

"Kasumi-san." The old woman said stoically. "I need you to fetch your father."

Kasumi managed to haul herself off the floor, still laughing. Naoko lay on the floor, like her sister, she was laughing and her hair was dripping with water. Kasumi said good-bye to her sister, who waved back politely. Naoko started scrubbing the floor again, smiling ear to ear thinking fondly of her sister for the first time in many years.

I may just have to tell her about Yosho...! 

Kasumi interrupted the meeting in the shrine office abruptly. All were stunned that her hair was disheveled and dripping wet.

"um.. Father, Mrs. Notada needs to see you." She said embarrassed.

All the men filed out of the office. The last to leave was Yosho.

"So why is your head wet?" Yosho smirked.

"Oh, um... it's nothing."

"Did you try fishing without using your hands?"

Kasumi bit back a laugh. "No." She answered, trying not to smile.

"Hey, Kasumi!... um... are you busy today?"

Kasumi's brain swirled. "No." She answered definitively.

Yosho almost stuttered, but managed to keep his cool. "Would you... like to spend the day with me?"

"Like a date?" Kasumi asked. Cruelly, she stared right into his eyes and didn't stop her gaze. She phrased her answer to put him off track.

"Well, it doesn't have to be a DATE necessarily, but like a uh... if you want, more like a... well, like a date, yeah..." Yosho tried to save his poor answer with a cool demeanor. It worked.

"I'd be up for that. Where do you want to go?" Kasumi flirted.

CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP

Seikou Seikou walked through the open shoji kitchen door of his family's luxurious ranch mansion at the north end of town. Seikou's sister Midori was busy chopping vegetables on a cutting block.

"Seikou! Where have you been?" Midori asked worriedly.

"Town." He replied curtly

"You got the powder right?"

Seikou tossed a pouch at her which she caught with her right hand. Inside was a grainy brown powder which she poured into a pot of boiling broth.

"Father and the others are getting worse." Midori stated.

"I'm sure that old goat will live forever..." Seikou said in exasperation as he shuffled through a closet for a rake.

"No, I'm really worried. Mother cannot milk our brother she is so sick. I've had to pay for a nursemaid from the town. The toddlers aren't doing well either."

"What do you want me to do about it, Midori? I'm not a healer!

Seikou instantly regretted the outburst. Midori was the only person on the planet outside of the Masakis that he cared for. He wasn't mad at her, but Yosho and the villagers. Seeing he had upset her, Seikou apologized and embraced his sister.

"You shouldn't be so mad at them all the time." Midori soothed his brother.

"You don't understand, Midori..." Seikou trailed off.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"At least he let's you out of the house."

In his father's bed chamber, Seikou held a candle and revealed his father and mother, coughing and sleeping with the window shut to kill the sunlight.

"Seikou my son, is that you?" His father hacked.

"Yes, father."

"What was going on in town? COUGH"

"More attackers last night."

"COUGH Filthy eta! Serves them right! You're better than them, Seikou. Richer! They'll never be above you, any of them!"

Seikou agreed with his father Goro, but felt hatred for the old man continue to grow...

The sick man paused momentarily. "What about Masaki-dono? Is he alright?"

"Yes, father."

"COUGH You know this is Yoritomo's doing, don't you? There's nothing to worry about, Seikou. My father saved Yoritomo's father in battle many years ago. We've been friends of their family for a long time."

Seikou ignored the comment. "Everyone was fine. Yosho stopped the thieves."

The sickly man coughed violently. "Don't trust him Seikou! That man is no good, I can feel it. Don't trust him for an instant!"

"Don't worry father. I don't." With that, Seikou quickly shut the door.

The group entered the castle gates earlier than Yoritomo had expected. Four-thousand yellow Sutso samurai greeted Yoritomo's four-hundred, a number agreed upon earlier. The man with the scar waited outside while Kitsubo and Yoritomo walked into Lord General Sutso's chamber.

Inside, Sutso dismissed his wife and his seven concubines. The painted ladies bowed to Yoritomo as they exited the room. Lord Sutso's personal "hatamoto," (trusted adviser) named Hanzo waited patiently for Yoritomo to enter. Hanzo never liked Omi Yoritomo, only tolerated his presence out of duty to Lord Sutso, who for some reason had not taken the young upstart's head on a stick.

Hanzo knew, and had told his lord on many occasions, that the road Yoritomo was building would be a threat to Sutso if ever completed. But Lord Sutso was wise, and played a patient game. It was better to keep his own rules and let Yoritomo build the road than to break his own edicts and have the other daimyo line up against him.

Yoritomo had scheduled the meeting to talk about neglect of Shippoinu to pay taxes. But everyone in the room knew that this was truly about Yoritomo finding a way to obliterate the town which was halting production on the road. Lord Sutso's personal edict decreed that no peasant town that paid Sutso's taxes could be removed by any daimyo.

Kitsubo and Yoritomo bowed in the powerful daimyo's presence. Lord Sutso was in his late fifties, but still rather spry and sharp as a tack. Other daimyo either loved him for his bravery or hated him for his peasant lineage which forever kept the old man from taking the title of Shogun: conqueror of barbarian forces and dictator of Japan.

"Lord Sutso. I am glad to see that you are well."

"And I, you." Sutso replied.

For a few minutes there was the complimentary offering of tea and useless banter on the welfare of the state, well being of each man's wives and children, etc. Yoritomo finally brought the conversation to point.

"Lord Sutso, I have news from one of my villages. My servants report that they are lazy, and that they will not be able to pay this season's taxes. The village of Shippoinu has been late on the last three payments. To deny you of such revenue is unthinkable!"

Lord Sutso inwardly laughed. "I think I'll manage. Still, it is not right to deprive their lord of taxes." Lord Sutso stopped momentarily. "This is the village that has complained to me about bands of thieves and arsonists, isn't it?" Lord Sutso questioned, knowing the answer.

"Who can tell, my lord? It may be that they make up these stories to hide their lack of productivity. The last three times they didn't pay, my lord allowed them the extra time to catch up. This cannot be allowed again.

Lord Sutso was impressed at Yoritomo's guile.

"Return to me in three hours. I will consider your request."

"Thank you, Lord Sutso." Yoritomo replies courteously.

While Yoritomo was distracted, Sutso shot a look at his former servant whom he had personally assigned to Yoritomo... Kitsubo. Kitsubo returned the glance...

Yoritomo and Kitsubo exited, leaving Sutso and Hanzo alone.

"What are you going to do?" Hanzo asked.

Yosho decided to take Kasumi to get breakfast. After a hard night and no food in his belly, he decided that this should come first. The pair stopped at a fish stand in the center of town. An old woman ran the shop, selling fish that her son and grandson would catch and bring to her. Behind the old woman was Miyoko, much to the surprise of Kasumi and Yosho.

"Well, isn't this sweet? Are you on a date?" Miyoko asked.

"Miyoko! What are you doing in there?" Kasumi asked her cousin behind the counter.

"Daddy wouldn't lend me any money today, said I spend too much!" Kasumi and Yosho inwardly sighed at Miyoko, who was wearing a brand new purple kimono. A new kimono for the third day in a row... "And I'm hungry, so I'm working here for the next hour or so as payment for lunch! Now, you didn't answer my question. What are you guys doing?"

"Getting food." Yosho replied curtly.

"Sheesh. So touchy. Alright, what do you want?"

Miyoko took their orders and prepared the food, the very act of any slight physical labor new to her.

Just then, Atsushi and Yuji strolled up and sat next to Yosho and Kasumi on the bench.

"Hey Yosho, Kasumi. Heard you had a busy night."

Yosho and Kasumi's faces were obviously annoyed.

"Yeah, just a little what with ninjas and assassination attempts and beheadings and whatnot." Kasumi responded dryly.

"Gee, that sucks." Atsushi calmly responded. "Hey Miyoko, how 'bout spotting us a lunch?"

"Ha! Get real..."

"Forget her, Atsushi. We can catch our own fish..."

"You two couldn't catch a cold!"

To add to the ruined mood, Seikou Seikou joined the party. His eyes grew wide and he fumed when he saw Yosho sitting next to Kasumi.

"Kasumi-chan." Seikou began. "I was wondering if I could speak with you alone for a few minutes, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Kasumi grinded her teeth. Yanking Yosho by the collar, she got up and bolted out of the shop. "Oh not right now Seikou, I gotta go-get-some-stuff-done-maybe-later-bye!"

Yosho and Kasumi scampered quickly off into the village, leaving the rest behind. Miyoko came out with their plates.

"Hey wait! You didn't get your food!" Miyoko hollered.

Atsushi snuck up behind her and started snatching pieces of fish from the plate. Miyoko finally noticed and began to throttle his neck.

Seikou growled angrily. "I'll find you, Yosho!" He vowed to no one in particular.

Kasumi stopped running when they exited the village on the west side. She had tugged Yosho the entire way.

"You pull like a boy!" Yosho said as he jokingly overemphasized the abrasion from where she had yanked him.

Kasumi tried to make a frown through her smile. ""You whine like a girl." She smiled matter-of-factly. "Are you the same guy that was dragged through the street this morning complaining about a little girl kicking you around...?"

"Little girl nothing... I think you might have broke something! C'mon take a look!"

Yosho held the hand in her face. As usual, Kasumi bit her lip as she smiled, and tried to talk him out of putting his hand in her face. Laughing, she finally said "stop it" with mock force and held his hand at her side. Yosho held her gaze for a moment as their laughter slowed.

"I want to show you something." He said seriously.

"What is it?" She asked as her eyes danced from his chest to his face.

"I want you to meet someone."

Kasumi looked confused. "Who do you know here?"

"My best friend."

Naoko had been sweeping the porch well past ten minutes from the time every dust particle and leaf had been brushed away.

Her mind was buzzing with thoughts of Yosho, an act that was occurring more and more often, especially since the incident last night. There was no doubt in her mind anymore. It was going to happen. The village people had learned to accept him, they could learn to accept her too. Never mind that they all ignore me or can't stand the sight of me, Naoko thought to herself.

It was just a matter of time until the village finally saw her for what she truly was. Naoko could feel him in her grasp.

I could have him if I move quickly. Naoko thought to herself. She knew, or at least thought she knew, that she was in love with Yosho. But how did he feel about her, she wondered.

She remembered their conversation the morning after he arrived. They certainly got along well enough, which was a start. She remembered that magnificent afternoon with him the day of the play. There, in the soaking rain, she felt a connection so strong that she had never known before. Yes, she convinced herself. He must have felt it too.

He must have love for her. Maybe it wasn't developed yet, but it was there. It was something Kasumi hadn't taken, although Naoko held her suspicions that her sister had wanted Yosho at first.

But that didn't matter anymore. It had been weeks since Naoko had seen any indication of Yosho and Kasumi being anything but friends. And more like friends out of politeness and proximity, she convinced herself.

With Kasumi no longer trying for him and her own connection to him reinforced by their friendly relationship and the events of the previous night, Yosho was ready for her. If she could really make him love her, then everyone else would learn to love her too. Never again would she be second to Kasumi in their eyes. She would be her own woman.

The thought of love and acceptance made up her mind. Naoko decided that the time for being shy was over...

"Wow." Kasumi said with a little confusion. "She's really beautiful."

"..."

"Do all boys where you come from have trees for best friends?" Kasumi teased.

"More than you might think."

Yosho tossed a large flat stone into the water to use as a stepping stone. He motioned for Kasumi to follow him onto one of the giant roots that connected to the trunk of the tree.

"You're not gonna carry me across the water?" Kasumi flirted.

"I can if you want." Yosho smiled.

"I can do it." She replied as she stepped onto the stone and hopped onto the root.

If she had taken more careful notice of the roots and not Yosho, she would probably have wondered why none of the roots were in the ground instead of hovering in a few inches of water. The tree was so sturdy and didn't rattle or even move, so the idea never even occurred to her.

Yosho let her feel the grainy wood of the trunk with her hands.

"Must be a very old tree." Kasumi said studiously.

"I wanted her to meet you."

Kasumi gave Yosho an awkward look. He was going pretty far with the joke.

She's pretty! Funaho-ki spoke to Yosho's mind. Yosho smiled. I know... He replied silently.

"Her name is Funaho."

"Huh. That's funny. I had an aunt named Funaho."

Yosho was slightly amused as he remembered the conversation with Kasumi's father earlier.

"What did you think of her?"

"I never met her. She was supposed to be very pretty."

Beautiful. Yosho corrected her in his mind.

"I like that name a lot." She said softly. "Maybe I'll name my daughter Funaho."

"How far along are you?" Yosho teased.

"Only a few weeks..." She said gravely.

Yosho was stunned. "You- you're serious!"

"No. Ha! Ha!"

"Hey..."

"Serves you right. Wow! Look at this!" Kasumi leapt to another tree branch and leaned over a patch of moss and dirt that had collected on the top of the root. She plucked from it a small purple flower and held it up for Yosho to see.

"I've never seen one of these before." Kasumi responded excitedly.

Yosho paused. An image went through his mind. Kasumi's face and extended arm were replaced by that of his sister Ayeka.

... it is the color of your eyes... The young Ayeka's words rang through Yosho's mind.

Ayeka faded back into Kasumi. Yosho took the flower from Kasumi's hand. For a moment he considered telling her about the flower. When he saw how happy she was, he decided not to. He suspected that the flower from his crashed ship must have blown through the area and spread the Royal Teardrop.

"It's one of my favorite flowers."

Yosho felt a rush of excitement flow over Kasumi. "Do you want to see my favorite?" Kasumi asked.

Yosho nodded happily. Kasumi rotated and scanned the area. Her head went back and forth until she spotted a patch of white flowers.

"Those!" She pointed happily. "They're called 'murasame.' I can't believe they're even here this time of year. They usually bloom in the spring..."

Yosho stared at the flower. The soft white petals seemed to embody exactly how he felt for her. The tiny flowers reflected in the water of the pond that Funaho-ki sat in.

Funaho-ki shot a message through Yosho's brain. There's not much time left until I must root or return to Jurai, Yosho. Is this girl what you want? Is that why you brought her here? 

I only wanted you to meet her. Yosho frowned as he thought back his answer.

I like her. 

Yosho sighed at his partner's simplistic answer. Seeing that Kasumi was distracted for a moment, Yosho quickly thrusted his head into the trunk. Instead of slamming into the bark, his head disappeared inside the tree, phased through by Funaho-ki. Inside the dark trunk, rays of red and blue light shot by. Yosho looked carefully at Ryoko, hanging in space.

Her head was hung low. Yosho couldn't see her face. Ryoko was as perfectly preserved as she had been when Yosho had taken her last Gem. Funaho-ki communicated that, as expected, she was still very much alive.

Yosho pulled his head out of the trunk just in time before Kasumi noticed.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." He replied.

Hiding in a bush, four heads popped out of the shrubbery to spy on the young couple.

"This is wrong." Miyoko denounced.

"You want to be here just as much as we do!" Atsushi scoffed.

"I don't really wanna be here..." Yuji replied seriously.

"Then go home!" Atsushi chided.

"Shut up, all of you! I'm trying to hear!" Seikou Seikou said as he gnashed his teeth in anger.

The group watched silently for a minute. The silence was broken by a large farting noise rustling through the bush.

"Who did that!" Miyoko demanded angrily.

"Yeah right, Miyoko! As if you didn't know." Atsushi accused.

For another moment all in the bush were silent.

"Good God, what did you eat, dead frogs?" Atsushi questioned.

A few minutes later, Yosho and Kasumi rested on the bank of the pond. Kasumi took a white murasame flower and tucked it behind her right ear. The Royal Teardrop was tucked behind her left ear, with both flowers giving her a very amazon sort of look, or so Yosho thought.

Yosho pulled a few bread rolls from his tunic, explaining that he managed to snatch them right before everyone showed up. He offered one to her, but Kasumi said she wasn't hungry.

"Well, I'm famished!" Yosho said as he munched on one.

Kasumi laid her back in the soft grass, staring dreamily at the clouds. She rolled onto her side and propped her head up with her right hand, watching Yosho eat. Her manner went from light and flirty to serious.

"So... Yosho...have you decided to stay?" Kasumi said as she twiddled the blades of grass and tried to act like she wasn't interested in his answer.

"I was just thinking about that." Yosho admitted.

"Well?"

"I still haven't decided if I will go back home."

"Well, let me put it another way. Why are you still here?" Kasumi said, getting specific.

Yosho almost blushed. "No reason, I guess..."

"Oh..." Kasumi replied softly as she continued to play with the grass. Her mood was spoiled a bit.

Yosho caught the change in her. "Why do you ask?"

Kasumi looked right into his eyes and flashed a smile full of sarcasm and double meaning.

"Oh, no reason." She mocked with a smile.

Yosho knew exactly what she meant.

Kasumi stopped fidgeting and crawled closer to Yosho, only inches from his face now. Her belly to the ground, she now cupped her face in both hands. "Hey, you wanna see something really cool?"

Yosho enjoyed the way she had closed the gap between them.

"That sounds good. Besides, it will give us a chance to get away from those idiots." Yosho said as he motioned to the others hiding in the bushes.

Kasumi wasn't surprised. "You noticed that too, huh?" Kasumi said in an exhale.

In the bush, Seikou, Miyoko, Atsushi, and Yuji reflexively shuddered as Yosho motioned in their direction.

"I think they see us!" Yuji whispered.

"Of course they see you! You're fat!" Atsushi whispered back.

From a distance, Yosho and Kasumi waved to the bush people.

"I hate you all." Miyoko announced as she wallowed in her own shame.

A safe distance from the others, Kasumi led Yosho to a part of the woods that few of the villagers ever dared enter. The trees parted for a large stone in the ground. A bit apprehensive, Yosho motioned his head as if to ask if this was what Kasumi had wanted to show him.

"Come on." Kasumi urged.

Taking him by the hand, Kasumi brought Yosho to the mouth of a dark and secluded cave...

Yosho marveled at a giant stone obelisk that acted as the roof of the cave. Peeking inside, Yosho could smell the sterile scent of wet stone and hear the dripping of tiny drops of moisture splashing and echoing in the black abyss.

"Wonderful, isn't it? They say it's haunted. No one ever comes back here... except for me when I was little. I always wanted to take Naoko inside, but she was too scared to ever set foot in it."

"Did you go alone?"

Kasumi thought about it for a second. "No. I never did. The farthest I ever got was the entrance."

"Want to check it out?" Yosho asked.

Obscured by the shadow of the cage, Kasumi grinned. She had planned on him asking that question. Hand-in-hand, Yosho and Kasumi strolled into the cave, marveling at tiny bats on the ceiling and blind albino lizards as they scampered across the floor.

Coming to a room with a tall ceiling, they let each other's hands loose. The light from the entrance had faded to almost nothing. Kasumi began to get apprehensive, not liking the lack of light.

Yosho slid his hands over the stone wall and studied it in mute fascination, as if he had made a great discovery.

If I needed to, this place would be perfect for- 

"Yosho?" Kasumi interrupted his thoughts. "It's getting dark. Maybe we should head back before we get lost."

"Oh, right. Where do you want to go now?" Yosho asked.

A firefly flew into the cave. It's body bursted into yellow and green light. Crystals in the cave wall and pools of water on the ground reflected the light from wall to wall.

Yosho caught a glimpse of Kasumi's face the moment the room lit up. His heart beat faster than it had when he was dragged by the horse. Kasumi was smiling seductively at him, even though she could have only barely seen him. That thought made his heart pound at the caged bars of his ribs.

"Let's go back to my place." Kasumi said softly.

Seikou Seikou watched as Yosho and Kasumi walked onto the Masaki grounds. Miyoko and the other two idiots had left him alone to trail Kasumi. Only Seikou had followed them to the cave...

Focusing his eyes, he dropped his money purse on the ground. Tiny gold coins rolled all over the place, clinking as they slowed, sinking into the grass. Seikou's face was ghostly. His soul was devastated. When he had focused on Yosho and Kasumi, his worst fears had been confirmed.

He could faintly make out Yosho's hand clutched tightly around Kasumi's. Seikou felt his only chance at peace fade into the distance.

Seikou's heart felt as if it were going to rip out of his chest, or perhaps explode from the inside. He started to shake. Seikou sat on the ground in an attempt to collect himself. He ran his hands over his bald scalp, hardly noticing his own hands shaking uncontrollably.

Curled up into a fetal position on the grass, tears spilled unstoppable onto the ground. A light sprinkle began, wetting his vest. He heard himself say the phrase, again and again.

"God, damnit, it's over!

It's over!

It's over!

It's over!

It's over!

It's over!

It's over!

It's over!

Oh, God, it's over!"

It was already dark by the time they made it back. The walk home had been pleasant for both of them, who now felt free to hold each other's hand. The sun disappeared in the mountains as they crested the hill. The horizon was breathtaking as the last of the red rays of light faded into a dark blue. Yosho and Kasumi wandered into the house.

On the balcony of the second floor, the view was starting to turn into something magical. The clouds were quickly swept away by winds and the stars were magnificent. From the elevated position, Yosho and Kasumi watched peacefully down into the valley where a lake had formed, neatly covering up any trace of Ryo-ohki.

Their conversation about their long day together had long since passed. Now the pair enjoyed silence, and the gentle sounds of insects playing in the trees. Yosho and Kasumi let their gaze drift to the lights of the village. Several orange and yellow lights slowly passed through the mountain in the distance as travelers made their way back home.

Kasumi sat Indian style on the ledge, having changed into her white uniform from the play a few months ago. In his usual Juraian attire, Yosho leaned back, propping himself with his arms, his legs dangling over the edge. The two drank in each other's auras. It felt good to be in proximity of each other.

"I had a great time with you." Kasumi said softly.

"I had a great time with you." Yosho parroted. "Thank you for going with me."

Kasumi again smiled effortlessly. "I should thank you. I... I honestly can't remember ever having a day as perfect as this has been. Isn't that funny? I almost died last night and now here I am talking about how wonderful this day has been!"

Both slightly chuckled at the observation before returning their gaze to the awesome sight of the mountains in the night.

"This is really beautiful." Kasumi offered. Her voice was full of emotion. Hinting at something they both new but wouldn't speak of.

"Yes." He replied softly.

They stared at each other in a happy silence. The thin mosquito nets on either side of the balcony entrance blew softly in the wind, occasionally obscuring Kasumi from view. It reminded Yosho of the thin silky curtains in his mothers room.

"I should be going to bed." Yosho heard himself say.

Kasumi's mouth dropped half way open, but she shut it just as quickly.

"Oh... alright. I guess I should go too."

WHY am I going to bed! Yosho thought to himself.

For a moment they both blushed, and looked down at the floor. Yosho's mind jumbled back and forth. Slowly, he raised his head and caught Kasumi's eyes with his.

"Kasumi...?"

"Yes, Yosho...?"

They paused.

"Goodnight."

Back in his room, Yosho was pacing the floor. His eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Goodnight!" He repeated to himself.

Yosho hit himself for being so stupid. He couldn't believe he had let her walk downstairs back to her room. Yosho seemed unable to wrap his mind around what he had done.

There couldn't have been a better time for it, he thought to himself. The day had been perfect, the date had gone well, she laughed at all his jokes, the setting was perfect, the timing was right... Yosho swore at his own stupidity.

What had made him do it? Yosho remembered Yasunori's advice from earlier.

That's what was holding me back... Yosho thought, feeling his uncertainty over where he belonged in the galaxy starting to fade.

Unable to take it, Yosho got up and sighed. He walked down the hall to the balcony. His eyes shot open when he saw Kasumi was there too. She looked as surprised as he was. For a moment, no one said anything. Both Kasumi and Yosho wore grins on their face, embarrassed, but looking humorously on the situation. It was Yosho who broke the silence.

"Hey."

"Hey." She responded with a half giggle.

Yosho took a few steps closer to where she was, sitting on the rail. His hand was behind his head, rubbing in embarrassment.

"So, uh... I think I screwed up back there a few minutes ago..." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked inquisitively.

"Well, you know... romantic night sky, wonderful view, beautiful girl... I really blew that opportunity..." Yosho blushed.

Kasumi laughed. Standing up, she walked over next to him.

"That's the one thing about me. I always take my opportunities." With that, she threw her arms around his neck, and Yosho his arms around her waist. They kissed passionately for several unforgettable moments. Both of their strong exteriors and joking comments broken down and exposed, they felt each other's souls. Each frightened and exhilarated, electric pulses running through their bodies.

Kasumi ran her hands up his chest. Her breasts gently nudged at Yosho's abdomen. He could feel her breathe. Kasumi could feel the pounding of Yosho's heart. Yosho and Kasumi found they were both blushing.

Minutes later, Yosho watched Kasumi walk back downstairs and slid the shoji door to his room closed. Yosho couldn't remember much of anything after the kiss. Unable to calm down his racing heart, Yosho could still feel her on his lips.

He thought to himself for a moment. It was the first time he had truly been alone all day. Suddenly, the future seemed brighter. He laughed in the dark. Certainly, this was one step in a good direction towards choosing whether or not to stay!

Yosho laughed and lit a candle with a piece of flint.

"This has to be love."

As the wick took flame, Yosho jumped. A figure had been in the dark, watching him the whole time. Water from the light sprinkle a few minutes earlier dripped from the person's wet hair.

Entering the candlelight, the feminine figure moved slowly in Yosho's direction.

"Naoko?"

Atsushi and Yuji laughed. They were hiding from the rain under the stand where they had met Yosho and Kasumi for lunch hours earlier. The pair had hidden under the ledge and waited for the rain to die down. They laughed and chatted about how Yuji had convinced Atsushi that Miyoko had been the one who broke wind in the bush earlier that day. They talked and laughed until the sound of breaking pottery caught their ears.

Surprised, they saw a silhouette of a man staggering, obviously very drunk, on the wall. The figure fell, literally, into their view, spilling sake all over the ground.

"Hey, it's Seikou!" Atsushi laughed.

"Well I'll be damned. He is in bad shape."

Seikou quickly picked himself off the ground and threw his sake bottle violently into a barn wall. "Think you're so goddamn much better! Think you can replace me! " He mumbled in a drunken stupor.

"Hey, Seikou, take it easy! You might fall down and break some money!" Atsushi insulted.

Startled, but too drunk to understand who was speaking, Seikou spun around too fast and again hit the floor.

Atsushi and Yuji rolled around in laughter. Not wanting the snobby rich boy to die drowning in the muddy water, they lifted his body and tossed his unconscious form in the barn. Atsushi and Yuji laughed as they left him in a pile of rotten hay. He mumbled angrily in his sleep.

"Yasunori... you lied to me..."

Lord Sutso called Yoritomo and Kitsubo back into his chambers. This time, Sutso allowed the scarred man and Mitsuno to enter as well. Yoritomo was already smiling...

"How certain are you that they will not pay their taxes this time?"

"There is no doubt, my Lord. You can look at my documentation or your own reports if you wish, but they will only confirm what I tell you. Shippoinu cannot possibly pay." Yoritomo knew the old man would never actually check the fake reports. Even if he did, they both knew that Yoritomo would have what he wanted anyway.

Hanzo gripped his sword handle tightly, wanting nothing better than to cut Yoritomo's head from his neck.

Lord Sutso paused. Yoritomo had done everything by Sutso's rules...

"Lord Yoritomo. We cannot have subjects who do not honor the bidding of the Emperor. By my decision, I grant you sole power to do as you see fit to insure that either the tax money is collected, or that the criminals are properly dealt with." The words rolled heavy off his lips.

Yoritomo smiled and bowed graciously. "Thank you, Lord Sutso. I will act immediately. By tomorrow night, I will have a samurai garrison stationed at Shippoinu."

With pride for their master's deviousness, Yoritomo's servants bowed and filed out of the chamber. Again, Kitsubo shot a mysterious glance at Sutso.

Once away from prying ears, kazuto spoke softly to Yoritomo.

"I warn you not to underestimate this man."

"I have no intention of it. That's why we're taking twice as many soldiers as we could ever need!"

"kazuto" delighted at the thought of revenge on the man in white...

Once they had left the room, Hanzo felt his obligation to speak-

"He's a murderer. Those people have done nothing, and there's nothing we can do about it. Now he'll have his damn road and be a thorn in your side the rest of your life!" Hanzo said angrily, not understanding his master's odd fixation on keeping a stupid law that would be his death.

Sutso huffed a laugh. "Karma." He wrote it off.

Naoko had a look of astonishment on her face. Rainwater ran down her temple. Her mouth was quivering, and open in amazement. She had heard his bedroom confession of love moments earlier.

"I knew it." She said in breathless and absolute certainty.

Yosho stepped back, confused and now a bit worried at Naoko's odd behavior.

"God, Yosho! I knew it!" Naoko followed him and clutched at his shirt.

Yosho's mind raced in wonder of Naoko's problem and of what she was talking about.

"It... it's like it almost couldn't be true, you being here!" She admitted. "I always wanted for this to be true. I always wanted this to happen, Yosho! I couldn't believe it was true. They never understood me, Yosho. No one ever cared about me! God, all the times they forgot about me and only cared about Kasumi!" The last word of her confession came out hard, as if she had to force her mouth to say the words.

"Naoko, what do you mean...?" Yosho said, upset that she was telling him all this.

"Yosho, I love you!"

Naoko threw her mouth onto his and tasted the sweetness of his lips. She churned her mouth against his as beads of water from her hair shattered on his breast. Yosho managed to free his arms and grab her by the shoulders, pushing her off.

Naoko looked shocked that he had done this.

"What, what's the matter?" Naoko whimpered.

Yosho was too stunned to say anything. What was he possibly going to say to this woman who had poured her heart out to him? But nothing he could have said would have been as effective as the look in his eyes.

Naoko stared into the deep, pensive brownish-purple eyes and slowly, to her horror, realized that he didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

For an instant, neither could find the words to say. Naoko's heart was breaking. A heaving hole seemed to be sucking for sustenance in her chest. The flame from the candle blew out, leaving them in total darkness.

It was at this unfortunate moment that the shoji slid open. Unable to see anything in the room, which was now lit only in part by the light of the moon, Kasumi slipped into the room. A smile was on her lips, soft and promising. Kasumi slid the door shut and turned.

"Yosho, I'm here. I couldn't sleep without saying..." Kasumi whispered. When she saw Yosho pushing Naoko off of him, she gasped.

Naoko didn't remember turning to see the shoji open. Every one of her senses were numb. She was holding Yosho's forearms perfectly stiff. All sound in the room had died. Now, there was only Kasumi's pretty little face, twisted in a look of shock and amazement.

Naoko let go of Yosho and stepped back. Slowly, she pried her gaze off Kasumi and onto Yosho. Yosho's face was full of sorries and apologies. Apologies for Kasumi being there, having to find out this way. Sorries that he did not love her.

"Kasumi?" Naoko finally spoke.

"Naoko, what are you doing here?"

Naoko felt tears well up in her eyes. She huffed out a laugh at Kasumi's question. "What are YOU doing here." She said through tears and building confusion.

At last, Kasumi understood exactly what was happening. Her mind raced with questions, asking herself how she could have been so stupid not to notice.

"I know..." Naoko answered her own question. Uncontrollably, she huffed and hyperventilated, her tears flowing freely now. She covered her eyes with her hands to no use. Kasumi grabbed her younger sister by the shoulders and rubbed her back, not knowing what she could do.

Yosho watched helplessly. Naoko felt her sister grab her and the anger began to build. Yumi entered the doorway, frightened and confused at the loud noises that had awakened her.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Naoko cried. She fought her sister's embrace. "This is-this is so-so, typical, Kasumi. Of course he would pick YOU! Everyone else does!"

"No, Naoko, that's not true!""

"Yes it is! Yes IT IS! Everyone hates me and loves you!"

"Naoko I-"

"Shut up, KASUMI! You stole everything from me that I ever cared about! You don't know what it feels like to be stepped over! It's not right! It's not the way I wanted it! They all love YOU, Kasumi, not me, but what about me, Kasumi? WHAT ABOUT ME?" Naoko shrieked uncontrollably.

Kasumi was now crying as well. "No...! That's not true, Naoko I love you!" Kasumi cried out.

"FUCK YOU, KASUMI!"

SMACK

The air resonated with the sound of Naoko's hand smacking Kasumi across the face. Yosho grabbed Naoko by the wrists and held her in case she tried anything else. Through tears, Naoko told Yosho to let go of her. On the floor, Kasumi was devastated. Naoko held her hands over her eyes and cried hopelessly. Outside, it began to rain again.

Kasumi ran past the shocked Yumi and down the hallway, down the stairs and out into the night.

Yosho knelt over and held Kasumi. She shrugged him off, wanting to be alone. Never in her life had she felt like this. Why did this have to happen? Kasumi thought of how earlier she had wrestled with Naoko in this very room. She put her knees in her face and cried. Yosho told Yumi to watch after Kasumi as he headed for the door to follow Naoko into the pouring rain...

Yosho ran into the village. The rain was coming down quite well now. How quickly things had changed, he thought to himself. Yosho couldn't see Naoko anywhere. She wasn't in any of her usual spots or anywhere else that Yosho could think of.

He stopped looking for a moment to gather his thoughts.

Had he been too foolish? Didn't he suspect that Naoko had a crush on him? No, there was no way to know that this would happen. Still, he cursed himself for having brought more pain and suffering upon the very people who had taken him in. Yosho's looked into the night sky and searched for guidance in the Jurai star.

He remembered Ayeka, calling to him as he left Jurai. He remembered Airi crying as he left her for the last time. Now the faces had changed. Now it was Naoko and Kasumi crying. So much pain. Why couldn't he find a place where sorrow could not follow?

He felt very alone in that instant, left only to wonder if this was the sort of thing he really wanted to leave Jurai for...

Thousands of light years away from the tiny and troubled village of Shippoinu, a silent ship floated through the dusts of space...

Inside, the gentle hum of a pipe organ filled the halls and antechambers of the monstrous vessel.

Standing up from the seat of his instrument of choice, Kagato walked down the stairs of his grand hallway. With a snap of his fingers, five black orbs, each about the size of a haystack floated through the floor. The black, metallic orbs where perfectly spherical, with dozens of square and rectangular sections on the outer skin.

"Now listen up everyone." Kagato joked to himself, treating the orbs like a mother would her children.

"I have assigned you each a section of the Galaxy where energy signatures similar to Ryoko's were last detected. These signatures are fading very quickly indeed. I need to talk to our little Ryoko, so I want you all to return as soon as you've found her."

A section of each orb lit up red in response to Kagato's wishes. The orbs flew down the hall and into a hanger. The hanger housed five ships, each not much smaller than a Juraian ship like Ryu-oh: one a dark gray, the other a kind of green, and the last a burnt orange. The orbs entered a hole in the ships specifically designed for the orbs.

The orb entering the orange ship fired the engines and headed off into space. A pair of wing-like appendages popped out of the side and boosted the power of the ship to maximum speed, towards a relatively unknown section of the galaxy...

Kagato's face popped up on the screen.

"One thing I almost forgot to mention! If you happen to find that annoying little prince, be sure to take his key and kill him for me."

Back in his ship, Kagato laughed, very pleased with himself.

A thought crossed his mind. Kagato sank through the floor and into the parallel dimension.

In front of him stood a large crystal where frozen for all time was the tiny form of Professor Washu.

Kagato laughed at her hopeless situation.

"Looks like your little creation will be coming home very soon." He mocked.

Just then, Kagato noticed something. He took a few steps closer and stared into the crystal container. Nothing. Washu's red hair and stoic young face, eyes shut tightly, trapped for all eternity.

Strange... He thought to himself. I could have sworn I saw her smile. 

**END OF EPISODE #4**

_SCREAMING INFIDELITIES_

_by DASHBOARD CONFESSIONAL_

_I'm missing your bed_

_I never sleep_

_Avoiding the spots where we'd have to speak,_

_And this bottle of beast_

_Is taking me home_

_I'm cuddling close_

_To blankets and sheets_

_But you're not alone, and you're not discreet_

_Make sure I know who's taking you home._

_I'm reading your note over again_

_There's not a word that I comprehend,_

_Except when you signed it_

_"I will love you always and forever."_

_Well As for now I'm gonna hear the saddest songs_

_And sit alone and wonder_

_How you're making out_

_But as for me, I wish that I were anywhere with anyone_

_Making out._

_I'm missing your laugh_

_How did it break?_

_And when did your eyes begin to look fake?_

_I hope you're as happy as you 're pretending._

_I am alone_

_In my defeat I wish I knew you were safely at home_

_I'm missing your bed_

_I never sleep_

_Avoiding the spots where we'd have speak, and_

_This bottle of beast is taking me home._

_Your hair, it's everywhere._

_Screaming infidelities_

_And taking its wear._

_Your hair, it's everywhere._

_Screaming infidelities_

_And taking its wear._

**PRINCIPAL CHARACTERS and PLACES**

Residents of the village of Shippoinu:

Yasunori Masaki- Age 54, The respected head of Shippoinu, priest and shrine keeper. Father of Naoko and

Kasumi Masaki- Age 21, Eldest daughter of Yasunori, she is the head of the Masaki house as is custom in Japan. Beloved by the entire village for her personality, strength and kindness, she is considered one of the most beautiful women in Okayama. She has one sister,

Naoko Masaki- Age 19, Beautiful but self-conscious when compared to her sister. Naoko can practice Japanese customs of calligraphy, tea-ceremony, and Poetry (like her father) with great skill that, when seen, is admired by all. She is enamored with Yosho, and is directly in charge of watching over

Yumi Iraga- Age 6, Resident of the Masaki household. Oddly perceptive for her age and often very to-the-point.

Miyoko Masaki- Age 20, Niece of Yasunori Masaki. Often stays at the Masaki residence in Shippoinu. Miyoko's father is fairly wealthy, and lives in a village north of Shippoinu. Beautiful and she knows it, Miyoko has a reputation as a shameless flirt and a party girl. Some describe her as selfish. Actually, she only lets her true self out in front of her family in the Masaki house.

Yuji Bunto- Age 20, Impoverished peasant who lives on the outskirts of Shippoinu, where Yuji and his best friend Atsushi sleep every night in the branches of a tree overlooking a field. Though not particularly fat, Yuji has a very large, slightly oafish frame. He is instantly recognizable by his trademark spear with a fish skewered on the blade.

Atsushi Iraga- Age 20, Friend of Yuji. Like his companion, Atsushi is prone to fits of whining and self-pity. Always searching for a scheme to get-rich and escape their miserable lot in life, Atsushi refuses to submit himself to the norms of the poor peasant people he was born amongst. He is also easily identified for his tattered clothing, slit eyes and trademark bandanna.

Seikou Seikou- Age 21, Named Seikou twice by his father, Seikou is stuck up and demanding. The hardest worker in the village, Seikou often complains that nothing will get done unless he does it himself. Even though he works hard, he is still the richest man in town, being heir to the very wealthy Seikou Family. Strangely, Seikou never likes to talk about his family, only his wealth and status in the community. It is no secret that Seikou has his eye on Kasumi for his wife, and the village naturally expects Kasumi to wed him.

The Buntos and Iragas- The families of Yuji and Atsushi. Their respective fathers have a business together and live under the same roof. Due to cramping, they kicked Atsushi and Yuji out of the house to go live in the tree on the edge of town.

The Seikous- The only wealthy families in Shippoinu. The Seikou clan owns two houses in Shippoinu, one for the younger brother Kobayashi Seikou and his wife, Rumiko. The couple have no children and love to flaunt their vast amount of money. Rumiko is the town matchmaker.

The older brother is Goro Seikou, who owns a luxurious ranch home was just north of town, which is known for having many relatives of the Seikou family visit often. Goro Seikou, and the Seikou family in general are hated by everyone in town, where the Seikou name is a swear-word. Goro has the reputation for being particularly nasty and cold-hearted. Goro and his wife have five children, aged 9 months, 3, 5, 17, and 21. Seikou is their eldest son, and heir apparent of the Seikou family fortune.

The Samurai:

Lord Omi Yoritomo- Age 33, Son of the famous Waru Yoritomo, Omi Yoritomo inherited one of the best fiefs in Japan, of which Shippoinu is a part of. A third level Samurai, Yoritomo is desperate to advance his position and power in Japan.

"kazuto", the scarred man- Age late 40's, Not much is known about him other than he is the loyal servant of Yoritomo. His sword indicates that he fought in the Korean and Chinese invasion several decades earlier.

Kitsubo- Personal assistant to Yoritomo. Confidant of Lord Sutso himself, a bureaucrat.

Lord General Sutso- Yoritomo's lord. Ruler of most of Japan, though the country will not be unified for centuries. A peasant who crawled his way to general. Since he was not born to a respectable samurai family, his lineage is not to be discussed. He is sensitive about his past, and has gained respect for increasing the rights of peasant farmers, much to the hatred of all samurai.

Lord Anjo Uraga- Lord of Okayama, the three village fief where Shippoinu is located. Anjo never visits the lowly Shippoinu. His master is Lord Yoritomo, whom he pays tribute to yearly.

Lord Hanzo- Trusted adviser and hatamoto to Lord Sutso.

General Mitsuno- General of Yoritomo's forces. Always spoiling for a fight and eager to rid Yoritomo of his trained assassin with the scar across his face.

The Village- The village of Shippoinu is a part of the three-village section of Japan called Okayama. The inhabitants of Shippoinu are peasants of no wealth whatsoever, constantly plagued by famines, fires, earthquakes, illness, and worst of all, taxes owed to the feudal lord called a "Daimyo." On the north side of town is where Atsushi and Yuji's tree is located along with Goro Seikou's home. The village has a small river on the west side and mountains to the east. The Masaki house is located just outside of town, the east side on a hill. On the other side of this hill is where Ryoko's ship crashes when it is shot down by Funaho.


	5. YOSHO! EPISODE 5 Kagato's Shadow

**YOSHO! EPISODE FIVE**

By nik

Completed don't own these characters, AIC/Pioneer owns them. I don't intend

to make money off this because I don't want to get a lawsuit. I'm

too poor for that. But this fanfiction is my original story concept, so pretty-please-with-sugar-on-top don't plagiarize!

Author's notes:

Well, the fit hit the shan in the last episode, and it only gets worse for our characters this time.

If you get lost on any of the characters, a character guide is located at the bottom of this document. I hope you enjoy, m'kay?

**Y O S H O !**

Space. Black and empty. And then a tiny blue planet appeared in the distance...

"Approaching energy anomaly. Possibility of energy match with subject Ryoko, 37." The ship computer transmitted.

With a series of hums and whistles that biological entities could not comprehend, the spherical black probe droid sitting in the pilot's chair answered the nav computer, and asked for an arrival time.

"Estimated time of arrival, one hour."

The answer was satisfactory to the probe droid. This was considered a very remote section of the galaxy. Initial information from Kagato pinpointed the possibility that Ryoko would be in this sector at 7. Now, the odds had changed since the energy signal originally detected was much stronger upon closer examination.

Looking at the computer display, the probe droid noticed that sending a transmission to contact Kagato would be impossible for another day at the very least due to cosmic ray interference. The probe allowed it's circuitry to process the situation and decide the best course of action. Deciding not to wait to contact Kagato and possibly lose Ryoko's trail, the probe droid boosted the engine to maximum power.

Takashi-san had left the village of Shippoinu very early. The sun was not up yet. Takashi had traveled north to the village of Ginmura in order to purchase a "farmer's helper," a threshing tool which, when put to use, would make harvest time much easier on everyone in Shippoinu.

The three talons of gold had come from the pocket of a dead ninja from the attack of the previous night. The old priest Yasunori Masaki had personally assigned Takashi the honorable duty of going to Ginmura to purchase the tool. This sign of trust from the old man was a great honor to him personally.

As the sun's first ray crested the hill through the forest path, Takashi made it to the top of the hill, where the entire town of Ginmura could be seen.

Looks like the sun is finally awake! The old man remarked to himself.

When Takashi was at last able to see the village, he dropped his walking cane on the dirt road. His face twisted in horror. His legs began to shake, and he buckled down to the ground. His breath became erratic, and he threw up the meager amount of millet he had eaten for breakfast earlier that morning.

He forced himself to look up. It was no illusion. The entire village was covered in hundreds of samurai...

The samurai had set up camp in Ginmura. Dozens of beige tents sat near the front of the village. Just as many cooking fires left trails of smoke and filled Takashi's nostrils with the earthy, yet appealing smell of burning wood.

Takashi looked at the hundreds of heavily armed samurai decked in red battle armor. The aging man had never seen so very many samurai in his entire life, with each bearing red flags with the Yoritomo crest written in black ink...

Some were sitting down for a morning meal. Others were rushing orders back and forth. Some samurai practiced training with the sword while the senior samurai strategized for an inevitable conquest.

"Oh, God!" The old man whimpered.

Scrambling to his feet, he left his cane and the coins jumped out of his pocket and into the dirt. The old man ran back towards Shippoinu, running fast as his tired body could carry him!

"I recommend we deploy in three hours sir."

"No need to rush, Captain." Yoritomo said confidently.

"Lord Yoritomo is right, Captain Yamada." General Mitsuno agreed with a hint of arrogance in his voice. "The very minute our troops arrive in Shippoinu, these peasant eta will roll over and beg like dogs!"

Captain Yamada felt sick to his stomach as he watched his pompous commanding officer, General Mitsuno, gloat at the inevitable slaughter of innocent people that Yamada was being forced to take part of. Yamada wanted no place in it. He was a younger officer of 26, and found no honor in killing helpless farmers. Particularly as it was a poorly kept secret that the villagers of Shippoinu were unfortunate victims who just so happened to stand in Yoritomo's way.

Looking around the tent which served as the command center, Yamada surveyed each of his superiors. Mitsuno, general of Yoritomo's forces was decked in his red ornamental samurai gear, complete with a fanned helmet adorned with a crescent shaped emblem on the front. Next to General Mitsuno was Kitsubo, Yoritomo's advisor, dressed in the brown kimono of the Sutso clan. Kitsubo nodded his head and uttered agreements to Mitsuno's comments. Of course, the delighted Yoritomo was present, as was his other assistant, the mysterious man with the slash mark running down his face whom the samurai soldiers in Yamada's company called "kazuto," meaning scar. The man in black was visibly stirred by Mitsuno's comments on the outcome of the attack ahead...

"You say they will fall easy." The scarred man mocked in a serious but contemptuous tone. "Foolish to underestimate an enemy."

General Mitsuno sucked in his breath at the insult. Such arrogance! "There is no foolishness in foretelling an obvious outcome. Although, I understand your last attack on Shippoinu failed, and you must feel shamed for such a disgraceful defeat." Mitsuno agitated.

"That man is dangerous. My ninja were well trained." The scarred man announced, thinking back on his fight with Yosho.

"Your ninja were probably drunk."

Kitsubo interrupted the argument. "Come now, General Mitsuno. If our friend says that this man is a threat, then the threat will be taken seriously." Kitsubo, attempting to mend the quarrel diplomatically, now turned to the scarred man. "That being said, we have more than two samurai for every one villager. I should think that our sheer numbers should be more than enough to subdue the village, AND this new upstart with ease."

"Overconfidence has lost many battles." The scarred man warned.

Mitsuno scoffed at the comment. "Just because your last visit to Shippoinu failed, "kazuto," doesn't mean MY men will fail!" It was the first time anyone had dared call the scarred man by the diminutive term.

The scarred man remained silent. His eyes squinted to the point that they began tiny slits, and he gripped the hilt of the Korean sword in his sash tightly. Out of the corner of his eye, Kazuto caught Yoritomo's facial expression, which silently asked Kazuto to back down. Kazuto let go of the sword hilt, foregoing his revenge for the insult from Mitsuno... for the moment.

**EPISODE # 5 **

_**Kagato's Shadow**_

In Yosho's room, Kasumi was balled up on the floor crying. She could hear Yosho calling for Naoko to return from a distance. Yumi had crawled over to the woman whom the little girl regarded as a sister and hugged her tightly. Kasumi was too distraught to take comfort in Yumi's ministerings.

Why did it have to be like this! Kasumi thought to herself.

Naoko had never mentioned her feelings for Yosho, but looking back, Kasumi could see it all so clearly. Her sister Naoko was shy. She should have known better. Naoko would never have said anything to her, and Kasumi scolded herself for not realizing that her sister's lack of mention of Yosho was the very clue that Kasumi should have picked up.

Of course Naoko never mentioned Yosho to her, Naoko was too embarrassed, or was too afraid that Kasumi liked him too, or both. Kasumi realized all this in an instant, and felt horrible. Naoko had never yelled at her before. Kasumi felt the hot imprint of Naoko's hand on her cheek. She had certainly never hit Kasumi before. The sheer shock from that act had put Kasumi in a panic, knowing that things between her and Naoko would never be the same again.

Kasumi's mind raced with Naoko's allegations that Kasumi stole Naoko's love and attention from everyone. Kasumi had no idea she felt that way. Oh, God, she hates me! Kasumi thought to herself. This was why she was so shy, Kasumi remarked to herself. All her life, Naoko had felt as if she was inferior to Kasumi, and that was why Naoko could never let anyone in the village get close to her.

"...Kasumi?... Are you okay?" Miyoko's voice called from the hallway.

Kasumi lifted her head up to see the concerned face of her cousin Miyoko in the door. Kasumi sniffed, and nodded her head to indicate that she wasn't okay.

"I... I heard what happened from downstairs..." Miyoko said softly.

Kasumi snapped to attention, realizing that the incident was probably known to many by now. Miyoko stepped into the room and knelt down beside Kasumi, tenderly holding her distraught cousin.

"It's alright. Everything's gonna be okay." Miyoko soothed.

Kasumi shook her head no, and added that Naoko now hated her.

"Kasumi, that's not true. She's just upset. Let me go talk to her."

Kasumi clutched onto Miyoko and started to cry again. Miyoko held Kasumi into her bosom, and looked at Yumi, whose eyes were beginning to water now as well.

Miyoko's thoughts shifted to her other cousin... For some reason, Miyoko had a good idea where Naoko might have gone.

Naoko sat under a tree and cried her eyes out. It had been several hours since she had stormed out of the Masaki house, and the sun had finally started to come up. Only a few feet away, the lake waters softly reflected the first red rays of the sun like a mirror.

Naoko looked out into the countryside between sobs. The new lake was beautiful, adding a serene quality that the village had never known until Yosho had arrived that one awful night. In the distance, Naoko could see the tiny bump in the horizon that had once been known as Hawk Hill. It was now leveled after the incident with Atsushi and Yuji, and the thing that Yosho called a "bomb."

The sound of the morning prayer bells from her father's shrine filled Naoko's ears. She imagined the entire town, as every morning, gathering by the shrine to pray for good fortune. These happy thoughts did not linger, and quickly Naoko's reality returned to her.

It was strange, but Naoko didn't feel sad that Yosho didn't love her. It only felt bad that she had been cheated out of him by Kasumi. Perhaps she didn't really love Yosho, only made herself believe it. Either way, it didn't matter. Her situation was no different now than it had ever been. Kasumi was loved, and she was not.

Now it was out there, Naoko thought to herself. Now Kasumi knew exactly how Naoko felt. Naoko had told her, and cursed her, and slapped Kasumi in the face. The damage had been done, and now there could be no pretending for Naoko. Naoko had simultaneously cursed her best friend and worst enemy, but the release of her long held tension with Kasumi was not relief enough to soothe the loss of Kasumi as her friend and sister.

It was this knowledge that made her mouth open to scream out a cry that her vocal cords couldn't conjure up. Her mouth hung open and stiff as no cries came from her throat. Loneliness filled her lungs and it made her want to be nothing.

Earlier...

The rain stopped. The dark night sky finally appeared. Yosho splashed mud onto his clothes as he ran through the village huts, looking for any sign of Naoko.

The scene kept playing through his mind: Naoko slapping Kasumi after discovering she had been with Yosho. Yosho had chased Naoko into the village, but she had managed to loose him in the streets.

"Naoko!" Yosho called into the streets.

Nothing. A few villagers stuck their heads out of the door, and then went back to sleep.

Yosho had looked everywhere. One thing was for certain, she wasn't in the village...

After quite some time searching the village, Yosho came to the edge of the lake. From a short distance he could see someone sitting underneath a tree in a dark purple kimono. He realized that only a few peasants in town had ones like that kimono, therefore it was almost certainly Naoko.

Yosho was suddenly caught by question of what he was possibly going to say to her. He couldn't even start to think of what to say to make her feel better other than "I'm sorry" and "It isn't as bad as it seems right now." This sober knowledge kept him from making his way over to Naoko.

"Yosho." Called Miyoko's voice from behind him.

Yosho turned to see Miyoko, watching Naoko on the shore. Miyoko had thrown on a dark pink kimono and had headed straight for the lake, finding Yosho moments before seeing Naoko on the bank. A feeling similar to embarrassment rushed over Yosho's body due to Miyoko's presence, but it wasn't embarrassment for himself, but for Naoko and Kasumi.

"Miyoko... I need to talk to her alone. She's very upset..."

"Listen, Yosho." Miyoko interrupted. "I know you want to help, but this isn't really about Kasumi and you... it's about her. You're just an excuse for her problems. You won't be able to fix things with Naoko until she sorts out her own problems. Don't worry, you'll have your chance to work things out with her, but for right now, I'll go talk to her." Miyoko said confidently.

Yosho considered the advice for a moment. Deep down, he believed she was right. Furthermore, he really didn't know what he could say to make her feel better. Deciding he could probably be more help to Kasumi right now, he relented. "Alright Miyoko." He said softly. "What are you going to say to her?"

"Let me worry about that." Miyoko replied thoughtfully.

"Seikou." A watery voice came into Seikou Seikou-san's ears.

Grabbing the top of his spinning head, Seikou opened his eyes. The light made his head hurt, and he quickly shut them. His interest was peaked by the voice. It was soft and soothing, and sounded to him like it was Kasumi.

"C'mon, Seikou, get up. You'll embarrass yourself if you stay there."

Seikou Seikou opened his eyes to see his sister, Midori Seikou. She looked very concerned for her brother, as always. When she awoke that morning, she looked for him in the house, but he was nowhere to be found. Midori had been so concerned that she even went into her father's room, despite his sickness.

There, Midori witnessed her entire family, save Seikou of course, huddled on mats, sleeping in a group. Her mother was so sick that she barely moved when Midori had opened the door. Her youngest brother, only nine months old, was crying loudly. Midori's mother had refused to give her infant to a caretaker. Her other brothers aged 3, 5, and 7 didn't even stir as Midori allowed light to flood into the room. Midori's father yelled angrily at her for disturbing their sleep since they were all sick, but Midori apologized and told her father that she only interrupted because Seikou was missing. Her father scoffed at her, saying that Seikou was a man and could take care of himself.

Knowing that her father hated her for being born a woman, Midori wrote off his lack of concern for Seikou and figured the comment was made to spite Midori for displeasing him. Afterwards, Midori searched the town and eventually came across Seikou, passed out drunk in a barn. Disappointed that it wasn't Kasumi, Seikou cursed her, but got up nonetheless. He was still hungover from the previous night. Once the pain subsided, he allowed his sister to help him walk straight. He reflected on the events of the previous day when Yosho had taken Kasumi on a date through town which ended with the two holding hands.

Yosho. The mere thought of him made Seikou want to be sick. In only a few months time he had managed to replace Seikou as the most important man next to Masaki-dono. Now, he had Kasumi. Now his dream was shattered. Seikou found his thoughts fixating on a single man. But it was not Yosho he now thought of... it was Kasumi's father, Yasunori Masaki.

Seikou's face twisted and contorted to match his sour disposition. His anger was palpable, and Midori sensed it immediately.

"What's the matter, brother?" She said with great concern. "Why didn't you come home last night?"

The comment set Seikou off. "That's none of your business!" He shouted.

Midori was surprised at his reaction. It was much like his father's from earlier in the day. Midori was hurt that Seikou would snap at her when she only acted out of care.

"I'm... sorry." Said Midori. "I... I just worry about you."

Seikou felt a little guilty himself. Still, he could not lower himself to apologize to her. His apology to her was in his softening of tone, as he asked Midori to join him on way back into town.

The tears stopped. They had dried on her face, making shiny streaks through the dust on her face. Naoko had long been sitting silently in an almost fetal position for some time when a voice gently called her name. Naoko was not surprised, or at least she didn't show it. It was Miyoko. Strangely, Naoko momentarily remarked to herself how beautiful her cousin looked. Miyoko sat on a grassy mound a few feet away. Miyoko made sure that her manner and demeanor was gentle, and the tone of her voice was intended to make Naoko feel that Miyoko was sympathetic to her feelings.

"Hello Naoko..."

Naoko did not respond. She turned her head back towards the lake. Miyoko frowned, knowing this was going to be difficult.

"Naoko... I just came from the house. Kasumi is crying."

Naoko huffed a mock-laugh. "That's all anyone cares about. Poor Kasumi."

Miyoko was frustrated. "That's not what I meant." She explained. "Kasumi's heartbroken that... she didn't know you felt that way about... Yosho."

Naoko didn't move.

"Did you really love him?" Miyoko asked.

"...I don't know." Naoko responded with introspection.

Miyoko frowned. "Do you think Kasumi loves him?"

Again, Naoko paused. "Yes. I know she does." She said assuringly.

"What's really bothering you Naoko? Are you thinking about Yosho, or is it Kasumi?"

"Kasumi." Naoko admitted softly.

Miyoko felt as if she was getting somewhere, as if she had revealed to Naoko that she didn't love Yosho, and was only infatuated with him. "Kasumi NEVER meant to hurt you, Naoko. Just the opposite really, she's always stood up for you."

Naoko at last returned Miyoko's gaze, but now Naoko was angry. "I know that! She always does the right thing, says the right thing, acts the right way, looks the prettiest!" Naoko said, her face flushing red and her head swirling in confusion. "Every time I do anything, Kasumi has to do it better! No one EVER took notice of me... except Yosho..."

"You don't love him, Naoko. I'm sorry you had feelings for him, but he's interested in someone else. That doesn't mean he won't still care about you." Miyoko said, deciding to get to the point. "And what's

more, I... I want you to know that he wasn't the ONLY person to care for you." Miyoko said, feeling her breath quicken and her eyes well up with tears that had not flown for many years. "Kasumi always loved you. So does your father. So does Yumi."

"What does it matter?" Naoko said, tears again filling her eyes as she thought of herself, the mistaken belief that she was the joke of the town.

"It should matter to you, Naoko. Look, I know that you and I are different, you probably think that I don't care what happens to you, but I wouldn't be here talking to you now if I didn't care about you."

Naoko stirred at her cousin's words. It was true that Naoko and Miyoko were opposites. While Naoko was often reserved and timid, Miyoko was loud and blunt. Naoko often teased Miyoko about being a slut, but in truth, the teasing was one of the few ways Naoko knew how to communicate with Miyoko, and never meant with true malice.

"Kasumi and you... you're like a sister to me." Miyoko said as a tear rolled down her face. Miyoko's face turned red and her lips quivered as she tried stiffened her eye lids and tried to hold back tears. "I love you, Naoko. Don't say I don't care about you!" Miyoko whimpered, placing a trembling hand over her mouth.

Naoko was now crying too. Never once in her life had she ever seen her cousin come close to crying, or show half as much emotion as she now displayed. Naoko and Miyoko embraced. Naoko cried into Miyoko's bosom as Miyoko's tears rained down on Naoko's silken black hair.

After a few moments, Naoko and Kasumi got off the ground and held each other as they headed back into town. Naoko cried much of the way, not knowing what she was going to say when she would eventually see Kasumi again...

The engines of the orange probe ship blasted past the moon.

"We will arrive in ten minutes." The ship computer reported.

Again, the probe droid asked the computer what the energy output reading was.

"Chance of energy signature matching Ryo-ohki is now at 82 and climbing. We have locked on to the source and are following the trail. It appears the Ryo-ohki is submerged in a small body of water. We are also detecting elements of debris from a Juraian ship."

For the first time since Kagato built it, the probe droid's words filled the deck of the ship, cold and mechanical.

"Prepare weapon systems."

Strands of Yosho's black hair blew in his face as he strolled through town. It was much colder today than the previous day, maybe even snow this evening, he thought to himself. He was wearing the same white Juraian clothes he had been wearing last night when he had kissed Kasumi... before the incident.

With Miyoko taking care of Naoko, Yosho could do nothing except hope that it was going well. Now, he had to find Kasumi...

Surprisingly, Yosho found Kasumi walking down the dirt road through town. The town was bustling at this time of morning, with farmers gathering in the town center and fishermen criss-crossing the alleyways between huts and houses. Through this bustle, Yosho saw Kasumi heading his way, with a little girl clutching her skirt who could only be Yumi. Kasumi noticed him too, stopping in her tracks. Squinting, he could see Kasumi's face.

Her eyes were wide and glistening from tears, though she was not crying for the moment. She brushed a few strands of hair from her face and lips, though they blew back into place. Yosho could make out the corners of her mouth curve in an expression of emotional pain.

When Yosho saw how upset she was, he started moving again. Yosho nudged his way through the crowd, occasionally stopping when someone said hello to him, a little hero worship for his bravery from the other day.

A group of a dozen or so little children laughed and roared as they encircled Yosho. These were Yumi's playmates who adored Yosho immensely and followed him every time they saw him. Kasumi had nicknamed the group "Yosho's fanclub." Yosho loved children and was very good with them. Since arriving on Earth, he had gotten to know these children very well, because Kasumi often baby-sat the group.

"Yosho! Yosho!" The children called out excitedly. A few tugged at his white tunic and one pretended to hit him with an imaginary sword. Normally, Yosho would have stopped to talk, or even play with them, but now was not a good time. Yosho ushered them away politely and approached Kasumi.

Kasumi could barely look him in the face. She tilted her head down and felt her cheeks flush pink. The feeling was overwhelming. He ached to touch her, hold her, comfort her and she wanted nothing more than to let him do it, to loose her sorrows in his arms.

"Yumi... go on and play with your friends." Kasumi said softly.

Yumi looked confused, not understanding what was happening, or why Naoko and Kasumi were so upset. Still, she obeyed, and walked off after the others. They waited for Yumi to leave earshot before saying anything to each other.

"Did you... where's Naoko?" Kasumi said, swallowing hard.

"She's at the lake."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't talk to her. Miyoko is with her now."

Kasumi felt sick. She finally looked into Yosho's eyes. "Yosho... I didn't know." Kasumi said with great anguish.

"Oh Kasumi! No one knew." Yosho consoled. "It's not your fault... it's not anyone's fault." Yosho said as he put his strong hands gently on her shoulders.

It felt so good to have him touch her. For a moment her body told her to embrace him and let it all go. Instead, she stepped backwards, out of his reach. Yosho was surprised at her actions. Kasumi held his hands with her own and shook her head.

"No Yosho... I can't!" She said in denial of her feelings.

Yosho didn't understand why she was doing this.

"Yosho... I... I love you!" She heard herself say. Now, it was impossible to hold them back, and tears streamed from red eyes down her face.

"Kasumi..." Yosho said as his heart pounded in his chest.

"I do, I really do love you, Yosho. But it can't be like this." She forced herself to say.

Yosho's heart stopped. His eyes widened, and the phrase rang in his ears. Ignored by both Yosho and Kasumi, the villagers started bustling much louder than before, and people came out of their homes hurriedly towards the town center...

"Kasumi, what are you saying...?"

Again, the tears came. "Yosho, I love you, but I love my sister too. It-It's not right, Yosho! Oh please understand me, please understand what I'm trying to say! Yosho, I can't be with you if it means tearing my family apart!"

"Kasumi, it doesn't have to be that way!" Yosho pleaded. His head was suddenly filled with memories. The entire scene was so eerily similar to the one with Airi. Yosho's heart was breaking and he asked himself why it all had to happen again. "We can make it work!" He pleaded thoughtlessly.

"No, Yosho. I won't trade one love for another! I couldn't do that to her!" Kasumi sobbed.

"Kasumi..."

"YOSHO!"

The voice caused Yosho and Kasumi to spin around quickly. It was Yuji who called Yosho's name. Yuji ran over to Yosho and grasped him by the arm, Atsushi only a few paces behind. Now, both Yosho and Kasumi could see what had been going on while they had been speaking. The villagers were all huddled in the center of the village, some people scrambling into the giant mess of people.

"What's going on?" Yosho asked worriedly.

"Dunno! It looks like it's somethin' big!" Yuji panted.

Yosho, Yuji, Atsushi, and Kasumi shoved their way through the crowd where they witnessed a man shrieking and panting excitedly. From across the crowd, Yosho locked eyes with Seikou. Seikou was with his sister Midori, and Yosho did not mistake the disgusted angry look that Seikou was throwing his way. As the old man ranted, Kasumi caught sight of Miyoko and Naoko. For an instant, Naoko looked at Kasumi. Still hurt, Naoko shunned Kasumi's gaze and concentrated on the raving old man.

"They're coming, they're coming for us!" The old man ranted wildly.

It was Takashi-san. He had ran the entire way home, and it had almost killed him. Yasunori Masaki arrived along with farmer Manyo and farmer Kichu.

"Takashi-san!" Yasunori hollered, grabbing the old man by the arms to calm him. "Calm down, Takashi-san! What happened!"

"They're coming!" Takashi screamed.

"Who is coming?" Yasunori demanded.

"Yoritomo!"

Gasps went throughout the crowd of over one-hundred.

"Where did you see him!" Yasunori questioned.

"I didn't! There's an army an hour north of the village! They bear the Yoritomo crest!"

Yasunori's face sank in horror. The previous excited tension among the villagers instantly blossomed into all-out fear. Women screamed, and some cried. Children panicked, and the men sent their youngest to fetch the other workers in the fields and streams.

"How many are there!" Yosho demanded as he stepped forward.

Takashi was quivering and almost in shock, knowing his life was soon to end. Yosho had to grab the old man by his arm and shake him lightly, repeating the question.

"I don't know!" The old man stammered. "Maybe a few hundred... there were too many to count!"

Takashi's admission further frightened the crowd.

"WE'RE DEAD!" A panicked middle-aged villager shouted.

Hopeless, many villagers moaned in grief. Miyoko latched onto Kasumi's arm, and Kasumi forgot her problems with Naoko momentarily to let the new information soak in. The women and children were all crying now, and the village men began ranting crazy ideas.

"We have to leave!"

"Where could we possibly go!"

"Anywhere's better than death!"

Atsushi shot a cock-eyed look at Yuji. Neither of the two men looked the least bit surprised, only sighing at another sign of their never-ending misfortune. "Well Yuji, this looks like the end is finally here!" Atsushi said, leaning his scrawny frame against the trunk of a tree.

"About time." Yuji muttered under his breath.

The other villagers were nowhere near as cavalier as Atsushi or Yuji. "There's nowhere to go! If they catch us they'll kill us!" A villager screamed desperately.

"They'll catch us for sure!"

"Stop it!" Yasunori ordered. His voice was louder than he had raised it in many years. "The only way we can save ourselves is if we refuse to panic! Everyone stay in the town square until I say otherwise.

The field workers and fishermen came running into the town square and joined their families. Mothers hugged their children tightly and some began to pray...

The sky over Shippoinu was a dark grey. Clouds filled the sky and obscured the daylight.

Huddled in a group were Yosho, Yasunori, Seikou, Atsushi, Yuji, (along with the duo's respective fathers) Kasumi, Yumi, Manyo and his son, Gisei, Kichu, Miyoko and Naoko, along with several other men from various families of Shippoinu. Most of the other villagers were at the Shippoinu shrine, their only refuge in the whole world, praying for a miracle. A group of thirty or so other villagers talked not far from Yosho and the others, awaiting the guidance of the old priest Yasunori Masaki.

"Naoko, would you please take Yumi over to Mrs. Gisei and ask her to watch after Yumi?"

"Yes, father." Naoko softly replied.

Naoko walked over to Kasumi, who had been holding Yumi's hand. Kasumi looked right at Naoko, but Naoko would not meet her gaze. Naoko's face was solemn and grim as she took Yumi's hand from Kasumi, never acknowledging her sister's presence. Kasumi's eyes watered at the cold treatment from her sister. Naoko walked off with Yumi, as Miyoko and Yosho watched the scene with heavy hearts.

The drama went unnoticed by those who didn't know the back story, and in a relatively calm manner, the group began discussion.

Yasunori stepped forward. His white kimono was stained with sweat. "Yoritomo must have somehow gotten permission from Lord Sutso to enforce the tax edicts."

"But we have the crops this time!" Kichu erupted. "Not all of it, but what with the money we got from the ninja the other day we should be close enough!"

"It doesn't matter. Even if we had enough to pay this year's tribute, Yoritomo will burn it as soon as he arrives."

Kichu trembled in disbelief. "He-he can't do that!" He gasped.

"He will." Yasunori replied curtly.

"What are we gonna do now?" A bald fisherman asked Yasunori.

"Maybe we should just leave!"

"And go where?" Farmer Manyo countered. "No, we'd be dead in a few days. No town will harbor tax evading criminals. We'd starve, or be hunted down by Yoritomo's men and killed." Manyo said, adding emphasis on the last part.

"We can't fight, that's for sure." Atsushi offered with Yuji grunting in agreement and nodding his head "yes."

"Can't fight, or won't?" Miyoko asked Atsushi pointedly.

Atsushi turned defensive at the comment. "Hey, listen here sis: you keep tellin' me how dumb I am, but at least I got the sense to know when to run! I'm just as brave as the next guy and I wanna see Yoritomo leave too, but fighting armed samurai ain't gonna get us nothin' but killed! I say we leave..." He argued.

"Ha! Yeah, real brave man, just leave and give up!"

"Atsushi's right." Yasunori interrupted, much to Miyoko's surprise. "There's no way we can win."

The words sank heavy into the group. When Yasunori, whom they all knew and respected said it was over, the reality hit them full force. Kasumi couldn't believe it was finally happening. She had hoped and prayed this dark day would never come. It had loomed over her all her life, and now it was upon them all... Kasumi noticed that she had been staring at Yosho while lost in thought, as if unconsciously looking to him to once more save her...

The old priest had been staring at the ground, thinking of a way out and coming up with nothing. "What would you suggest, Yosho?"

Suddenly, all eyes were on him. Yosho wasn't unaccustomed to having people look to him. In fact, these were the very same people who no less than a day earlier gawked and stared and raised him when he had defeated the ninjas who attacked their village. But now, the situation was much more grim, and Yosho doubted how much help he could be...

Yosho thought back on his many teachers. He had been groomed since birth to be the King of Jurai, the most powerful man in the galaxy. Now, it was time to put what he had learned to practice and succeed, or these small people would soon suffer. As the other villagers desperately waited his answer, Seikou Seikou rolled his eyes at their fawning over this man. Midori was standing next to Seikou, and caught Seikou's gesture, concerned he might make a scene in public.

Yosho remembered his father. Easily his most influential teacher. Azusa had whispered secrets of being a king into Yosho's ear, secrets that his father said he had told no one. Now, these carefully guarded advisements ran through his mind.

"We need to buy more time... if we can expose Yoritomo's deception to Lord Sutso, show him that the village can pay the tribute, and somehow convince him that Yoritomo has been lying, then Yoritomo would be forced to leave."

Yasunori considered Yosho's advice. "How could we do that?"

"Who do you know that is loyal to Sutso?" Yosho queried.

"Yoritomo is corrupt and rich. Every daimyo for thirty miles is under his pay."

Yosho cursed to himself. The group was waiting to see what he would say next. Seikou broke the silence.

"Your wasting time! Lord Sutso won't send his army to stop Yoritomo on some third-rate daimyo's word!" He derided.

"I don't see any decent suggestions coming from you, Seikou!" Yuji accused.

"Miyoko!" Yasunori interrupted.

The crowd suddenly turned their attention to Miyoko, who was surprised that her uncle had interrupted such a tense moment by blurting out her name. Quickly, Miyoko's senses kicked in and she composed herself.

"... yes Uncle?"

"You have met the Lord General Sutso."

Slowly, Miyoko answered. "Yes, two or three times. He has two sons my age, I know them better."

From a few feet away, Atsushi and Yuji snickered and giggled at Miyoko's mention of "knowing" Sutso's sons. Miyoko tried not to let everyone see how infuriated she was.

"Then you will go on our behalf."

Miyoko's face went white.

"No, I don't know what I could possibly say-"

"You'll have time to think of it on the way there." Yasunori interrupted. Miyoko was speechless. "Take one of the horses from the barn and some food. Go upstream around the mountain to avoid Yoritomo's army. When you get to Sutso's palace, explain to him everything that is going on here. You need to leave right now, and hurry, we have little time left before he arrives."

Miyoko's head was spinning. Kasumi grabbed her arm and held it tightly to comfort her. "I-Even if I leave right away, there's no chance of me or anyone else returning for at least a day! The soldiers will be here in a few hours! There's no telling what they'll do before help could get here!"

Yasunori lowered his head. Miyoko was right... "I know... but you must try. It's our only hope."

Miyoko nodded in compliance. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Looking over the crowd, she noticed that, for the first time in her life, Atsushi and Yuji were staring at her with a sad compassion in their faces. Her hands trembled as she threw her arms around Kasumi's neck and hugged her good-bye.

"Miyoko, be careful... be safe!"

"I will! Keep safe, cousin."

"Good luck Miyoko." Yosho said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks." She replied politely in a quiet tone.

As she walked by, Atsushi fidgeted nervously. Stepping in front of her path, he scratched the back of his head. "Uh... Miyoko... if, um... if you, need me- uh, well, if you WANT me to uh... go with you, I uh-I'll go... to make sure you're safe..."

Miyoko's eyes went glassy. Her face could not hide the shock from Atsushi's offer. Her cheeks turned red, and it was apparent to everyone that Miyoko was truly touched by the offer. Realizing this, she shook the look off her face and tried to hide her true feelings. "We only have one good horse!" She scolded. "How am I gonna hurry if there's TWO people on ONE horse!"

Atsushi was frustrated beyond belief. Foregoing his embarrassment, he argued with Miyoko and called her names before she stomped off in a huff. When Miyoko was gone, Yuji gave Atsushi a funny look for his suspicious behavior around their lifelong enemy, Miyoko.

Mr. Gisei quickly escorted Miyoko to the barn and onto the least sickly-looking mare in the stable. With a wish of good luck from Mr. Gisei, he slapped the horse in the ass, and Miyoko galloped off through the creek bed out of town.

Back in the group, the others were excited that Yosho's plan might work. The positive reaction from the group seemed like admiration for Yosho in Seikou's mind. His jealousy of Yosho boiled when he thought of him with Kasumi the night before, and now the glowing praise of the stupid eta peasants...

Yosho was doubting that Miyoko could make it in time...

From what Yasunori and the old man had told him, Yosho suspected that Yoritomo would arrive with five-hundred samurai. Yosho's brow furled and he tried to think of a way out. He guessed that he could personally defend himself, maybe even against all of them. But there would be no way to fight so many soldiers without the invaders killing half the village and burning most of town... that was unacceptable. Yosho drew in another deep breath, and looked over their innocent, hopeful faces.

"We can't rely only on Sutso to come to our rescue." Yosho explained. "I know it sounds crazy, but we need to consider a plan of attack."

"Oh, God!" Seikou said in disbelief at the ludicrous suggestion.

A murmur went through the group, and quiet comments slipped back and forth among them, all considering Yosho's advice.

"Do you have any weapons?" Yosho asked sternly.

Gisei and Kichu looked sheepishly at one-another as if hiding something. Yosho instantly caught on to their strange behavior...

"We have farm tools that could be used for weapons." Yuji's father suggested. "There are rakes, shovels, axes, and sicles. We could start making spears from bamboo, as well."

"Good. Bring those tools here, and we'll start making spears." Yosho said encouragingly.

"This is ridiculous!" Seikou Seikou interrupted, taking a few steps forward, and finally getting in Yosho's face as he had been aching to do since the Juraian first arrived. "I cannot BELIEVE you people are actually listening to this man! You can't fight an army!" Seikou punched at Yosho's chest with his finger, and Yosho instantly shot him an angry look, squinting his eyes to warn Seikou not to do that again. Kasumi gasped as she expected the two to fight. "This man is a fool! How well do any of you even KNOW him!"

Yosho remained firm. "That's not the point, Seikou. The point is, in a few hours this city is going to be overrun by hundreds of samurai and people are going to die. We need to organize and come up with a plan, and yes... defend ourselves if necessary." Yosho said sternly, his voice attempting to pierce Seikou's reasoning.

"Listen to this man, talking as if he were one of us! Peasant farmers against armed samurai! You're a fucking idiot!" Seikou exploded.

A few of the farmers whispered to each other that Seikou might be right about Yosho's plan. Midori grasped Seikou by the arm and tried to pull him away from Yosho. Breaking from her demure character, she pleaded with her brother for all to hear. "Seikou, please, stop it!"

"No! No, Midori!" Seikou said as he shook free of Midori's hand. He walked back over to Yosho and stuck his finger in his face. "This man is gonna get each and every one of you killed!"

"Seikou, stop it!" Kasumi interrupted, shoving herself between Yosho and Seikou.

"Kasumi, this is for your own good too-" Seikou started.

"No! You're acting like a child, Seikou." Kasumi wailed.

Seikou was shocked at her outburst. He stammered to find the words to calm her down. "Kasumi, please..."

"Shut up, Seikou!" Atsushi's father hollered. "You don't have to worry about any of this anyway! We all know your buddy-buddy with Yoritomo."

A fight was brewing, and Yasunori, Midori, and Kasumi grabbed Seikou by his arms to keep him off of a few villagers who were shouting insults at him. Yosho looked on with disgust at the pointless bickering...

Bright red flames flashed across the side of the hull of the probe ship as it tore through Earth's atmosphere. The skyline turned from black space to red, heading for a large island in the Pacific Ocean. As the jagged, unnatural form of the ship passed through the clouds, the flames from the burning atmosphere ceased. The ship slowed

the rate of speed as it came over a forested mountain area.

"Stop it, all of you!" Yasunori Masaki screamed in futility as he attempted to break up the quarrel.

Struggling to restrain Seikou and the others, Kasumi was pushed out of the crowd. Afraid for her father's health, Kasumi anxiously called out to Yosho. "Yosho, please do something!"

Wanting so desperately to see Kasumi's fears doused, Yosho resolved to stop the fight. Before he could do anything, Seikou attempted to punch Mr. Bunto in the face. As Seikou pulled back his arm, he smacked his sister Midori in the face with his elbow.

Noticing what he had done, but feeling to busy to deal with it at the moment, Seikou continued fighting. Meanwhile, Kasumi ran over and picked Midori off the ground. Midori's right eye was starting to swell shut. Infuriated, Yosho violently shoved his way into the crowd, knocking Mr. Iraga, Mr. Bunto, Seikou and a few others to the ground, effectively separating them. The powerful display of force silenced even Seikou with awe.

"You make me sick!" Yosho said to the group. "If you don't stick together now you won't survive, I swear it." Yosho assured. "Here you are, facing the greatest threat of your lives, and you're squabbling like little children!"

Atsushi and Yuji were shocked at what had happened. Their fathers looked angrily at Yosho, as did Seikou. Yasunori and Kasumi watched from the sidelines, feeling their hope of surviving Yoritomo's invasion disappear.

"Maybe you don't understand," One of the fisherman angrily started. "the God-cursed Seikous ain't nothin' but rich, snooty, bastards! And I fer' one won't listened to that god-damned brat tell me what to do!" The fisherman screamed loudly, pointing his fist at the enraged Seikou.

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!" Yosho exclaimed as he slammed his fist against the side of a barn wall.

Suddenly a shadow crept across Yosho's face, completely engulfing him. The shadow was followed by a loud rumbling noise. The ground vibrated, and the villagers would have mistaken the tremor for an earthquake, except that would not have explained the shadow that darkened everything.

Yosho slowly tilted his head towards the sky. The other villagers followed. Tiny screams from the frightened villagers at the shrine could be heard in the distance. Everyone gasped as they saw the dragon-like form of the probe ship overhead. Yosho's mind raced with questions. This ship was obviously not Juraian or Galaxy Police. As far as Yosho knew, no one was aware that he or Ryoko had landed on Earth, which begged the question of who this person could possibly be.

The design was very similar to a pirate ship. It was a dark-orange color, with a long "tail" like protrusion jutting out the back. The engines were on either side of the main section of the ship and were mounted on extendible and retractable arms. The front of the ship had no visible cockpit, and the head was pronounced by spiky protrusions like the plates of a stegosaur. Overall the appearance was very menacing: a feeling not lost on the villagers who screamed and huddled in a panic.

The ship flew overhead, seemingly not detecting Yosho's presence. It flew out of sight past the hills near the Masaki house.

"Yosho! What was that!" Kasumi asked with fear in her voice.

The ship stopped over a part of the lake. It hovered softly thirty feet above the surface, not even breaking the stillness of the waters. A tiny beam of light from the ship shot into the lake, and the waters directly below turned red from a glowing object beneath the water...

"Ryo-ohki detected." The ship computer called in the pilot's chamber.

The probe droid asked the computer for a status report.

"Heavy damage sustained. Regeneration systems temporarily off-line. Incapable of flight. Subject Ryoko is not on board."

With a command from the probe droid, the ship computer sent a signal to the Ryo-ohki which activated the regeneration systems. The glow from the waters grew more intense as the pieces of the Ryo-ohki reformed to their once glory. The probe ship aided the Ryo-ohki's regeneration as the probe droid further questioned the computer.

"Scan indicates that the Funaho computer system is not among the wreckage of the Juraian ship. 76 possibility of locating Juraian pilot in native settlement.

Quickly, the probe shot through the floor of the room and exited the ship, which remained in place over the water. The black ball of metal flew over the lake, making waves and ripples as it skimmed the water. Passing the shore, the probe ducked and moved through the trees heading towards town.

Horror crept into his brain. There couldn't possibly be a worse time for this to happen. Without thinking, Yosho pulled the Tenchi-ken from his sash.

All the onlookers were silenced. They sat groveling in the dirt as a cold breeze blew through the drab village huts. Yosho's demeanor had frightened them all to the point of speechlessness. Everyone knew that whatever was happening was not good...

Slowly, Kasumi interrupted the moment. "Yosho..." She gasped quietly.

KRAAAK! Suddenly, the trees by the edge of the forest bursted into a cloud of leaves and falling pieces of shredded bark. Everyone scrambled to their feet as a dark round form came through the trees heading for Yosho.

The Tenchi-ken blazed to life as the metal orb hurtled towards Yosho. Yosho leaped into the air and in upside-down mid-flight tried to stab the orb with the tip of his blue blade, but was unsuccessful. The orb shot passed him and came to a halt in front of Kasumi.

Kasumi was horrified at the thing in front of her that was off the ground but had no arms or legs. She couldn't conjure up the voice to scream at the strange alien-thing in front of her. Luckily, the probe was not interested in her for the moment and resumed the attack on Yosho.

An arm-like appendage shot out of the orb with a gun barrel attached. Two more arms appeared, these holding claw-like metal fingers. The droid fired two shots of red energy like bolts of lightning at Yosho which he parried with a low swipe of his sword followed by a high blow. The bolts flew off into the air and into a tree.

Yosho leapt at the droid and swung, managing to hack off one of the arms that grasped for him. The black arm hit the ground with a clank, and the droid fired another volley of shots at Yosho. Yosho barely had time to duck as a bolt flew past him into one of the huts, demolishing the primitive house in a flash of light followed by a burst of debris and a cloud of dust. Another bolt crashed into a tree trunk half way across the village, splitting the tree in half and causing the tree to collapse.

Now, peasants frantically screamed and scurried about, trying their best to avoid death at every turn. Seikou shoved Atsushi and Yuji out of his way as he scrambled around a corner to hide for safety. Yasunori latched onto Kasumi and tried to pull her away, but Kasumi resisted, screaming Yosho's name and trying to take her with him. Yasunori would not let his daughter near the combatants, and had to force her away with a great deal of struggle.

The villagers from the shrine had foolishly flocked down to see what was happening. Yosho caught the villagers from the corner of his eye and gasped at the danger they had put themselves in. The probe droid took advantage of the distraction and managed to punch Yosho in the head with a metal arm. Yosho was sent flying into a hut, crashing through it with a loud smashing noise. Atsushi and Yuji watched in astonishment, total disbelief of the power of the alien-orb. Inside the hut, Yosho opened his eyes and realized he no longer held the Tenchi-ken. Frantically, he searched the wreckage for it, turning over pieces of the hut but finding nothing.

From outside, he could hear Atsushi calling him. "Yosho! Are you okay!" Came the muffled cries. Yosho did not pay them any attention. Instead, he spotted a small piece of polished purple jutting from the debris. Quickly, he clutched for it but was stopped when a metal tentacle wrapped around his neck and yanked him back outside.

Yosho tried to pull the tentacle that was wrapped so tightly around his neck away, but to no use. Next, he tried to grab and wrestle the metallic arms of the droid, but this action was useless as both he and the droid were suspended off the ground. The tentacles tightened and Yosho knew that he would soon loose consciousness.

Shockingly, a voice came from the dark orb. The voice was smooth and oily. The tone was slow, as if the thing were in no rush at all.

"Now that I have your attention..." The quiet, strangely familiar voice bellowed. "Tell me... where is Ryoko?" The voice said calmly.

The tentacle around Yosho's neck tightened, despite the calmness of the voice and the fact that this thing had asked him a question. Yosho's face turned red. Terrified, Yasunori and Kasumi could do nothing but watch. Yosho managed to muster his composure and give the orb a defiant stare of silence.

"Not going to tell me, are you?" The voice mocked confidently. "Well, we'll see about that!"

With that last comment, the droid hurled Yosho at an unbelievable speed into another house, which instantly collapsed, burying Yosho in a landslide of wood and straw.

Kasumi screamed, as did Naoko, who had been watching from a distance.

Yoritomo was the lead horse as he crested the hilltop. Below him was the forest edge of the Shippoinu forest. Over the hill in the distance was the village of Shippoinu.

To his rear, the sergeants and captains issued orders to prepare for battle...

The orb let out a laugh that seemed all-too-human to the onlooking villagers. Seikou Seikou could barely move from fright as it silently floated by him and into the wreckage. The orb aimed the gun arm into the debris, but couldn't lock on to Yosho. Confused, it searched the wreckage trying to find him. The droid whirred around when it heard Yosho's scream as he leapt through the air from behind. Somehow, Yosho had managed to sneak through the wreckage and reclaim the Tenchi sword. The droid was not quick enough to fire, and Yosho sliced through the metal hull, cleaving a considerable portion of the droid off the shell.

Yosho landed with a pose beside the orb, which loosed blue electric strands of energy where Yosho had cut off a section. A computer-like groan and squeal bellowed from the orb as it reeled in "pain."

Yosho brought his sword to perry and readied himself for another attack. The black orb angrily fired bolts of red energy at him from three different arms, with the bolts missing Yosho by millimeters and streaming off into the crowd, killing a horse, destroying four houses, demolishing a stone water-well, and exploding into the dirt, sending dozens and dozens of villagers scrambling for safety in a panic.

"NOOOO!" Yosho screamed as the bolts flew into the crowd. Amazingly, Yosho could not see that anyone had been hit by the bolts. It seemed as if one man's chest had been crushed in by a piece of flying rock. The man reeled on the ground and clutched his chest, wheezing and bleeding from the mouth.

The probe droid uttered a staccato laugh.

"Ohhhh. I see. You care for these people... don't you?" It mocked.

Yosho felt his eyes flash wide as he realized what he had let slip, and what the droid was going to do...

The droid laughed again and rose a few feet higher in the air. Yosho watched in fascination as the skin of the orb peeled back and twisted. The inside of the orb was a series of wires, cords and metal which twisted and swam together, slowly making itself into a recognizable form. Blobs of gooey metal liquefied and washed over the tangled mess, reshaping it into a humanoid like structure. As the former orb took a human shape, a face slowly melted together.

Yosho's breathing stopped for a moment as he gasped inward. The face had at last taken shape, answering every question that Yosho had about Ryo-ohki, the attack on Jurai and Ryoko, confirming the suspicion he had felt since the moment he had defeated Ryoko...

"KAGATO!"

The "probe droid" laughed at Yosho's deduction. The face that had taken shape was indeed Kagato's. Not exactly the same, the face was a dark metal gray, and the "skin" was in fact stiff and metal, not flesh. The outer skin of the droid had folded back, and looked to Yosho quite a bit like wings, as if this dark android was a metallic incarnation of Kagato as a winged devil.

"Not quite Kagato, but you know that, don't you?" It questioned with a laugh. "No, I'm really just a machine, Kagato's personal traits imprinted on my programming, not flesh and blood like you, or the real Kagato." I do bear a striking resemblance though, don't I?" The creature said with a laugh. The voice was Kagato's, though distorted, sounding like Kagato's voice filtered through a machine. "If, you'd like, you may call me "Kagekuro. My master just loves to personalize his things!" The android said with a laugh, explaining the reasoning for the android to take on Kagato's face.

"Then he'll be upset when I break his little toy!" Yosho taunted the android.

True enough to his claim, the thing seemed genuinely human with his angry reaction to Yosho's smart-ass comments. Quickly, the android brushed the remark off.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"He was behind the whole thing," Yosho deduced. "The attack on Jurai, it was all Kagato!" Yosho accused.

"That's very astute of you." The android mock-complimented. "Unfortunately, you won't live to tell anyone about it... that is, unless you tell me right now where she is!" The android threatened.

Yosho's mind raced back to Funaho-ki. The tree was not too far from their current location, and Ryoko was still trapped inside the subspace container of the tree's trunk. "You won't get anything out of me." Yosho toughly answered.

"Perhaps you don't understand," The droid said emphatically "I have more than enough power to destroy you at a whim, so if you don't start leveling with me, I will kill you! Now are you going to cooperate?"

"Here's my answer!" Yosho said as he leapt off the ground high into the air over the droid, swinging furiously.

An orange blade of energy materialized in one of the droid's mechanical arms and parried the blow. Rejected by a personal forcefield, Yosho bounced backward. Enraged, Kagekuro's metal arms fired more shots at Yosho, which Yosho chopped in half with the Tenchi-ken. The gray metal face twisted into a smile. A metal arm twisted towards a villager. It was Yasunori...

"FATHER! Kasumi screamed as the rifle tip lit up red as the weapon charged. Yosho leapt at Kagekuro furiously, faster than he had ever moved. The bolt escaped the blaster right as Yosho jammed the Tenchi-ken into Kagekuro's body.

The energy bolt raced in Yasunori's direction at incredible speed. The old man tried to move out of the way, but suddenly an arm jerked him from the path of the shot, which hammered into the side of a hut harmlessly. Yasunori was on the ground on top of someone. Kasumi was under him, groaning in pain. Yasunori clutched his daughter to him tightly, overwhelmed with emotion that she had saved him and that she was still okay as well. Naoko was screaming his name as she ran over to her father and embraced him, both daughters crying uncontrollably.

Kagekuro let out an inhuman screech as the energy from the Tenchi-ken surged through his body. The demonic android slumped over and reflexively winded back up into the shape of the metallic orb it had previously assumed. Yosho turned off the blade of the Tenchi-ken and kicked the orb with his foot. It wobbled for a second and then ceased to move.

The town was suddenly normal again. Villagers peeked their heads around corners and slowly took in all the damage. A few tiny fires were instantly put out, and many of the villagers looked on with heavy hearts at their homes lying in ruin. The man with the caved in chest was fighting for air, but seemed to be making it. Atsushi and Yuji slowly strolled up next to Yasunori and his daughters. Mrs. Gisei brought Yumi to her foster father, and the entire family was now crying in joy and horror.

"Is everyone alright?" Yosho called out.

The villagers softly mumbled compliances. Nothing was truly okay. Many had minor injuries. Kasumi and the others got up, wiping the tears out of their eyes. Looking around worriedly, Kasumi noticed something.

"Where's Seikou?" She asked excitedly.

The others looked around but could not see him anywhere. Some started looking into alleyways and around the debris, but no one could find him. At last, Kasumi spotted him standing in the street. She was shocked to see him standing motionless with his back turned to her. It was then that she noticed he was holding something...

Hidden by his body, a limp arm was hanging motionless. Kasumi and the others rushed over to him.

In his arms was the motionless body of his sister Midori. Yosho stopped dead in his tracks and Kasumi gasped as they saw a large hole the size of a child's fist was cut out of her throat. The hole went all the way through, exposing the blood-stained ground behind her.

Naoko covered her mouth in horror. Her eyes instantly filled up with tears. Seikou stared motionless at her face. His eyes were so wide from shock that they strained his muscles.

Her head was tilted to one side. She looked like a porcelain doll, without blemish. With a trembling hand, Seikou rolled her limp head to the other side and brushed the hair out of her face... her other eye was swollen, and it occurred to Seikou that it was from where Seikou had thoughtlessly smacked her in the fight...

"Midori. MIDORIIIIIII!" Seikou screamed as he shook her lifeless body violently.

Midori's eyelids slid back due too his shaking revealing her cold, black eyes. Seikou began to shake. Hyperventilating, he put her body down on the ground softly and turned in the other direction. The scene was heartbreaking and surreal to those who watched, many of whom could feel nothing for Seikou except the relief that it had happened to him and not themselves.

Kasumi moved to comfort him, but Seikou didn't even look at Kasumi as he smacked her hand away from his shoulder. Seikou sucked in deep gasps of air as he clawed at the back of his bald head, his eyes wide open and starting to turn pink from bursting blood vessels.

"Seikou-" Yasunori started.

Seikou waved at him not to say anything. It felt as though he may throwup. He gnashed his teeth together and his brow furled as a mixed look of anger and extreme grief filled his face. His body started to huff with every breath.

Yosho walked in front of him and tried to help him.

"Seikou, I know you're upset right now-"

"Upset? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Seikou punched Yosho in the jaw as he lost control of himself. Yosho wasn't hurt by the blow, but quite surprised that he didn't see it coming.

Atsushi, Yuji, Kasumi and Naoko were astonished by what had happened, but a horrified screaming noise quickly distracted them. Everyone except the distraught Seikou turned to see one of the village women looking down the road with a terrified look on her face.

"THEY'RE HERE!" She bellowed into the crowd.

As some ran to look down the road, others screamed at the sight of dozens of samurai quickly filling the streets of Shippoinu.

Yasunori looked on in horror at Yoritomo, whose banner could plainly be seen even from the distance. Yasunori attempted to calm the crowd down, but now people trampled over one-another to escape.

Kasumi looked back at Yosho. It was finally over, she thought to herself. Thinking this to be her last moments on Earth she tried to make her way over to Yosho.

"Kasumi!" He called to her.

Just then, a pair of tentacles wrapped around Yosho's neck. Kasumi screamed as waves of electricity danced off Yosho's body. Yosho grunted in pain and struggled as consciousness slipped away from him. The Tenchi-ken fell out of his sash, and was caught by a forcefield generated by the probe. The orb lifted Yosho into the sky along with the Tenchi-ken back towards the lake as Kasumi screamed desperately for her love...

Yasunori noticed Yosho's capture and tried to get to Kasumi. Suddenly, the sound of hoof-beats filled the streets, and an armed samurai knocked Yasunori to the ground. A few of the men had gathered rakes and attempted to bat away the mounted samurai. A spear punched through one of the villagers. Mr. Manyo and his son managed to knock a samurai to the ground. Manyo stabbed the samurai through the chest with a pitch-fork. His son slit the samurai's throat with a small knife.

Elsewhere a mounted samurai chased after Atsushi and Yuji, driving the two into the forest. Mr. Iraga nudged at Mr. Bunto to see that their son's were being chased away, but there was nothing either man could do as a samurai held them at bay with a spear.

Other riders poured into the town center and bean rounding up villagers. Among them was Captain Yamada, who looked sourly on the scene. Jumping off his horse he unsheathed his sword and stopped another samurai from cutting two villagers in half.

"No!" He ordered. "I want them rounded up."

Yoritomo calmly strolled his steed through all the chaos making sure to take great satisfaction at the process. He saw Yasunori on the ground and directed his horse towards him. Manyo's son leapt in front of Yasunori and held a shovel in front of Yoritomo to protect the old priest.

"YOHEI, DON'T!" Manyo screamed to his son.

Manyo's son swung the shovel at Yoritomo, but Yoritomo easily dodged the blow, drew out his sword and decapitated the youth, to the complete horror of Yasunori and Kasumi.

Seeing what had happened, the other rebels dropped their weapons and got down on their knees to surrender. Most were killed instantly as soon as they knelt down. Manyo screamed and ran for his son only to be hit in the face by Kazuto's fist, Kazuto seemingly appearing from nowhere. Manyo was instantly knocked unconscious.

Samurai foot-soldiers finally caught up to the cavalry, and huddled the villagers into large groups, telling them to shut up or face death. Once the village had been taken and every villager rounded up, the town went quiet. Only the occasional order from a samurai and the muffled crying of the women and children could be heard as hundreds of samurai kept the villagers quiet. Stunned at what had happened, Seikou sat in the middle of a samurai-imprisoned group of villagers, staring off in the direction of his sister's body...

Reluctantly, Captain Yamada called to General Mitsuno, who was standing next to Yoritomo.

"The town is secure, sir." He said unenthusiastically.

Mitsuno acknowledged the report, and looked at Kazuto. Inwardly laughing at the fool's prediction that taking the town would in any way be difficult.

Naoko had been rounded up with the rest but Yasunori and Kasumi were not taken, only huddled together as Yoritomo dismounted his horse and approached them. The scarred man in black took great joy in watching Yoritomo as he kicked Yohei's head off into the streets without blinking. This terrified both Kasumi and Yasunori.

"Hello Masaki-san!" Yoritomo gloated happily. "You should have taken my offer."

"Father!" Kasumi screamed. She tried to shield the old man from Yoritomo, much to Yasunori's protest.

"Don't worry so much, woman. I won't kill him... yet."

Kasumi shuddered and her eyes again filled with tears.

"You know, you could be very valuable to me." He implied to Kasumi "If you do what I say, I might let you live, my dear. So move out of the way!"

Disgusted, Kasumi spit angrily into his face. In actuality, it landed on his breast armor. Appalled, Yoritomo back-handed Kasumi with his fist. Naoko screamed, but the sound was muffled by Yasunori.

"NOOOO!" Yasunori screamed. "PLEASE, please don't hurt her!" He cried.

Kazuto grabbed Masaki-san by the arm and held him in place as Yoritomo picked Kasumi up by the hair. She had dirt covering the right side of her face and red blood seeping out of her nose.

"Tie her up." Yoritomo ordered.

"No, God, NO!" Yasunori exclaimed as Yoritomo made his way toward the shrine.

Kazuto drug the old man with him, and the samurai ushered the captured villagers to follow Yoritomo to the shrine. Kasumi was hauled off in the direction of the main bulk of the samurai, who had already started setting up tents. The sound of hammering could be heard as some of the samurai started to make holding cells out of some of the nearby barns.

Atsushi and Yuji screamed like women as the rider loudly galloped after them through the forest.

"AHH! YUJI!" Atsushi screamed.

Yuji fell to the forest floor with a thud. The rider tried to swerve out of the way, but the horse kicked Yuji sternly in the stomach. The horse toppled forward, sending the rider smashing into a tree. The horse quickly got up and shook the dizziness away.

"Yuji, Yuji! Speak to me!"

Atsushi wheezed and sat up, motioning that the wind had been knocked out of him. Yuji cradled his ribs and pointed in the direction of the very dead samurai...

Once at the shrine, Kazuto threw the anguished Yasunori to the ground. The villagers watched as Yoritomo bent down and looked the groveling old man in the face.

"Since we're old friends, I'll let yours be the first..." When Yoritomo had finished saying the words, a soldier handed him a torch. Yoritomo walked over to the aged Masaki house and threw the torch into an open shoji window. Flames immediately took the house. The women started crying louder as the flames grew higher.

Yasunori looked into Yoritomo's face and then to the shrine...

Even with it's rotting wood, the shrine was still beautiful. The dark brown roof caught Yasunori's eye one last time.

"Burn it." Yoritomo ordered.

Screams of both men and women erupted when the shrine went up in flames. Many samurai threw their torches inside, and allowed the villagers to watch as the roof collapsed in a heap of flaming rubble.

The soldiers prepared to take the villagers to the makeshift prisons. Naoko shut her eyes. It was all too much tragedy for her to take. She could do nothing but hope that her life was ended soon.

Yoritomo stood over Yasunori as the old priest buried his face in the dirt and cried...

It was starting to get dark. Miyoko nodded her horse out of the creek bed and back onto the road towards Lord General Sutso's palace...

In the forest, Yuji and Atsushi were in total disbelief of their current situation. Still sore, Yuji bent over and picked up the dead samurai's sword. Atsushi calmly walked over to the masterless horse and grabbed him by the reigns. For a moment, silence passed through the forest. Atsushi finally spoke-

"Now what?"

The orange pirate ship hovered silently over the waters. It was now night, and the moon shone brightly over the lake. Inside, Kagekuro had taken his humanoid form and walked through a giant open chamber inside the ship. Held floating in space by a series of mechanical arms was Yosho Jurai.

Kagekuro laughed. "When you wake up, I think you'll find yourself most cooperative!" His laugh filled every inch of the ship as the lights dimmed to black.

**END OF EPISODE #5**

Closing Song

THE LONELY MOON

I am lonely like the Moon

You are for away as the Earth

Though you say I light your thought

Night after Night, soon you forget

We are drifting in this dance

I can feel you circle my heart

Keeping such a graceful distance

So close, yet somehow apart

Sometimes I cry for you

Knowing you don't want me too

Sometimes I whisper to the stars up in the sky

That I wanna find the way to your soul

Kiss in the sun, when morning comes

You don't seem to count the hours

When we are not together

I seen a tender fire in your eyes

Yet when I'm gone, you carry on

I float in this emptiness

'Till at last love returns

With the night

And the Lonely Moon

**PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE:**

Azusa battling Kagato

Yosho writhing in pain

Naoko, crying desperately

Kasumi tied to a post

Kagekuro, smiling delightedly

Tsunami...

**PRINCIPAL CHARACTERS and PLACES**

Residents of the village of Shippoinu:

Yasunori Masaki- Age 54, The respected head of Shippoinu, priest and shrine keeper. Father of Naoko and

Kasumi Masaki- Age 21, Eldest daughter of Yasunori, she is the head of the Masaki house as is custom in Japan. Beloved by the entire village for her personality, strength and kindness, she is considered one of the most beautiful women in Okayama. She has one sister,

Naoko Masaki- Age 19, Beautiful but self-conscious when compared to her sister. Naoko can practice Japanese customs of calligraphy, tea-ceremony, and Poetry (like her father) with great skill that, when seen, is admired by all. She is enamored with Yosho, and is directly in charge of watching over

Yumi Iraga- Age 6, Resident of the Masaki household. Oddly perceptive for her age and often very to-the-point.

Miyoko Masaki- Age 20, Niece of Yasunori Masaki. Often stays at the Masaki residence in Shippoinu. Miyoko's father is fairly wealthy, and lives in a village north of Shippoinu. Beautiful and she knows it, Miyoko has a reputation as a shameless flirt and a party girl. Some describe her as selfish. Actually, she only lets her true self out in front of her family in the Masaki house.

Yuji Bunto- Age 20, Impoverished peasant who lives on the outskirts of Shippoinu, where Yuji and his best friend Atsushi sleep every night in the branches of a tree overlooking a field. Though not particularly fat, Yuji has a very large, slightly oafish frame. He is instantly recognizable by his trademark spear with a fish skewered on the blade.

Atsushi Iraga- Age 20, Friend of Yuji. Like his companion, Atsushi is prone to fits of whining and self-pity. Always searching for a scheme to get-rich and escape their miserable lot in life, Atsushi refuses to submit himself to the norms of the poor peasant people he was born amongst. He is also easily identified for his tattered clothing, slit eyes and trademark bandanna.

The Buntos and Iragas- The Bunto and Iraga family share a house in the village. Only Atsushi and Yuji are not allowed to live there for space conservation purposes.

Manyo- Manyo is the foreman of the farmers in town. Like all villagers, he is a peasant. Manyo has only one son, named Yohei.

Mr. Gesei and Mr Kichu- Close friends of Yasunori. Peasant fishermen.

Takashi- An elderly old man that Yasunori entrusts with buying goods from a neighboring village.

Seikou Seikou- Age 21, Named Seikou twice by his father, Seikou is stuck up and demanding. The hardest worker in the village, Seikou often complains that nothing will get done unless he does it himself. Even though he works hard, he is still the richest man in town, being heir to the very wealthy Seikou Family. Strangely, Seikou never likes to talk about his family, only his wealth and status in the community. It is no secret that Seikou has his eye on Kasumi for his wife, and the village naturally expects Kasumi to wed him.

Midori Seikou- Age 17, Sister of Seikou Seikou. She cares intently for her brother, despite the fact that Seikou does not treat her well all the time. Midori is usually confined to the Seikou mansion unless told otherwise by her father.

The Buntos and Iragas- The families of Yuji and Atsushi. Their respective fathers have a business together and live under the same roof. Due to cramping, they kicked Atsushi and Yuji out of the house to go live in the tree on the edge of town.

The Seikous- The only wealthy families in Shippoinu. The Seikou clan owns two houses in Shippoinu, one for the younger brother Kobayashi Seikou and his wife, Rumiko. The couple have no children and love to flaunt their vast amount of money. Rumiko is the town matchmaker.

The older brother is Goro Seikou, who owns a luxurious ranch home was just north of town, which is known for having many relatives of the Seikou family visit often. Goro Seikou, and the Seikou family in general are hated by everyone in town, where the Seikou name is a swear-word. Goro has the reputation for being particularly nasty and cold-hearted. Goro and his wife have five children, aged 9 months, 3, 5, 17, and 21. Seikou is their eldest son, and heir apparent of the Seikou family fortune.

The Samurai:

Lord Omi Yoritomo- Age 33, Son of the famous Waru Yoritomo, Omi Yoritomo inherited one of the best fiefs in Japan, of which Shippoinu is a part of. A third level Samurai, Yoritomo is desperate to advance his position and power in Japan.

"kazuto", the scarred man- Age late 40's, Not much is known about him other than he is the loyal servant of Yoritomo. His sword indicates that he fought in the Korean and Chinese invasion several decades earlier.

Kitsubo- Late 30's. Personal assistant to Yoritomo. Confidant of Lord Sutso himself, a bureaucrat.

Lord General Sutso- Age 58. Yoritomo's lord. Ruler of most of Japan, though the country will not be unified for centuries. A peasant who crawled his way to general. Since he was not born to a respectable samurai family, his lineage is not to be discussed. He is sensitive about his past, and has gained respect for increasing the rights of peasant farmers, much to the hatred of all samurai.

Lord Anjo Uraga- Early 40's. Lord of Okayama, the three village fief where Shippoinu is located. Anjo never visits the lowly Shippoinu. His master is Lord Yoritomo, whom he pays tribute to yearly.

Lord Hanzo- Age 63. Trusted adviser and hatamoto to Lord Sutso.

General Mitsuno- Early 30's. General of Yoritomo's forces. Always spoiling for a fight and eager to rid Yoritomo of his trained assassin with the scar across his face.

Captain Yamada- Age 27, Captain of a samurai force under General Mitsuno. Sympathetic to the plight of the Shippoinu villagers.

The Village- The village of Shippoinu is a part of the three-village section of Japan called Okayama. The inhabitants of Shippoinu are peasants of no wealth whatsoever, constantly plagued by famines, fires, earthquakes, illness, and worst of all, taxes owed to the feudal lord called a "Daimyo." On the north side of town is where Atsushi and Yuji's tree is located along with Goro Seikou's home. The village has a small river on the west side and mountains to the east. The Masaki house is located just outside of town, the east side on a hill. On the other side of this hill is where Ryoko's ship crashes when it is shot down by Funaho.


	6. YOSHO! EPISODE 6 Yosho In Need

**YOSHO! EPISODE SIX**

By nik,

DISCLAIMER!

The characters you are about to read are property of AIC/PIONEER. This story was not made for profit, so please don't sue me, however this is my story, so please don't plagiarize. That would really piss me off.

Author's notes:

This is above and beyond the biggest episode I have written in this series (the full thing is about well past 100 pages, more than the last three chapters combined) which is why it took so long to put out. This is a really bad place to start reading the fic if you aren't familiar with the story thus far. I suggest starting from the beginning. A character guide is located at the bottom of the previous episodes. I have broken this one down into four parts for convenience and narrative purposes. I hope it entertains you, m'kay?

**Y O S H O !**

"Sometimes, my Yosho, the brightest star is the farthest away."

Yosho's eyes were closed tight. Even still, he could see his mother's face floating softly in front of him. Her silken dark hair blew gently in the winds. Her eyes glistened like precious diamonds against a face that was as calm and serene as the still waters of a summer lake.

Her flowing Juraian garments were red and orange like the sun, elegant and adorned with green garlands. Yosho watched his mother waft through the empty black nothingness of space. An unnatural fog like hot breath on the surface of glass covered everything. The haze let Yosho know that what he was seeing was not real. Whether he was in a premonition or dream, it did not matter. His mother was a comfort to him that was desperately needed and eagerly accepted.

Funaho faded into a silhouette and a new being entered his consciousness. It was Kasumi. Her face was locked in pain from troubles that were beyond her years. Like his mother's, Kasumi's eyes glistened as well, but it was a soft sheath of tears that brightened Kasumi's eyes. Yosho felt his heart deepen with regret for being helpless to stop the dark forces that threatened her happiness. Yoritomo. Naoko's anger. Himself.

As she had done in real life only a short while ago, Kasumi's words that had ended their blossoming love echoed in his ears.

"Yosho, I can't be with you..."

Still deep in his dream, Yosho could see his outstretched arm, reaching for her, but Kasumi's image drifted away into the distance. Yosho tried to scream out for her, but no sound would escape his mouth.

Kasumi drifted away until she was nothing but a speck of light in the distance. Yosho felt cold and alone.

Again, the words of his mother filled his ears. The same phrase as before. The words she said to him many nights ago when he was just a young boy, sitting with his mother and gazing at the night sky...

"Sometimes, the brightest star is the farthest away."

Inside his ship, the android that had asked Yosho to call him by the name "Kagekuro" watched Yosho sleep with great intensity. Kagekuro's cold metal face smirked at the deep trance-like condition that the stun-weapon had placed the Jurai prince into.

Kagekuro turned his attention across the room to a sterile white shelf. Sitting on the middle shelf was a tiny glass container of blue-green liquid. Inside the container was Yosho's sword, the Tenchi-ken. Light from the ceiling reflected off the three jewels embedded in the palm. A nearby computer monitor screen indicated an energy spike, which coincided with a ruby red flash from the jewels.

Fascinating. Kagekuro thought to himself.

It seemed to Kagekuro that Ryoko's Gems were transmitting power to the sword. This would explain why the Master Key was still powered since the Juraian's ship and tree were obviously destroyed...

A spotlight centered on Yosho, strapped to an examination table in an empty room aboard the probe ship. A machine whirred back and forth over Yosho's face, scanning his neural patterns with a soft green light.

Kagekuro watched as readout on a computer screen indicated advanced brain activity. Kagekuro smirked, and looked back to Yosho's sleeping face. "I wonder what you dream about."

**EPISODE #6**

_**Yosho in Need **_

**PART I**

"GET IN THERE!"

A samurai guard unbarred the door to the barn where Yasunori Masaki and many other villagers were being held. Dust from the dirt floor was kicked up as seven samurai guards burst inside the large barn. The samurai did not bother to wear body armor now that the village had been taken. Instead, the soldiers wore only their swords tucked into the white sash of their brown kimonos. As soon as the door had flung open, most of the trapped villagers backed up against the far wall away from their captors. At the forefront was Yasunori.

Each guard held a spear in their hand as they ushered in another group of villagers. The new inmates reluctantly walked inside, and the soldiers kicked and prodded at them with their spears. Once the prisoners were inside, the samurai slowly exited and locked the door shut.

For a moment there was silence. Only the quiet shifting of people to see who had been brought to this holding area. It was not so long ago that this very barn had been used to hold a play, partly in Yosho Jurai's honor.

Now, there were no costumes and there was no laughing. Yoritomo's samurai had reinforced the walls with old wooden planks from another barn. Now, the barn was effectively a cage for the villagers of Shippoinu. It smelled of rotting hay and the scent of dirt on a cold morning. And it was cold. Though now it was morning, the night had been difficult for some who were unaccustomed to living in houses with no insulation.

The mood inside the barn was grim to say the least. No one had slept the entire night. Everyone was astonished at the great misfortune. Many were still in disbelief, not wanting to accept the loss of the Shrine. The once great and revered shrine was the heritage of the townspeople, and currently it was a smoking pile of ash and rubble. It was their greatest defeat, some feeling its loss even greater a sorrow than the separation from their families.

For farmer Manyo, there was no question as to which was the greater tragedy. Yoritomo had sliced his son's head off at the shoulder. For hours he had cried, mourning the death of his only child. Some of the village men had tried to comfort him out of compassion, and some for fear that the anguished man's screams would anger the guards.

The samurai who had forced the villagers inside were now far away. Peeking under the planks that did not quite run all the way to the ground, one could see the feet of two samurai guards at either side of the barn. Feeling secure enough to speak openly, Yasunori Masaki stepped forth and looked over the new inmates.

Seikou Seikou was visible among the crowd of newcomers. His group had been moved when General Mitsuno decided to separate the men from the women and children. Each villager had been asked to verify their name and date of birth, which the samurai held record of.

Yasunori approached Seikou Seikou, but did not know what to say. The feeling was mutual. Seikou gave him an odd grin and sour look, as if Seikou had tried to warn Yasunori that all this would happen and that Yasunori had not listened.

Seikou looked at the man. Yasunori was the only person in the village that Seikou ever showed respect to. Now, a flaming hatred had started in his heart for the priest. Ever since he had seen Yosho with Kasumi. Ever since...

"Daddy?" A voice came from behind a villager.

Twisting his head towards the voice, Yasunori Masaki watched as his youngest daughter Naoko appeared, shoving her way through the crowd, holding little Yumi by the hand.

"NAOKO!" Yasunori cried out.

"Father!"

"Oh, god, Naoko! Naoko! Are you alright!"

"Father!"

Naoko and her father embraced, and Naoko instantly wept into his chest. Yumi said nothing. Only the tears streaming down her face were indication of her thoughts. Naoko's tears stained the front of her father's priest uniform. The clothes smelled of burnt wood. The thought that the stench was from her house, which she had lived in and grown up in her entire life, as well as her father's shrine, the most important thing in his life, as it was to so many of the people of Shippoinu made her feel sick.

A few of the village men watched in fascination, longing for reunion with their own wives and daughters.

"What are you doing here?" Yasunori asked.

Naoko pulled away from her father. She and Yumi were the only women in the grand barn among fifty or so men. Naoko wiped a tear from her eye and with a voice still filled with concern, answered the question.

"My name wasn't on the register." She said through sobs. "They didn't have me recorded as being born in Shippoinu. They were gonna separate us, so I told the guard that Yumi was my daughter and they sent us here." Naoko said in confusion.

Yasunori thought back to Naoko's birth. It had been very hard on his wife, and both she and Naoko had nearly died. It took months for his wife to recuperate, and in that time it was possible that they had simply forgotten to send notification of Naoko's birth to the village lord, Daimyo Anjo Uraga.

"Never mind that now." He consoled. "What happened to Kasumi?"

Naoko stopped sobbing and bit her lip. A tear was still running down her cheek at the mention of her sister.

Naoko found herself thinking back to two nights ago, when she had slapped her sister in the face and ran off into the woods. The scars that Kasumi had left on Naoko's soul still ached and begged to be soothed.

"I don't know. She wasn't in the camp with the other women."

Yasunori's sadness deepened. He tried to bat away thoughts that Yoritomo had her killed for her defiance.

"What about my son!" Mr. Iraga said as he stepped forth.

Mr. Bunto joined Mr. Iraga in questioning Naoko on the whereabouts of Atsushi and Yuji.

"They weren't there either." Naoko said painfully.

Both Iraga and Bunto wondered what could have happened. The last time they had seen their sons, a mounted samurai had chased Atsushi and Yuji into the forest...

"I just stepped in bear shit." Atsushi angrily called out to Yuji.

Yuji did not reply.

"Hey! I said, 'I just steppedin bear shit!'" Atsushi repeated forcefully.

Yuji was not listening. The two were hidden from view of the samurai by virtue of being high atop a forested hill. Yuji sat cross-legged on a rock jutting from the mountain and looked down on the village of Shippoinu, his boyhood home for which he professed much hatred. Now, the village was covered in tiny tents from the occupying samurai. There were no farmers bustling the streets, no fishermen traveling to the streams, no merchants on the corners. Just samurai. Little red and brown dots that traversed the passageways and streets of the village, marching in formation or carrying orders back and forth from their superiors.

For a moment, he thought of Yosho. The last either Atsushi or Yuji had seen, a demonic being had carried Yosho off into the sky. Yuji wondered if Yosho might have somehow gotten free...

Yuji wore the same old tattered faded blue clothes he always wore. His large body looked strange sitting Indian-style on a rock, poking at the dirt with his spear and trademarked dead fish on the blade's tip. With his other hand, he fingered the exquisite sword and scabbard of the samurai who died chasing them through the forest when he flipped off his own horse. Atsushi now held the same horse by the reigns as he drug it over to his stocky companion.

"Are you listening to me Yuji?"

"I'm thinking."

"Well let's think while we get the hell out of here, it's a long trip to Izu. And get down from there! Someone might see you!"

Yuji turned away from the scenic view of town to his companion.

"Do you always gotta feel like you can boss me around!" Yuji erupted.

"When you're gonna get me killed, yeah! I do!" Atsushi retorted. "We need to get goin'! It won't be long before those creeps figure out that we escaped."

"And what about the others?"

"...They can fend for themselves."

"Even your Mom and Dad? My parents? Our brothers and sisters? What about Masaki-dono and his family? Will we leave them too?"

"Look, I don't like it, but let's face the facts. We can't help them. If we go back, you know what will happen. They'll either throw us in jail with the rest of them or kill us on sight! There's nothing we can do!"

Atsushi was right. Yuji was silenced for a moment.

"What if we could help them escape?" Yuji offered.

Atsushi thought about it for a moment. His brain was desperately trying to banish the thought from his mind.

"How?" Atsushi asked.

Floating high above the concave depression in the mountains where Shippoinu was located, gray clouds were moving quickly. It would rain eventually, and the wind was starting to blow hard enough to set a man's hair on edge. Most would not consider this sort of weather as terribly pleasant, but Omi Yoritomo was most content. The wind felt exhilarating to him, as if a good fortune was blowing his way. Yoritomo looked across the village as master of all that he surveyed. He had not felt so pleased in years.

It won't be long now. he thought to himself. It was the Tsunamasa family that had given Yoritomo the idea to build the road through the "middle country" as the civilized parts of Japan referred to Shippoinu, Ginmura, Bichu, and the other surrounding areas. Tsunamasa-sama was a simple daimyo from the Bichu province. He had called Yoritomo to his home one evening nine years ago, and Yoritomo had accepted. "Good evening, Tsunamasa-sama." Yoritomo had said upon entering the daimyo's home. Yoritomo used honorifics when speaking to him despite the fact that Yoritomo had just been appointed by his father as head of the fief which included Tsunamasa's domain. He used the title because he respected the old man. "Young Lord," Tsunamasa had said, "for years I have tried to convince your honored father of the wisdom in building a Great Road to connect the western provinces to the Nakasendo road. Once every year, I would return to him and on that anniversary he would reject the offer. Now it is you who make the decisions for the Yoritomo clan, and now it is my duty to present this plan to you."

Yoritomo had listened carefully to his plan, and with great interest. It was easy to see why his father had turned it down. Tsunamasa's plan would make Tsunamasa rich in his own right, but the expense was hardly worth the cost to the Yoritomo family. Instead of berating the man as his father had done, Yoritomo had smiled. A new idea had formed in his mind. "Your plan is good, Tsunamasa-sama," Yoritomo had said to the shocked older man "but why stop at the Bichu province?" Yoritomo delighted in the look of horror on Tsunamasa's face. "What do you mean, Lord Yoritomo?" He asked shakily. "A road from Bichu to Kyoto would make us money… but a road from the north of Kyushu- through the middle country- to Kyoto,"

"My Lord-!" Tsunamasa had tried to shout, astonished at the scale in which Yoritomo was thinking. But Yoritomo continued.

"From Kyoto, the road would connect the western provinces to Osaka." And myself to the throne of the Emperor Fushimi! Yoritomo had thought delightedly.

Yoritomo had blessed himself when he thought of building the road. Kyushu meant gold, but even more important it meant trade. Kyushu was the only place in Japan with ships and sailors who were fearless enough to defy the Imperial orders against trade with barbarians and bring the treasured smooth cloth from the land of China! Eastern Japan wanted the cloth desperately, and there was no easy road to middle Japan. Only the coastal provinces enjoyed the smooth cloth called "silk". But a road through the middle country could bring silk. And gold. And anything else, all at a price that would gladly be paid into Omi Yoritomo's pocket, making him the richest daimyo in Japan.

Yoritomo had wasted no time, making a deal with Tsunamasa to give Tsunamasa's son Lord Anjo's fief. It was a small concession. Uraga was worthless to him. It was only one of many deals and countless promises Yoritomo had to make in order to build the roads that would make his fortune. Six peasant villages had been completely uprooted in the process. Many of those peasants died on the journey to their new home. This knowledge troubled Yoritomo not one bit. The important thing was that all had gone according to plan… until it came time to pass through Shippoinu. Only months before Shippoinu was to be ordered to evacuate, the cursed Lord General Sutso, on behalf of the Emperor, had issued the edict that made it impossible for Yoritomo to remove the village gave consent… unless they did not pay their taxes.

Yoritomo had been furious. He had cursed Sutso's name, knowing that there was nothing he could do. The Shogun, Prince Hosaki, was nothing more than a puppet for the Hojo Regents. The Emperor had given full faith and power to General Sutso, and Sutso's law could not be challenged.

But there was a way to get what he wanted. Shippoinu still had to pay taxes, and if they did not pay tribute to Yoritomo, it was his right to remove them from the land. And so it had happened, and he had won.

Looking beyond the tiny houses and primitive structures he saw a dense line of trees blocking the path to Ginmura. He stared at the trees for a moment and frowned.

"Kitsubo, where is my engineer?"

"He is on his way, my lord."

"I thought I told him to be here first thing this morning."

"Yes, my lord, you did," Kitsubo explained. "He should be here any moment now."

"As much as I pay him, he had better make it fast!"

"Yes, my lord."

While Kitsubo went to fetch the engineer, Yoritomo stepped outside and surveyed the village with a great sense of pride. Not that he found pride in having captured the village. The village of Shippoinu by itself was loathsome to Yoritomo. It was infested with lice and covered by mud and located in the middle of nowhere. With a smirk, Yoritomo found his pride in the fact that he was so close to accomplishing his goal. Soon he would be rich enough to possess an army capable of humbling even the great Lord Sutso.

The mere thought of the decrepit old man made Yoritomo shudder. Lord Sutso had been standing in the way of Yoritomo's family for two generations. Yoritomo cursed his weakling father for not destroying Sutso when the opportunity had presented itself so many years ago. But Yoritomo meant to remedy his father's mistake. Yoritomo swore to use his life to return honor to his family name and take his rightful place as taiko, dictator of Japan.

Where the town center had once stood, Yoritomo had set up his command station and personal quarters. The inside of the tent was dark beige, illuminated in part by a fire that kept the inside warm. Even with the flames it was somewhat difficult to see inside the tent, where a debate was being waged.

General Mitsuno was furious. His hated his not-so-secret enemy, the dark figure called Kazuto who had mocked his proposal to Lord Yoritomo to use the captured villagers of Shippoinu as a workforce. "Lord Yoritomo, I say that the prisoners should be used for slave labor! Building a road is hard work on our men, and these disgusting eta can save our troops the trouble!"

"If his troops were more disciplined, there would be no need to use farmers." Kazuto countered. "It would not be wise to force eta to destroy their own homes. Dangerous to provoke farmers. If they are forced to work, they will be a constant pain in our side."

"...hmm... interesting, both of you... I will consider what you each have said and make my decision at my own discretion.

Mitsuno's face was red with anger.

"General Mitsuno, what's the word?" Yoritomo asked the commander of his forces.

Shaking off his thoughts of revenge, General Mitsuno concentrated on the task at hand. "My men are prepared to start tearing down houses as soon as the engineer arrives. Right now, your soldiers are clearing trees in the forest."

"What about the prisoners?" Yoritomo questioned.

General Mitsuno shot a glance at Captain Yamada, who had been listening from the sideline.

"Sire, we just received the report. Lord Uragas' census lists Shippoinu as 188 villagers. Right now, we have found 5 dead, and have captured 173."

"Where are the rest?" Yoritomo asked.

"Sir, on your orders, we have not disturbed the house of Goro Seikou-san. He and his wife have five children."

"That only puts you up to 180, captain. 185 with the dead. Where are the others?"

"They are still missing, sir." Captain Yamada said softly.

Yoritomo frowned. It was critical that all the villagers be rounded up so that none could escape and tell Lord Sutso that the town had enough to pay Sutso's taxes. The very first thing Yoritomo had done upon entering the village was to torch the fields, but there was no point in taking chances.

"You have done a very good job, General Mitsuno. As have you, captain. But I will not tolerate loose ends. Find them."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and Captain?" Yoritomo called.

"Yes, sir?"

"I would like to see Goro Seikou and his wife. Please go to his home and invite them to the camp."

With a nod, Captain Yamada and General Mitsuno left the tent, leaving only Yoritomo and Kitsubo, along with a few samurai guard and officers.

"What about the Masaki girl, Lord Yoritomo."

Yoritomo smiled. "I had almost forgotten." He smirked.

Yoritomo threw open the cloth exit to the tent and walked up the steps of the town forum. The burst of light hurt Kitsubo's eyes as he followed Yoritomo into the open air. Yoritomo stood atop the forum, which was a speaking platform for the town. From here, most all the village could be seen. Off in the distance, the forest that encircled the village was barely visible through the mess of houses and huts.

Yoritomo walked to the edge of the forum and shouted at a pair of samurai guards standing in front of one of the houses.

"Guards! Bring her out!" 

Kasumi sniffed the blood out of her nose. The previous night Omi Yoritomo had struck her in the face because she spat at him. It had not stopped bleeding all night, the constant leaking more bothersome than the pain from the blow itself.

After the shrine had been burned, Yoritomo's samurai bound her hands and feet to a stake. Eventually, she was brought inside the tent that served as a command center, guarded throughout the evening by a dozen or more samurai and giving her no chance to escape.

But finding a way out of her predicament was not as important to her as it should have been. Instead, her mind was on the grief of others. Her poor father. His life's work destroyed. Of course, the situation with Naoko was also weighing heavily on her. Bleakly, she considered that the harsh words Naoko had shouted to her in anger the previous night may end up being the last words they would ever exchange...

But foremost in her mind was Yosho. Ripped from her grip by the devilish force that she did not understand. What was the thing that had taken him from her? Why did it want him so badly? And as hard as she tried to repress the last question, it plagued her every waking thought: Is Yosho dead?

It was at this moment that a squad of samurai entered the tent and cut her restraints and rushed Kasumi to her feet. At first, she questioned their intention, and the samurai responded by knocking her to the floor. Within an instant of Kasumi striking the ground, the guards yanked her by the hands, hair, legs, anything they could get ahold of and dragged her through the dirt and out the door.

Kasumi yelped in pain and scratched at the samurai, who beat her with the edge of the spears into submission.

The samurai threw the girl to Yoritomo's feet. Yoritomo looked down on Kasumi and panted like a beaten animal.

"You spat in my face." He said with a strangely happy tone. "I don't tolerate that sort of behavior. Now I have to make an example of you." Yoritomo said sadistically.

Kasumi gasped for air and looked into Yoritomo's cold, heartless eyes. Blood had dried on her clothes. It was cold outside, and Kasumi felt something wet splash onto her face. It was a snowflake...

Kasumi frantically looked around for anyone who could help her. But no one was there.

Yosho! She thought to herself. Yosho, where are you! 

Miyoko quickly dismounted when she reached the bamboo gate. Lord Sutso's castle was in the capital city, which Miyoko had raced through with complete abandon and disregard to people, animals, and samurai soldiers on her way through town. Amazingly, no one had managed to stop her until she reached the castle gate.

The castle was a traditional multi-leveled, highly ornate structure. Tall and imposing, the castle had a brown roof and cream-colored walls. Composed of the finest materials in all of Japan, it was possibly the greatest castle in all the Land of the Gods.

"Halt! Do you have travel papers?" An armed samurai guard asked Miyoko.

Miyoko was dirty from the long ride. Sweaty too. Normally, she wouldn't be caught dead in such a fine city looking so unkempt, but now was not the time for make-up and parties. Miyoko pulled from her garments a piece of paper and handed it to the guard, who quickly glanced it over. The guard frowned.

"This is a regular travel permit." He explained. "Anyone entering the castle must have the permission of Lord Sutso."

Miyoko swallowed hard. She had nothing in her possession that could possibly get her inside.

"Please, officer. I have been a guest of General Sutso's many times before. If I could speak to one of his sons, they would surely vouch for me!"

"I'm sorry... Masaki-san" The guard said as he looked over Miyoko's identification papers.

"What seems to be the trouble here?" A voice called from behind the gates.

Samurai guards scrambled to pull open the gate walls for their honored master. An old samurai wearing the brown uniform of General Sutso's soldiers strolled through the gates. He had a gray mustache and gray hair, and was quite powerful looking despite his age.

"Lord Hanzo!" Miyoko exclaimed.

"Miyoko Masaki..." General Sutso's oldest and most trusted advisor began. "What are you doing here, dear girl?"

Miyoko was instantly relieved by Hanzo's presence. She had met him the first time she had been invited for a celebration at the castle many years ago. Lord Hanzo was one of the most famous warriors in all of Japan. Miyoko had spent much of her time at the castle listening to Lord Hanzo tell tales of exciting battles in Korea, and with other warlords in Japan. The two had taken an instant liking for one-another. Now, Miyoko stood before him prostrate and humble.

"Hanzo-dono, I must speak with Lord Sutso."

Hanzo frowned at the suggestion. He didn't like having his old friend's presence requested.

"Why the urgency? What is so important that you demand an audience with our Lord?"

"It's about daimyo Yoritomo!" She said excitedly.

Hanzo was visibly interested. He felt his skin crawl at the mention of that bastard's name.

"Come with me." Hanzo said as he turned and walked towards the palace entrance.

Shocked, Miyoko got to her feet and grabbed her belongings from the guard, quickly hurrying off after Hanzo.

"Wakey, wakey."

Yosho's head was reeling. As he opened his eyes, a whirl of black and white and gray swirled together and finally combined to reveal the face of the probe droid, Kagekuro. The metal monstrosity was snickering at him with Kagato's own demented laugh.

Yosho reflexively tried to move, but found his arms were suspended in the air by a pair of mechanical limbs. His legs were similarly restrained. The heavy thump of lights coming on filled the chamber, and illuminated the room. It was as large as a football field.

Oval shaped and sterile, the only features of the room were doors on opposite ends, several different staircases that seemed to go nowhere and a gigantic view port running the entire length of the room. Look through the port, Yosho discovered that they were no longer on Earth, but in space, orbiting just over the island of Honshu, Japan. The brilliant blue planet was magnificent in sight, contrasted by the much different beauty of the blackness of space that was defined only by the twinkling of tiny stars.

Surveying the room, he spied a glass case housing various pieces of laboratory equipment. Floating in a jar of greenish-blue liquid was his sword, the Tenchi-ken.

Yosho desperately looked for some way out. The only exit in the entire room was closed shut and far across the room. Yosho yanked on his restraints, but they did not budge. The only comfort to Yosho's position was that the cuff around his right wrist had been attached to high on his hand, covering the lower part of Yosho's thumb. Yosho thought that it might be possible to worm his hand out of the restraint, and cautiously started.

"I'm so glad you're feeling well!" Kagekuro mocked happily.

"Actually, I've been better." Yosho said soberly.

Kagekuro laughed. "Well, I try my best to make my guests comfortable."

Yosho was not amused. He turned his attention back to his cuff and tried not to let Kagekuro see what he was up to.

"You've probably guessed why I brought you here, but in case you forgot, I'm looking for Ryoko." Kagekuro explained. "So why don't you be a good little prince and tell me where she is?" The android said sternly.

"You won't find her." Yosho said defiantly.

"I'm afraid that's my job." Kagekuro frowned. "As a probe droid, you tend to probe." He joked.

"Spare me the bad humor. Torture all you want but you'll get nothing from me."

"Actually, I already have!" Kagekuro said excitedly. "In all his conquests and triumphs, my master has never captured a Master Key!" He gloated. "Kagato will be most pleased. Even more so when I find Ryoko and return with her as well."

Yosho's mind raced frantically. He couldn't move and without the sword he could not use power from Funaho. Though useless when cut off from the tree, the thought of ANYONE possessing a Master Key other than the royal family was disturbing.

"You know, Kagato almost captured one once." Kagekuro explained.

Suddenly, the view of Earth vanished and was replaced by a video of Yosho's father Azusa, looking much younger than Yosho had ever seen him, fighting Kagato with the Master Key.

"Yes, if Tsunami had not interfered, Kagato would most likely have taken your father's key. Interesting, huh?" Kagekuro asked. "Soon Kagato will have your key. And Ryoko. And the secret of Tsunami, the great power and then all the universe will be at his command!"

"And where does that leave you?" Yosho questioned sarcastically. The question was designed only to give Yosho more time with his handcuffs. His right thumb was almost halfway out.

Kagekuro smiled. "Sorry. That little mind-game won't work with me! I don't have the programming for it. Now let's get back to business. Quite simply, I will kill you if you do not tell me where Ryoko is hiding."

"Do your worst." Yosho said defiantly.

"Listen, Yosho. Tell me where Ryoko is and I won't kill you… I'll find out soon enough! Even now the crash area is being scanned for traces of Ryoko's energy. It's just a matter of days before I find her."

"Then you don't need me."

"Yosho, Yosho... why do you have to be this way? Can't we all just get along?" Kagekuro smirked.

"I asked you to quit playing with me." Yosho said angrily.

"Alright then, enough playing."

The screen again changed. This time, it was black. To Yosho's surprise, an image of Kasumi popped up on the screen.

Yosho felt his gut go heavy. His eyes peeled wide open in horror. "What is this!"

"I took a peek inside your head while you were napping. You can't see everything, but I think I get the picture."

Kagekuro's display showed pictures of Kasumi crying, telling Yosho to leave. Memories of Naoko, torn and upset. Looks from the villagers of Shippoinu when Yosho first arrived. Their faces afraid of him. Seikou Seikou screaming at him and punching Yosho in the face.

"How do you like it here, Yosho?" Kagekuro questioned. "It seems from the memories I scanned that you don't fit in very well here."

Yosho's eyes were fixated on the screen. Kagekuro's words seemed to sink in more on an unconscious level. Kagekuro smiled at the blank expression on Yosho's face. The droid suspected that his plan was working. The screen flashed to footage of Jurai. It was gorgeous.

The camera panned across a camellia tree at dusk, over a hill where the Jurai Royal Palace could be seen, magnificent and awesome in the distance. The screen flashed to a calm stream where Yosho thought he remembered playing with his sister Ayeka. Another screen showed the Royal Dining Room crammed with hundreds and hundreds of guests. The feast was enormous and the accommodations lavish. Next was a festival Juraians celebrated every summer. People in the streets dancing and throwing garlands of flowers while fireworks lit the sky with bursts of green and red.

"Isn't this where you truly belong, Yosho?" Kagekuro asked.

Yosho thought about it for a moment. Every time his mind would wander back to Kasumi. Her face happy, and then sad. Overjoyed, and then crying miserably.

"Here is my offer. You can't communicate with Jurai. Your ship is destroyed, so you can't go back. If you tell me where I can find Ryoko I will return you to Jurai. You can go back, and... well, do whatever it is you people do! Live the playboy life, make laws and issue orders, defend the kingdom, all that stuff! It's your life, you know it better than I can explain."

Yosho tore his gaze from the view screen. Shaking off Kagekuro's trickery, his eyes squinted in anger at being toyed with. "You can keep your offer." Yosho scoffed. His thumb was nearly out of his restraint, and he could feel the tension in his hand lessening.

The smile faded from the metallic gray corners of Kagekuro's mouth. The droid became angry. In this state, he looked very much like a gray winged gargoyle with Kagato's face on it. Kagekuro extended one of his mechanical arms at Yosho. The tip of the arm was a cattle prod-like device that crackled with electricity.

"You will tell me where to find Ryoko. You have only decided to suffer before you tell!" Kagekuro hollered loudly.

As Kagekuro swung his appendage right for Yosho's chest, Yosho yanked down quickly on his right hand, freeing it from his bonds. Yosho caught Kagekuro off guard and grabbed the metallic arm, forcing it into Kagekuro's chest.

Kagekuro reflexively flew away from Yosho and tore the limb from his chest in anger. Meanwhile, Yosho had unlatched his left hand and landed on the floor. Metal cufflinks attaching his legs to the floor tingled as they struck the ground. Frantically, Yosho attempted to free his legs from the chains.

Kagekuro smirked and hurtled himself at Yosho. With only his right leg free, Yosho did not have time to unlatch his left leg when Kagekuro plowed into him at full speed. The force ripped the chain out from the ground, as Kagekuro and Yosho flew through the air heading for the far wall.

While in mid-air, Yosho struggled to keep Kagekuro from crushing him with his powerful mechanical limbs. Suddenly, a pair of pincers from one of Kagekuro's numerous arms caught Yosho by the neck and began to squeeze. Yosho gasped and coughed as the arm applied pressure. Yosho had to let go of Kagekuro's main arm and try to wrench the pincers from his throat. Kagekuro smirked at Yosho's desperate attempt, and calmly prepared a second stun gun to immobilize the Juraian.

Having not taken a breath in a while, and with wind from their flight whipping him in the face, Yosho saw the electric hissing of the arm approaching. Only an inch from his chest, Yosho quickly grabbed the arm and sent it crashing into Kagekuro's face.

A bright flash of light sparked as the appendage, along with a considerable portion of Kagekuro's face exploded. The blast separated Yosho from Kagekuro, who crashed into the floor some thirty feet away from Yosho.

Yosho watched and listened as Kagekuro screamed and whelped in pain, huddled in a mass on the floor. Amazed at his luck, Yosho excitedly turned around towards the case to reclaim the Tenchi-ken...

Unfortunately, the Tenchi-ken was almost 100 meters away.

Yosho whipped his head around to see Kagekuro quickly regenerating his damaged parts. With a huff, Yosho ran for all his might towards his weapon. As Kagekuro's face finally healed itself, he dusted himself off the floor and watched Yosho running for the door with great amusement. Kagekuro did not hurry. He decided to enjoy Yosho's futile efforts and floated at a leisurely pace.

As Yosho ran past the spot where he had been imprisoned he bent over and snatched one of the cufflinks attached to a broken piece of chain. Kagekuro was gaining on Yosho, who was only a few feet away from the case holding the Tenchi-ken.

As Yosho reached his goal, he flung back the cuff, intending to strike the case and shatter the glass. Right before he struck, a thick metal plate descended from the ceiling and encapsulated the case. Yosho was shocked, and barely paid attention to Kagekuro's mocking laugh. Yosho ran his hands across the seams of the metal plate, but it was useless. Still without a weapon and now quite worried, Yosho

dashed over to the exit and punched in the controls to open the sliding door. With a hydraulic hiss, the door slid open and Yosho quickly popped through. With Kagekuro was only a few meters Yosho quickly pressed the panel and the door slammed shut, separating Yosho from Kagekuro by several feet of thick metal. Wasting no time, Yosho twirled the handcuffs and smashed the control panel in, buying himself a few moments time until Kagekuro could get through.

Yosho listened as pounding noises came from the other side of the door and abruptly stopped. Yosho exhaled deeply. He slowly turned around and found himself at one end of a "T" shaped corridor. Suddenly, the lights shut off with a loud thumping noise. Now, Yosho was in darkness, except for the tiny blue emergency lights that lined the junction were the floor met the wall.

Yosho felt his eyes widening to capture as much light as he could. His confusion turned into anxiety as Kagekuro's monstrous laugh was broadcast over the ship's intercom. Unable to think of anything better to do, Yosho started running down the corridor and took a left at the end of hallway.

The women's camp was a barn not 100 meters away from the men's camp. The only difference was that the women were contained by closed walls on three sides and one wall missing that faced the center of town. The women huddled together. Some had been weeping openly for hours. It was now late in the afternoon. Almost one entire day had passed since Yoritomo's forces had invaded, killing villagers and separating the women from their husbands and sons. Six fully armed samurai guards stood watching the women at the opening of the three-sided barn. Many of the girls cowered at the samurai, whose faces were mean and nasty, unforgiving and with a cold unsympathetic expression.

Atsushi's mother and grandmother sat next to Yuji's mother and grandmother. When the samurai had forced the women into the holding pen, Atsushi's grandmother was thrown to the ground and had broken her wrist and twisted her ankle. Mrs. Iraga did her best to mend the wounds, but the old woman still howled in pain.

The sound of wood chopping filled the women's ears. Too far away for the guards to her a conversation, Mrs. Iraga spoke up. "They're tearing down the forest."

"What are they going to do with us?" Yuji's mother, Mrs. Bunto asked.

For a moment, Atsushi's mother paused to think.

"I don't know... we will either end up as slave labor or they will kill us." She said somberly.

Mrs. Bunto bowed her head and began to cry. "What are we going to do!" She cried.

Mrs. Iraga was not listening. Instead, she stood straight up, her arms dead at her sides. Mrs. Bunto looked at her old friend and noticed the strange behavior. Mrs. Iraga's face was eerily blank and her eyes were fixated on something in the town square...

Mrs. Bunto turned to see a man standing on the town forum. It was Yoritomo. Several samurai soldiers dragged a woman onto the stage by long threads of her black hair.

"Oh, God..." Mrs. Iraga whispered softly in horror.

Kasumi looked into Yoritomo's eyes one last time before a samurai guard reached over and punched Kasumi in the face. Kasumi's right cheek instantly started to swell up. The guards grabbed her by the arms and held her in front of Yoritomo as another guard slapped Kasumi's cheek and kicked her several times in the stomach and groin.

"FATHER!" Kasumi screamed as a samurai again struck her on the head.

The forum was not a far distance from the men's barn. It was just close enough that Yasunori could faintly hear the muffled screams of a woman. The men inside bowed their heads in grief... The women and children inside the other holding pen cried and groaned as Yoritomo put on a gruesome show of torture.

Other samurai brought forth two pillars of wood made into an "X" shaped cross. The samurai shoved Kasumi against the cross and then moved away. Kasumi almost lost consciousness from the beating. When she looked up, Yoritomo was walking towards her. Kasumi couldn't find the words to scream out, but her breathing became heavy and pain filled, huffing in terror as Yoritomo approached her. Yoritomo smiled and grabbed Kasumi by the shoulders. Kasumi shook her head no, that she couldn't possibly take any more punishment. Yoritomo smirked and ripped Kasumi's kimono off her shoulders, exposing Kasumi's naked breasts.

Kasumi moaned in fear as Yoritomo yanked the rest of her clothing off. From the barn, Mrs. Iraga and Mrs. Bunto cried uncontrollably as the sweet little girl they had known since birth was humiliated and beaten.

Now completely naked, Kasumi could feel the cold attack her exposed skin. Kasumi tried to cover her breasts with her arms, but it did little to help fight the stinging cold of winter. The guards grabbed Kasumi by the waist and flipped her upside down. Kasumi gasped as she felt blood flow from her nose and down her throat. The samurai guards tied Kasumi upside down onto the "X" shaped pole, her feet pointing towards the sky. Satisfied that he had made his point, Yoritomo left her there for the others to see.

In the throes of indescribable pain, Kasumi felt her consciousness slip away.

Back inside the tent, Yoritomo looked at Kitsubo. Oddly, his appointed servant had a disgusted look on his face.

"Not a fan of public torture, Kitsubo?"

Kitsubo's face did not change. "No, sire." He said softly.

"Well, it's not for everyone, but it will keep the rest of them from even thinking about trying to escape."

At that moment, Captain Yamada burst through the tent flap. "Lord Yoritomo!"

"What is it?" Yoritomo asked, a bit surprised at the urgency in the officer's voice.

"We had a problem..."

Captain Yamada told the story to Yoritomo. Yamada took a five-samurai escort to the Seikou's ranch on the edge of town. No one had answered the shoji door, so Yamada opened it and searched the house. When he pulled back the shoji door to the bedroom where Goro Seikou and his wife slept, a horrible stench hit the samurai. Through the light from the open shoji, the samurai looked inside to see the room was completely dark. The dust motes danced across the streaming rays of light that entered with the opening of the door. Lighting a torch, the samurai entered and saw the forms of people lying in a huddled mass on the floor. When Yamada and the men got closer, they gasped and jumped backward.

They were all dead. A samurai rolled Goro Seikou's body over limply. He, his wife and sons were all dead. The samurai were shocked to see tiny lesions on their skin and quickly left the room.

"Kobu byoki!" A samurai exclaimed.

The samurai spoke the name of an illness that was contagious and very deadly. It could take months of sickness before death arrived, and the samurai scampered out of the room in fear.

"He's dead?" Yoritomo asked curiously.

"Yes, sire, I'm afraid he and his children all died from fever."

Yoritomo sighed. It was no real loss, but the Seikou family had been friends of his own family since the time of Yoritomo's grandfather. "Have their bodies burned." Yoritomo ordered, fearing an outbreak among his soldiers.

Another figure entered the tent. It was Kazuto, dressed in typical black attire. He was completely menacing with his thick black bear skin. Having never been there, he reminded Yamada of what he though the Chinese would look like.

"I found runaways." Kazuto huffed angrily.

Yoritomo smiled at Captain Yamada. "You see, captain. With the right help you can accomplish anything."

"They were hiding in the forest. The fat one won't tell me his name."

Walking outside, Yoritomo saw three men tied and bound. None of the men were Atsushi or Yuji.

"I still haven't found him." Kazuto said solemnly.

Yoritomo sighed at the mention of "him." Ever since Kazuto had failed to burn the fields of Shippoinu, Kazuto had mentioned the mystery warrior who defeated Kazuto and the Red Moon ninja. Kazuto's fixation on the mystery man was starting to become a nuisance to Yoritomo. On Kazuto's advice, Yoritomo had even changed the plan of invasion. But as it turned out, no man fitting Kazuto's description could be found in Shippoinu. Between the Kazuto's failure in the night raids and the lack of the man Kazuto claimed to have fought, Yoritomo felt his confidence in Kazuto waning.

The shouts of the captured peasants brought Yoritomo back from his questions about Kazuto's performance.

"Please don't kill us!" One villager cried.

"Now or later it does not matter. The rest of your family will join you soon." Yoritomo nodded approval to Kazuto and went back to his affairs in the tent.

The other two escapees began to cry. Showing no remorse, Kazuto extended the menacing Korean-made blade that had been hidden in his sash.

The sounds of men screaming filled the mountainsides as Kazuto chopped each of their heads off. In his heart, he put the face of the Man in White over the faces of the dying villagers…

From the edge of the forest, Atsushi and Yuji heard the wailing noises...

Once the deed was done, Kazuto took out a cloth and wiped the blade clean. Yoritomo nodded his head and Kazuto went back into the forest to find any more villagers who might have escaped.

When Kazuto was out of sight, Yoritomo beckoned some of his officers to his side. "Who was in charge of finding the escapees!"

Of the ten samurai present, one stepped forth and bowed his head to the ground.

"I have been given that honor sir." The samurai confessed.

Yoritomo frowned dourly. He was not particularly angry. Kazuto had found the runaways and would no doubt capture the rest quickly. Nonetheless, Yoritomo knew better than to set a precedence of allowing for failure... or mercy.

"You have failed your duty to me. Your family income for this year is forfeit. Slit your belly, now."

Without so much as an objection, the samurai nodded. Only his glassy eyes showed any true emotion as he pulled his katana from his scabbard and readied it in front of his stomach. The other samurai did not move, secretly horrified by their master's wrath. Yoritomo turned and left the group, not even giving the honor of having the man's master watch the suicide.

Atsushi and Yuji hid behind a tree on the edge of town. Several samurai walked past them and the duo tried their best to hide from view. Seeing that Yuji's stomach was sticking out, Atsushi rammed his elbow into Yuji's stomach and ushered him to suck it in. Yuji gave Atsushi a threatening look but held his temper. None of the guards noticed anything was out of order.

"This is never gonna work." Atsushi said beneath his breath.

"It will if you shut the hell up and do it!" Yuji chided.

Yuji pulled a samurai helmet from behind his back and put it over his head. Atsushi helped him put on the rest of the armor they had taken from the dead samurai in the forest. Comically, none of the armor fit very well. Even the helmet was too small for Yuji's head and wanted to pop off.

"Okay, turn around." Yuji said to Atsushi.

Atsushi did as he was told and held his arms behind his back. Yuji took a length of rope and loosely tied Atsushi's hands together. "Let's get this over with." He said in exasperation.

Yuji prodded Atsushi into the village, pretending to have captured his skinny friend. Held by a rope, Atsushi did his best not to look as if he didn't find the whole charade degrading. It seemed to be working. The duo held their breath as a pair of samurai walked by and didn't even glance in their direction.

Nervously, they tossed their heads from side to side. The forum was now in view, as was the pavilion where the women and children were being held.

"Where are we going!" Atsushi whispered to Yuji.

Yuji looked around and spotted the barn that the samurai had reinforced with new wooden planks.

"I think they're in there." Yuji whispered into Atsushi's ear.

Atsushi and Yuji started towards the barn, but when they rounded a hut, they were stopped at the sight of a samurai sergeant. The sergeant was squatting over the ground holding his kimono up high over his waist. It was a common practice in Japan to squat down and defecate anywhere at almost anytime. There was no shame going to the bathroom in public, it was actually a good solution to the problem of having only small amounts of fertilizer in the Japanese islands.

Despite their familiarity with the custom, Atsushi and Yuji found themselves revolted at the sight of this man taking a dump right in front of them. Finishing his business, the samurai got up and turned to Atsushi and Yuji.

"Hey! Where are you taking him?" The samurai asked.

Atsushi gnashed his teeth. Well, that's it. Dead for sure! He thought to himself.

Yuji was also panicky. He started to sweat in the red samurai armor. "Err... uh, this one was caught trying to escape! I'm taking him to the barn-er, uh... holding area... heh, heh!"

The officer looked at Atsushi with disgust. "Filthy eta!" He said, as he looked Atsushi over with disdain. "They stink like a dung heap.

"Actually, that smell isn't me. You see, I stepped in bear shit a little while ago and-UFF!" Atsushi groaned as Yuji punched him in the stomach.

"That's enough out of you!" Yuji said authoritatively and overdramatically.

The samurai looked annoyed. He eyed Yuji over closely. "My God, man! Look at you! You're busting right out of uniform!" The samurai said as pointed to the spot on Yuji's uniform where his flesh was poking out."

"So sorry, sir!" Yuji apologized.

"Get going and take this peasant with you! And for the dignity of our master, loose some weight! You disgrace us all!"

"Yes, sir!" Said Yuji as the samurai went back to his business.

When he was gone, Atsushi and Yuji made their way towards the barn and spoke freely.

"That was too close!" Atsushi exclaimed. "Stupid asshole, telling me I stink!"

Atsushi stumbled as he almost stepped in the samurai's shit.

"Aww, dammit!" He cursed.

Miyoko followed Lord Hanzo and his escort of brown, armor-clad samurai through the fabulous hallway of Sutso's palace. The floors were hard wood and spotless clean. Every room Miyoko peered into was vast and inviting.

Ever since entering the palace, Miyoko had been nervous. She had no idea what she was going to say to Sutso, and that was only if he agreed to see her! The pressure was definitely on, and Miyoko chased away a lump in her throat.

"Um... Lord Hanzo? Is...is Lord Sutso in a good mood this afternoon?"

Hanzo continued walking with her, glancing skeptically in her direction. "Lord Sutso doesn't have 'moods.'" He replied cryptically.

The comment only made Miyoko feel more nervous. Inwardly, Hanzo was hoping that the girl would finally convince Sutso to act against Yoritomo and get rid of him for good.

The group stopped at a set of large double doors, which Hanzo swung open grandly. Inside this room were women, both Geisha and Ladies of the Court, sitting politely in a line on the floor. On the other side of the room were samurai of various ranks. Some were daimyo lords; others were important men of stature and wealth.

At the head of the room sat Lord Sutso on a comfortable-looking

cream-colored pillow. To most visitors, Sutso's hair seemed a bit wild for the most powerful man in all of Japan.

"Hanzo, my dear friend. What have you brought me?" Lord Sutso asked in a bellowing voice.

"This is Miss Miyoko Masaki. She wishes to speak with you." Hanzo introduced.

"Speak, Masaki-san!" Sutso ordered.

Miyoko fought to control her emotions..., which she had never been good at. However, she was accustomed to speaking and hob-nobbing with elite samurai, but this time there was business of grave importance to be discussed. Chasing the lump in her throat away one last time, Miyoko bowed in Sutso's presence and knelt down on the floor properly.

"Hello, Great Lord. I am Miyoko Masaki. I had the honor of meeting you at the celebration of your son Touma's 15th birthday." She explained.

"I'm afraid I don't remember you."

Miyoko swore at herself. "It was very brief, your Greatness. But I remember it fondly."

Sutso smiled. No fool to flattery, he still admired the girl's craftiness in turning an embarrassing introduction around.

"Miyoko Masaki, what business have you?"

"I am the daughter of Sura Masaki of the village of Ginmura. I have come to you today from the village of Shippoinu."

Hanzo looked to see what his old friend's expression would be, but Lord Sutso did not move.

"I have come to tell you that the village has been taken by Lord Omi Yoritomo.

"I gave Lord Yoritomo my permission to do whatever he felt necessary. I will not stand for any village in my provinces to refuse to pay taxes." Sutso said frankly.

"Forgive me, Lord. So sorry, but Shippoinu had more than enough to pay taxes this season."

"Lord Yoritomo has told me otherwise. What proof did you bring?"

"I have none with me sire, but if your samurai would go to Shippoinu, they would most certainly find that the fields have been burned."

"Do you accuse Lord Yoritomo of burning it? Be careful, if you say that Yoritomo has done so, then you accuse Lord Yoritomo of lying to me."

Miyoko paused. With difficulty, she started again. "I... I do accuse him, Lord General."

A ruffle went throughout the court. To start talking, even in the slightest whisper would be considered rude and could cost a gossiper his life. Instead, communication was done through body language. The women eyed one-another and the samurai men gripped their sword handles and inhaled deeply. Hanzo crossed his arms to watch what would happen next.

"You come here with no proof and accuse Lord Yoritomo of treason. What would you have me do about it?"

Miyoko stifled the panic inside her heart and brain. "Great lord, I ask that you send help to stop Yoritomo. Even now, the people of Shippoinu are suffering, possibly dying!"

Lord Sutso bowed his head for a moment. "This could start a war if you are wrong, Ms. Masaki. I'm afraid you haven't convinced me.

Miyoko's mind was frantically searching for answers.

What do I do now? She asked herself.

From inside the barn, the men could see that it was getting dark outside. Tiny drops of sleet fell on the ground and pooled on the floor at any side of the barn.

Seikou did not listen as the other men in the barn plotted in uselessness. Instead, he sat in a corner by himself and toyed with a lump of hay by pushing at it with his foot. One image was seared permanently in his brain. He remembered holding his sister Midori, dead in his arms. He remembered shaking her lifeless form and calling her name, his brain desperately trying to deny the clean cut hole in her throat. Seikou felt nothing but regret. Not for his sister's death, but for the fact that he could not exact his revenge on Yosho, may the gods curse his soul! He had convinced himself that it was Yosho who caused her death. Yosho was the one to bring that demon. It was Yosho who had stolen Kasumi from him. Now he had only himself to rely upon. It was then that a loud voice interrupted his loathing.

"I say we revolt!" Yuji's father suggested.

Some of the men nodded their heads and agreed with Mr. Bunto. "Tomorrow, we will attack when the guards remove the barricade to the door.

Unable to control himself, Seikou kicked away the hay at his feet and stood to confront the growing mob. "That is insane!" Seikou Seikou retorted. "Did you people not pay attention yesterday!" He insulted.

"We don't need your help, Seikou!" Mr. Iraga shot back.

"This idea of revolution is exactly the kind of stupidity that is going to get every one of you and me killed." Seikou said, trying not to let a guard hear him raise his voice.

"If we don't, Yoritomo will have us all killed. That's a fact!" A villager yelled.

A few of the other men shouted at Seikou, calling him names and telling him to shut up.

"Fine! Murder us all!" Seikou said in exasperation as he walked to the back of the barn and angrily leaned against the wall.

These goddamned peasants. He thought to himself. Their lives aren't worth insect shit. I have to get out of here. There has to be some way to distance myself from these foolish eta... 

"Yeah, that's right Seikou! Go pout in your corner!" Mr. Iraga taunted.

"Quiet!" Yasunori ordered. "Someone's coming!"

The men hushed as the door flung open again and another prisoner was thrown inside. He hit the floor with a thud and looked up at the samurai who had so violently thrown him in.

"That will teach you for hiding with the women!" The samurai said as he locked the door.

Yasunori picked the man off the floor. He had been missing earlier, having hid himself in the women's pen until being discovered only moments ago.

"What's happening out there?" Yasunori asked.

The man looked deep into Yasunori's face, not wanting to tell the old man the horrible news. "Ka... Kasumi. They beat her badly."

Yasunori choked back the grief that fought for control of his being. Naoko and Seikou listened in amazement at the recollection of events from the new prisoner. Yumi began to cry and hid in Naoko's arms for protection.

"Is she dead?" Yasunori asked solemnly.

"No. But she won't last long outside." The peasant said to the grief of Seikou and Yasunori. "Seikou... Seikou-san. I... heard some of them talking. Your parents are dead. They died from the mountain sickness. Your brothers too."

The words seemed to have no effect on Seikou. His face was blankly staring off into space. His eyes were filled with anger. Everyone was watching him now, with only a choice few feeling any sadness for him at all. Still, his behavior was disturbing to everyone in the room.

"Seikou?" Yasunori called to him. "Seikou? Do you understand what he just said?" Yasunori asked.

Seikou paused. The sound of the old priest's voice made him angry. "...Yes... I heard him." Seikou said coldly.

Yasunori looked greatly upset at Seikou's handling of such tragic news. At best, Seikou seemed indifferent. To some, he seemed almost relieved that his family was dead.

Lightning flashed and lit the tiny cracks and crevices of the barn. The sleet was coming down hard. Just then, a thumping noise came from the side of the barn facing the forest. The men on that side of the barn were startled, and jumped away from the wall.

"Father. What was that!" Naoko said as she grasped her father's arm.

Everyone was silent as a scratching noise came from the side of the barn. A moment later, a samurai in red battle armor crawled through an opening in the barn near the ceiling. With a huff, the samurai fell to the ground. The men scampered back against the wall, confused and frightened. The samurai did not move. A moment later, a skinny man in peasant clothing fell from the exact same spot as the samurai.

"Oooh!" He moaned.

"Atsushi! Yuji!" Naoko exclaimed.

Yuji and Atsushi got off the ground and dusted themselves. Yuji ripped the tight helmet from his head as Mr. Iraga and Mr. Bunto embraced their sons. The duo's elderly grandfathers also joined in celebration of their safe return.

"We thought you were dead!" Mr. Bunto cried to his son.

"Nope. We escaped and came here."

Everyone looked at the duo in silence.

"What are you staring at?" Atsushi asked.

"Well what are you going to do now?" Mr. Iraga asked.

Atsushi and Yuji looked at Yasunori sheepishly.

"Well... we were hoping you had a plan, heh, heh." Yuji said in embarrassment.

"I told him this was a stupid idea." Atsushi derided.

"We don't have a plan." Mr. Manyo spoke up, having said very little since Yoritomo had murdered his son the previous day.

The light had gone out of the simple man's eyes.

Atsushi and Yuji looked around the room, scanning each of the prisoners.

"What about Yosho? Did he ever return?" Atsushi asked.

"No." Kichu answered. "He must be dead." He said solemnly.

Yuji was stunned. Atsushi bowed his head in respect.

"There might be a way out of this." Kichu spoke forth.

"I've heard of this happen before... if we beg Yoritomo he might allow us to become servants for his officers."'

A roar filled the barn in response to the outrageous suggestion.

"It's better than execution!" Kichu defended.

"There has to be another way!" Said Mr. Bunto.

"There is." Yasunori said softly. "Yoritomo is greedy. There's a chance we might be able to buy him off."

The room went silent.

"With what?" Atsushi asked in astonishment.

"Seikou." Yasunori called.

All eyes turned to Seikou Seikou. He had been leaning silently against the wall for some time now. When his name had been called, Seikou did not look up.

"What?" He asked curtly.

"Seikou... you have the chance to save us all. Your father is dead. You are the only one in your family alive and that makes you heir to your father's fortune." Yasunori explained softly.

It suddenly donned on Seikou and everyone else exactly what Yasunori had been hinting at. Angry, Seikou belittled the question by asking what exactly the old man was saying.

Yasunori Masaki took a few steps closer to Seikou. Naoko watched her father with interest. "With that money you could buy our freedom, Seikou."

Seikou's fury was evident on his face. He was so flabbergasted that he struggled to find words. "That would wipe me out! And...and make myself a peasant like the rest of you?" He shouted.

"Please, Seikou! It's the only way!"

"No!" Seikou shouted.

"Seikou, we are all going to die if you don't help us. Your sacrifice could save us all." Yasunori explained sternly.

Seikou started laughing in disgust. Many of the villagers including Iraga and Bunto were absolutely infuriated by the selfishness.

Seikou could not believe what was being asked of him. The family fortune was immense, and Seikou had no intention of throwing it away for anyone. It was at this very moment that an idea came to form inside Seikou Seikou's mind. Slowly a plan formed that would give Seikou the thing he desired most.

"Masaki-san..." Seikou began. "...if you agree to my conditions, I might be willing to part with half of my money. But no more." Seikou bargained.

Yasunori's face went wide with shock. "Seikou, we need all of it! People's lives are at stake!"

"Sacrifices have to be made!" Seikou shouted, mocking the words Yasunori had said only moments before. "You ask me to sacrifice, and I ask you to do the same!" Seikou stepped right into Yasunori's face. For a moment, Yasunori thought he saw embarrassment on Seikou's face. Seikou seemed to choke back his words, but at last they spilled out. "If you give me KASUMI for my wife, I will give you half my fortune."

Seikou's words rang in their ears. Atsushi. Yuji. Gisei. Iraga-san. Bunto-san. Manyo. Kichu. Naoko, and Yasunori...

A cold shiver ran through the room. No one could believe Seikou had suggested it. It was no secret that Seikou desired Kasumi. As was custom of many villages, in Shippoinu, the male would marry into his wife's family and take her family name. Seikou had long made it clear that he intended to have Kasumi for his wife, but no one could have imagined that the proposal would come about the way it had transpired. The shock wore off of Yasunori's face. Now it was stern and unfathomable.

"I cannot promise you what is not mine to give."

Naoko looked up at her father, knowing very well Yasunori could do so if he wanted. Naoko felt lonely again. As always, Seikou was just another one of those people concerned only about Kasumi. She lowered her head and felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Seikou, I want my children to be happy. Kasumi is in love with Yosho." Yasunori explained.

Naoko was stunned at her father's blunt observation. Naoko had no idea... her father had never once indicated that he knew anything about Kasumi and Yosho. How could he have known? Naoko looked into her father's old eyes and guessed that, as usual, Yasunori was far more observant and much smarter than she had guessed. Naoko then wondered what he knew about Naoko's feelings for Yosho, and her situation with Kasumi...

Everyone else was surprised at the admission as well. A few whispered, but most people just let the new information about Yosho and Kasumi and Seikou sink into their brains.

"I won't make her marry you. It isn't right."

"Then you won't get a DAMN BIT of my money!" Seikou said angrily, humiliated at the entire situation. He turned back around and faced the wall, smashing at a lump of hay angrily with his foot as he walked by. "Goddamn you, Yasunori! You worry about your daughter's hand when your head is on the chopping block! I won't make myself a beggar for you or anyone else!"

"Seikou, don't do this! You turn your back on us and we'll DIE!"

"LIKE YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON ME!" Seikou erupted as he turned around and screamed at the top of his lungs. His eyes were filled with tears that no one could tell if they were from sadness or raging anger. "ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU DID TO ME ALL THOSE YEARS AGO, 'FATHER'!"

The room fell silent. All around were villagers with their mouths hung wide open. Naoko's eyes were wide as teacup plates. Her skin tingled as if tiny bits of electricity were bouncing off her skin. Naoko stared at Seikou, and then back at her father, not believing what Seikou had said to be true.

"I'm not your father, Seikou." Yasunori said calmly.

Seikou's heart was thumping out of his chest. His face was red with anger and pent up emotions that he had held back for years. "You left me..." Seikou said as pain and sadness trickled into his voice. "You left me to rot! I should have... I should have been born a Masaki! Not a Seikou... It was meant to be."

Yasunori's eyes gleamed brightly. His face was stern and calm, but his voice held tones of compassion. "That was a long time ago Seikou. You were very young."

Some of the villagers had known about Seikou's relationship with the Masaki family. Some, like Naoko, had never heard about it. Others had forgotten what had happened or were too young to remember... and of course there were those who simply had not cared until now.

When Seikou was four, his mother and father had come down with an illness. Unable to take care of Seikou, his mother sent Seikou into the care of Yasunori Masaki and his wife. Life for Seikou in the Masaki house was very different than life at his father's home. Here, Seikou was loved and cared for by Yasunori's late wife... and Kasumi... Kasumi was Seikou's first childhood playmate. The only real friend he would ever have...

It was a stark contrast to life with his birth family, where Seikou was not allowed to play with peasant children.

Kasumi was the same age as Seikou, and for a long time the two were inseparable. Those were happy days of swimming and exploring the village and forest followed by long nights of catching fireflies and counting stars with the Masaki family. It was happier times for Yasunori as well. That was before his wife had died and the troubles with Yoritomo had began. Days when the village was better off and Yasunori had more time to play with his children and his new houseguest, Seikou.

It was almost a full year before the Seikou family had recovered. Goro and his wife returned and took Seikou. Seikou kicked and screamed that he did not want to go, but it was of no use. Seikou would not return to live in the Masaki house. It was another year before Goro Seikou even decided that Seikou was old enough to leave the house. By then, Seikou had been typecast as a "rich boy" "just another god-forsaken Seikou." Seikou had taken to the name calling by ignoring them, and later by insulting them.

Now, it seemed clear to Naoko why he cared for Kasumi so much. It was not because Seikou loved her... he wanted to be a Masaki.

Hatred, in part for himself and much for Yasunori filled Seikou's eyes as he forced back his tear ducts. There would be no crying. He would not give these filthy, goddammed peasants the satisfaction of seeing him cry! Not after the years of torment they had put him through!

"You abandoned me Yasunori!" Seikou said through overwhelming emotion. "Now you will fix things between us! Give me Kasumi and I'll give you your life!"

"I can't give you Kasumi, Seikou! She's in love with Yosho!"

"YOSHO IS DEAD!" Seikou screamed violently.

Yuji could take it no longer. "YOU LITTLE SHIT! You wait until the time is right and then strike like the snake that you are!" Villagers tried to hold back Atsushi and Yuji from beating Seikou senseless for his careless remark about Yosho. Seikou hollered at them to give it their best shot, but other villagers separated the three.

Once more, the door kicked open. As samurai poured through the door, everyone moved to the back of the wall. Atsushi and Yuji scrambled down to their knees and hid behind the wall of peasants, hoping that none of the samurai would recognize they were in the room. Captain Yamada and five other samurai scanned the room, and Yamada spotted Naoko.

"Her." Yamada announced as he raised his finger and pointed Naoko out of the crowd.

The guards quickly seized Naoko and Yumi and ushered them towards the door.

"Naoko-chan!" Yasunori called as a guard stepped in his way.

"Wait! Where are you taking us!" Naoko shouted as she pulled Yumi to her chest.

"You are not on the register. Strict orders: anyone not belonging to this town will be evacuated immediately." Yamada said tonelessly.

"Where will I go!"

"Not my problem." Captain Yamada said curtly. Looking around, he spotted Seikou Seikou on the back wall. "And you, in the back! Lord Yoritomo has found you innocent of all charges. You are being released."

Seikou was still visibly upset. Two samurai took him by the arm and escorted him to the barn entrance.

"DADDY!" Naoko called out to Yasunori. Her arm flailed as the samurai struggled to get her out the door.

Yasunori couldn't think of what to do. The good fortune of her release was tainted by the knowledge that he would be separated from her... possibly forever.

Seikou quickly followed Naoko out the door. Still ushered by the samurai, Seikou looked back at Yasunori.

"Remember, my offer still stands Masaki-dono!" Seikou called back as they motioned him through the door.

The door shut loudly. Yasunori couldn't believe it was all happening. Everyone listened as the sounds of Naoko crying grew fainter and farther away...

**END PART I**

**PART II**

Yosho couldn't make any sense of it. Why could he hear the sound of wind whistling inside a spaceship? He extended his arm but still he couldn't feel a breeze. Reaching up high and feeling with his fingertips, he still couldn't feel a draft. Was it even wind? Could it be some mechanical component of the ship making the noise? Whatever it was, the noise was eerie and unsettling. Particularly when it was so cold and dark inside the corridors of Kagekuro's ship. It reminded Yosho of the day when Kasumi had led him into the cave deep in the hills of Shippoinu.

Shippoinu… He sighed longingly at the thought of Earth. Though he had not been gone long he yearned to see the green of the hills and feel the breeze of the trees. Even more pressing was his desire to return to Earth and save Kasumi... if she was still alive. By now, Yoritomo's forces almost certainly controlled the town and the people whom Yosho had come to know and care for would be suffering.

Yosho's train of thought was broken when he heard a tingling sound not far in front of him. He stared down the corridor, but it was useless. Yosho was only able to see where he was going a few feet ahead of him. The corridor seemed to be heading nowhere. There was no exit, and no entry to the docking bay where Yosho had decided earlier he should try for.

With his eyes offering him no assistance, Yosho stopped walking and perked his ears to listen for the sound to call again. A few moments passed by and nothing...

Just then, the blue exit lights on the floor died out without warning or sound, leaving Yosho was in total darkness. Surprised, he waved his arms around until he felt the cold metal of the wall graze his hand. Yosho started moving alongside the wall, more anxious than ever. He had not taken but a few steps when the noise from earlier returned once again.

Yosho stopped to hear it, but the noise mysteriously disappeared. The sound of the "wind" picked up faster than before. Yosho felt his skin crawl, knowing that he was being watched...

A tiny breeze brushed against the back of his neck. A small gust of wind ruffled by from behind him...

Yosho whipped around behind him to see what was there.

His eyes adjusted to the dark, but still he could see nothing behind him. A moment or two passed...

Without warning, a flash of light burst from the floor lights, momentarily illuminating Kagekuro's form. His arms were held high to snatch Yosho from where he was standing. The light died within a tenth of a second, followed quickly by the sound of a struggle. Then, there was a hissing noise and flash of electric blue light, followed by the sound of Yosho's body smacking into the floor.

All the lights turned back on as Kagekuro dragged Yosho's unconscious form by the leg back towards the bridge of the ship...

Thankfully, it stopped sleeting by the time the soldiers moved Yumi, Naoko and Seikou outside. As the trio walked towards Yoritomo's headquarters, they took note of the samurai encampments. Of course the samurai refused to sleep in the peasant huts, preferring the close quarters of the tents, which housed about 20 men apiece. Naoko counted them to herself.

"There must be almost 400 men stationed here!" She whispered to Seikou.

Seikou ignored her comment. His thoughts were still on Yasunori, and the events that happened inside the barn. Seikou wondered what Yasunori would do, remarking to himself that Yasunori seemed serious about not giving Kasumi away… but the old man had little choice. Yasunori was up against a wall, and Seikou knew that he himself was the only way out for the priest.

Captain Yamada had taken ahold of Naoko's arm. He looked nervously at her. Every moment that passed by made him feel worse and worse. "You are Masaki-san's daughter? Aren't you?"

Naoko couldn't look him in the face, not knowing what the repercussions of admitting her heritage might cause.

"I know that you are." Yamada assured. "I'm sorry for your family. I am obligated to follow my orders, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I... understand. Thank you." Naoko said calmly.

Yamada paused for a second as they passed the town forum. Cursing at himself, he stopped them all dead in their tracks. "Your sister is with Lord Yoritomo."

Naoko looked at Captain Yamada in shock.

"As a last request, I can arrange for you to see her if you wish it."

Naoko was quite surprised by the offer and quite confused as to what she would do. Naoko bit her lip and Yumi whelped in pain at the degree to which Naoko was squeezing her hand. What could she possibly say to Kasumi after all of this?

"I want to see her!" Seikou blurted out before Naoko could think of an answer.

Yamada forced them towards the tent. As they walked up the steps of the forum, Kazuto stepped in Captain Yamada's path.

"Seikou-san. Won't you please come in?" Came a voice from inside the tent.

It was Yoritomo. Thinking it rude to refuse, Seikou reluctantly left Naoko and Yamada and entered the tent.

Captain Yamada led Naoko up the last of the steps. Lighting a torch, Yamada exposed Kasumi on the far end of the forum.

Naoko gasped at the awful sight in front of her. Kasumi was tied to a post upside down. She was still naked, and dotted with bruises of various sizes. Naoko held her hands to her mouth in horror, remembering that it had been sleeting not but a half-hour ago...

"A few minutes. That's all I can give you." Captain Yamada said as he took Yumi's hand from Naoko. Yumi looked up at the samurai... he didn't scare her at all.

Now on her own, Naoko forced her trembling legs over to Kasumi. For a moment, she thought her sister was dead. But when she got close enough, Naoko could see that Kasumi's body was shivering from the cold. Naoko dropped to her knees in front of Kasumi. She was sniffling and tears were cascading down her cheeks as she took off her outer garments and draped them over Kasumi's cold skin. Underneath her kimono Naoko wore a white undergarment that left her feeling an icy breeze. She could only imagine what Kasumi was feeling at that moment. Naoko shook it off and rubbed the kimono's material against her sister's skin to create warmth.

"Kasumi...! Kasumi! Please wake up!" Naoko wailed.

It was the first thing Naoko had said to Kasumi since the incident in Yosho's loft. Naoko bent close to Kasumi's face. Her hair just barely touched the wooden planks of the raised platform. Kasumi's lips were blue. Naoko watched as Kasumi painfully forced her throat and mouth to work and spit forth words.

"Naoko." Kasumi uttered breathlessly.

"Kasumi! Oh, God Kasumi!" Naoko cried. Naoko's hands held the kimono in place as she embraced her sister as best she could, heaving sobs into the fabric.

"Naoko, I'm sorry!" Kasumi managed to say in a deep gasp.

"Kasumi, don't!" Naoko moaned.

"Naoko, I didn't know about Yosho." Kasumi said as her body rocked with shivers. "I love you, Naoko. I didn't mean to hurt you!" Kasumi said as an icy tear slipped past her eyes and down her forehead.

"I know it Kasumi! I know it!" Naoko answered quickly. At last, her grief became too great. And yet, Naoko felt a great relief in her heart, knowing that she had forgiven Kasumi, and in doing so, had forgiven herself. So strange was life to her, at last able to love Kasumi freely, only to be parted by Yoritomo. It was too much, and Naoko found herself sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry I slapped you Kasumi! You're the best friend I've ever had and I'm so sorry for what I said!"

Kasumi cried between huffs of breath. It hurt every time she inhaled, but there was no controlling her emotions as Naoko cried into her arm.

"Is father alright?"

Naoko managed to utter a "yes" in response. Adding that Yumi was okay as well.

"...Yosho? What about Yosho?" Kasumi asked with difficulty.

Naoko cried and shook her head. Kasumi thought back to the thing which had taken Yosho from her. He had been gone far too long. Kasumi started to cry harder than before, and Naoko consoled her, kissing her on the forehead and lips.

Captain Yamada and Yumi watched from several feet away. Yamada felt sick with contempt for the "duty" he had been forced to carry out.

"What have we here?" Yoritomo said as he made his way up the steps.

Naoko gasped when she saw him, and stood in front of Kasumi protectively.

"I was just escorting this woman off the premises, sire." Captain Yamada explained.

Yoritomo shot Yamada a suspicious look. Behind Yoritomo, Seikou was astonished to see Kasumi hung upside-down and beaten.

"You covered her!" Yoritomo said to Naoko when he caught a glimpse of Kasumi. "That won't do any good. By the morning she'll be dead from the cold."

"Lord Yoritomo, I ask a favor of you." Captain Yamada spoke up.

"Ask away."

"This girl is very pretty, neh? A shame to waste her like this... if you would honor me lord, a vassal may ask of his lord a life-gift. If you would please, allow me to take this woman for a concubine! Even better, a woman of her beauty would make a fine lady of the drifting world. Many samurai would pay a fortune to bed her."

"No, Captain. Save your life-gift for another request. This woman must be made an example of."

"Sire-" Yamada pleaded.

"You may take her inside until dawn. String her up again in the morning... then let your men do what they will with her." Yoritomo said definitively.

Yamada could do nothing but bow his head in acceptance of Yoritomo's judgment. Naoko cried as Captain Yamada cut Kasumi down from the pole and lifted her right-side-up. For an instant, Naoko wrapped her arms around the dazed Kasumi and cried into her shoulder before a samurai guard pulled Naoko off. Seikou's eyes were wide in disbelief as Captain Yamada led Kasumi into the tent. Seikou looked at her for what he thought would be the last time... if Yasunori Masaki would fail to agree to his terms.

Yoritomo strolled over to Seikou and looked him over. In the tent, Yoritomo had explained to Seikou that his father was dead and that the home would have to be quarantined until the surgeons were sure it was free of illness. Strange that he should look so unnerved! Yoritomo thought to himself. I know he hates these peasants as much as I do. "You will be departing immediately, Seikou-san? This is no place for a man of your position to be! I will send my personal escort to take you to your uncle's home in Ginmura. Don't worry old friend, your home will not be disturbed, and I will make sure that my men leave it untouched."

"Seikou!" Naoko gasped, not believing that Seikou would leave them all to die.

Seikou's mind raced. Kasumi was as good as dead. So were Yasunori and the others.

"I... I... Thank you, Yoritomo-san. I will leave now."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Naoko screamed at him. "Seikou, what about us!"

"...I'm sorry Naoko-san. I can't help you anymore. If by chance you hear from your father about... about what we said in the barn, come look for me." Seikou said sheepishly.

"YOU KNOW I WON'T SEE THEM AGAIN! Please Seikou, they'll die!"

Seikou's eyes squinted. His shame now replaced by the anger...

"Sorry Naoko... if they had treated me different all these years, maybe it wouldn't have to end like this." He grunted.

Naoko's eyes wouldn't shut. Seikou's selfish, arrogant words were rolling around in her brain. In a brief moment of clarity, Naoko realized that she was a lot like him... all her life, she had blamed Kasumi for all her troubles, and all Seikou's life he blamed the villagers, but it wasn't Kasumi's fault that Naoko was unhappy anymore than it was the villagers fault that Seikou treated people like dirt.

Naoko's face went red. She rushed across the stage and smacked Seikou in the face. Seikou was astonished and felt the spot where her open hand had struck him. The guards held Naoko by the arms, but Naoko barely seemed to notice. Her face was still red, and tears of anger at Seikou for being as stupid and selfish as she herself had been spilled down her face. Naoko again locked eyes with Seikou, and it seemed to Seikou that there was nothing else in the world except for Naoko's infuriated face, and the words that poured out of her mouth... "If it ends like this, it's only because you let it, Seikou! No one made you an outcast, you did it yourself!"

Seikou couldn't take his eyes off her. I did it myself...? 

"You'll wish you had not done that." Yoritomo said. "Throw her in the pen with the rest of them."

"Sire, Lord Sutso's orders... she was to be released." Captain Yamada pleaded.

"I am changing the orders."

"But it's the law, sire!"

"I am in charge here, now take her to the holding pen!"

"Yes sire." Captain Yamada said basslessly as he grabbed Naoko by the arm, gently but firmly, and ushered her down the stairs.

Naoko knew that there was nothing she could do to stop him from her away from Kasumi. Angry and distraught, she was unable to find the words to express the wrenching awfulness of being torn away from Kasumi right when they had been placed back together as sisters. Naoko felt as if she would throw up, but there was nothing in her belly to release. Dizzy with emotion, she found herself quite compliant as Yamada led her away.

Captain Yamada was amazed by Naoko's behavior. It seemed as if the girl had finally given up hope. Sad, he thought. Perhaps it was better for her to start being realistic. Instantly, he felt bad for not feeling more sympathetic. Yamada realized he had almost forgotten something. Turning back around he looked at the little girl Naoko had brought with her. She had not moved during the entire incident with Yoritomo. She was definitely an odd little girl. Yamada had noticed on their way to the forum that the child had hardly spoken a word. Suddenly he discovered that the girl was frightened at the way he was staring at her. It put Yamada at unease. He was never any good with children. Nervously, he knelt down to her level.

"Come on. Follow me." His voice attempted authority, but sounded more like a request. The girl stuck out her hand for him to hold, and Yamada found himself flinching back. After a moment he took it and led the two away towards the women's pen.

When Yamada left sight, Yoritomo turned to Seikou, who had not moved since Naoko had struck him. Smirking, Yoritomo noticed that Seikou seemed upset by the incident and that he seemed to be off somewhere in his head. Since Seikou was an equal in status- the only real quality of importance to Yoritomo other than wealth- Yoritomo pretended not to notice Seikou's unbalance, breaking Seikou's trance by leaning in close to take a look at the mark Naoko had left on his face.

"That will make a nasty welt." Yoritomo said, startling Seikou back to reality. "I want you to know that she will get what she deserves, I will see to it myself."

Seikou didn't know what to say. Again, Yoritomo covered for him, shuffling his feet towards the tent flap.

"Come into my parlor, I'll have someone bring sake."

Only the sight of the Earth through the view screen and the cold feel of metal cuffs on his hands and feet filled Yosho's senses. He had awoken earlier to discover himself right back in the room where he had escaped, and with new restraints. These new cuffs encompassed Yosho's entire hand, and would not be so easily broken out of.

For some time now, Kagekuro had sent waves of unbearable pain shooting through Yosho's body. For a moment it had stopped, giving time for Yosho to think, but it was not long before the pain resumed.

From a dark corner, Kagekuro laughed at Yosho's whelps as wave after wave of electric shots surged through him.

"AAAAAAAHH!"

Electric bolts shot through Yosho's teeth and exited through his fingertips. It occurred to Yosho that he had never been tortured before. Yosho had seen many fights, and had been captured a time or two, but nothing as bad as this. This was no pirate skirmish... Yosho knew his options were limited against Kagekuro.

Kagekuro let the torture program run itself and turned his attention to the computer monitoring his probes as they searched for Ryoko. Kagekuro' frustration was growing. The scan was not going well, and Yosho still had not given up any clues as to what had happened to Ryoko. It was as if she had arrived on Earth and vanished. Every second that passed, Ryoko's energy reading per cubic meter was weaker.

If Yosho could not be persuaded to tell where Ryoko went, there was a possibility that she could be lost forever. Worse still, the interference was still affecting long-range communication with Kagato's ship. By his own estimates, Kagekuro figured that Ryoko's signature would be gone by the time Kagato could arrive. Noticing that Yosho was no longer screaming, Kagekuro turned his attention back to his prisoner.

"Did you pass out again?" Kagekuro sneered. Inside, the droid hoped that Yosho would be willing to cooperate when he eventually awakened.

"Can this really work?" Yuji asked doubtfully.

"Karma if it does. Death if it does not." Yasunori Masaki replied.

Everyone was huddled closely together and speaking in soft tones. A few of the men served as lookouts by standing against the barn walls and warning the others when the samurai guard would pass.

"How many can we spare? If the guards check us before morning they will notice if many are missing!" Kichu-san asked excitedly.

"No more than ten. Too difficult to move any more without being discovered by the patrols." Gisei-san advised.

"I must stay." Yasunori responded. "If Yoritomo sent for me and I wasn't here..."

"Watch for us in the morning," Bunto-san added. "we'll move at dawn."

"Dawn. Very well then…" Yasunori replied.

It was quickly decided as to who would sneak out. As a matter of fact, the entire operation of sneaking out of the barn undiscovered was astonishingly easy. After the patrol which passed by every few minutes had turned the corner, the villagers made their move. Creating a human ladder, one villager after the other climbed through the hole in the roof that Atsushi and Yuji had entered. The sounds of rain muffled the noise of their bodies smacking into the cold, muddy ground and dashing for cover behind a nearby hut.

Yuji's heart was pounding wildly as he became the last man over the wall. Once over, he ducked behind a tiny wooden hut. Cold rain ran down his face. His clothes were very wet and he began to shiver. Now safe from danger, the men looked each other. Along with Atsushi and Yuji, their respective fathers had been selected for the mission, as well as Gisei-san,

Atsushi and Yuji would leave, because they had not been caught in the first place. Since most young men had been picked off by Yoritomo's forces over the years, the task went to the healthiest available. Gisei-san, Bunto-san, Iraga-san, and three other farmers were selected for their physical strength. Takashi-san was selected for this task despite his protests that he would be unable to help. It was reasoned that Takashi-san had discovered Yoritomo's plan of invasion, and might be of some use.

Looking blankly at one-another, every man in the group was scared, though none wished to admit it. They did not have experience as soldiers. The only combat any of the men had seen was in defense of the village from renegade samurai and robbers, both real and Yoritomo's saboteurs.

The group waited until the samurai patrol passed again and ran for the horse stable on the north end of town as planned. On the way there, Atsushi slipped and fell into the mud. The other eight men did not notice since Atsushi was the last man in line. From the side of the stable they watched in horror as Atsushi struggled to get to his feet. At that moment, the samurai patrol passed by. Atsushi dropped back to the floor and froze.

The samurai patrol was only twenty yards away from Atsushi. Iraga-san gnashed his lip and fell to the ground in angst, knowing that his son would be caught. All waited impatiently for the patrol to discover Atsushi, still lying motionless in the cold mud. For a moment, it seemed as if the heavy rain and muddy clothes might have camouflaged Atsushi from sight. To add to Atsushi's favor, the samurai guards were laughing at each other's jokes and clearly not doing their job.

A shouting voice caused all the patrolmen to jolt and turn around as a senior officer snuck up behind them and berated the samurai for their lack of discipline. Atsushi took the opportunity to low crawl his way over to the barn, and safety. He was greeted with embrace from his father, as well as Yuji's furious insults of stupidity.

Once inside the horse stable, the group felt comfortable to raise their voices to normal speaking levels. All the horses were confiscated the previous day as soon as Yoritomo's men arrived.

With no fear of being caught for the moment, it was time for Takashi to fulfill his role in their scheme.

"Takashi-san, which one? Where did you hide it?" Gisei asked.

Takashi looked nervously through an open window for approaching samurai. He was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Takashi!"

Absent-mindedly, he turned to Gisei. "I... I don't want any part of this!" He said under his breath.

Gisei grabbed the ailing man by his dirty, rain soaked kimono and yanked Takashi's face in front of his own. "I don't care WHAT you think you want! When this is over you can leave if you must, but not before you tell us where you hid the cache!"

Fearful for his health, Takashi raised a shaking finger at the second to last stall on the side of the stable facing town. Gisei let go of Takashi and the other men headed for the stall he had indicated.

With their hands, the men scratched and dug at the Earth violently, digging a foot or more into the ground. Finally, Bunto felt something beneath the dirt and motioned for the others to work at it. Moments later, the men pulled a large bundle out of the ground. When all was said and done, three long, brown burlap bags were unearthed. Checking to make sure of the contents, Yuji rolled the end of one of the bags down to reveal a dozen or more sword handles attached to pristine samurai swords.

The swords were mere rumor up until a few hours ago when they had been suggested by a villager in the barn. It had long been said that somewhere in the village a stash of samurai gear had been collected from a battle in the Izu valley some forty years ago. Yasunori had confirmed the rumor to be true, as did Takashi, who was there when the gear had been stashed all those years ago. It was highly illegal for farmers to have weapons in Japan. Only samurai were allowed the honor of carrying them on pain of death. Not wishing death upon themselves, the weapons were hidden by the villagers. Being the only one to physically see where the weapons had been hidden, Takashi had been vital for the success of the mission.

Stowing away in groups of threes and fours, the group toted the weapon bundles off into the deep of the forest.

Naoko was returned to the women's pen along with Yumi. She did not answer any of the questions directed to her by the other women. Atsushi's mother asked what had happened to Kasumi, and Naoko sadly recounted the story that had occurred. Many of the other women started to panic and demanded that Naoko tell them if their sons and husbands were okay. The urgent demands were too much, and Atsushi's mother ushered them to leave the poor girl alone.

Huddled up in a corner, Naoko cried and sobbed to herself. Yumi rushed over to the inconsolable Naoko and tugged on her sleeve. Naoko didn't even notice.

"It's okay Naoko, don't cry." Yumi asked in imitation of what Kasumi or Naoko would tell Yumi when she was upset.

Naoko grabbed Yumi and clutched her closely to her chest as she cried. Yumi held tightly to Naoko, never once crying in front of her.

With great compassion the other women stood silent. For a moment they stopped thinking of themselves to watch the young woman who, more than any woman in the room, had the greatest burden to bear…

Inside Yoritomo's tent, Seikou stared grimly into the neck of a sake bottle. The liquid seemed black inside the tiny container, barely reflecting a portion of Seikou's own distorted image.

"The potential is enormous, if…" Yoritomo droned on as he had for the past ten minutes. Seikou had not listened to a word of it, only shaking his head occasionally to keep up the appearance while Yoritomo prattled on about weather, and family. When the obligatory conversation was finished, Yoritomo spoke of his true interests: matters of power, politics and money- all of which Yoritomo hoped that Seikou could bring to him in his future plans. Yoritomo laughed inwardly at his own cleverness. He intended to cultivate their relationship from family acquaintance into business partners.

Seikou tried to listen, but the present was constantly interrupted by the earlier events of the day. Thoughts of the outburst with Yasunori and the forum with Kasumi kept crawling back. Most of all, it was the words that Naoko had said to him… the phrase that kept ringing in his ears…

"-which reminds me Seikou-san," Yoritomo said loudly, breaking Seikou's daydreaming. Yoritomo stood up and straightened his fine silk kimono. He walked over to a tiny table on the far end of the tent and retrieved a slender bundle, several feet in length. He handed it to Seikou-san, who looked at it curiously.

"Go on, open it."

Seikou untied the bundle at the ends and unrolled the cloth sheath. Inside was a black and gold sword in it's scabbard.

"The Seikou-clan's sword. My men brought it from your home. I present it to you now, because you are the rightful head of your family."

Seikou felt a rush of excitement go through his body. The sword was priceless. The handle was of the finest sharkskin and the blade had never been used.

Yoritomo did not mention the condition in which his men had found it. He shuddered when he remembered Captain Yamada telling him that his men found the sword in Goro Seikou's dead hand. Yamada explained that it took some force to pry it from his clutches. Now Yoritomo watched in delight as Seikou Seikou foolishly gawked at the token like a child with a toy.

Seikou's grandfather had the sword made knowing well that his children would never have the need for it. That was the Seikou legacy: wealth so vast that it could resolve any problem loss of life.

Seikou felt the flutter in his heart die a quick death. Suddenly, the etched gold seemed dull and lusterless. Seikou set the sword on the ground in front of him. Once again, Yoritomo misinterpreted the gesture.

"I see that you are pleased. No need to thank me for bringing it to you."

Kazuto, Mitsuno and Kitsubo burst inside the tent unannounced and bowed to Yoritomo and Seikou.

"So good to see you again, Seikou Seikou-san." Kitsubo said with feigned politeness.

"Likewise." Seikou said softly, not quite sure where he had met the man.

"Is everything prepared for?" Yoritomo asked his staff, making no attempt to conceal his self-satisfaction.

"Yes, sire. Master Engineer Otama will speak to our troops first thing in the morning. On his orders, we will start clearing a path to the Ginmura road."

"I want the road completed in two months and not one day less. Issue an order to my men telling them that their stipends will be forfeit and heads will roll if the road is not finished to my satisfaction!"

"Yes, sire." Kitsubo replied.

"Old friend," Yoritomo said to Kazuto. "I have decided to go against General Mitsuno's advice and do as you have suggested."

Mitsuno instantly frowned, but corrected himself, knowing it unwise to upset his liege lord.

"I will leave you in charge of disposing with the eta. Use whatever method you prefer."

Seikou's head began to feel light as the air. His heart beat irregular and fast. He could not get ahold of his thoughts.

Yoritomo instantly noticed the change in Seikou.

"So sorry you were accidentally detained, Seikou-san. My deepest apologies for your inconvenience."

Seikou only caught half of what Yoritomo had said to him.

"Did the eta accost you in any way? I will make them suffer if they have displeased you." Yoritomo offered.

Seikou halted. He remembered the unpleasant experience in the barn earlier, and felt his rage and confusion starting to return. In his head, he kept hearing a phrase in his head, over and over again...

"No, Yoritomo-san. Only... they asked that I buy their freedom from you."

Yoritomo and Mitsuno laughed in scorn of the suggestion. Kitsubo did not, nor did the scarred man, but not even Yoritomo had ever seen Kazuto smile.

"As if I would have let them go! Did they truly think you would give away your money to save their wretched lives?" Yoritomo said laughingly.

Seikou turned so none could see his expression... blank at first, and then angered...

With sincere hate in his voice, Seikou slowly answered the question. "No, Yoritomo. They must have known that I would NEVER do such a thing!"

The samurai escorted Seikou out of Shippoinu. The three-man escort halted when they saw Seikou lagging behind. Seikou looked back at the village from a distance. The tiny orange lights from cooking fires danced in the leaves. From this range, Seikou could barely make out the holding area where they had taken Naoko. Seikou turned and trotted after the samurai, with the intent to never return again.

He reflected on his life in Shippoinu. Such a waste, it now seemed. When he thought about it, Yoritomo would be doing him a favor by killing off the villagers. Seikou could not believe he had spent so many years of his life chasing after a woman that he did not care for and acceptance from a man who's only power was in being heir to a shabby shrine now burnt to the ground. The realization made him laugh at the irony of his own stupidity. Such a waste of time. He resolved right then and there to never be a fool ever again. Life was meant to be lived by the rich and the powerful. And wasn't he a powerful man? Did he not command a vast fortune? Was he not friend to the man who would some day rule all of Japan? And what were the people of Shippoinu anyway? Peasants. Mean and filthy eta. Had he not tried in the beginning to be friends with them? All they could ever do was mock him and treat him as a dog. It was good that Yoritomo should take their heads.

Seikou tried to let these thoughts comfort him, but something was not quite right. Seikou's horse trotted off into the night as Seikou unlatched a strap on the side of the horse and pulled the Seikou clan sword from it's holster. He held the sword with one hand, examining it leisurely.

The distraction wasn't working. Seikou replaced the sword, and continued thinking. He could trace his uneasiness to the moment when Naoko had confronted him at the forum. His mind kept returning to the words Naoko had spoken which echoed through his brain, unwilling to release his tortured soul.

I did it myself? 

The Barn Nine originally intended to prepare for the attack on the west end of town. That plan was quickly abandoned when it was discovered that Yoritomo's men were in the area, drinking sake. Discouraged, the Barn Nine headed east to a clearing in the forest where sat the majestic form of Yosho's spacetree, Funaho.

The men said very little to one another as they divided weapons into different piles. Swords with swords. Armor with armor. Spears with spears. Atsushi and Yuji were busy stripping leaves from twigs, and putting the ends of the twigs in a tiny fire.

Mr. Gisei went over the plan again for the fourth time so everyone would know exactly what would happen. No one truly expected it to work, but what else could they do?

A long silence passed. Each man thought of what they had to loose.

Yuji looked up and gazed at Funaho set against the moonlight. He recalled what Kasumi had mentioned to him several months ago about the tree. How she had joked that the tree was magic, and had made it rain so much when Yosho had first arrived. The joke had spread through the village. Some really believed it. But no one could deny that the tree was special.

Atsushi stood next to Yuji and shared his appreciation for the Tree. Atsushi bowed his head and clapped his hands together to pray. Yuji watched Atsushi for a moment and did the same. Mr. Bunto and Mr. Iraga saw what their sons were doing and joined. Manyo-san quickly joined in. Soon, everyone, even Takashi-san, were standing shoulder to shoulder in front of the Tree, bowing in the Tree's presence and praying. Each man prayed for the exact same thing, and wondering if their wish would come true.

The sanctity of their prayers was preserved as they left Funaho's

Den. It was only when they set off through the forest that a pair of watching eyes followed their movements with interest…

Atsushi and Yuji stood atop a jutting rock that overlooked the samurai camp. The plan that had been agreed upon in the barn demanded that the Barn Nine enter from the East, which was closest to the barn holding Yasunori and the other men.

Atsushi picked up one of the twigs he had been cooking in the fire

from earlier and stared at it, totally unimpressed. He frowned as he looked at the tiny glowing tip of the branch, still red with heat.

"We should probably have gone with the mass-suicide plan. That had a chance of working." Atsushi said as he held the twig in the air.

"You just can't appreciate the delicate art of psychological warfare!" Yuji replied.

"This is the dumbest idea I have ever heard. And being best friend's with you, Yuji Bunto, that is saying something!"

Yuji heard Atsushi whining and was startled to see Atsushi waving the little twig in the air. Quickly, Yuji grabbed Atsushi's wrist and forced the twig low to the ground.

"Amida Boddha! What ARE you doing! Keep waving that thing around and those soldiers will be all over us like shit on a horse's ass!"

Quiet! Both of you!" Mr. Bunto growled.

Atsushi and Yuji stopped fighting as Yuji's father had ordered. At first there was nothing. Just the sight of trees through the moonlight. To their backs was the village. To their left was the ravine's edge. All else was dense forest.

"Dad… Hey! Dad! What is it dad?" Yuji asked again.

Mr. Bunto accounted for everyone in the group. Only one was missing. "Where is Kazunari?"

At that moment a form fell into their view from the shrubs. Everyone gasped and jumped back at the suddenness of the movement. It took a moment for everyone to realize what they were looking at. By the waning light of the moon could be seen the body of Kazunari lying on the ground. Blood covered his chest and throat and pooled on the ground in a dark blue puddle. The bundle of weapons he had carried were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh God." Iraga whispered.

From the trees burst forth a dark figure. Though no one could see his face, the shimmer of moonlight across his blade was most visible in the dark. The form landed on top of another member of the Barn Nine… or Barn Seven as they could be accurately described by now. To his credit, the boy that Kazuto had jumped did not scream as the blade plunged into his stomach. He scratched madly at the wild man while Gisei and Kichu rushed to his aid without the forethought to grab a weapon. Kazuto caught them from the corner of his eye, and with a flash of his hand, Gisei-san was staggering back in pain with a shuriken lodged in his shoulder. As Kichu moved to jerk Kazuto off of the dying young boy Kazuto grabbed Kichu by the neck and slammed him to the ground.

Takeshi rushed to Gisei's aid immediately. Takeshi grabbed the shuriken to pull it out and screamed as the meat of his fingers sliced into sharp edge of the imbedded weapon.

Frantically, Mr. Bunto and Mr. Iraga grabbed spears and rushed Kazuto. Satisfied that the boy was dead, Kazuto pulled his sword from the lad and with a swipe of his sword he cut the ends off Bunto and Iraga's spears with one swipe. While one hand throttled the life out of Kichu, the other raised the sword high to deliver the deathblow to Bunto and Iraga. Before Kazuto could move, Atsushi and Yuji hurtled themselves on top of Kazuto and fought for control of his weapon. The moment gave Bunto and Iraga just enough time to yank Kichu from Kazuto's hands and wrestle the bear-like man to the ground. It took everyone to subdue him. Like a wild boar, he kicked and heaved, moving everyone as he jostled around the forest floor. While Mr. Bunto held the beastly man in the headlock, Gisei grabbed a club and held it high with his good arm, waiting for the others to get out of the way so he could strike.

"HIT HIM! HIT HIM!" Iraga-san hollered as they cleared the way.

Gisei smacked the club into Kazuto's face. Though many swore to have heard or felt something break, the blow only seemed to make him stronger… angrier. Kazuto broke their hold and stepped backward, blinded by the blow he had taken to the head. As the others grabbed swords and spears from their arsenal, Kazuto woozily stumbled backwards. His feet slid through the gravel as he slipped off the face of the ravine and into the darkness below…

Bunto and a few others looked over the edge of the cliff. Only darkness below. No sign of Kazuto. For a moment no one could believe how easily the man had died after putting up such a tremendous fight. Mr. Gisei slumped to the ground and trembled as he sponged away the blood flowing from his shoulder with a piece of his tunic.

Though Kichu quickly recovered, the assault had cost them Kazunari and Hidase. Gisei-san was badly injured and Iraga's left wrist was most likely broken.

The mood in the camp was grim to say the least. The entire plan was built around the success of their mission and now there would not be enough to complete it… or at the very least, the plan could not be completed without putting them all in the greatest of risk.

Sadly, the men looked down into the bustling samurai camp. The soldiers were just now waking. With heavy hearts, the rebel peasants turned to the horizon as the first ray of light crested over the hills in the distance.

First light. It was the signal that had been agreed upon in the barn. Their imprisoned kinsmen would be expecting them at any moment…

Yosho could no longer hear Kagekuro mocking him. At first, the only thing Yosho could see was the black, empty recesses of his own mind. Then five fingers attached to an apparition-like hand appeared in front of him, and he heard a voice softly crying. Yosho watched as a tear fell from nothing and landed on the first finger. It rolled off the index to the middle finger, then to the ring finger, and then to the very last fingertip. When the owner of the hand came to his view, Yosho was more than a little surprised.

"Tsunami!"

Tsunami touched the tear to the watery pool below her. It resonated with a pleasant ring, and as the waters stopped their quake, an image of Kasumi appeared in the water. Yosho wondered why Tsunami was doing all this. He looked down at his feet and noticed that his body was sheathed in a white luminescence. Yosho came to the conclusion that he had not really left Kagekuro's ship, but that Tsunami was talking directly to his own mind

"Are you happy?" Tsunami asked Yosho.

"Where am I, what am I doing here?"

Tsunami frowned. "Yosho, you did not answer my question."

It was now Yosho's turn to frown. Inwardly, he was disappointed that he had insulted Tsunami. Though he never meant any harm he still did not understand why she would ask a silly question at a time like this.

"I'm sorry, Tsunami-sama." Yosho apologized. "But... people are dying in Shippoinu... and Kagekuro will find Ryoko if I don't do something quickly. I don't know what my happiness has to do with anything right now." He said gruntingly.

"More than you might think. There is a burden you carry in your heart and you have to face it. You did not want to leave Jurai when it needs you, but you don't need Jurai." She said softly.

"I know where I belong right now! They need me on Earth!"

"But what do you need?"

Yosho froze. He had never really considered what was necessary for his own life... his own happiness. Tsunami smiled as she saw Yosho had been stopped by the question. The waters began to rumble as huge waves quickly encircled Yosho and Tsunami. The roaring quieted, but the waves remained, hanging in the air. Reflecting in the Waves was a peaceful image of Kasumi. It was the third time Yosho had seen her today though all three times she was not really present. Tiny specks of light like fireflies floated in the encapsulated room of Yosho's mind. Tiny whispers echoed from all directions. They sounded like Kasumi's voice. Yosho's heart beat wildly in his chest.

"She needs me."

"And you need her."

As Tsunami spoke, Yosho began to feel the pieces of his life slowly coming together.

"Do not worry about the throne of Jurai. It is safe with me... for now. You are wise beyond your years, Yosho. Your heart is kind and your intentions pure. Do not worry that you will fail the ones you love if you are true to yourself. You will learn with time that what you want in your heart and what is best for the Galaxy are one and the same. Have courage, Yosho and don't fear your true feelings."

Yosho felt his burden hard to let go. "Perhaps I could send another to take my place."

Tsunami smiled in a way that made Yosho quite curious. "Let me worry about that." She smirked.

At last, the weight that he had long carried was gone. Tsunami was right. He was afraid of failing his mother... his father... Kasumi... But Tsunami had given him a new hope, and her affirmation had changed him instantly.

His excitement intensified as his heart settled to one goal: saving Shippoinu. Saving Kasumi.

Even as Tsunami felt his heart lighten, she felt the remnants of anxiety return.

"How do I defeat Kagekuro?"

Tsunami laughed softly. Yosho found the sound very pleasant to his ears. Slowly, Tsunami's image began to fade. As she vanished from his sight, her last words rang throughout the chamber. "Have faith in yourself... and in your friends..."

The room went silent. The waves died down and the moats of light faded, leaving Yosho to himself. Tsunami's departing words puzzled him.

"My friends?" He said aloud in confusion. The words reverberated through the now empty room. For a moment, all was silent as he pondered it over, until it suddenly donned on him exactly what Tsunami meant...

"FUNAHO!"

All samurai bearing the Yoritomo crest were accustomed to rising at dawn. The start of their day would include their morning meal. Rice and millet were always supplied except perhaps in combat situations, but since Yoritomo had never gone to war, none of his men had tasted hunger. Fish and fresh vegetables usually supplemented their soldier's rations. A detachment of men had fished the streams the previous day and their yield was enjoyed by Yoritomo's men at breakfast. This meal would be the highlight of their day until late in the evening when their duties were finished.

A rumor had gone through the camp that Lord Yoritomo had decided not to spare the villagers of Shippoinu. It was the conversation piece of the morning because it meant more work for the soldiers. Many of Yoritomo's men were under the impression that the villagers- should they have been spared- would have been the ones to cut down trees and clear forest. Now the men grumbled with dissatisfaction. They were samurai! Not lowly woodcutters…

It had been said that General Mitsuno was spreading the news around the camp. After breakfast, they would know for sure. Immediately after their morning meal the samurai would fall in rank for the morning formation conducted by General Mitsuno and the daily briefing and instructions by Lord Yoritomo.

Sitting in a huddle around a cooking brazier, several of Yoritomo's samurai warmed themselves by the fire and ate breakfast.

"Sheeeyit! I hope General Mitsuno puts me on execution duty! Better to kill peasants all day than clear woods like a worker."

"Dung covered mountains! It's too cold to piss outside!"

"Ahh, I think you're right. I gotta get outta this hell hole and return to Namura. I have a girl in the House of a Thousand Pleasures who is waiting for me!" Another samurai replied as he gulped down another bite of fish.

"She's waiting for your money." The first replied.

"I can't wait to leave here either." A third samurai spoke up. "You know what I have heard about this place?"

"What's that?" The previous samurai asked.

"I have heard that this village is haunted by demons!" He continued. The comment got a few chuckles from some of the men. "Don't laugh at me. I heard this village is haunted by a dragon who breathes fire. Ask some of the women here, they'll tell you!"

"Ha! I'd like to ask them something else if you know what I'm saying! Kami-sama! Have you seen some of these women?" A younger samurai joked.

"It's no joke." Another samurai spoke up. "I came to this town a few months ago as part of Lord Yoritomo's escort. The houses were burnt to the ground. The ground was burnt black and the eta were scared shitless." The samurai testified.

With this new information the samurai sitting around the campfire stopped chewing their food and their eyes began to wander off into the forest. The woods seemed darker and more menacing now for some reason. Finally, the young samurai spoke up to break the tension.

"Maybe you had too much sake and can't remember things straight!"

"No." The man replied. "I for one can't wait until I get out of here.  
Evil spirits are in those woods. This place is cursed." With that the man got up and walked off toward his tent to prepare for formation.

The other samurai waited in silence. Each looked up towards the sky that was turning purple and hoped that the sun would be up

quickly.

"Did you hear that!" One samurai asked.

"I don't hear anything. What is it?"

"THERE! There it goes again!"

The samurai pointed in the direction of the tree line.

"I hear it too! Something howling like a dog, or a… a…"

Dozens of samurai quickly came to listen to the noise. The rumors of the village curse was known to many in the camp already. With the noise now confirmed by at least ten of Yoritomo's soldiers, the men gazed off into the forest in silence to listen for the sound to call again.

But the noise did not return. Instead, the forest lit up with red lights dancing through the trees. Instantly the camp was filled with the gasps and exhalations of Yoritomo's men. The lights moved erratically back and forth. They appeared as unbroken circles of red lights which ducked sprung forth from the dark forest. No one dared to rush into the forest and confront the mysterious lights in the trees. The lights were just barely visible to the women in the holding pen on the west end of town. The village women were just as apprehensive about the lights as the samurai. Within moments the entire samurai force flocked to the east end of town. Yoritomo and Kitsubo burst forth from the command tent as a swarm of Yoritomo samurai ran past them, almost knocking Kitsubo to the ground in the process.

General Mitsuno sprang from his tent half naked. Comically, he pulled his helmet on over his head and met Yoritomo in the village square. The commotion was so loud that the three men had to scream at one-another in order to communicate.

"What's going on!" Mitsuno asked.

"YOU WILL TAKE CONTROL OF MY MEN RIGHT NOW, GENERAL MITSUNO, OR I WILL TAKE YOUR HEAD FROM YOUR SHOULDERS!" Yoritomo threatened.

"YES, SIRE!" Mitsuno replied.

"I want them in formation now!" Yoritomo cried as Mitsuno headed for the front of the crowd.

Yoritomo spun around quickly, wanting to order Kitsubo to fetch Captain Yamada from the north side of town, but mysteriously he was gone. Yoritomo scanned the village quickly, but Kitsubo was nowhere to be found…

Inside the barn, several peasants peeked through the wooden planks as the barn guards disappeared, heading in the direction of the commotion at the center of the town.

"They're gone!" A peasant uttered in astonishment.

Murmurs went through the barn in excitement. Everyone wondered what it could mean. Yasunori Masaki was not surprised, and stepped forth from the crowd.

"Get away from the door…" He ordered.

As the men cleared away from the door, a thumping noise could be heard from the other side. A hush went through the room as the sound of the wooden plank that barred the door hitting the dirt floor could be heard from the other side.

The door flew open quickly to reveal Gisei, followed quickly by Iraga and Bunto, who were carrying large bundles on their backs…

Praise and rejoicing were not the reaction of the men who for days had been locked inside the barn. Instead, anxious whispers and even a few groans escaped the mouths of the now freed men. Yasunori turned around to look at the men of the barn and did not scold them for their reaction. He too was afraid of the next phase of their plan. Escaping from the barn was not the deadliest part of the plan by far. Now, they were in uncharted territory, scared and rudderless. Yasunori calmly waved the men out of the barn, knowing that time was a factor if they had any chance of surviving their ordeal. Yasunori knew, as did Bunto and Iraga, and every single one of them to some degree, that survival was the best case scenario, but the least likely of outcomes…

East of the village, two of Kagekuro's probe units approached Funaho-ki. The droids sensors were beeping wildly and the noise only grew more intense and rapid as they approached the massive tree...

In space, an obnoxious alarm beeped wildly inside Kagekuro's ship. Kagekuro quickly turned to the monitor screen to see what was so important.

"What is it?" Kagekuro asked impatiently.

"Subject Ryoko located." The probe unit on Earth replied over the intercom.

Kagekuro's metallic brow furled in imitation of human behavior. He squinted as the screen closed in on a section of Japan. It was the same section where he had discovered Yosho. When the screen was finished zooming in, it was fixed over a tree sitting in a tiny pool of water. At first, Kagekuro was confused. Ryoko was nowhere in sight.

"Where is she? I don't see Ryoko anywhere."

"Subject Ryoko confined inside subspace holding area."

"What holding area?" Kagekuro said as angrily as he stared at an unimpressive overhead view of a seemingly inconspicuous tree.

"The subspace holding area contained within the Juraian Royal Tree."

Interesting... Kagekuro thought to himself. Looking through the telescopic image, Kagekuro had not considered that the brain of the ship would have survived. The Juraian must have teleported it out before the crash, he thought to himself. This new development was unexpected, but not unsettling. Since it was planted in the ground, the ship would be powerless, and therefore not a threat.

"Begin retrieval." Kagekuro ordered.

"Yes, sir." The probe units replied.

The probe droids floated towards the trunk of the tree, expecting to be absorbed inside the subspace holding chamber. Instead, the moment the two probes touched the very tangible bark of the tree, they were treated to a powerful wave of energy overloading their circuitry, causing them to instantly explode.

"WHAT!" Kagekuro said in astonishment.

In space, Kagekuro's computer screen lit up like a Christmas tree, flashing red warning sounds and beeping madly.

"How could that be if the power-"

If Kagekuro had a heart it would have stopped. Frantically, he grabbed the controls to the monitor and zoomed closer and closer in on Yosho's tree. No longer concerned about Ryoko or the droids, he zoomed in on the water. At this magnification, Kagekuro could see the tiny fish floating in the pool where Funaho-ki was situated. Looking carefully, he discovered that none of the roots were planted in the ground. The pool of water was only disguising the fact that the tree was actually levitating above the ground.

Kagekuro assumed that Yosho's Tree had perished in the crash. He had not even taken the time to attempt to cut off the subspace flow of energy between Funaho-ki and Yosho... there was no need to if the Tree was destroyed.

"Shall I send more units to attempt retrieval?" The ship computer asked.

Kagekuro ignored the question as he let all the new information sink in. Instantly, he looked at the Tenchi Sword sitting on a shelf in a container of blue liquid. If his Tree has not taken root, then that means... 

Kagekuro turned to face Yosho, strapped to a table hanging vertically in the air. Yosho's eyes snapped open.

"No!" Kagekuro managed to utter.

Yosho's eyes narrowed. Concentrating, he summoned Funaho-ki with his mind.

On Earth, the branches of the Royal Tree lit up proudly, expelling hundreds of tiny beams of light, which resonated loudly as they reflected off the surface of the water. The beams fired off into space like a rocket, flowing through the stratosphere, space, and through the meaningless hull of Kagekuro's ship right to Yosho himself.

Thank you... old friend. Yosho said to himself, knowing that Funaho-ki would be able to hear him.

Now operating in synch with his Royal Tree, Yosho opened the Light Hawk Wings with a flash of light. Kagekuro covered his optic sensors from the flash and slowly lowered his forearm to reveal the Three Wings of the Light Hawk. Instantly, the blades severed the bonds holding Yosho to the table.

"NO! THAT CAN'T BE!" Kagekuro screamed as he launched a series of shots from one of his various metallic appendages.

The bolts simply bounced off as the Light Hawk Wings effortlessly deflected each one. Yosho raised his arms and thrust them forwards. Reacting to his command, the blades of the Light Hawk Wings hurtled towards Kagekuro. The metallic monster screamed in howling pain and terror as the rotating blades ran through him, slicing through his body with a series of tiny explosions and electric sputterings. Passing right through, the blades hurtled Kagekuro across the room and onto the floor.

The Light Hawk Wings Rammed straight into the case that held the Tenchi-ken's container. The blades tore the case to shreds and sent the glass container to the floor where it shattered on impact, spilling out the Tenchi Sword in a tiny wave of blue liquid.

Kagekuro got to his knees just in time to watch the Tenchi Sword fly across the room into Yosho's outstretched hand. The sword made a metallic clinking noise as Yosho settled into a ready position. The Light Hawk Wings faded, as did the tiny shimmering line of energy connecting Yosho to Funaho, who knew that Yosho could now handle himself...

Kagekuro managed to stand up, though one of his metallic legs had been damaged severely by the Light Hawk Wings. An oily substance leaked from the left corner of Kagekuro's mouth like blood. With some difficulty, Kagekuro readjusted two of his arms on the left side of his body that had been mangled together in a twisted metallic wreck. Another arm lay severed on the floor. Tiny sparks of electricity sizzled in many parts of Kagekuro's body.

"Are you ready to finish this?" Yosho asked confidently.

Kagekuro was infuriated by the arrogance in Yosho's voice.

"You can't win! You will never return to Jurai without my ship, and even if you could defeat me, Kagato will find out and come to destroy you."

Yosho remembered what Tsunami had said to him earlier. "Let me worry about that." He smirked.

Kagekuro's metallic teeth grinded together at the pompous remark. Yosho was pleased to have put him off-guard.

Kagekuro wiped the frustration off his face, forcing the flames of hatred inside. Unannounced, Kagekuro lifted himself off the ground, hovering a few feet in the air. The remaining weapon systems on his body clicked and hummed in preparation of a massive assault. The room seemed to rumble as if a tremendous force had been summoned. From across the room, Yosho readied the Tenchi-ken for attack and held his ground firmly…

"Say whatever you will," Kagekuro said with fire in his eyes. "It won't make any difference. I'll be the one laughing, little prince. You are going to die."

**END PART II**

**PART III**

In the small moments of the morning before dawn washed into the village of Shippoinu, the samurai who served Lord Omi Yoritomo were huddled in front of the forest, gasping in awe and fright at the mysterious lights flashing through the forest. A unified breath of awe exhaled from the samurai cowering in front of the tall trees. Another unearthly wail howled through the camp coming in the direction of the ghostly lights.

None of the samurai had ever seen anything like it before. There was not a single man among their number who did not wonder to himself what the lights could possibly be…

Atsushi bellowed another loud wail into the samurai camp. It was the best "ghost howl" he could come up with.

"We are SO fucking dead!" Atsushi commented.

"Yeah. This time, I think I agree with you!" Yuji replied truthfully.

"Keep spinning!" Kichu screamed as he twirled his arms in circles.

Standing only ten feet from the edge of the village, Atsushi, Yuji, Kichu, and Takashi watched as four-hundred samurai gathered in the clearing directly ahead of them. The samurai were making quite a noise, staring and gawking and shouting to each other in Atsushi and Yuji's direction.

Atsushi and Yuji were on the left side with their arms outstretched. In each hand were a bundle of sticks with the tips still shining bright red where the tips of the sticks had just been drawn from the campfire. Both Atsushi and Yuji were waving their arms in circles. With several yards of forest to hide their bodies from sight, the boys made circles in order to give the appearance of ghostly apparitions, fiery red eyes filled with evil, watching the samurai from the forest. Kichu and Takashi were doing the same, stopping only when their twigs blew out to grab a fresh one from the fire.

Takashi's arms were growing tired from the constant physical activity. His breathing became more labored, and the growing crowd of samurai before him was making him very nervous. The samurai were staring right at him.

"I- I CAN'T DO THIS! THEY'LL KILL ME!" Takashi wailed loudly.

"They can't see us! Just keep going!" Kichu ordered.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" Takashi panted.

"How long do we hafta keep doin' this!" Atsushi questioned.

"As long as you can! Now, move around some more so they don't come any closer!"

Yuji groaned in response to Kichu's orders. Atsushi and Yuji ran back and forth through the forest, still waving the torches like batons. As they moved, the sounds of samurai cowering in fear and astonishment could plainly be heard. To the samurai, all that could be seen were mysterious trails of red light: an illusion created by the constant motion of the moving flame. The plan was working exactly as intended, providing the perfect distraction for Yasunori and the others.

The west end of the village had been emptied out thanks to the diversion created by Yuji and the others. With the opportunity in front of them, the men of Shippoinu quietly and quickly made their way to the women's pen. Almost every man held a weapon in hand. Those without a weapon grabbed rakes, shovels, and forks as they made their way through the huts and streets.

Most Shippoinu villagers had never held a weapon before, but the theory behind a sword was not difficult to understand. To say that there was much anxiety, fear and exhilaration amongst the group would be the grossest of understatements. Yasunori led the charge towards their daughters and mothers and wives. As they came to the center of town, the samurai horde could be seen gathered by the forest. The men stopped to look at the odd phenomenon of trained soldiers fooled by a child's ruse.

When the group could go no further without being discovered, they split into two sections: one led by Yasunori heading towards the women's pen while the other group snuck into the samurai's tents…

Yasunori and his men snuck around the back side of the women's pen and poked his head around the corner. Seeing that the guards posted at either side of the pen were busy watching the commotion, Yasunori ushered a group of villagers to swoop in.

Silently, a squad of villagers fell on each of the samurai guards, covering the soldiers mouths and killing them quickly with spears and garrotes. The women screamed momentarily as the soldiers died in front of their eyes. When they identified the attackers as their own men, they instantly hushed and prayed that their cries were lost in the roar of samurai.

Naoko stepped forth with Yumi trailing her by a few footsteps. Seeing Yasunori, she leapt at her father and embraced him. Seeing Yumi, Yasunori scooped the little girl up and held her protectively.

"Father! You have to do something! Yoritomo has Kasumi."

"Where is she, Naoko!"

"In there!" Naoko said as she pointed inside Yoritomo's command center.

Yasunori turned and looked at the gigantic tent where his daughter was held captive. It was only a few yards away from the massive samurai forces. Worse still, Yasunori could distinctly make out the form standing on the raised platform next to the tent. The form was clothed in expensive silk attire, shouting orders furiously at the men whom would not pay attention to him. In his hand, Yoritomo held a sword…

General Mitsuno made his way to the front of the crowd still half-clothed. He threw one man to the ground that would not make way for him and punched another in order to get to the source of the commotion.

"What is going on here?" Mitsuno demanded.

"Look, Lord! The forest!" A samurai shouted as he urged Mitsuno's attention to the treeline.

Mitsuno angrily stared into the woods and could not help but see the forest lights flashing back and forth.

"What the hell?" Mitsuno exclaimed as he took a few steps back protectively.

He stepped back right into his own samurai and instantly felt ashamed for shirking away from the mysterious lights like a frightened child. His shame quickly faded as he remembered Yoritomo's warning of what he would do if Mitsuno could not get the men under control. Mitsuno paced back and forth in front of his men and screamed to get their attention. The superstitious samurai reluctantly quieted.

"AT EASE!" Mitsuno began. "I need ten men to investigate and the rest of you to go back to your posts immediately!" Mitsuno ordered.

No one moved. Mitsuno gritted his teeth in anger at the cowardice of his own men.

"Where is Captain Yamada?" Mitsuno angrily asked a lieutenant.

"With the North End Patrol, General."

Mitsuno swore to himself. He had personally ordered Yamada to patrol the area. Remembering himself, he stared back into the forest at the red lights wafting through the trees, not wanting to have to be the one to investigate the mysterious signs.

"Atsushi, we only have a few minutes left before the sun comes up!" Yuji yelled to his companion.

"What happens then!" Takashi-san asked.

"The soldiers will be able to see us through the trees." Kichu explained.

"AND THEN WHAT!" Takashi asked.

"We run like hell!" Atsushi responded.

Yasunori, Naoko, Bunto-san and a few others made their way for Yoritomo's tent. As they moved, they crossed paths with other villagers who had been sneaking into samurai tents and camps, picking up the samurai swords and returning to the main group near the women's holding pen. Yasunori and Naoko silently slipped inside Yoritomo's tent, only a few feet away from Yoritomo himself, standing on the platform. Bunto san ducked low and stood guard outside the mouth of the tent, watching out for samurai and keeping a close eye on Yoritomo…

Inside the tent, Yasunori and Naoko were shocked to see that Kasumi was not inside.

"Masaki-san!" A voice called from behind.

It was Bunto, his head poking out the entrance flap of the tent.

"It's Kasumi!"

Two samurai guards brought Kasumi up onto the platform and threw her at Yoritomo's feet. They forced her onto her knees and held her in place while Yoritomo grabbed her by the chin.

"Look at that." Yoritomo ordered as he motioned her to look at the samurai who were fixated on the lights in the forest. "What are you up to?" He asked threateningly.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kasumi insisted.

Only a few feet away, Yasunori was watching as Yoritomo roughly handled his daughter. From his sash, Yasunori pulled a knife and began to creep forward towards Yoritomo. Bunto extended the sword from his scabbard and followed Yasunori…

Before the pair had taken two steps towards Yoritomo's unprotected backside, a loud shout went through the village. Everyone heard it as an anonymous soldier declared loudly that someone or something was coming out of the woods.

From the hills not far from where Atsushi was standing came a rustling of leaves. At last the form came out of the woods and revealed itself.

Mitsuno recognized the man instantly and scowled.

"You!" He said bitterly.

From the shadows of the forest, a bruised, but sill very-much-alive Kazuto descended from the hills. Kazuto made his way to General Mitsuno calmly and collected. Mitsuno noticed a dried line of blood coming from a slash mark on the dark warrior's head. His hair was matted with blood, which made Mitsuno scoff at him when he came within earshot.

"It looks like you had some trouble Kazuto. What have you managed to get yourself into!" Mitsuno said offensively.

Kazuto snorted and looked at Mitsuno pathetically.

"What are you grunting about?" Mitsuno demanded.

"You."

"Me!" Mitsuno said as he extended his sword and pointed it at Kazuto's chest.

"Yes. An idiot, unable to realize he is being fooled by a simple trick."

"What do you mean!" Mitsuno growled.

"Look behind you."

Turning, Mitsuno and his men looked past the huts and tents to see dozens of villagers freed and walking about with spears and other weapons in hand.

Horrified, Mitsuno loudly called for his men to return to their posts.

The order resonated across the town and seemed to echo into the forest. When the villagers heard the call and saw the samurai rushing in their direction, they were hit with a dizzying fear. The sound meant their deaths. While certainly unwelcome, it was not unexpected. Strangely, they found themselves preparing for the end, even rushing to meet it, moving the weapons they had stolen into position for the first wave of soldiers, and the beginning of death…

In the forest, Atsushi noticed that their diversion was no longer working, and the four men dropped their sticks and headed back into the village…

The villagers instantly heard the battle cry and fell back to prepare for the first assault

At last, Yoritomo noticed that the villagers were free and that there was virtually no protection between him and the armed villagers. Grabbing Kasumi by the neck, he backed away towards his troops.

Mitsuno had given no direction to his men for the attack. It had not occurred to him, or to any of his men, that a strategy was needed. These were not soldiers. They were not samurai, not even barbarian invaders, but peasants. The first four samurai to pour through the tiny gap between the town forum and a cluster of tiny huts were foot soldiers still wearing the red-colored kimonos of the Yoritomo clan. A dozen or more Shippoinu villagers cut down the four men easily. The villagers hacked away with shovels, rakes, swords and spears furiously and turned around quickly to meet another wave of samurai. There were more of them this time. 12 samurai rushed forth, and some were actually wearing battle armor. More villagers rushed forth, energized by the successful attack on the first wave. The second assault was not quite as successful as the first for the villagers. A villager had lost a hand, though the samurai were all dead.

A few waves later it became obvious to some that the villagers would not be easily defeated by a frontal assault…

"What are you doing! Form rank and move into the center!" Mitsuno shrieked. The command was lost in the rushing sound of wood and iron striking against one another that drowned out all other sound except for the shouts and squeals of the villagers and samurai in combat. Mitsuno's lieutenants were shocked by the general's panicked order and loss of control over his own men. "You shame our Lord by allowing yourselves to be killed by ETA!"

At that moment, Mitsuno violently fell face first into the dirt. His officers watched as Mitsuno's hands reflexively coddled the back of his head where Kazuto had struck him with butt of his sword. As Mitsuno's body began to shake and quiver in and out of consciousness, Kazuto calmly strolled over to Mitsuno's lieutenants and began to give instructions.

"No more frontal assaults. We will cut off their exits and then move in for the kill. You. Move your men to their left flank and wait. Don't let any eta escape." Kazuto then ordered another officer. "You will do the same for the right flank. You will cover the road exit, and You will take the remainder and circle around to the backside by the stream."

Kazuto did not wait for the officers to confirm or deny the orders of their new commander. Instead, Kazuto calmly made his way to the forum towards Yoritomo, stepping on Mitsuno's half-conscious body on the way.

Yasunori's heart stopped when Yoritomo grabbed his eldest daughter and held her at the edge of a blade. Desperate, Yasunori and Bunto-san raced up the steps of the forum. The moment he stepped onto the platform, Kasumi saw him and could not control herself.

"FATHERR!" Kasumi screamed.

Yoritomo tensed up when he saw Yasunori and Bunto rushing for him. Deciding not to flee, he jerked Kasumi around until he held her neck captive in the crook of his elbow.

Yasunori and Bunto were only a few steps away from Yoritomo, still holding Kasumi hostage. Yoritomo finally began to appreciate the danger he was in. Protectively, he stated moving away from Yasunori and Bunto, and out of the fight, but the two men still persisted and had Yoritomo backed up against the edge of the forum. Seemingly from nowhere, Kazuto hoisted himself onto the stage and placed himself between Yasunori and Bunto. Instantly, Yoritomo eased up, completely confident in his minion's abilities. Yasunori and Bunto had to back up a step and rethink their strategy.

Kasumi tried to scratch her way out of Yoritomo's hold. When she clawed into his left cheek she felt the hot flow of blood ooze onto her fingertips. Yoritomo yanked her hand back into position and placed the edge of a knife directly under her throat. Instantly, Kasumi learned not to fight against Yoritomo's hold.

"If you do that again… if you even move once more, I will slit your throat, and you will die!"

After the recess, the court convened once more. Miyoko watched as the painted-faced women sat on the floor in traditional style and whispered into ears to get in the last bits of gossip before the court was formally back in session. The men were more dignified, finishing their talks in secret rooms minutes earlier. Miyoko noticed that there were many more attendants now then there had been earlier. The word about Shippoinu that Miyoko had brought to the city had spread quickly, and now there was barely any space to sit down. A hundred or more of Japan's "finest" and elite packed the room tight, and at the center of it all was Miyoko, bowing down low before Lord Sutso, and Hanzo, who was, as always, standing by his side.

Lord Sutso's eldest son had been brought from his home for the special occasion, and stood up to introduce his father.

"THE CONGRESS OF OUR LORD, SUTSO HIDEYONI- SERVANT OF THE GREAT EMPEROR GO-FUSHIMI- IS IN ORDER!"

With the dramatic segue, Lord Sutso's son took his place left of Lord Sutso. Hanzo had never been able to read the old man's mind, but had a hunch that Sutso would turn the girl down. How tragic for both her and Sutso, he thought to himself. Still, his lord was always unpredictable, and there was always the hope that he would surprise everyone as he often did. Sympathetically, he looked into Miyoko's face. Miyoko noticed, but did not look back in order to give her full attention -and respect- to Sutso.

"I am grateful that you have called me back, my Lord."

"You show great respect for your lord, Miss Masaki. I will remember that favorably of you." Sutso said disarmingly.

"Thank you, honored Lord." She replied appropriately.

"I have made my decision regarding the matter you have brought to me."

"Yes, my Lord?" Miyoko asked nervously.

"I am sorry Miss Masaki, but I have given authority on this matter to Lord Yoritomo. Without proof, or evidence, or even insurance, I will not revoke my orders." Lord Sutso said solemnly.

The air in the room was gone instantly. The floor boards all creaked as the samurai men and women, unable to communicate verbally on pain of death, shifted their bodies and communicated through subtle body language their shock at Lord Sutso's decision, and their curiosity as to what would happened to the girl…

Lord Hanzo exhaled and turned his head away from Sutso, unafraid of his wrath.

Miyoko could feel her body quivering. She had failed. She could not help her family, and now they were all as good as dead. She realized that she was shaking, and that if she spoke up her voice would crack and fail. Even still, she spoke up and exactly as she had predicted, her voice stuttered in her panic. Slowly, she lifted her head and stared directly into his face. Never had she looked directly at him before. "Si- sire… is there nothing that you…. Nothing that can be done?"

"I have made my decision. The matter is closed."

Miyoko was stunned. Was it over like that? So quick and easy? Miyoko felt dizzy as her mind fought for control of her own thoughts. Slowly, Sutso's son stood up to announce the room was to be emptied. Before he could speak, Miyoko found herself clearly interrupting and speaking to Sutso once again, despite the clear order from Lord Sutso.

"Please! Please! They'll all die if you don't do something!"

Now, the silence was broken. There was no fear of being caught whispering at this particular moment, as Miyoko was the focal point of the room. Miyoko had broken her composure and stepped beyond her position. Lord Sutso's guards felt the handles of their swords, ready to take her head off when Sutso ordered.

Instead of issuing Miyoko's death sentence, he calmly answered her plea. In fact, Hanzo thought he may have seen the evidence of a smile almost breaking on the old man's face.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do." Sutso said softly.

The quiet reply was an unthinkable response to the samurai watching intently. So restrained a reply to such an arrogant woman.

Miyoko held her breath inside and felt her eyelids grow hot from the tears welling up. Slowly, she looked into his face as he finished the last of his explanation.

"Nothing you have said is worth starting a war with Yoritomo."

"Nothing?" A voice called from the back of the room.

Miyoko heard the voice, and in her shock, her eyes shot open wide, spilling out the tears she had held back for so long.

Kagekuro decided to end Yosho's smart mouth once and for all. Yosho ignited the blue blade of the Tenchi-ken as Kagekuro let loose with a barrage of fire, red bolts of energy spouting from every one of the arms that were still working. Yosho batted away each shot as he leapt through the fire towards Kagekuro. When he landed Yosho had managed to cleave off much of Kagekuro's shoulder, two mechanical arms, and one of the wing-like appendages protruding from his back.

Screaming more from rage than out of pain, Kagekuro fired back and managed to clip Yosho once in the arm, to little effect. It gave Kagekuro just enough time to charge a last shot. With a great thrust, Kagekuro sent his foot crashing through the floor and into one of the ship's power conduits. Escaping energy crackled and sizzled in flashes of blue and white light as Kagekuro absorbed the energy and rerouted it into his primary weapon.

Yosho had little time to prepare himself. All the ship's systems sputtered and died as Kagekuro rerouted all the ship's power into his weapons system. The lights in the room dimmed as the barrel of Kagekuro's rifle buzzed with energy. Only the soft blue glow of Earth from the open viewscreen and the light from the gathering energy at the tip of the rifle illuminated the room. Kagekuro released a guttural scream as the powerful blast rocketed out of his body towards Yosho. As the energy beam hurtled down upon him, Yosho dug his foot in the floor to brace himself as he swung the blade of the Tenchi-ken at the brilliant white beam of energy.

The blast connected with the blade of the Tenchi-ken and almost knocked Yosho from his balance and to his doom. Every muscle in his powerful arms strained under the enormous intensity of the powerful blast. Yosho's teeth grinded together. The heat from the blast made it seem as if his skin was on fire. For a moment it felt as if he would fold under the tremendous force. Instead, Yosho pushed off with all his might and deflected the bolt back to Kagekuro.

Kagekuro screeched as the bolt crashed into his body. The metallic skin of his breastplate instantly melted off before the blast even connected. When it did connect, it ripped through several layers of his android body, tearing metal, blasting through wires and tubing before exploding and sending bits and pieces of Kagekuro all over the deck of the ship.

When the blast died down, Yosho calmly stood up and dusted the dirt from his tunic. He walked over to where the bulk of Kagekuro's form lay dying on the floor. Yosho hovered over the android's face and did not wince at Kagekuro's features that were still twisted in horror and astonishment.

As the power rushed away from his CPU, Kagekuro could barely see Yosho through his optic receptors. As the picture faded, he could see the tiny floating orb which was the brain of his ship hovering over him as well. Yosho looked at the harmless little orb as it stated the obvious...

"Power source fading. Chance of repairing damages to unit Kagekuro at 6"

Kagekuro listened as the noise grew fainter. "3 per cent." The computer's voice grew softer. "Zer-" After that, Kagekuro could hear nothing.

Yosho stepped on Kagekuro's lifeless shell, which crumbled into ash under the pressure. The sound of Kagekuro's body cracking echoed softly throughout the room before dying and leaving the room in silence. With the room still and tranquil once more, Yosho's heart stopped racing and returned to a normal pace.

His eyes wandered from the floor, where the ashes of Kagekuro lay scattered, to the viewport once more. Earth was still there. The soft blue glow hanging silently in space.

Yosho smiled. Silently, he thanked Tsunami for showing him the way to defeat Kagekuro. Tsunami was right. Faith in his friends has saved his life… friends. Yosho looked through the viewport at Japan. His friends were in danger…

Abruptly, a "whooping" noise filled the bridge quickly followed by flashing red lights.

"WARNING!" The ship's voice bellowed.

"This can't be good." Yosho smirked to himself.

"Ship is falling into planetary atmosphere." The Ship continued.

"Can the ship land safely?" Yosho questioned the computer.

"Negative. Insufficient power."

Of course. Yosho thought to himself.

"Ship has sustained heavy damage. Shield power at 0. Ship will disintegrate 34 seconds into reentry."

"I need to get off this ship. Is there enough power to teleport to the surface?"

"Yes. Do you have coordinates?"

No one had really expected Yasunori's plan to work. It was for this reason that the villagers were not shocked to discover themselves surrounded. Kazuto had easily discovered how to trap them, and now there was no way to escape, and no chance of getting out alive.

Nervously, Yoritomo's men encircled the villagers as they were ordered. Many of the men had their weapons stolen from them by the villagers. To be made fools of by farmers and fishermen was the greatest of shames. Were it not for the very fact that combat was upon them, every samurai stupid enough to leave his weapons unattended would have been shamed publicly and his stipend reduced as punishment, if not worse…

Now there was great tension. The samurai had easily covered every escape route for the 180 villagers. The tight proximity between huts and the town forum made it simple for Yoritomo's samurai to cover every possible exit. The samurai had made a ring-shaped perimeter around the villagers. There was no escaping to the west, where the barn blocked their exit. The north and south was blocked by huts, with samurai standing in the alleyways guarding any possible outlet. The town forum blocked the eastern path, as did the bulk of Yoritomo's men who anxiously awaited their orders. Wearily, General Mitsuno shook off the blow that Kazuto had dealt him earlier. In his heart, he vowed that Kazuto would not live through the day…

A hush went through the crowd. Only the sobbing of the women and children, and yes, even a few of the village men could be heard. It was at this moment that a samurai detachment brought forth a group of prisoners, holding their hands behind their heads. It was Atsushi and Yuji, along with Takashi and Kichu. The samurai made all four men get down on the ground while swords and spears were held suggestively behind their backs.

Bunto's heart sank deep into his chest. Yasunori lowered his weapon and turned to his people. He looked down from the forum and scanned the crowd. He found Naoko at the center of the crowd. Gisei was holding her defensively, as Naoko was holding little Yumi. Softly, she asked Yumi to close her eyes… Yasunori found that his old friend had been expecting Yasunori to look for his daughter, so Gisei had been holding his gaze, waiting for Yasunori. Now that they could see each other, neither could find comfort. Naoko's eyes were filled with tears and Yasunori could not bear to look at her any longer. Dejectedly, Yasunori looked back into the crowd. For the mostpart, they all seemed to be there, but in the streets he saw the bodies of three villagers. Giving the crowd another look, he noticed that many of the villagers were wounded as well.

At last, he turned around and faced Yoritomo. Kazuto moved out of the way so the two could talk face-to-face. Yoritomo made his famous smirk to Yasunori and handed Kasumi into the arms of Kazuto. Yasunori knew he had lost. So did Kasumi…

"Father!" She said shakily. It was the first time all day she had felt truly awake. As if she had woken from a bad dream to discover her nightmare to be real. Now her father stood before her. To Kasumi, he had never seemed more proud and strong. "I'm so sorry, father…"

The old man let his sword drop to the floor and smack into the wooden planks with a dull thud. "It isn't your fault, Kasumi."

"No, it's your fault." Yoritomo said as he strolled up to Yasunori with complete arrogance. Bunto-san tried to move in front of the old man, but Yasunori ushered the stubborn man back down the steps to be with his family.

"You could have avoided all of this, but you had to learn the hard way." Yoritomo said deliciously.

With a wave of his arms, Yoritomo motioned for his samurai to move closer toward the crowd. The whimpers and moans of the ensnared villagers became louder and quicker paced with every slow step of the approaching soldiers.

"Don't!" The Old Man pleaded. "If you let our women and children go, we will surrender." Yasunori attempted.

Those samurai close enough to hear Yasunori prayed their master would take the offer. With so many samurai still unarmed, it would save countless soldiers.

"You are a stupid and dangerous old fool, Yasunori." Yasunori derided. The audience of samurai and peasants waited in breathless anticipation for Yoritomo to explain the strange comment. Relishing the moment, Lord Yoritomo chose his words carefully. He wanted to make the old man feel the twist of the knife. "This idiocy will cost you, I'm afraid." Yasunori said with an evil smile.

Yasunori did not flinch. The smirk on Yoritomo's face promised that there would be no mercy. In the crowd, the sound of samurai re-raising their weapons into position could be heard. Like the whisper of rustling leaves, peasants and samurai alike could hear the sound of death drawing near.

But now, Yasunori was unafraid. Without regard, the sword fell from his rough old hands. The thud could barely be heard as it landed on the wooden planks.

"Take it. Take everything, Shippoinu is yours."

"Of course it is." Yoritomo gloated. "The town and the peasant who live in it are mine to be destroyed at my pleasure. Don't try to barter with me Yasunori… you're last words would better be spent praying for rebirth in the next life!"

"You and your peasant eta," He added.

"It does not matter, Yori-domo. The Earth returns what you sow. If we are to die, you'll rot with us. That's the simple way of things. That's why Karma is truth. This is your last chance to let us live. You can call it 'idiocy,' Lord Yoritomo, but whatever the cost, it is you who will pay the greater price."

Without warning Yoritomo stalked up to the defenseless Yasunori, and grasped him by the collar.

"Don't lecture me ever again, you filthy little worm!" Yoritomo angrily retorted. He shoved Yasunori away immediately. The old priest was surprised at the reaction, as were many of Yoritomo's own men. His disgust was palpable. Not even his officers had seen Yoritomo lose his temper like this.

"There is no bargaining. You will do what I say or I'll cut your daughter's head from her neck." The last word rolled violently off Yoritomo's tongue.

A gasp went through the crowd and Yasunori carefully took a step closer. "Lord Yo-"

"STAY BACK! Don't say anything! DON'T EVEN MOVE. You never had a chance, Yasunori. Now you'll learn the truth! I would have burnt this village years ago if not for that idiotic law." The words spilled from his mouth as if he had vomited them up in disgust. At last, his distaste for Lord Sutso's edicts was out in the open. "I am your rightful lord! When I asked you to leave you should have respected my will! Instead, you had the arrogance to stay!"

The sword in Yoritomo's hand was pointing to the ground, ready to slice Yasunori's head off if he so felt the urge. Yoritomo moved forth only a few feet from Yasunori now. Their closeness worsened the already unbearable tension in the atmosphere.

"Dirty little peasant! So righteous and proud. Now you will learn your proper place. Your lot in life is to suffer,"

With those words, Yoritomo twisted the sword in his right hand and raised it. He plunged deep into Yasunori's left side. Yasunori made no sound.

"and I…. I will always win…"

Yasunori's voice could not be found. Mute with shock, he clutched the naked blade with his hands and pulled it from his side. Effortlessly, Yoritomo yanked the blade away.

Both hands cut deeply, Yasunori pressed them into his new wound, trying to contain the flow. Yoritomo's stroke was so quick that many of the villagers did not realize it had happened. Naoko was among those who had seen it. Instantly she screamed in disbelieving horror. She felt her body go rigid in shock. A horrified Kichu and several of the older women grabbed Naoko to make sure that she would not try to move.

Kasumi was the exact opposite. She had not said a word when the blade went into the old man's stomach. Tears flooded her face fast and from nowhere. She could feel the uncontrollable contortions of her face, but no sound came. The villagers would compensate for her. Once they realized that it had happened they screamed and cried in chorus as Yasunori slumped to the floor.

It was over. Atsushi and Yuji bowed their heads to the dirt. In the crowds, Naoko and Gisei, Bunto and Iraga, every man, woman, and child of Shippoinu readied themselves amidst the sounds of tragic sobbing.

Yoritomo towered victorious over Yasunori. He laughed mockingly as Yasunori cradled his wound. Yasunori gasped for the first time, finally able to gauge the severity of the wound, trying to see if he could still move. A wave of pain took his left side and made him howl in pain.

"Believe me, Yasunori-san. That is the least of your problems." Yoritomo laughed.

As if signaled, the samurai moved in closer to the peasants. Wailing filled the air as the anxious samurai began to close the gap.

"Which daughter do you want to die first?" Yoritomo whispered to the anguished Yasunori.

In response, Yasunori gasped in pain. Yoritomo did not bother to wipe the blood off his sword as he turned to face Kasumi.

"Hold her." Yoritomo ordered Kazuto.

Kazuto put his knee in Kasumi's back and Kasumi grunted. Her body leaned forward, giving Yoritomo a clean shot at Kasumi's neck.

It was all happening too fast for her. She could sense that Yoritomo had raised his sword, but Kasumi found herself strangely at peace.

For a moment she forgot about her family and friends and even herself. Instead, she thought about Yosho. As Yoritomo readied the blade high above Kasumi's head, she could only think of Yosho. It was strange that she could only remember his face when she thought of him smiling. In her memory, he was calm and confident. So strong. Always there for her, even now when he was gone. The aching pains throughout her body seemed to melt away. The force of Kazuto's hands upon her wrists seemed to dissolve. The muscles in Yoritomo's arms grew stiff with anticipation for the duty at hand…

For a moment, her vision seemed to blur, and all the color of the village seemed to drown out. As if a light had shone down upon her, and changed her perception.

And it was then that Kasumi discovered that she wasn't the only person who was seeing things. Shocked, Kasumi realized that indeed a light from the sky was shining directly down upon them, splitting the quiet gray clouds of winter overhead and focusing on the center of town.

Yoritomo looked up into the heavens and held his breath at the awesome sight before him. Stunned at what was happening, the deadly blade in Yoritomo's hands came down without incident, never coming close to Kasumi.

Looking into heaven, a tiny trail of fire seemed to flash brightly and disappear, but the beam of light remained. Villagers and Samurai alike gasped and muttered amazements to one-another at the pale light from heaven, which encompassed the entire town square. A tiny humming filled the air. It was soft and serene, almost musical in tone. The beam grew brightly, then narrowed to only a meter or so wide. Shockingly, the beam began to move. Villagers and samurai made way for the beam of light, jumping out of its path in fear. At last, the light crept up the side wall of the west barn and settled on top of the old structure.

"What the hell…?" Kazuto managed to stammer out, afraid for the first time in his life. It was not another trick. No peasant could command the clouds or fake a light from heaven.

For a moment, the beam lingered. The villagers and the samurai alike were amazed as the light flashed brightly and then disappeared. When the crowd unshielded their eyes they discovered a man had appeared where the light had been. In his hand, the Tenchi-ken was already burning brightly.

Villagers could not believe their eyes. To the samurai who had never seen him before, he was like a horrific angel. But to the woman who loved him…

"Y O S H O !" Kasumi wailed for all the earth to hear.

Kazuto froze in place. He recognized the man's face as the one from the attack on Shippoinu, when he had been defeated.

Atsushi and Yuji instantly straightened up. Though astonished at first, a smile quickly formed on Yuji's face.

"It's him." Kazuto said to Yoritomo.

Balancing himself on the roof of the barn, Yosho squatted low and then leapt him into the air. His form was so graceful as he landed on the ground that not many of Yoritomo's samurai noticed the chopping motion Yosho made with his right arm, or the hint of blue light from the Tenchi Sword as it cut through one of the old barn's support beams.

A loud cracking and breaking noise followed a few seconds after Yosho had landed on the ground. As the barn split in half and began to topple over, Yosho did not move, so sure of the effects of his cut.

Dozens of Yoritomo's samurai screamed as one half of the barn landed on top of them, with the other half of the barn crashing down upon several of Yoritomo's cavalry.

"NO!" Yoritomo shouted in defiance.

"NOOOW!" Bunto-san screamed in excitement, seizing the opportunity Yosho had given them. While the stunned villagers grabbed their weapons, Yosho made his way to the forum. One samurai stepped in Yosho's way and thrust his spear at Yosho. The next thing the samurai could understand was that somehow he had been tossed through the air, and that his nose was badly broken, as was his spear. Another samurai leapt for Yosho with sword in hand. As the sword came down, Yosho held the Tenchi-ken sideways to block the swing. When the steel blade of the samurai sword came down on the blade of the Tenchi-ken, the steel was neatly cleaved in two, much to the astonishment of the samurai. Yosho grinned and sent the second samurai flying into a hut with a roundhouse kick to the face.

Atsushi and Yuji managed to use the confusion to their advantage, grabbing their captors spears by the grips until their fathers, Bunto and Iraga quickly dispatched of the guards. Many of the samurai without weapons forgot their oaths of loyalty and fled back into the camps. Some had thoughts of returning with weapons, but others would not…

A horde of samurai blocked Yosho from reaching the forum. Fifteen samurai brandished their blades menacingly at Yosho, threatening to kill him if he tried to reach their master. When Yoritomo saw Yosho staring directly at him, he yanked Kasumi from Kazuto's grasp and held her at the point of a blade once again. Enraged, Yosho leapt forth at the samurai separating him from Yoritomo at incredible speed, ducking all of their slashes and swings. Making brisk motions with his sword, he ducked and weaved his way through the samurai.

All fifteen were speechless at the agility and speed the warrior had displayed, but the surprise at his deftness was nothing compared to their shock when all their blades fell clinking to the ground, cut off at the hilt. Their eyes grew wide open in shock before being swamped by thirty armed villagers.

The screams of Yoritomo's samurai meant nothing to Yosho as he leapt onto the town forum to face Yoritomo. Two samurai rushed Yosho head-on, believing that they could overwhelm the Juraian with their speed. The first samurai used his sword like a missile, projecting it forth as he ran straight for Yosho. He dodged it easily. The second samurai was only a few feet behind the first. Effortlessly, Yosho cleaved the limbs from the first samurai and killed the next with a slash to the chest. Three more overconfident Yoritomo samurai would die just as easily in rapid succession, before there was nothing between Yosho and the forum.

In the crowd, Naoko was huddled among the older women and the children. Through the mess of battle, Naoko anxiously watched to catch a glimpse of her father and sister. When they finally came into view, Naoko was astonished to see that her father was pulling himself off the ground. Naoko's heart leapt at the idea that her father might not have been seriously injured. Naoko also saw that Yoritomo, Kazuto, and yes, even Kasumi were watching Yosho so intensely that none were paying any attention to her father's recuperation.

Making up her mind, Naoko made a dash for the forum. She had not taken but a few long strides before a violent force jerked her back towards the safety of the group.

"What are you doing, Naoko!" Kichu said as he struggled to keep Naoko from running Yasunori's aid.

"Let me go! I can help him! He's still alive Kichu, he needs my-"

"STOP IT! You can't help him right now, there's a dozen armed warriors between you and him!"

"I can't leave him there, he's hurt!"

"Dying won't help him either." Kichu said emphatically.

Kichu turned his head towards the fight, knowing that he was desperately needed.

"Here," Kichu said as he grabbed Yumi's hand and put it in hers. "Stay here and watch after her and the others." With that, Kichu drew his blade and entered the fray.

Angry at Kichu and herself for being helpless to aide her father, Naoko was instantly called to the duty Kichu had charged when she felt a tug at her kimono from Yumi. Naoko looked down at the tiny girl. Helpless. Just like herself.

There was death all around. All the men, and yes, even most of the women of Shippoinu were locked in battle with the samurai. Only one of the men had the foresight to stay with the women. Though it had probably less to do with foresight than it did fear of death. Takashi attempted to look unafraid as he encircled the women protectively. As a villager and a samurai fighting hand-to-hand came close to the huddled mass of women, Takashi jumped away in fright before timidly stabbing at the offending samurai with his spear. The villager quickly got off the dead samurai and rejoined the battle.

Naoko grabbed the tiny old man and screamed happily in praise of his noble efforts, as did many of the other women. Yumi tugged his tunic and laughed in delight. Takashi was astounded at his own actions, never thinking himself capable of killing anyone, much less a samurai warrior. When Takashi saw another villager in peril, he suddenly found himself rushing to help him.

General Mitsuno stumbled through the battlefield like a lost child. Weaponless, he strolled through the streets and gawked at the battle occurring in front of his eyes. He was unable to fathom the idea that peasants were not only fighting his men, but were handily defeating them. Impotent and useless, he felt afraid. Looking back and forth across the crowd, he spotted the women, now completely unprotected as Takashi had left to join the skirmish.

As if in a dream, he picked up a spear and headed towards the women and children.

As he landed back on the forum, Yosho got the first good look at Kasumi in the flesh that he had seen in days.

Yoritomo saw that Yosho's attention was directed at Kasumi…

Yoritomo kicked Kasumi's knees out from under her and held her in place by the hair. Kasumi yelped in pain and called out to Yosho as Yoritomo held his sword over Kasumi's head.

Lying only a few feet away in a pool of blood. Yasunori, painfully leaned forward and screamed his daughter's name.

"Get back!"

"Let her g-" Yosho did not finish his sentence. Kazuto had crept in from the side and jumped Yosho while he was not looking. The two men hit the floor with a thud. The Tenchi-ken spilled from Yosho's hand and slid off the forum, out of Yosho's sight. The spot where it had landed was trampled upon by a gang of samurai and villagers locked in combat. Yosho was still staring in the direction it had fallen when Kazuto delivered a powerful blow to Yosho's face. Instantly, the two titans were locked in a dirty brawl for life. Yosho was amazed at the sheer brute strength Kazuto possessed as they grappled with one-another. When they had previously fought, it had been on horseback. Now Yosho realized that he had been unable to appreciate the full power of Kazuto in their previous engagement…

"Where is everybody? Naoko, where do we go!" Yumi asked.

"Stay still Yumi! We're not going anywhere yet…" Naoko said as she looked for a way out.

No direction was truly safe. Some of the women and children could run for an open alleyway, but others couldn't make it. Naoko had no intention of leaving anyone behind. Even more frightening, Naoko wouldn't know where to take them, but that fact was subordinate to the need to escape. While considering this, Naoko noticed Mitsuno heading in her direction. In his hand was the spear…

Many of the children started screaming as he approached. Naoko and a handful of the other level-headed women pushed the children to the back. The action set Mitsuno off. He rushed the last ten meters or so with the weapon high over his head. As the women screamed Mitsuno found a sharp stinging sensation was making the way across his chest.

Takashi had seen the attack coming and had rushed his feeble form in the way of the blow. His thrust was superficial, cutting only through the skin and drawing blood. Mitsuno looked down at the slash across his chest in disgust before thrusting the spear into Takashi's armpit. The little man was completely shocked as the life drained out of him and onto the ground. He held the spear as Mitsuno attempted to pull it back. The little man would not let go. As Mitsuno and Takashi struggled, Naoko jumped in and pulled with Takashi. When the weapon was pulled away from Mitsuno, a gang of villagers, including Iraga-san amongst others, piled on top of Mitsuno, stabbing and hacking wildly at him. Mitsuno let out one loud scream as the villagers hacked him to death.

Naoko bent over Takashi, who was lying with his back to the ground. The old man was still surprised that he had been wounded.

Naoko had no training as a physician. She was unaware how to treat a wound of this kind. There was nothing she could do for the man but watch him as died and whisper that he would be okay.

"I did it! I did it…" Takashi said emphatically. "I did good…"

Takashi's eyes glazed over and he stopped moving. His face was still twisted in surprise that he had accomplished something in his life.

As Kazuto and Yosho tussled on the floor, Yoritomo repositioned his hold on Kasumi, and cursed his troops. Over 100 of his men were still missing. It was Captain Yamada's mounted samurai who were absent from the battle. Those men could easily turn the tide of the battle.

With his large hands wrapped firmly around Yosho's throat, Kazuto squeezed Yosho neck, intending to choke him to death. Yosho's face started to turn colors, but still he fought back. Kazuto started to slam the back of Yosho's head onto the planks, until Yasunori came to Yosho's aid.

Yoritomo was just as shocked to see the priest was still alive as Kazuto. Holding his left side with one arm, Yasunori grabbed the wild mane of black hair and yanked Kazuto's head back.

Kazuto swatted the wounded old man in the face and sent him sprawling. When Yasunori hit the floor, it felt as if the hole in his side had ripped open even wider. He gasped in agony, but the distraction was just what Yosho needed. Kazuto huffed loudly as Yosho kneed Kazuto in the chest and shoved the oafish man away. Yosho glanced in Yasunori's direction and saw that he was hunched over in pain. To Yosho's relief, Kichu appeared, seemingly from nowhere, grabbing Yasunori by the collar and yanking him off the platform.

When Yosho whipped back around to Kazuto he saw that the dark figure had grabbed the Korean sword and was thrusting at Yosho with it. Yosho sucked in his belly and jumped sideways as the blade of the sword passed by Yosho, just barely missing his torso.

Away from the serious fighting, Yasunori was attempting to argue with Kichu to let him rescue his daughter.

"Stop it, Yasunori." Kichu said as he held the seeping wound in Yasunori's side. "There's nothing you can do for her now."

Kazuto pulled his arm back and lunged at Yosho with a powerful thrust. This time Yosho was ready. Kazuto was forced to overextend and Yosho wrapped his right arm around Kazuto's elbow. With his left hand, Yosho grabbed Kazuto's shoulder and attempted to throw Kazuto to the ground. Kazuto was lifted into the air by the force of Yosho's strength, but quickly regained control, now using the momentum against Yosho. Kazuto slammed his fist into Yosho's jaw twice and then clawed at Yosho's face, attempting to grab Yosho's neck and choke him. Yosho's face was stinging in pain as Kazuto prodded at him. Now, both men were attempting to trip the other to the floor by wedging a leg between his opponents leg, or simply trying to sweep one leg out from the other.

Finally, Yosho managed to knock Kazuto off balance, but the big man did not fall. Instead, Kazuto desperately twirled himself and Yosho like a centrifuge.

In the dizzy confusion, both warriors stepped off the edge of the platform and tumbled to the ground. Their fall was obstructed when they struck the second step of the forum. The blow knocked the two men away from one another.

Kazuto was the first to get up. Yosho had taken the brunt of the fall, and when Kazuto saw that Yosho was still lying on the ground, he smiled.

Suddenly, Yosho's eyes opened. Kazuto paused, and wondered why Yosho was grinning. Realizing what it was, Kazuto quickly grabbed for his sash, but nothing was there. Looking back towards his opponent, he saw Yosho raise Kazuto's own blade in his right hand.

Infuriated, Kazuto did not hesitate to wrench a weapon away from a confused Yoritomo samurai who was in battle with a Shippoinu villager. The samurai was quickly chased away by the spear-wielding villager.

Kazuto watched Yosho ready his weapon. Kazuto followed suit.

From the platform, Yoritomo struggled to keep hold of Kasumi.

Watching his love through the corner of his eye, Yosho knew that he had to end the duel quickly if Kasumi was to live. He focused back on Kazuto, waiting to strike him down. It was Yosho who made the first move. The very instant his muscles twitched to rush forth his opponent, Kazuto leapt forth. Yosho held his sword low. Kazuto raised his sword high. A loud crashing of metal filled the air.

"YOSHO!" Kasumi wailed.

As Kazuto passed by, Yosho slowed himself to a stop. Kazuto's move was perfect. Yosho looked down and felt his left arm searching for a slash wound. Yosho could not believe he had escaped the encounter without injury.

Yosho suddenly remembered what he was doing and examined Kazuto across the way. Kazuto's back was still turned. At first, Yosho thought he cut him. But Kazuto turned around to reveal no blood-stained wounds. Yosho's stomach turned at the thought of facing him again. Kazuto made a sinister face to show that he was also displeased to have missed. But behind his threatening exterior, something was different. Yosho noticed that Kazuto seemed distant. Yosho looked carefully at his opponent and noticed that Kazuto's hands were quivering ever so slightly. A breeze was whipping Kazuto's long black hair into his face. Between the gusts of wind, Yosho caught something he had never seen before. Kazuto was afraid!

In that moment, Yosho knew what had to be done. Yosho gripped his sword tightly. As before, Kazuto did the same, both men ready to try the same strike again. Now Yosho was sure that he was afraid. He could see Kazuto struggling to keep his composure. Once more, Yosho held his blade low while Kazuto went high. Yosho was the first to move followed quickly by Kazuto. Praying that he was right, Yosho knew that if he had misread Kazuto's body language, he would be dead. The two rushed forward and Kazuto, like before, brought his weapon down first, anticipating the same move from Yosho's last attack. Yosho started to slash sideways as he had done before, but instead of connecting with Kazuto's swipe as he did on the first assault, Yosho twisted the blade forward in a stabbing motion.

In shock, Kazuto realized what had happened, but could do nothing to stop it.

The edge of Yosho's sword plunged a few inches into Kazuto's chest. Kazuto's own swipe quickly lost energy, coming close, but never connecting with Yosho's body. Kazuto could not believe he had been fooled.

Yoritomo couldn't believe it either. Kazuto slumped to his knees and watched the blood spill out of his armor. Amazingly, Kazuto began to cry. He fell to the ground and began to die.

Yosho had no time to consider the change in Kazuto's temperament. Now, it was himself and Yoritomo, with Kasumi the only barrier between them. Horrified, Yoritomo knew he was no match for Yosho. The only leverage he had was Kasumi…

Naoko and Yumi separated from the group and met Kichu and Yasunori, who were half-hidden behind a tiny earthen hut.

"Let me see it!" Naoko ordered as she pulled Kichu's hands off her father's flowing wound. The hand came off the wound and spouted blood. Instantly, Naoko covered it back up with her own hands. Without attention, Naoko knew that her father had no chance of living. He was going to die, she told herself. Looking around, there was no one to help. All the men were fighting Yoritomo's samurai and the women were ferociously protecting the children and the elder villagers. She needed supplies to stop the flow, and there was no way to get to them. Frustrated and afraid, she concentrated on covering the wound, while Kichu looked at her in helplessness. There was nothing left to do, but pray that he would live, and of course, watch on as Yosho and the others fought for their lives. The tiny hut was situated to give them all an excellent front row view of the showdown between Yosho and Yoritomo.

Yoritomo knew that he could not show fear, as Kazuto had done. Inwardly, he felt as if he would throw up. This man had brought his strongest warrior to his knees, crying like an infant in need of succor. With Kazuto's lifeless body now growing cold, there was nothing but the girl to save him. Yoritomo noticed she had called him out by name when he appeared- "Yosho," -she had cried out. Yoritomo knew the woman must have been his. He had gone straight for her. Even more compelling was the look in his eye. Yoritomo could see how angered Yosho was with him.

Yosho scanned the ground next to the forum. Seeing what he wanted, he raised his open hand to the sky. Laying next to a dead samurai, the Tenchi-ken quivered and then shot up from the dirt, flying through the air before settling into Yosho's outstretched hand. Yoritomo reflexively stepped back in amazement.

"Let go of Kasumi, Yoritomo." Yosho said sternly.

"Who are you?" Yoritomo fired back quickly.

"My name is Yosho Jurai… and you are playing with something that does not belong to you."

"This is my village. Everything in it belongs to me."

A rumbling noise echoed in distance. The unfamiliar sound was gaining strength in Yosho's ear.

"YOSHO!" Yuji called out.

Yosho turned his head to see Atsushi pointing in the distance while Yuji kept a samurai at bay. Yosho followed the extension of Atsushi's arm into the distance. Several hundred meters away, Yoritomo's mounted samurai were breaking through the forest, galloping straight for the thick of battle. Yosho turned back and saw the look on the faces of Atsushi and Yuji. There was no way for Yosho to protect them all. Yoritomo also noticed the horses and cursed them silently once more for arriving at the last moment. Yoritomo and Yosho locked eyes once more. Yosho knew, as Yoritomo did that if the cavalry arrived, Yoritomo would escape, and the villagers would not…

A great tension fell upon the two men. Yoritomo's muscles tensed, expecting Yosho to lunge at any second.

Knowing that if he scared Yoritomo by moving to quickly, Yoritomo might kill Kasumi, Yosho decided for a more subtle approach.

Yosho took a few steps forth, and Yoritomo warned him with a flash of his blade to stay back. Yosho was not impressed, and took another step forward. Hoping he was right in his assessment on Kasumi and Yosho, Yoritomo pounded Kasumi in the back of the head with his fist. Seeing Yosho's excitement relieved Yoritomo of any doubt. They were lovers.

Yoritomo stood his ground, leaving Yosho helpless. Any move, and Yoritomo would thrust the blade right into her neck. Yoritomo did not look back behind him to see if his men were close enough to rescue him. Instead he waited patiently for his cavalry by listening to the increasing roar of thunderous hoofbeats.

Another step forward, and Yoritomo stepped back. The knife was at Kasumi's throat, still using her as a human shield. Yosho swore out loud. The cavalry was only a hundred yards from the forum. From the hut, Naoko and Yasunori prepared for the worst.

"Yosho! Help us!" Yuji called from behind. Yosho quickly looked back to see Atsuhsi and Yuji, along with a few other villagers, being rounded into a circle by Yoritomo's samurai. The hoofbeats pounded out their cries from the air. With no time to think, Yosho responded…

Yosho pulled back the arm holding the Tenchi-ken. With a huff, he launched the Tenchi-ken forward. The lit blade hurtled towards Kasumi and Yoritomo, spinning in a circular motion.

"AHH!" Yoritomo gasped in fright.

Kasumi's eyes shot wide open, unable to comprehend why Yosho had thrown the weapon at her. While the sword was in flight, Yosho kicked a spear off the ground with his foot, sending it into his free hand. With a back-flip, he landed next to Atsushi, knocking his samurai attacker in the jaw with the blunt end of the spear.

Glancing back, he saw the Tenchi-ken continue its flight.

There was no way for Yoritomo to get clear of the path. Yoritomo knew that he was dead. With the remainder of his consciousness, he moved his arm to send the knife into Kasumi. It never touched her skin.

The twirling blade of blue light snapped the knife in half at the guard. To the astonishment of all Yosho had thrown it perfectly. The blade had passed through the tiny gap between Kasumi's head and Yoritomo's without harming either one. With a "thunk," the blade planted itself into the trunk of a tree several meters behind Kasumi and Yoritomo.

Kasumi and Yoritomo were shocked to the point of immobility. Their eyes wide-open in astonishment.

"YESSS!" Naoko shouted triumphantly.

Yosho was momentarily relieved to see Kasumi safe, but a second later Yoritomo's cavalry poured into the town square.

Their abrupt entry made Yosho remember his current situation. He back around and saw a foot soldier grab Yuji by the collar and yank him away from the other villagers. Yosho reached out for his friend but it was too late.

The samurai held a sword to Yuji's face, ready to strike Yuji in a stabbing motion. Yuji flailed his arms in useless defense. There was no way for Yosho to reach him in time. Right before the blade cut into Yuji's mid-section, one of Yoritomo's mounted samurai rode by and smacked the weapon from the samurai's hand. Another mounted samurai followed quickly after the first, knocking the samurai unconscious with a blow to the head.

Astonished, Yuji looked up and recognized the second rider as Captain Yamada. Yosho noticed the occurrence, and was also quite surprised, as a dozen more mounted samurai passed by without attacking…

Yoritomo was baffled. He wandered to the edge of the forum, and from his elevated position, he looked at the mounted samurai pouring into the village. He only now noticed that there were many more mounted samurai in the village than he commanded. In fact, there were at least three-hundred samurai riding horseback, when he owned only fifty…

Even more surprising, Yoritomo watched as the samurai on horseback handily beat his foot soldiers away from the villagers.

Yoritomo witnessed his men surrendering in groups to the samurai on horseback. Feeling light-headed, he remembered that in his shock, he had let go of Yasunori's daughter. He turned back around and saw her rushing down the steps of the forum to join her father and younger sister. Seconds later, Yosho rushed to join the group, followed quickly by Atsushi, Yuji, and several other villagers.

Yoritomo turned back around, and for the first time noticed that among the red-clad Yoritomo samurai were many samurai on horseback in brown-colored armor…

Within moments, the Yoritomo samurai were kneeling in the dirt, tossing their weapons away in surrender. Brown-clad samurai made sure that the attackers were secured before the caravan entered the town square. Realizing what had happened, many of the villagers threw themselves down on the ground and began thanking the gods for their deliverance. Families, separated for days joined together in moments, some reuniting with tears while others laughed and shouted in joy.

Flanked on either side by a dozen of his officers and lieutenants, Lord General Sutso calmly prodded his gray mare forward alongside Lord Hanzo, and Yoritomo's very own personal assistant, Kitsubo.

"Kasumi! Look!" Naoko said as she pointed in the direction of the approaching caravan.

Trailing right behind Sutso's entourage, Miyoko Masaki locked eyes with Naoko and Kasumi before dismounting the tired horse loaned to her by Takashi. Miyoko bolted straight for her cousins and Yumi. The four young women met each other with tears of joy, much to the private delight of Lord Hanzo. Kitsubo was more focused on the business at hand.

"He's on the forum, sire." Kitsubo noted to Sutso.

"Thank you Kitsubo, I see him."

Lord Hanzo huffed a laugh when he saw Yoritomo gawking on in mute amazement. Kitsubo dismounted along with several of Lord Sutso's personal guards. Without a word, Kitsubo pointed his hand and the guards rushed over to Yoritomo, grabbing him by the arms to restrain his flight. But Yoritomo did not struggle, or make any attempt to get away. Instead, he stared at his trusted servant now placing him under arrest.

The guards ushered Yoritomo over to Lord Sutso for presentation, still holding him tightly.

"Lord Sutso," Yoritomo started shakily. "I… What is the meaning of this?"

Sutso did not get off his steed. Instead, he looked down at Yoritomo from his high horse, knowing the effect it would have.

"So sorry, Yoritomo-san." Lord Sutso said dryly. "I'm afraid that certain allegations have been made against you by members of your staff. You are charged with breaking the edicts, and I'm afraid that you will be detained temporarily until I decide what is truth."

"Lord General!" Yoritomo exclaimed.

"Put him in the uchisho."

Yoritomo struggled as a red Yoritomo samurai and a brown Sutso samurai dragged him over to a tiny black palanquin sitting on the ground, barely large enough to fit a single person. Together, the samurais crammed Yoritomo inside the tiny box and slid the door shut, locking it in place with the sliding bolt. From inside, Yoritomo peeked out the single, tiny viewport between the metal bars. The guards calmly walked away, leaving the box completely unattended, assured that no one would even want to try and let him escape. Yoritomo howled and screamed to be let loose. His shrieking was so loud that Lord Sutso, Hanzo, and Kitsubo calmly trotted their horses away to rid themselves of his annoying cries.

Yosho disregarded Kichu and Naoko, heading straight for the badly wounded Yasunori. Before he could touch the old man's hand, several surgeons in brown uniforms pushed Yosho out of the way and ordered the others back to give them room to attend Yasunori. Yosho shouted to Yasunori, but the old man waved him away. The calm look in his eyes telling Yosho not to worry.

The moment he was close enough to grab, an excited Kichu embraced Yosho in congratulation and thanks. Naoko did the same, both laughing with excitement. Yosho was happy to see them, but the second they were done thanking Yosho and moving on to celebrate with Atsushi and Yuji, Yosho knelt low to the ground next to Yasunori, whose head was propped up against the wall of the hut. Two surgeons from Sutso's staff were dressing the wound to his abdomen.

Without saying a word, Yosho looked into the old man's eyes. They were very tired. Moreso than Yosho had ever seen before. Yasunori smiled warmly at Yosho. There seemed to be a hint of sarcasm in his grin, Yosho thought. Yosho looked down at the wound that Yasunori was holding tightly with a handkerchief. Blood was everywhere. The old man's face was pale. Yosho knew that even if the old man survived, he was never going to be the same.

"Don't worry about that, my boy. Life is too short to worry how long an old man is going to live." Yasunori laughed through the pain. Yosho was still visibly upset. "Besides… there is someone else who wants to see you."

Following Yasunori's eyes, Yosho saw Kasumi standing under a maple tree. Her cheek was blue from Yoritomo's public torture, but even the bruises on her face could not suppress her beauty. Miyoko was next to her, smiling contently. She left Yosho to be alone with Kasumi, touching his shoulder as she passed by.

"Thank you, Yosho." Miyoko said softly before joining Naoko in celebrating with Atsushi and the others.

And there she was. Yosho looked on Kasumi as if it was the first time he had ever seen her. Indeed, it did remind him of the very first night he met her, when he brushed the dirt off her face after being attacked by Ryoko. Now she seemed even more lovely than the time underneath the branches of Funaho, when she put the royal teardrop to her nose to smell its fragrance. Her eyes now swollen by beatings held more emotion now than the day at the cave when reflection of the fireflies danced in them.

Yosho noticed a lump in her throat, as if she was about to cry. To his surprise, she did not. Instead, she calmly strolled up to him and stopped several feet from where he was standing.

"You almost killed me." She said sternly.

Yosho frowned in disbelief while Kasumi tugged on the left sleeve of her kimono near the shoulder.

"Huh?" Yosho said dumbly.

The white sleeve was torn open at the top, revealing the creamy skin of her shoulder. It was sliced open by the Tenchi-ken when Yosho clipped it along with Yoritomo's knife. Yosho blushed red and rubbed the back of his head. Looking back into Kasumi's face he saw the corner of her lips curled in a suppressed smile.

"It was a risk I was willing to take."

"Oh, really?" Kasumi asked wryly.

"You should really be happy that I didn't take your whole arm off."

Yosho's smile was disarming. Kasumi let his charm wash over her, letting herself smile as well.

"You came that close." Kasumi said, as she showed the proximity with her thumb and forefinger.

Yosho took a step another step towards her.

"How close?"

"This close." She said as she made the measurement with her right hand again and touched his chest with her left hand.

Yosho slid his hands behind her and up her back.

"How close?"

"This close." Kasumi said as she pressed her lips against his.

Watching from the ground, Yasunori smiled, completely content, while the surgeons began sowing up his wounds

Captain Yamada took charge of Yoritomo's men who had been in combat with the villagers of Shippoinu. His first order was to take them out of the city until Lord Sutso had made his decision as to what would happen with Yoritomo.

So strange. Yamada thought to himself.

Captain Yamada remembered how earlier in the day-almost exactly around dawn, Kitsubo-sensei had appeared on the north end of the village, running through the grass. Yamada instantly asked if anything was wrong. Between huffs, Kitsubo explained that Lord Yoritomo had ordered the cavalry into the forest, away from the village. Yamada was baffled at the order, which made no sense at all. Later, some of Yamada's men attested that they were hearing the sounds of battle. When Yamada asked permission to check it out, Kitsubo-sensei had dismissed the notion, saying that his men were just hearing things. Strange not to investigate, but Kitsubo was personal assistant and hatamoto to Yoritomo, and his word was therefore the word of Lord Yoritomo. It almost seemed as if Kitsubo was keeping them away from the village…

Later, Kitsubo ordered a detachment of men to the capital, with orders to report secretly to Lord Sutso. Hours later, the riders came back with an unexpected surprise- Lord Sutso with 250 armed riders! The initial shock of his arrival wore off as Sutso ordered Yamada to take him to Shippoinu. Shaking off the odd events of the day, Yamada composed himself as he returned to the caravan.

"Sire, the town is secure." Captain Yamada said in a business-like manner.

"Thank you, Captain." Kitsubo answered for Lord General Sutso.

"What about Lord Yoritomo?" Captain Yamada asked as he glanced at the black uchisho across the field where Yoritomo was waiting in captivity.

Hanzo frowned. _What about Yoritomo indeed. _The old soldier thought to himself. Deposing Yoritomo could put the entire Empire into turmoil. Ambitious young daimyo could potentially use the incident to rebel against Sutso under the excuse that the old man was becoming a tyrant. It was not an easy situation, and Hanzo did not envy his master for having to make the decision. Thank the gods that Sutso now had the money for the extra men, thanks to the deal he had made…

Hanzo looked into his friend and Lord's face. Sutso showed no emotion.

"He will be given my consideration." Sutso said authoritatively. "But one thing is for certain, those fields were obviously burned." Sutso said angrily.

Hanzo remembered seeing the fields when they had first crested the hills. Sutso was right. The fire seemed to have spread from three different places. The fields were obviously torched on purpose.

"Lord Anjo Uraga sent a message with his personal signature on it attesting to the fact that the villagers of Shippoinu had not raised any crops this year. I will address that with Lord Yoritomo later, but for right now, Captain, I want you and an escort to go to Ginmura. Bring me back Lord Uraga's head on a pole."

Hanzo and Captain Yamada were astonished.

"…Yes sire!" Yamada said when he caught hold of his senses. "I'll get to it right away… but who do I tell them is in charge of the province? Lord Yoritomo or you, Great Lord?"

Hanzo looked at Lord Sutso once again, interested as to what the old man would say. His personal guess was the Sutso would put it under the control of Lord Tsunamasa of Bichu. He stared at Sutso to find out if he had guessed right.

Kitsubo locked eyes with Sutso. Lord Sutso nudged his horse closer to Kitsubo's and leaned over so that Kitsubo could whisper in his ear. While they discussed in secret, Captain Yamada wondered why Kitsubo's eyes dashed from Sutso's eyes to Yamada's own eyes. Then Kitsubo stopped whispering. With a huff, Lord Sutso nodded his head, having heard all that he needed from Kitsubo.

"Tell them you are in charge. You are now interim Daimyo and Lord of these provinces."

Captain Yamada could not move. It was an astonishing promotion Lord Sutso had thrust upon him.

"Lord Tsunamasa is Yoritomo's pimp. Uraga's obviously corrupt as well. You will go to Ginmura, announce your command and bring back Anjo Uraga's head before nightfall. Now get going, your lieutenant will administrate the rebuilding until you return."

"Yes sire!" Daimyo Yamada said as he motioned five of his riders off towards the road that led to Ginmura. Yamada's horse galloped with energy and confidence in its step.

"We are rebuilding the village?" Hanzo asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"How much of it!"

"The peasant quarter. They will have to do the rest themselves."

"That wasn't part of the agreement."

"I know. But they deserve it. Karma, you know."

Hanzo, sighed and crossed his arms, thinking that his old friend was being stupid. Houses in Japan were made to be easily rebuilt. Constant earthquakes and the fires that followed demanded that Japanese homes be built so that they could be easily reconstructed. The gesture seemed impractical to Hanzo. Sutso noticed.

"It's a tiny favor for tiny people, old friend. They'll know hell all their lives even if we do rebuild. Why not let them feel safe for a moment, even if it isn't real?"

Naoko grabbed Yuji and squeezed him tightly. In her left arm was Yumi, who planted a kiss on her brother's cheek. Yuji tussled her hair violently before Mrs. Iraga took hold of her youngest offspring.

Atsushi pushed his way through a crowd of celebrators to confront Miyoko. In silence, he stared at her while Miyoko waited for him to speak up patiently.

"Hello… Miyoko." Atsushi said as he grinded his foot in the dirt.

"Are you bleeding?" Miyoko asked.

Atsushi looked at his left arm, where a spear had grazed him. Trying to appear ruggish, he rubbed the wound a bit, as if it were insignificant.

"Yeah," Atsushi said boldly, using the opportunity to show off his bicep, or lack thereof. "But it's nuthin' really."

"I think it's gross."

"HEY!"

"Really, that's nasty. But it suits you." Miyoko said with a seductive smile.

"Umm… thank you?" Atsushi said in confusion. Was Miyoko giving him "the eye"? Damn all women! 

Naoko and Yuji broke into the conversation. Yuji poked Atsushi in the ribs with his elbow in jest, letting Atsushi know that he saw what had happened.

"Miyoko, how did you do it? I never in my wildest dreams believed that Lord Sutso would go against Yoritomo."

Yosho and Kasumi joined the others upon hearing Naoko's question.

"Yes, Miyoko, please tell us." Kasumi added. "It doesn't make any sense! How did you get him to do it?"

Naoko, Kasumi, Yosho, Atsushi and Yuji listened intently for an explanation. Miyoko's eyes darted for the ground twice, uneasy with the answer itself, or so it seemed. Her hands restlessly fidgeted against one-another.

"Actually, I didn't convince him."

"What do you mean?" Yuji asked.

Without saying a word, Miyoko glanced back at the caravan. Lord Sutso and Lord Hanzo were dismounting. Now, everyone could see the last rider in the caravan. Without noticing the others, Seikou Seikou dismounted his black mare and handed the reins to a brown Sutso samurai.

Seikou Seikou approached Lord General Sutso and pulled a black object from his sash. Seikou held the black scabbard of the Seikou Clan Sword in his hands for the last time. Taking a moment to stare at it, at last he extended it to Lord Sutso, who calmly took hold of the sword.

It donned on Kasumi first. Then Yosho. The others could not fathom the possibility.

"Seikou paid for it." Miyoko said softly. "All of it." She added.

No. Naoko thought in disbelief.

Atsushi and Yuji could not believe it either. But to Yosho and Kasumi, it came as no surprise. In fact, it made sense.

Seikou nodded his head to Sutso, an acknowledgement between equals, though now Seikou could not even pretend to be on the Lord General's level. Lord Sutso did not correct Seikou, feeling content to let it slip.

"Thank you, Lord General Sutso," Seikou said. "…for keeping our agreement."

"No. Thank you, Seikou-dono."

"You have all the proper transfer of ownership notices, And I have signed over all the necessary property deeds. The sword alone is worth 10,0000 koku."

Listening from afar, Atsushi and Yuji (along with their fathers, Mr. Bunto and Mr. Iraga, who were even more surprised than their sons) listened with their mouths hung wide open.

"The house is still dangerous, but your men should be able to take any valuables left inside in a day or two."

"Thank you again, Seikou-san. It was a pleasure to help the village…. And to do business with you."

With that, Lord Sutso handed the sword to Kitsubo who wrapped it up in a cloth. Without a word, Seikou strolled over to meet Yasunori. When he approached the group, Kasumi stepped forth.

"Seikou…" She began.

"Seikou, what have you done?" Naoko said, interrupting her older sister.

"What you told me to, Lady Naoko."

Seikou left Naoko's side while she was still in shock. Seikou walked by Atsushi and Yuji, who bowed their heads in respect.

Seikou stopped next to Yosho and Kasumi. His eyes were the same as always, dark and black like the ocean on a night with no moon. Yosho could scarcely even detect a change in him at all, but it was there.

"I apologize for my behavior, Kasumi-san." Seikou said as he bowed his head.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Seikou-san."

Once more, Seikou raised his head and met eyes with Yosho.

"I am sorry to you too, Yosho-dono. Thank you, for trying to tell me the truth." Yosho tried to say something, but Seikou continued. "My sister Midori's death was not because of you, but because of me." Seikou said tearfully. "You were right about us all, Yosho. You did what was right, and it is you who has saved us." Seikou said through a shaky voice.

Kasumi squeezed Yosho's arm gently, as if to let him know that she agreed with what Seikou had said. Looking up, Yosho now realized that the entire village was staring at him solemnly, with a respect and honor that they had never given before.

Seikou got down on his knees and bowed his head as low as it would go. His hands groped Yosho's feet and legs. The villagers of Shippoinu watched as Seikou's back began to twitch in tiny convulsions. Soon his sobbing could be heard by all in attendance. The people of Shippoinu bowed their heads to Yosho in respect. Some villagers mixed their crying with that of Seikou.

The sobbing made it's way to a medical tent, where the last of Yasunori's stitches was covered with a fresh bandage. The surgeons could do no better. If he was to live, that would be his own karma. With the help of the surgeons, Yasunori was propped up with several pillows. The tent flap opened and everyone peered in to see old man Yasunori as the surgeons left him.

Villagers poured inside. His closest family bent in closely. Kasumi and Naoko went into his arms, careful of the wound, and glancing at it with curiosity and apprehension.

With one arm, he wrapped himself around Yosho and thanked him for saving his daughters.

From the exit of the tent, Seikou Seikou strolled forth and knelt next to Yasunori. His head hung low, Seikou felt the tears and storming emotions brewing inside of him. He could not look the old man in the face from shame. The old man watched in fascination the boy prostrate in front of him. Everyone present waited in deadly silence and breathless anticipation as to what Yasunori would do next

With one arm, he placed his hand on top of Seikou's quivering head. Tears streamed down the young man's face as he finally felt the approval and love he had sought from Yasunori his whole life. Yosho and Kasumi felt Yasunori squeeze their hands together tightly. Naoko, Miyoko, Atsushi, Yuji and others joined their circle and Yasunori's embrace as he welcomed his children- all his children- home.

That night, Yosho helped Kasumi into bed. Naoko, Yumi, and Miyoko were already in the room and fast asleep. Yasunori had developed a fever, but the surgeons said it was slight and that he needed to rest. No one wanted to leave, but the old man made them swear to leave him be and get some sleep for tomorrow. He and Kasumi were the last to leave his side, Kasumi eventually leaving due to exhaustion.

Hearing one of the girls toss in their sleep, Yosho and Kasumi hushed their voices and movements so that they would not be disturbed. The three girls were too adorable to risk waking, all three sleeping back to front, like utensils stacked in a tray. Besides- after such an ordeal, the only people in the entire village who were still awake were the Sutso samurai and the masterless Yoritomo samurai- or Yamada samurai, as they could now be called with confidence. Every native of Shippoinu was fast asleep or on their way to bed, as Yosho and Kasumi were.

Choosing her spot, Kasumi tried to get down by herself and unroll her mat, but Yosho stopped her toil, and unrolled it himself on the earthen floor of the hut, several feet away from the other girls. Yosho supported her as she lowered herself on the floor. An odd realization crept over him. Kasumi was beautiful and fragile. Not fragile for a woman, obviously. She had told Yosho about what had happened on the forum. The beating and the public humiliation and the freezing weather would have killed some women, but Kasumi was a strong for an earth woman.

That was the problem, he frowned.

Kasumi gasped as her bruised back touched the floor. Yosho suddenly became more aware of the fact that eventually, Kasumi was going to die. So would he, Yosho thought to himself. If he stayed on Earth, as he had decided to do, he would die. Yosho was strong, raised on the life water of Jurai. He could survive on Earth several lifetimes longer than any normal human…. Normal, like Kasumi.

Kasumi looked into Yosho's eyes. He seemed so distant at that moment. Kasumi shuddered, not liking the way he stared blankly into her face. She wondered what could be hurting him so.

With an open hand, Kasumi caressed his face to ease the concern form his eyes and let him know that she would be okay. But Yosho only pretended to lose his worry entirely, faking a grin.

She smiled at him as he pulled the cover over her shoulder.

Knowing that she would be alright for the night, Yosho leaned up and started to leave her to bed.

"Hey," Kasumi called.

Yosho turned around and saw that she was leaning up again, but now she seemed more confident. A seductive grin covered her face, and her eyes sparkled intuitively. Yosho leaned back down to see what she wanted. When he was close enough, Kasumi's arms slid up his chest and around his shoulders. Yosho found himself doing the same, as their lips touched in a passionate kiss. While they caressed, Yosho wondered if she had felt the unrest in his heart. He knew that she did.

Moments later, Yosho left a second time, feeling a little bit better, perhaps it was due to the flutter in his stomach, but it seemed as if she had a genuine soothing affect on him. He shut the door to the tiny hut softly.

Yosho stared up at the moon, painting the sky in dark blues, purples and blacks. With a sigh, he felt his worries wash away. Kasumi was a good thing. It was a rare quality that she possessed for him. Only a handful of the thousands of people he had met through his life could do what Kasumi did to him. And among those few, only one or two could do it as well as she did. It was the ability to sense when he was down and change his mood with a single action. A smile. A turn of the head. A kiss.

Yosho placed his fears about Kasumi's mortality in the back of his mind. Hearing the laughter of Sutso's men reminded Yosho of the conversation with Lord Sutso in the tent.

"They tell me that you are the man to see around here."

"No. That would be Yasunori Masaki-san."

"Yes, but he's injured, so my men asked around and were told that you were in charge."

It was news to Yosho.

"I'll help you rebuild the peasant homes, but my samurai leave at sunset for Ginmura."

"Thank you, Lord General."

"The rest is up to you. It looks like you'll have a lot of work to do."

"Yes sir. I was just thinking that myself."

**END PART III**

**PART IV: EPILOGUE**

The next morning, Yosho got up and went directly to Yasunori's tent. Already in the tent were Kichu and Gisei, quietly telling Yasunori the details of what was going on in the village. The two men left Yosho and Yasunori to be alone.

Yosho did most of the talking, wanting Yasunori to rest and save his strength. The fever had broken, but Yasunori was as weak as a kitten. When Kasumi arrived he left Yasunori to help supervise the repair work. When he reached the town center, there was a commotion with the samurai and the peasants. Yosho strolled up to a Shippoinu villager talking excitedly with a Yamada samurai.

"What's going on?"

"It seems the Lord General is about to make an announcement about Yoritomo's fate!"

On the edge of town, Yoritomo's palanquin sat in a tiny meadow, casually guarded by four or five Sutso samurai. Inside the cramped box was Yoritomo, disheveled and feeling quite sick. Birds were chirping, but through their chatter Lord Yoritomo could hear someone approaching.

A knocking sounded three times on the top of Yoritomo's palanquin prison. Startled by the abrupt noise, Omi Yoritomo peeked through the bars to see Kitsubo standing grim faced from outside the uchisho.

"Kitsubo!" Yoritomo exclaimed.

In his mind, Yoritomo was wondering how Sutso had done it. When could the old monster have turned his most trusted servant against him? Kitsubo had been thoroughly checked out by Yoritomo's men, and had never left Yoritomo's side for more than a day or two since he came into Yoritomo's service six years ago. Now, Yoritomo looked at Kitsubo's face with horror and disgust for his own foolishness.

Regaining his composure, Yoritomo tried to play the only hand he had left. With an effort, he mustered up all the authority he could fake in his voice. "Where is Lord Sutso! I demand to be released immediately."

Kitsubo still had not spoken a word. Carefully, Kitsubo looked down at something in his sash that Yoritomo could not see through the bars. While looking directly in Yoritomo's eyes, Kitsubo brought the item up to his view so that Yoritomo could see it.

The tiny blade in a white handkerchief glinted in the light breaking through the thick gray clouds above.

Kitsubo dropped the blade through the port. It clinked softly as it struck the bottom of the palanquin. Shakily, Lord Yoritomo grasped the blade with his quivering hand.

"Lord Sutso invites you onward."

Yoritomo felt his eyelids peel back in disbelief. His head felt dizzy, as if he might throw up.

"These things happen, Omi." Kitsubo said as he turned around towards the village and left Yoritomo to the blade.

Several minutes later, two red-clad samurai noticed the blood pooling on the ground beneath the palanquin and took the body to the pile where the others were collected, heaving Yoritomo's lifeless shell atop the others with anonymity.

"Holy shit? Are you serious!" Yuji asked.

"Yes, I saw him myself." Miyoko replied.

"WE saw him," Atsushi corrected. "Yoritomo's laying dead as a dog on top of a-"

"HEY! Don't say that kinda shit around Yumi, you'll give her nightmares!" Yuji screamed as he let go of little Yumi's hand. "She don't need to hear that shit anyways- what kinda older brother are you!"

"I'm sure she needs to hear you say "shit" every other sentence, Yuji!" Miyoko chided.

"Yeah, you gutter trash talking shithead." Atsushi said angrily.

"Since when do you stick up for Atsushi "Miss" Miyoko?" Yuji questioned.

"Err… what are you implying, you silly fat peasant!"

"Yeah!" Atsushi added. "And why are YOU holding my baby sister's hand you pervert, she's only six years old!"

"ARE YOU SAYIN' THAT-" Yuji started.

"I'm not a baby," Yumi interrupted. "I'll be eight years old next year Yuji and I are getting married." She said sweetly, combining two thoughts in one sentence.

"AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Atsushi howled.

"WHY YOU…!" Yuji throttled Atsushi. Yumi and Miyoko watched on with embarrassment as the pair beat the life out of one-another. Life seemed to be getting back in order.

Iraga-san and Bunto-san never in their lives dreamed that they would be giving samurai instruction. Nonetheless, the pair were happy to direct samurai in rebuilding the homes that had been torn down or destroyed during the fight with Yoritomo, and with Kagekuro as well.

Naoko and Miyoko watched from a distance while Sutso's men unrolled a straw roof over a tiny earthen hut. The village was going up so fast that it was hard to tell that a battle had taken place at all. The damage was, of course, obvious to the famous Shrine and office, as well as the Masaki house. All three structures were now blackened husks of ash. Two barns had been completely wrecked as well, which none of the samurai were working on. Politely, Kitsubo had explained to Kasumi that Lord Sutso would not be rebuilding (and not paying for) the Shrine or the Masaki house. The barns were also not included. Kasumi did not object, of course, as the Lord General had already been polite enough to help with rebuilding the main part of the village.

Sutso's generosity still could not relieve the distress that Naoko and Kasumi felt for the loss of the house, and the effect of the loss of the Shrine on their father. But Yasunori did not complain.

No one ever left Yasunori by himself. While Yosho and Kasumi were watching after him, Naoko and Miyoko talked outside the tent. Naturally, the two discussed the casualties first. 16 villagers were killed in the attacks, not to mention the Seikous who were dead from kobu byoki. Both women agreed that while the losses were terrible, the outcome could have been much, much worse.

"Yosho saved us at the last moment. We'd all have been killed if he had not shown up when he did, Miyoko. There's no doubt in my mind of that." Naoko said emphatically.

Miyoko strained her head forward, attempting to detect an underlying message in her cousin's words.

"Are you still infatuated with him, Naoko?"

Naoko did not hesitate to answer with a quick "No."

"It's not like that anymore, Miyoko. It was just like you said at the lake. I wasn't really in love with him. Kasumi is."

"I guess I shouldn't have asked." Miyoko said apologetically.

"It's allright." Naoko said sincerely. She did not hesitate to move the subject along. "So tell me, what happened with Seikou and Lord Sutso? I certainly would never have guessed that Seikou would do something like that!"

"I was just as surprised as you were." Miyoko explained. "Lord Sutso had just refused to help me, and no sooner had he turned me down did Seikou enter the room and offer up his inheritance- the money, the houses, his possessions, the land and the businesses- everything! Seikou had to give it all away as collateral to get Sutso to come to Shippoinu- and to buy up the village debt." Miyoko continued while Naoko listened intently. "Even then, it was only barely enough to get Lord Sutso to consider it!" Miyoko exclaimed.

"My God." Naoko exhaled in deep thought.

"We were lucky, eh?" Miyoko added.

Naoko did not answer. She was no longer listening.

One hour before sunset, the villagers of Shippoinu lined up on the north end of town to meet Lord Sutso. Every villager was there, minus the wounded villagers that included the bed-ridden Yasunori. The samurai had rebuilt over half of the homes destroyed by Yoritomo. The grateful eta were all too eager to honor the samurai who had given them such an honor. At the center of the line were Kasumi, Naoko, Miyoko, and Seikou.

Lord Sutso dismounted from his horse and waited. When Yosho made his way to the front of the villagers, he took Kasumi by the arm and walked up to Lord Sutso. The couple bowed low to the ground. On cue, every villager did the same, bowing low to all the samurai who had saved their village.

"We cannot thank you enough for what you have done." Yosho said humbly.

"It was my pleasure, Yosho-sama." Lord Sutso said as he motioned for Yosho to stand. With a quick glance, his eye caught Seikou, still bowing. Yosho had said they could not thank him enough, but the Seikou boy's money was a pretty big "thank you", and in truth, it was Sutso who could not thank the villagers enough. It had taken him nine long years to get rid of Omi Yoritomo and now he could never threaten Sutso again.

From his horse, Lord Hanzo chuckled to himself. Pride for his master's wisdom and patience was overflowing. Sutso had waited for the right moment and now kept the country out of war as well as putting a tidy fortune in his pocket! Hanzo felt glad to be the right-hand man of the smartest ruler to ever control Japan.

"You are always welcome in Shippoinu, Great Lord." Yosho added.

"That reminds me. Something I've been meaning to tell you, Yosho."

Yosho's eyes sharpened at Sutso, listening closely. "Yes, my lord?

"Shippoinu? 'Dog's tail' is a terrible name for a village. Terrible! Perhaps you should consider changing the name to something else."

"I agree with you whole-heartedly." Yosho replied happily.

"Anything is better than dog's tail!" Sutso guffawed.

Turning to Miss Miyoko, Lord Sutso remembered happily how skillfully she had answered his questions in the royal palace. Such a cunning and beautiful young girl. The Lord General then caught her gaze.

"Miyoko-san, you must come back with me. I'm an old man with many eligible sons. Perhaps you would take a liking to one of them?"

"WHAT!" Atsushi muttered awhile Yuji desperately tried to keep him from dishonoring the Lord General and getting them both killed.

Miyoko gasped at the suggestion. Married to the heir of the richest and most powerful daimyo in Japan! It was the goal she had strived for since she was born… at least since puberty.

"Err- Lord That's um…. that is a flattering offer…" Miyoko craned her neck down the line of peasants and saw Atsushi, fists clenched, fuming with rage. She locked eyes with him. Through the rage, Atsushi's face seemed to soften. His eyes seemed to plead with her…

"…a flattering offer… that I just can't accept right now. Maybe I could visit some other time?"

Sutso grinned. "Hmm… any time you'd like, Miss Masaki."

Next, he turned to Kasumi.

"I heard about what Yoritomo did to you, Kasumi-san."

Kasumi blushed and Yosho's arm. The memory of the public torture Yoritomo had made her endure would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"I want you to know that I did not forget what he had done when I considered ending his life." Sutso said coldly.

A look of horror and amaze swept over Kasumi's face. Yosho felt Kasumi's touch go stiff. Concern for Kasumi rushed through him.

"I hope you take comfort in that."

Disgusted, Kasumi responded quickly. "No, I do _not_."

She did not use any honorifics as courtesy demanded. Yosho and the others tensed up, as did Yamada and the other soldiers. Her tone of voice and attitude were insulting. The crowd waited with hushed silence to see Lord General Sutso rebuke her.

Instead, the old man huffed and lowered his head. He had been born a peasant like her. Not born to samurai, or money. It was something he had to fight and kill for his entire life. When he looked into her eyes he remembered something from his youth, many years ago. It was something quiet that had left him the moment he had picked up his father's sword and headed for the daimyo's service.

"Hmm… I want to envy you Miss Masaki. I think you might be right. What is life anyway but to be lived?"

With those words he bowed his head and quickly turned away. Mounting his horse and trotting off into the sunset. Kasumi did not understand his comments, but it made the disharmony he had created seem to wash away.

Lord General Sutso trotted his horse alongside Kitsubo's. Kitsubo stared at the old man, wondering why he had let the woman's insulting behavior go unpunished. _I'll never understand my father_. He thought to himself. If only Yoritomo had known! How wise of father to hide me from his enemies! Yoritomo never suspected that my mother was one of the Lord General's concubines and that I only took the name of my adopted father's family. It took years to win Yoritomo's trust, but my patience and father's planning has saved Japan. He has given me great honor by making me his secret hatamoto. One day he will tell all of Japan that I am his son and give me even greater honor! Lord Hanzo galloped his horse alongside Kitsubo. Both were happy to be in service of the Greatest Daimyo in all the Land of the Gods.

As Sutso's troops left, Lord Yamada prodded his horse over to the villagers.

"I'll see you next week, Yosho-sama."

"You mean… you're actually gonna come… to visit?" Yuji questioned in astonishment. Never before had the daimyo of the province visited Shippoinu- it was considered to lowly to be given the honor.

"Of course," With that, Lord Yamada pulled the reins on his horse and trotted off after Lord Sutso.

Once again, the villagers bowed. Every knee was bent to the ground as the last samurai warrior trotted off towards Ginmura.

Slowly, the villagers got up from the ground. In front of them was a grim reminder of what had happened and all that they had lost in the last few days. The blackened earth where once had stood their fields looked back at them ominously.

"What do we do?" A young woman asked aloud. "What do we do about the fields?" She asked again.

Yosho and Kasumi turned back around. Neither of them had time to answer before another peasant asked a different question.

"What are we going to eat?"

This time Yosho was ready. Realizing that they had valid concerns, Yosho moved into action. "There's still some barley stored in the east barn. That will hold us for at least a few wee-"

"But what about the rest of us who don't have homes!" Yet another villager asked. "Where do we sleep?"

"I've already thought of that. When we get back into the village I'll give sleeping assignments."

"Assignments!" Several villagers protested.

"It's only for a few days until we can rebuild the rest of the houses!" Yosho said sternly.

"But what about when the barley runs out?"

"The soil will be usable again… but you'll have to follow my instructions and work together." Yosho said authoritatively "Tomorrow we will get to work, but I want everyone to go back to the village tonight and get some sleep. We'll all need it."

None of the villagers said anything. Many were very troubled by the hard days ahead of them. But as Sutso had said, what is life but to be lived? With tears of joy in her eyes, an old peasant woman looked up at Yosho and broke the silence.

"Yes, Yosho-dono." Yosho smiled back at the woman. With those words the old woman made her way back to the village, feeling a peace in her heart thought long since vanished.

"Yes, Yosho-dono." Another villager said.

"Yes, Yosho-dono."

"Yes, Yosho-dono."

Soon all the villagers had said it. Even Seikou, Naoko, Yuji and the others had said the words and left for the village, leaving Kasumi and Yosho alone. Yosho watched them leave. It was getting cold, and the lights from the bonfire at the center of town seemed warm and inviting to him. Yosho's eyes went from the town up the mountain's dirt path to the spot where the Masaki house and Shrine had been. He stared at it, lost in his own thoughts. Kasumi held tightly to his arm as he daydreamed, wondering what he was thinking.

"Are you coming, Yosho?"

"Yes, my love. Go find Naoko and I'll be there in just a moment."

Kasumi leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. She loved him very much.

Kasumi had not gotten but a few feet when Yosho called back to her.

"Kasumi?"

"Yes, Yosho?"

"Is there a place nearby where we could find some stone?"

Kasumi looked back at him, puzzled. "Yes." She said questioningly. "Why?"

"I was thinking… when we rebuild the Shrine, it would be nice to have a stone stairway to the top of the hill."

Kasumi sighed. The suggestion was so extravagant as to be amusing to her. "I don't see how we could ever afford to build it…"

A smile crept over Yosho's face. "I'm sure we can think of something."

Yosho's fingers ran against the bumpy surface of the Tenchi-ken as he made his way through the forest. His mind should have been ablaze with the dozens of questions and the countless possibilities before him. Kagekuro and Ryoko and Kagato and Tsunami. Eventually it all was going to come out. Yosho knew that it would, but put those thoughts away. There will be time enough to worry about all that, he said to himself. There were more important things to deal with… like Kasumi.

It was time. He had made his decision, and there was no regret on his part. It was what he wanted. Once it was over, and once the Jurai waters left his veins he could no longer keep young and vital. There would be no power to keep him alive any longer than a normal human being…

As he rounded the clearing, he strode forth and stepped into the tiny pool of water where Funaho was waiting for him. He looked up into her branches that were shaking as tiny gusts of cool breeze rushed through her arms. For a moment, neither said anything. Yosho smiled at Funaho, and at last, two tiny streams of light shot forth, reflecting onto the surface of the pond with a tiny pinging sound.

"Yes, I am going to stay, Funaho." Yosho said contentedly.

The Space Tree replied with a series of tiny lights, making a musical melody out of her response.

"If it's okay with you, that is!" Yosho added.

Tiny lights danced forth, creating happy little musical notes in confirmation.

"I'm ready when you are."

Yosho turned the Tenchi-ken so that the hilt containing Ryoko's Gems was facing Funaho. A series of strong winds rushed through the open clearing of Funaho's Meadow. The winds began to pick up speed. Slowly, a tiny blue light dimmed in the Gems. A howling tone seemed to be emanating from Funaho to correspond to the intensity of the light in the Gems. Soon, the Gems were shining brightly with a red blaze, and Funaho's branches filled with light. Tiny branches shot forth once more, filling the pond. A rumbling sound filled the land and the earth started to tremble. Back in town, the villagers assumed that they were in the middle of a tiny earthquake- not uncommon at all. The ground beneath Funaho heaved forth as the mighty roots of the Space Tree dug in. The roots imbedded themselves in the ground while the wind lashed at Yosho's long hair. His eyes squinted at the light and the wind as he tried to watch Funaho take root. At the center of the tree's trunk, Yosho could see a red light in the shape of Ryoko's sleeping form. The Pirate's silhouette slid down the trunk and materialized in the water beneath Funaho. Ryoko's body followed the roots of Yosho's tree through the earth and rock. Farther and farther the roots went, transporting Ryoko to the spot that Yosho had asked Funaho to take her.

Deep inside the quiet cave where Yosho and Kasumi had explored a few months earlier, a root burst forth from the floor of the cave with a loud cracking sound. Soon, another root protruded. And another. And another. The room began to glow with a mysterious light as the roots imbedded the dirt and rock within the cave. When the turmoil had abated, Ryoko's sleeping body phased through the floor of the cave and rested softly in the arms of the roots that held her tightly. She laid undisturbed in the same red and black battle uniform she had worn during her fight with Yosho. Soft cyan locks dangled past her ears. Her eyes were heavily shut. Her face was calm and she looked very beautiful. Too beautiful. Later, Yosho would come by and place a red oni mask over her face so that anyone who dared enter the cave would not see her, and would leave in fear.

Back at Funaho's meadow, The Gems died down. Yosho watched the orange glow dim and fade away. He made a note to visit the cave in the morning and to tell the other villagers that the cave would have to be off-limits to everyone in the village.

Yosho stared into the Gems, wondering what they truly were. He suspected that they were far more powerful than Jurai knew. He was glad that he would be able to guard the Gems from Earth. If Ryoko had escaped- or if Kagekuro had captured them- he could not possibly have stayed on Earth. Jurai would have to know. But he didn't have to worry about that anymore. One last thing would tie up all the loose ends…

A pinging noise made Yosho turn his head back to Funaho. She had asked about the four remaining probe ships sent out by Kagato to find Ryoko's energy pattern. There was still a chance that one of them might pick up the energy type… and start the Kagekuro incident all over again. Even if the other probe ships did not find him, Kagato would surely come to Earth anyway to find out what had happened to Kagekuro's probe ship.

"Yes, I was just thinking about that. We'd better get to it."

From his sash, Yosho pulled out a strange looking device not much larger than a stone. It was black with a tiny viewscreen. A red light flashed on the side, beeping at a fast pace. It was something that Yosho had taken from Kagekuro's ship moments before he had teleported down to Earth.

Outer Systems Chief Kotomi sipped away at the coffee-like substance in his mug. On the side of the ceramic glass were two stylized letters that read "GP". His dog-like snout sniffed at the hot liquid and studied it thoroughly. Sticking out his tongue, he timidly touched the tip to the surface of the beverage.

"YEEEOW!" The chief squealed, doing his best to control his reaction so not to spill any of the liquid on himself.

The chief sucked at the stinging portion of his tongue and fumed with anger. His teeth grinded as he forced himself to calm down. Outbursts of emotion were unbecoming of a Galaxy Police officer. _And I am the chief!_ He thought to himself_. I should have the most discipline!_

Still upset, he pressed a button on his desk. A female voice politely answered back.

"Yes?"

Collecting himself, the chief tried to rid his voice of any angry overtones.

"Mrs. Doudedinae… could you please bring me some coffee?"

"Didn't I just bring you some, sir?" The voice asked inquisitively.

The chief's face boiled in anger at the lack of respect from his secretary- or "personal assistant" as the policy heads at the GP HQ were now forcing Chief Kotomi to refer to them as. Again, the chief tried to contain his anger, but this time his voice was stern and demanding.

"_Yes_, you did. Now can you please bring me some coffee that won't scald my trachea? For the love of Tsunami, I think you're trying to kill me!"

"_Yes sir, right away sir_." The voice responded frumpily.

The chief switched off the intercom, very displeased with the tone she had used with him. Mumbling, he put the mug to his lips again without thinking. His lips almost touched the liquid when he realized what he had almost done. He sighed and chuckled to himself pleasantly.

"CHIEF KOTOMI!" A thunderous voice boomed through his office.

In conjunction with the startling noise, a viewscreen popped up out of the desk, filling the room. The noise had frightened the chief so badly that his body convulsed, causing the chief to fling its contents across his body.

"AAAAAHHEEEEIIIII!" The chief wailed in pain.

The Section Chief jumped out of his chair and extended his arms, wincing in pain as the hot liquid dripped off his body. His eyes were as wide as saucer plates.

"Chief Kotomi, big news sir, big news!"

On the viewscreen was a GP officer with dark black hair and thick glasses. The insignia on his cap indicated that he was a third class detective from the chief's own unit, though the chief did not recognize the man he made a mental note to learn his name and have him demoted in rank as soon as possible.

"WHATSSO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE TO CALL MY OFFICE DIRECTLY!"

"It's Kagato, sir!" The officer responded.

Suddenly, the chief forgot all about the coffee incident. "Huh!"

"Well, not exactly Kagato, Chief, but we have detected four ships identified as belonging to the infamous space pirate Kagato!"

"What?" The chief responded. He was unaware of any ship suspected to be in league with Kagato except the Ryo-ohki. "Where did you get this information?"

On the screen, the GP officer held up a stack of papers that the chief could not clearly make out. "It's all in my report, sir!" The officer said as he quickly tossed the report out of view."

The chief looked at the officer suspiciously. "I want a copy of that report on my desk immediately!"

"Of course, sir, right away! But now, we need to send a fleet to these coordinates." Another screen popped up in the right window. It was a space chart with four blinking dots indicating where the suspected ships were located. One dot read "probe ship 1".

"Well, the southern fleet is very close to that area," The chief said as he typed the battle orders into the computer and pressed send. Instantly, his computer was bombarded by response signals from the captains of over 300 GP ships. "That should take care of it!"

"Excellent sir, I'll continue my investigation!" The officer replied as the transmission faded.

"HEY!" The chief screamed as the officer's image faded away.

Realizing he had failed to get the officer's name and badge number, the chief furiously began to mop the coffee off of his uniform with a towel. Unnoticed by the chief, Mrs. Doudedinae pushed his door open with her back. She was an older woman, humanoid and grandmotherly. Her eyelids were half open and a sly grin was on her face. In her hands was a silver tray with his coffee on a saucer. She had made this cup even hotter than the last.

She laughed evily to herself as she announced the coffee was ready. Rudely, the chief did not respond, but the old woman wasn't too upset. The door shut behind her and the chief dresolved to discover the identify of the officer he blamed for burning him. Absent mindedly, he picked up the steaming cup of coffee and gulped it down quickly…

Outside the chief's office, Mrs. Doudedinae heard a loud screaming noise. She didn't even break her stride as she continued typing away with a smile on her lips.

Inside his ship, Kagato waited for the report from his probe droids. A screen popped up with flashing red warning lights. Kagato leaned in and squinted his eyes at the image in front of him. GP ships were hammering away at probe ship number 3. In the background, he could just make out the shattered purple hull of probe ship number 1 before it exploded in a flash of light.

"ALERT! ENGAGED WITH GALAXY POLICE FLEET!" The message read.

Suddenly, the transmission ended. Kagato angrily typed away at the computer. The screen came back up. All five signals from the probe ships were silent. Unbeknownst to Kagato, ship number 5 had not been destroyed in the GP assault, but had burned up in Earth's atmosphere a day earlier.

How could they have been detected? Kagato wondered to himself.

"HEY!" The chief's voice echoed as the transmission died.

Yosho sighed and took off the thick-rimmed glasses. Funaho ended the transmission and Yosho's GP uniform disappeared in a flash of light, reverting him back to his white Juraian clothing.

"That should take care of it." Yosho said happily.

Funaho beamed in approval.

He looked back at Funaho. Through the dark waters he could clearly see her roots planted firmly in the ground. No longer could she ever take flight again. Her powers would fade, just as he would. A single bolt of light shot from her leaves. It told Yosho to go home and get some rest.

Yosho thanked Funaho once more and went home to Kasumi.

Six months later, the fields were not full of wheat or barley. It had been harvested a few weeks earlier- the best yield the town had ever seen. The village that had once been called Shippoinu was now called "Han'ei Village" meaning "prosperous village". It was one of many names the village would take over the years. On that morning- six months to the day that Yosho had saved the village- the streets of the tiny town were empty. Not a single villager could be found… unless one looked near the spot where the old Masaki Shrine had been, which is where, coincidently, the new Masaki Shrine's foundation was located.

Traveling to the southern edge of town, a large gray slab of stone sat at the foot of a long dirt road. At the site of the new Shrine, every man, woman, and child was gathered in silence for a ceremony. At the head of this event sat Lord Yamada, the guest of honor. As daimyo, it was his custom to hold the finest seat at the procession. Just beneath him were Naoko and Seikou-san, sitting next to each other. Closely. Both were dressed in black. Seikou-san turned his head to Naoko and smiled warmly. Naoko found herself blushing. Sitting next to Seikou were Miyoko, Yumi, Atsushi and Yuji, of whom the last two were sobbing like little girls.

"I… I just can't help it!" Yuji sobbed. "I get so choked up at these things!" Atsushi clasped his friend tightly as they cried into each other's shoulders.

The procession began. Hand in hand, two figures started from the back and made their way to the old man waiting patiently at the front of the line. Yosho smiled at Kasumi. By custom, they were supposed to wait until the ceremony had ended to show their feelings in public, but they were having some trouble with it. Kasumi was particularly daunted by that task, her face beaming brightly. Miss Rumiko Seikou found her lack of respect for the tradition to be scandalous! She poked her husband in the ribs and pointed it out to him, but Kobayashi couldn't care less. The Uragas and Buntos also had trouble keeping the tradition. They cheered as Yosho and Kasumi passed by their section. Yosho and Kasumi smiled back happily. When they reached the front of the line, Yasunori's face showed no emotion. He was a priest, first and foremost. They both respected that. As Yosho helped Kasumi kneel down on the gray-colored, he turned his head and managed to catch just the slightest hint of a smile break through his tough exterior. Yosho grinned, and the old man responded with a twinkle in his eye.

Years later, Yosho and Kasumi would look back and be thankful that he had lived to marry the couple. Two months later, old Yasunori Masaki died of the wounds he received that day on the forum.

But for the moment, all was right in the world. As Yasunori said the words that bound them together in spirit and in name she glanced from Yosho, to her sisters Naoko and Miyoko and Yumi. Her heart was filled. Her hand squeezed Yosho's as they stared dreamily off into each other's eyes. Neither had ever felt so happy in their entire life.

"Yosho Jurai. You have commenced yourself to Masaki Kasumi, and in doing so you bind yourself to her and to this village for life. Take your bride. Stand- and be known as Masaki Katsuhito."

Everyone cheered as the couple took their first steps in marriage. With difficulty, Yasunori Masaki pushed from his cane and embraced his new son and daughter.

That night would go down in legend as the happiest celebration the village had ever seen.

Two months later, Yasunori Masaki died. It was exactly one year from the day that Yosho had arrived in the village. It was a warm summer afternoon when he finally passed away. That night, his body was set on a floating raft and pushed out into the lake. The candle placed in Yasunori's hand melted and touched the oil covering his body. The raft burned and sank as the weeping villagers set tiny floating candles into the water. From the shore, Yosho and Kasumi held each other and cried softly as Naoko was the first to place a candle onto the water. She was followed by Seikou, and Miyoko and then every villager followed until the lake was glittering with hundreds of tiny lights. The reflection from the soft lights danced on the waters until morning. Yasunori Masaki was remembered with love and great honor for his service to the village and the Shrine he loved.

With his last words he had thanked Yosho.

"I can die now, my honored son. I can die knowing that you will take care of our people."

One year later…

Naoko opened the outside door to the newly constructed Masaki house. The new house was almost exactly the same as the previous one, but the newer house had the advantage of a youthful appearance and a sturdy roof. A strong construction had proven itself useful with all the accidents and mishaps that regularly occurred at the Masaki house.

When Naoko opened the door, she was immediately flanked on both sides by Atsushi and Yuji who grabbed her arms with excitement.

"WELL? TELL US!"

"YEAH, C'MON! WHAT'S GOIN' ON IN THERE!"

Naoko growled and smacked Atsushi and Yuji across the face. "GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed violently.

"Come on, Naoko," Yumi pleaded. "Tell us!"

Naoko looked at her cousin and sighed. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait." She said softly. Calmly she looked across the lawn and spotted her subject. "Yosho… come with me." She said tonelessly.

All eyes now turned to Yosho. He looked a little bit different from when he first arrived in Shippoinu. His long black hair was knotted in a pony tail sitting high on his head. Adding to his new look, Yosho now wore the uniform of a priest. Yosho had shocked the village the first time he had worn the white top, gray bottoms and a pair of tatamis on his feet. Everyone had gotten used to his odd, white and red Juraian garments. The new look suited him just as well, and within a few weeks it did not seem out of place.

"C'mon Yosho." Naoko called again.

Pushing back a lump in his throat, Yosho headed for the door. Seikou put his hand in front of him to stop his movement.

"Katsuhito-dono," Seikou said, preferring to call him by that title, as did most of the villagers. "Good luck." Seikou grinned at Yosho.

Yosho flashed his famous smile saying "thanks," as he made his way to the door.

"Good luck, Yosho!" Atsushi called.

When he reached the door, Naoko took him by the hand and walked him down the hall of the Masaki house. Yosho's face seemed nervous. Naoko had never seen him nervous before, which made her smile happily. At the end of the hallway, Miyoko and Miss Iraga were waiting outside a shoji door. They lit up when Yosho came into view.

Naoko slowly slid back the shoji, and the two entered the room. In the back of the room was a strange bed by a closed and curtained window. The entire scene seemed very familiar…

Naoko smiled as she once more noted Yosho's apprehension.

"You want to see what your wife has been doing lately?" Naoko asked.

"Yes. Yes I do." He replied confidently.

She led Yosho to the edge of the bed. Yosho pulled back the curtain

and looked upon the tiny creature within. He studied it in wonder, looking at the small hands and bald head, and sweet wrinkled face.

Yosho reached out to touch the child's face, but then withdrew his hand for fear of harming the infant.

On the other side of the room sat Kasumi, smiling happily from her chair. She looked tired. In actuality, she was very happy. She winked at Naoko and watched Yosho with great joy in her heart.

Naoko placed her hand on Yosho's shoulder.

"This is your new son."

The tiny creature stirred in its bed. With difficulty, the child opened his mouth and sighed.

**THE END**

CLOSING SONG

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME"

by RAY CHARLES (written by Eddy Arnold)

You give your hand to me and then you say "hello"

And I can hardly speak my heart is beating so

And anyone can tell you think you know me well

But you don't know me

No you don't know the one who thinks of you at night

And longs to kiss your lips and longs to hold you tight

To you I'm just a friend- that's all I've ever been

For I never knew the art of making love

Though my heart aches with love for you

Afraid and shy I let my chance go by

The chance that you might love me too

You give your hand to me and then you say "good-bye"

I watch you walk away beside the lucky guy

To never, never know the one who loves you so

No, you don't know me.


	7. YOSHO! EPISODE 7 Life At the Carnival

**YOSHO! EPISODE SEVEN**

By nik

Completed don't own these characters, AIC/Pioneer owns them. I don't intend

to make money off this because I don't want to get a lawsuit. I'm

too poor for that. But this fanfiction is my original story concept, so pretty-please-with-sugar-on-top don't plagiarize!

Author Notes:

This is the last episode of this fanfic series. For me, that means a lot. I started this story six years ago, and through all its changes the general story has stayed the same. This last chapter was a real labor of love, and I really enjoyed writing it because I have dreamed of this ending for so long.

This chapter takes place a few years after the last one. A character guide is posted at the bottom of the previous chapters if you get confused.

I hope you enjoy it, m'kay?

**Y O S H O !**

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to leave that here."

"What for?"

"No offense intended sir, but weapons are prohibited in the Emperor's chamber."

Agitated, Shoji Tatsuki took the sword key to his 3rd generation Juraian ship off of his belt clip and handed it over to the guard. As if the Emperor of Jurai couldn't defend himself… Shoji thought with disdain.

"Thank you, sir. It's down the hallway- big set of double doors- you can't miss it."

The guard stepped aside as the gigantic branches blocking the hallway buckled and swelled to create a path. Quite used to seeing this kind of doorway, Shoji was unsurprised and stepped towards the entrance. Before he could pass, a second guard stepped in Shoji's path. Shoji waited for the guard to step out of the way, but the centurion did not move. The man was monolithic. In his right hand a tight fist clenched a long staff. Hidden underneath the dull blue and dark purple colors that painted the Juraian Guard's uniform were a set of endless brown eyes, full of an unquenched fury and gathering anger that Shoji did not understand.

"A piece of advice," the guard began, "next time, don't ask questions. Just do what we tell you to do" the burly guard said as he motioned to Shoji's key in the other guard's hand. Shoji glanced from the weapon back to the guard. His face was visibly upset by the threatening tone in the guard's voice, but Shoji was unafraid. "Don't question the rules…" the guard continued angrily, "otherwise you'll limp home- I'll see to that myself!"

Showing no fear, Shoji ignored the comment and strode forth towards the entrance. The second guard waited until the last moment to move out of the Juraian's way. His eyes followed Shoji as he disappeared down the corridor. The young noble had simply walked by as if the guard wasn't even there.

"You had to start something, didn't you?" the first guard said in exasperation.

"A plague on his entire house, the arrogant little bastard!"

The hall leading to the Emperor's Throne Room was grand, like everything inside the Palace. The Jurai Royal Palace was located inside an enormous structure called the Heavens Tree. Some say that it was called the Heavens Tree because the tree was so large it stretched to Heaven. The real reason was because the tree was not only home to the king and court of Jurai, but it was also the sanctuary of Tsunami and her offspring, the Space Trees.

Earlier that morning, Shoji Tatsuki had been summoned by the Emperor's messenger to come to the Palace at once.

"What's this all about?" Shoji asked.

"The Emperor demands your presence." the messenger replied quickly.

"The Emperor?" Shoji's mother had replied in astonishment.

"Yes. You are hereby ordered to the Emperor's throne room with all due expediency." The messenger turned to head back to the palace. He did not wait for Shoji to respond… no one defied the order of the King.

Shoji ran into his room and laid out his formal garments.

"The Emperor of Jurai, Shoji! What could he possibly want?"

"I don't know, mother…"

"I guess that doesn't matter…." Shoji's mother had said. Her eyes had turned wide and face blank with astonishment. Her heart began pounding as her excitement grew and curious mind set to churning. "Whatever he wants, this is exactly what we need!" Shoji's mother had said greedily.

Shoji sighed in frustration, continuing to prepare his clothing.

Shoji Tatsuki was born into one of the Four Royal Families of Jurai. The Tatsuki clan was the lowest house and the least powerful of the Royal Families. The other three families were the Masaki, the Amaki, and the Kamiki. The current emperor was of the Masaki clan, named Azusa. An Emperor from the Tatsuki clan had not sat on the Throne of Jurai for many generations. Within the Tatsuki clan, Shoji's father's household was the lesser branch- his father being the youngest of the Tatsukis. Though they were still royalty and among Juraians their socal status was high, it was fair to say that Shoji's house was one of the lowest among royal families. Shoji was the only hope for his father's house. He was tall and handsome with an athletic build and dark green eyes. His hair was long and black, tied in the customary-yet-fashionable Juraian style. Many ladies in the royal court would be happy to have him as a lover. Two of his cousins were actively seeking to court him, knowing that he was not engaged and was a promising prospect.

He had proven himself quite worthy in combat. His warrior training journey had given him a reputation for dealing with and capturing some of the deadliest space pirates and thugs in the galaxy. At age nine he had bonded with a 3rd generation Space Tree named _Hoshikumo_. Both his swordsmanship and his synchronization with Hoshikumo had been top-notch. When Ryoko had assaulted Jurai, Shoji and Hoshikumo arrived late, but fought well against the devil space pirate, surviving her assault with little damage. It was whispered in his mother's ear that the Council of Jurai had taken notice of how well he had done in the fight, and that great things were in store for him. All of this made the call from the Emperor of Jurai even more interesting to his mother.

"You can't mess this up, Shoji."

"Have I ever?"

"This is different, my son. If you can put yourself in the King's good graces the galaxy is wide open."

"I'll do what the King asks, mother, I have no intention of seeking favors from him."

"I'm not asking you to barter with him, just be sensible," Shoji's mother said, lowering the volume in her voice but sharpening the tone, "be humble my son, and do anything and everything you can to please and flatter him!"

"I have no intention of kissing his ass either."

"Goddammit boy!"

"He's the King of Jurai, mother, of course I will do my best to please him and I'll give him the respect the King of Jurai deserves."

"You'll have to do better than that!" his mother shouted angrily as she slammed her hands on the table.

Shoji was angered by his mother, but upset at the intensity in her voice. Quickly, he snapped on the rest of his uniform and headed for the door.

"Shoji, you know as well as I do that your father has squandered all of our credit in the house of Jurai," Shoji's mother said sternly, "all of my father's wealth and political power built over a lifetime he has frittered away in a matter of years. You carry the burden now, not just for your father's house but the whole House of Tatsuki! Prince Yosho has disappeared and the King has no heir… his daughter Ayeka will marry the next king of Jurai, and with Prince Yosho dead that man could be you."

"That's an awful thing to say."

"Dammit, Shoji, it's the truth! They say she is heartbroken, and you could be the one to sooth her loss!"

"Good-bye, mother."

"The House of Tatsuki depends of you, Shoji!" she had uttered as the door slid shut.

His mother's words echoed in his head as he made his way to the massive double doors. He couldn't help but wonder why he had been called. It certainly seemed like odd timing. Both Queen Misaki and Queen Funaho were gone for the Galaxy Police HQ Office for another week or so. Things had been relatively quiet in the Jurai system lately, except for a big catch in the pirate underworld a few months back when Ioch Ngaw was arrested in the Uf system. Of course, the search for Prince Yosho was always news. He had been gone far too long. Most were beginning to suspect he must have died in combat with the _Ryo-ohki_.

Reaching the entrance to the King's chamber, Shoji pressed his hand against one of the giant wooden double doors. Both swung open slowly. Shoji took a few cautious steps inside and marveled at the size of the room. He glanced upward towards the ceiling, but could not easily see the where it ended. On either side of the path to the throne was a long rectangular pond bordered by a line of trees. The room was dark, but a light shone down from the ceiling on a grand chair at the back of the room. Shoji could just barely make out Emperor Azusa's muscular form and purple hair. The double's doors shut with a loud clanking that echoed throughout the room. Shoji walked down the stone path to the Emperor, and when he reached the stairs that led to the throne, he knelt on one knee to the King's honor.

"How may I serve you, my Emperor?" he asked humbly.

"First, you can stand up." Azusa replied softly with his deep and husky voice.

Shoji did as he was told, knowing that now he could look the Emperor in the face. Getting a much better look at him now, the king studied Shoji carefully. He appeared to be quite strong and confident, much like his son in many respects. His face showed no fear towards the Emperor. Normally, Azusa was displeased when someone did not show even a hint of intimidation in the face of the most powerful man in the galaxy, but for the King's purposes the young man's composure would be an asset. Azusa decided then that he had chosen well for this task…

"It's been a while, young Tatsuki."

"Too long, my lord."

"I have been meaning to call upon you for some time."

"For what, your majesty?"

"For capturing Dagus Moi, chief pirate of the Southern Systems Route."

"I don't deserve thanks my lord, I was doing the will of the Council."

"Nevertheless, you have my gratitude. I will order the Holy Council to commend you publicly at their next meeting."

Shoji thanked the king again, saying it was all unnecessary. In the back of his head, he knew that the king wanted something from him, and Shoji wondered if the commendation was contingent upon his success. Above all, he wondered how his mother would react to the news.

"You were a good friend of my son Yosho, weren't you?" The King asked inquisitively.

"I'm afraid I didn't know him that well my lord,"

Good. That will make things much easier. The Emperor thought to himself.

"I ran into him once about 7 years ago in the palace, but before that I had not seen him in many years." Shoji thought back on it. He had seen Yosho at the academy on occasion, but the last time he had spent any length of time with Prince Yosho they were mere children- Yosho being the older of the two by several years. He could distinctly remember playing with the prince and several other children, hiding under a table during a wedding, peeking their heads out from under the tablecloth.

"Dagus Moi was a very powerful man."

"He was a common thug, your majesty. He may have commanded a large fleet-"

"That's not what I meant," Azusa interrupted. Shoji waited for the King to continue. "I meant that he was strong- a tough fighter."

"Yes sire, not an easy man to catch."

"But you did. You captured him. Bound him yourself, and brought him to the Galaxy Police."

"Even a powerful man can be caught offguard, my lord."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," the Emperor said darkly.

The King's conversation was making Shoji more and more suspicious. Finally, the King brought Shoji's churning mind to a climax.

"Shoji, I have a task for you."

"Anything, my lord."

"This is to be kept in absolute secrecy."

"Yes, my lord."

"No one may be told of this. Not Juraian security, nor the Galaxy Police, nor Queen Misaki and not Queen Funaho either. Even Lady Seto must not know of the task you must perform."

Shoji was surprised at the Emperor. Not even Lady Seto? Nothing goes through Jurai without her say so!

"What I am about to tell you must be held in the most strict confidence. This morning, Princess Ayeka was discovered missing from her chamber."

"Impossible!" Shoji exclaimed, thinking that she had been kidnapped.

"She left in the night aboard her ship Ryu-oh. Princess Sasami is with her."

Some of Shoji's shock lessened with the King's explanation. "But why?"

"She has left to find my son, Prince Yosho."

"Sire-"

"This has gone far enough." the King interrupted. "I want you to go to the Sol System."

"The Sol System?" Shoji asked in confusion. "I've never heard of it."

"My servants will give you the coordinates. I want you to go to the third planet in the system. It's called Earth, and there you will find Prince Yosho."

Shoji was stunned. Did the Emperor know where Yosho had been all along? _Earth_- that was supposed to be the name of a planet in the outer systems where Azusa had found Queen Funaho…

"I don't know if Yosho has gone there or not, but I am sending you to find out. If he is there, you will bring him home."

Shoji's head was swimming at all the new information.

"Shoji…"

"Yes, sire?"

The King shifted uneasily in his throne. He looked angry and agitated.

"Yosho may not want to return home."

Shoji couldn't understand what he meant.

"You will bring him back to me… whether he wants to return or not…"

"Sire-"

"Do you think you are as strong as Yosho?" Azusa asked coldly.

Shoji was astonished at what the King was implying.

"No one can know of this assignment," the King stressed again, "that is why I am sending you and no one else. He is the next in line for the Throne of Jurai, and he will return!"

A cold chill went through his body. His stomach turned as he realized what the king was asking of him.

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes, my lord."

The doors to the throne room closed shut and Shoji briskly walked back through the corridor. Everything the king had said had put his mind in an uproar. Princess Ayeka has left Jurai? Princess Sasami as well? When this news breaks the galaxy will be in chaos for at least a month! Shoji knew that pirate activity would go through the roof. Every thug in the galaxy would be looking for them to ransom the King. Shoji had no fear for the Princesses. Ayeka was powerful, and any pirate foolish enough to try and capture her was seriously underestimating the power of _Ryu-oh_. What was more troubling was the revelation about Yosho. Why would he abandon Jurai? The obvious reason was the controversy surrounding his inheritance of the throne. Many Juraians were unhappy with the idea of a half-breed on the throne. Some members of the royal family even laughed at Prince Yosho and Queen Funaho behind their backs- his mother included. Even still, he had never noticed any indication in Yosho that the gossip of other Juraians affected him. Shoji didn't take Yosho for that kind of man. It had to be something else. But what?

Juraian guards led Shoji through a passage that led to a secret hangar. To his astonishment, _Hoshikumo_ was waiting there in the dock. Alarmed, he assumed that some family member with a higher generation key had moved his ship while he was in conference with the king.

Shoji noticed several Juraian technicians approaching his ship. They were loading crates into the cargo space of his ship. Shoji puzzled at the technicians for a moment. What could be in those crates? Weapons, he decided. Equipment to capture Prince Yosho with. Kami-sama! The Emperor truly believes that Prince Yosho won't return under his own free will! Excitement rushed through Shoji's body. There was so much to consider.

One of the technicians spotted Shoji and perked up. He pulled Shoji's own key from his sash and rushed towards Shoji to return it.

"HOLD IT!"

The technician was startled as a large hand pressed against his chest, stopping him before he could give Shoji the key. Shoji discovered that the hand belonged to the rude guard from the entrance to the King's chamber. All other technicians and royal guardsmen who were preparing Shoji's ship halted in their tracks and watched fearfully as the burly guard bent over and stuck his face inches away from Shoji's.

"I don't see what's so damn important about a snobby little rich-boy! What's this little shit got us workin' so damn fast for, eh?"

"I'm under direct orders from the King. It's of a confidential matter. _Don't ask questions_." Shoji replied, echoing the words the guard had used on him earlier.

Thinking that Shoji was mocking him, and forgetting his duty, the guard pulled back his right fist and thrust it forward with an animalistic growl. Instead of smashing Shoji in the face as the guard anticipated, Shoji moved to the left at blinding speed, astonishing all in audience. The burly guard was surprised as well, and moved his left arm to smash Shoji with his staff. His arm had barely moved out of place before Shoji had yanked the staff out of the guard's hand. With amazing deftness, Shoji raised the staff above his head and slammed it through the guard's outstretched right arm and into the ground, pinning him in place. Horrified, the guard stared at his arm and the protruding pole through it. As he howled in pain, Shoji calmly strode up to the technician holding his key. Numbly, the man took his eyes off the guard and handed the key to Shoji. Now all eyes were on Shoji as he walked up the gangplank and disappeared inside his ship. The shock wore off and a few guards helped to dislodge the staff from the howling guard's arm.

One technician summed up their collective sentiments nicely.

"Who the hell was that!"

Shoji greeted his ship cordially but quickly, strapping in without delay. The tiny cockpit inside _Hoshikumo_ spouted forth a viewscreen indicating the quickest path to Earth. A ringing tone from the hangar control room signaled that the cloaking device was activated and that his departure from Jurai would go unnoticed. Concentrating on his sword key, Shoji activated the controls and blasted through Jurai's atmosphere. Soaring through space, he noticed a message was waiting for him from his mother.

The message light beeped frantically. No doubt she would want to know what the King had said. With his right hand, Shoji reached over to the incoming message and pressed the delete button.

**EPISODE #7**

_**Life at the Carnival**_

From the cockpit of _Hoshikumo_, Shoji watched with fascination as Earth changed from a tiny blue spot in the distance into a blinding sea of blue and white that filled the viewscreen. Having taken the ship to its destination, the engines disengaged halfway between the planet Earth and it's single moon.

"Run analysis." Shoji asked the ship's computer.

From the underside of the wooden vessel, a cylindrical tube ejected from a tiny hole. A set of wing-like fins protruded from opposite sides of the sampling device as it began to collect the relevant data. Inside his ship, Shoji leaned back in his chair. There was no reason to hawk over the monitor. It could take hours for the probe to detect anything. Shoji occupied his free time learning simple facts about Earth such as the climate, the length of a year on the planet, and so forth. Of course, most of his time was spent thinking about Prince Yosho. The more he thought about the situation, the less sense it made. He remembered something his sensei had told him in his younger years. _ People don't always make sense, Shoji. Fact is, most times they don't. _Yoshinobu-sensei was headmaster to all incoming freshmen at the Royal Academy and Shoji had learned much from him. Yoshinobu-sensei was Juraian, like himself. Perhaps that's why the old man had taken a particular liking to Shoji. Of course he could not show favoritism outwardly to any single student, but Shoji knew that the grandfatherly old sensei was fond of him. Of the many secrets of life that Yoshinobu-sensei had shared with him, Shoji always remembered his master's advice about inner desires:

_You're a cadet of the Galaxy Academy. Out of the entire galaxy, only 400,000 candidates are selected. When you leave this place you will see and do great things for great people. Even the throne isn't out of your reach, young Tatsuki! What do you care what other people think? There's only two kinds of people in life, Shoji, the ones above you and the ones beneath you. This galaxy is filled with poor and stupid sods floating across the cosmos trying to better themselves. There's no sense wasting your time on those who can't do anything for you. But always- always– know the desires of those above you . That's the key to getting ahead in life._

It was advice that his mother could be proud of. It had never sat well with him, but the words kept coming back to him. Over the years he had found it quite useful to get into the mindset of those around him. Friends. Enemies. Princes and pirates. Yes, it had saved his life. That single piece of advice had been ever so precious in his line of work. Now his job was to find Prince Yosho… and that meant knowing him and understanding why he wouldn't want to come back.

In the back of his mind, Shoji kept recalling the tone in the Emperor's voice. Shoji found himself very uncomfortable with the way Emperor Azusa had ordered him to bring Yosho back. Shoji fought back the urge to consider the wisdom in his king's orders. _Your duty is to your king!_ Yoshinobu-sensei would drill into them. _SAY IT! MY DUTY IS TO MY KING! _Shoji had responded loudly and enthusiastically every time sensei had uttered those words. Ever since his academy days those words had helped to put him in his place- remind him of his vows- and keep perspective while on a mission in the king's service. He allowed the sterile phrase to wash away his doubts about his current mission.

Shoji's eyes turned for a moment to the particle scanner. Still nothing. Shoji wondered if- provided that Yosho or Ryoko's ship had come through this area- it had been so long ago that the scanner couldn't detect anything. It had been so long that Shoji had thought nothing of making a detour before coming to Earth. After all, what was a few extra days in this kind of situation? Besides, the detour was not frivolous. Shoji had gone out of his way to answer the question that he wanted to know: why wouldn't Yosho come home?

Shoji didn't have to think twice about who to ask first. It wasn't Yosho's mother, Funaho, or Lady Seto- not that he could ask them anyway since he had been told not to discuss his mission with either of them. It was unnecessary to ask those two. Even if Princess Ayeka was not missing, Shoji would not have gone to her. His first and only choice was Airi Magma.

**Earlier**-

Airai and Jurai had been enemies for quite some time. It was fortunate for Shoji, as it made questioning Priestess Airi much easier. With a cold war between their respective nations, Shoji assumed that he could talk to Airi without any Juraian nobility becoming aware of his mission.

Normally, a visit to the Potentate of Airai would be difficult. The Airai border was well guarded. Luckily, the cloaking device that _Hoshikumo_ had been outfitted with back on Jurai allowed Shoji to pass Airaian security measures unnoticed. Shoji knew exactly where to go. The Airaian Temple was a natural place to find a priestess.

"So sorry to disturb you, my mistress. You have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

"He did not give his name, my lady," the handmaiden said apologetically.

"Please send him in."

Hearing his cue, Shoji Tatsuki entered the comfortable living quarters of the High Priestess of Airai. The handmaiden looked to her mistress with apprehension, wondering if she had done right to let the man into the temple.

"You can go now, Karai," Airi said softly to her servant.

With a bow, the tiny young lady left the room, stealing a glance at Shoji as she left the room.

"Well, hello there." Airi said in a soft, yet pleasant manner.

"Lady Airi-"

"SHHH!" Airi hissed, interrupting Shoji. A finger went to her lips ushering him to speak softer. With a glance she looked over her shoulder and stared at the entrance to the next room a few meters away. Shoji followed her line of sight and peeked inside, seeing that the adjoining room was curiously decorated in soft and muted pastel colors.

Without saying a word, Shoji apologized with his eyes and by lowering his tone. Airi had not been rude with her interruption nor offered explanation of why she had done it. Shoji did not bother the issue, but continued with the business at hand.

"Please, sit down." Airi asked.

As he sat down onto a cushion sitting on the floor, Airi brought a cup and saucer.

"Tea?"

"Thank you,"

Shoji looked into the cup. Inisde was a strange orange-pink liquid. He put the cup to his lips and sipped down the hot liquid. It was quite good, he thought.

"I remember you," Airi said brightly, "from the Academy."

"Yes, my Lady. My name is Shoji, Shoji Tatsuki?" Shoji repeated his name, hoping she would remember it.

"I remember your face." she responded courteously. It was a kind way of saying that the name was unfamiliar to her. That she did not remember him by name was of no concern to Shoji. Airi- along with Yosho- were upperclassmen, and housed in a dormitory on the other side of the planet from Shoji's dorm. She had graduated while Shoji was still in his second year, and it was surprising to Shoji that she had remembered him at all.

Airi poured herself a cup and leaned back into her chair across the room.

"I came here to talk about Prince Yosho,"

Airi sighed deeply. "The worst-kept secret in the galaxy!" she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry to trouble you like this," Shoji began. In the back of his mind he was agreeing with her. No, not everyone knew about the affair between Yosho and Airi, but it was common knowledge to most within the House of Jurai, with notable exceptions like Lady Ayeka, who had been kept in the dark for obvious reasons.

At that moment, a murmured noise came from the pastel room. Shoji's ears pricked up and his eyes darted towards the sound. Lady Airi heard the noise as well, and saw the puzzled look on Shoji's face.

"What is it that you want to know?" Airi asked quickly, stealing his attention.

"I'm conducting a routine investigation for the Galaxy Police on the Ryoko incident," Shoji lied easily, "I wanted to ask you a few questions about Prince Yosho. Do you know where he is?"

Airi's face twisted as if he had stabbed him with a knife.

"Of course not," she answered softly.

Shoji saw the look on her face. _She still loved him_. His first question was answered.

"Did you come all this way just to ask me that?" Airi asked him pointedly, a tear forming in her left eye.

"I'm sorry my lady, but I had to ask. I didn't mean to upset you- I'll come back another time if you'd prefer,"

"It's alright. I… what else?" she asked under her breath.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Right before the attack on Jurai,"

Now Shoji knew she was being honest with him. He had read the official report on Yosho's disappearance, the Tatsua report. One of the Juraian investigators had clumsily asked her a few questions about Yosho in the follow-up investigation on the Ryoko incident, the investigator not bothering to get any real detail from her. No doubt, the investigator was fearing for his job and didn't want to get fired for prying into the scandalous love affair of a Juraian Prince and an Airaian High Priestess, both of whom were already engaged to other people. In the official report, Airi claimed that the last time she had seen Yosho was at his commencement ceremony as a guest of the Royal Academy. Now her story had changed, and it fit the rumors floating around the Juraian circuits.

_Prince Yosho was called home to end his relationship with that Airaian woman!_ His mother had gossiped to him. Shoji hated gossipers. Now, it was essential for him to know things about Yosho's private life.

"Yes, the last time I saw him he was on that balcony, waving good-bye. They called him back home… partly because of me, and partly because of the attack on Jurai…" Airi said sadly. "But you already knew that… didn't you?"

"Yes."

Airi smiled. "I'm glad we're being honest with one-another,"

Shoji felt a sting in his conscience. "I haven't been honest to you. I'm not investigating Ryoko for the GP," he said calmly.

Airi smiled serenely. "I know," she revealed casually, "you were sent here by his father,"

Shoji did not reply. Telling her his orders was different from letting her know his cover story was fake. He still had a duty to his king.

Again, a noise came from the back room. It sounded faintly human. Was there a man in her bed? Someone to take comfort with in Yosho's absence? No, he concluded. _That's not the woman whose face is before me. Kami-sama! Look how it pains her to talk about him!_ Shoji remembered that Airi had not married the other man, the man assigned as her fiancé. Now, standing before him, Shoji could see that she loved Yosho too much to marry a man she did not care for - could never be with another after Yosho.

"If Yosho could return, would he come here to see you?"

"Why isn't he here with me? Is that what you're asking?" Airi said excitedly.

Shoji got up and extended his hand towards her, trying to calm her down.

"No, my lady! Not like that-"

"I don't know!" Airi exploded. I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!"

Airi gasped and threw her hands over her mouth. She looked to the back room once more, but nothing stirred in the room. Tears filled her eyes and poured silently down her cheeks.

"I should never have let him go," she whimpered.

Airi slumped forward in her chair and rubbed the tears away, brushing her wet hands through her soft green hair. She seemed so pitiful to him. Shoji wanted to comfort her. He shut his eyes and let the compassion for her wash away from him. He had a job to do and could not risk becoming emotionally involved with a person so close to his mission. He rolled the lump away in his throat and collected himself.

Now his second question had been answered. Yosho truly had been in love with Airi. Shoji had to know if it was a mere fling for Prince Yosho or if Airi had meant something more to him. Everything he had seen at Airi's home had convinced him that Yosho had been in love.

"Now I've really upset you. For that I'm sorry. Thank you for your hospitality," Shoji stood up to leave. For the last time Shoji heard a noise from the back room. Much clearer this time, it sounded as if someone was crying.

Airi sniffed and wiped the tears away. She stood up and bowed good-bye to Shoji as he headed for the door.

"One last thing, Lady Magma," Shoji said before closing the door, "does he still love you?"

Airi stared blankly at him for a moment.

"He will always love me."

Lady Airi watched Shoji's ship disappear into the clouds. The sun was setting on her. Solemnly, she turned and strolled back inside her apartment. Walking into the anterior-room, she picked up the child lying in a troubled sleep on her bed. Somehow, the child managed to sleep through the entire conversation. The tiny life cried as Airi put it to her breast. Her eyes opened wide to see the face of her mother. Airi stared back, remarking to herself that Minaho had her father's eyes.

Shoji replayed the interview in his mind. It had answered as many questions as it brought up. Was Yosho hiding because he thought Airi was married to another? Was he doing it to hurt Airi, or is he in pain because he couldn't be with her? Was he hiding to spite the royal family for not allowing them to marry? Or was he truly dead? What was the real reason?

Armed with the knowledge that Airi was still in love with Yosho, Shoji thought that perhaps he could reason with him. Shoji did not enjoy the idea of fighting Yosho. He doubted whether he could subdue the Prince, even with all the gadgets given to him by Juraian security. Even with the element of surprise. _Know when you can't win so that you don't bother to fight! _Another piece of advice imparted to him from Yoshinobu-sensei. Shoji judged what he knew about Yosho as a fighter. Yes, it was possible to beat Yosho. He knew his chances would greatly increase if Yosho's ship was destroyed in the fight with Ryoko. With Funaho out of the way, Yosho could be captured with relative ease. There was of course the possibility that Yosho's ship was helping Yosho to hide himself. Yes, Shoji knew this was a possibility. Most Juraians would find it unthinkable that a royal tree would knowingly aid any Juraian in such a way. Shoji knew better. He understood the real bond between a tree and it's owner. It was far deeper- far more personal- then most people suspected. _Hoshikumo would do it for me, if that was what I wanted. _Shoji thought to himself.

Hours went by. Shoji sat in the cockpit and stared off into space. In agitation, he stood up to stretch his joints and rethink the problem. _To solve a problem you must start with the simplest element. By breaking down into the rawest elements we can open new paths, defeat great enemies, and untangle the most complicated of knots! Above all, it can expose an enemey's weakness…_ Yoshinobu-sensei had said. _Weakness_. Shoji hated the word. His mother had said it a thousand times to his father. She had blamed him for every misfortune their family had endured. Shoji knew his father was no businessman. His commercial ventures had failed and he had proven himself bad with money. Not that the money mattered to Shoji. It didn't. Being part of the Jurai Royal Family meant that his family would always be well off. Money only mattered to his mother. Always that word from her. _Weak_. She had called his father far worse than that. _Weak. Stupid. Useless. _Shoji never cared mush for his father, but he would never say such things to him like his mother-

Shoji felt his mind wandering away from the problem at hand and brought it back to task. What purpose would Yosho serve by hiding on Earth? Shoji racked his brain for an answer. The simplest element? What was Yosho's nature? Strangely, Shoji remembered something his father had said years ago. _Each man is looking to find his harmony, Shoji. Everything he does in life he does so that he might find his harmony._ What is it, father? Shoji had asked. _It's different for every man. We all have a different harmony that we strive to attain. Don't confuse it with happiness. Not all men want to find happiness. Our harmony is a tender balance that occurs when our soul has come accord. Not everyone realizes that they are searching for it. Learn to recognize it in a man, Shoji, so that one day you might find it for yourself._

At that moment the cockpit flashed red. Shoji walked over to the controls and pressed the "report" button. A series of numbers scrolled past his eyes. Percentages of trace gasses and particle measurements that he vaguely understood to mean that a ship had been in the area. Frantically, he typed orders into the ship's computer that would simplify the readouts. In short, the new report explained that at least one ship had passed through the Terran sector within the timeframe Shoji submitted. A chart appeared graphing the predicted path of the ship. From the computer's files the King had given him, Shoji compared the area of the planet where Lady Funaho was discovered to the flight path indicated from the particle scan. The destinations were identical.

"Activate stealth shielding," Shoji said sternly.

With those words Hoshikumo disappeared from sight. Now hidden to all scanning devices, the ship began entry. So advanced was the technology given to him that not even the flames from the hull as it entered Earth's orbit could be seen by the naked eye. Slowly, the ship made it's way towards a vast island in the northern hemisphere. Still cloaked, the ship stopped 1000 meters from the ground. Using a scope, Shoji zoomed in on the village below. He watched from a bird's eye view as tiny Earthlings scampered to and fro. He selected one Earthling and zoomed in on him. Pressing a button, a 3-D image of the Earthling popped up from a holo-display. The ship copied his clothing and in a flash of light, changed Shoji's garb to match the Earthling. Shoji slid his hands across his new uniform. It was a kimono with light and dark shades of brown. His feet were now clothed in grey tatamis. Shoji rubbed the tatamis curiously against the floor, liking the way they clung to his legs. Deciding to have a look around before sending down any necessary equipment, Shoji activated a switch to teleport down to the surface, not forgetting to take his sword key from it's control port. For a time, he had considered that Yosho might truly be dead. Now, he no longer believed that to be true. With any luck, Yosho would come quietly.

Before his vision had acclimatized to the change in light and even before the noon sun began to heat his skin, the smells of Earth entered quickly into Shoji's consciousness. It was his first sensation as the transporter reassembled Shoji's body. Before he could see the yawning fields stretched before him Shoji could tell that the soil was rich and black with promise by scent alone. Stale winds whisked across his face and hands bringing with it the unmistakable yet indescribable suggestion of standing water. When Shoji's eyes adjusted their first mission was to seek out the lake or stream nearby. He was quite surprised to find that the terran landscape was so attractive. To his left was the lake he had expected. Tall reeds close to the water's edge occasionally bowed to the ground as the fickle winds pushed them to and fro. Shoji assumed correctly that this was the summer season. It was hot- what Shoji would personally describe as a dry heat. The trees were lush and green, and the grass had grown tall and wild. Directly in front of him, Shoji marveled at a mountain of respectable size and beauty. Off to the horizon, Shoji could see that many mountains littered the landscape. The planet was a pleasant surprise to Shoji, who did not expect to find it so much to his own tastes.

Looking back at the lake, Shoji spotted his first Earthling. Far across the lake on the side opposite of Shoji two tiny figures were casting a net into the water from the bank. Shoji watched them work in fascination, wondering if this was what life on Earth was like. At that moment, a young boy raced passed Shoji. As Shoji turned to get a good look at the boy, the boy also turned back to look at him before continuing his gallop off into town.

"HEY! Holdup! Where are you heading?" Shoji called.

"Han'ei Village!"

"Where?"

The young boy seemed confused. He looked back in the direction of the village and then to Shoji, wondering if he had time to walk the man back into the village. He knew he was running late and that his mother would probably beat him.

"This way," the boy beckoned the stranger.

As the boy weaved and ducked through the streets of the tiny village, Shoji did his best to keep up with the lad and to take in the sights. Just before entering the village, the boy had led Shoji past a field were dozens and dozens of farmers threshed wildly at the field. It was then that Shoji assumed that the town was accustomed to passerbys and strangers coming in and out of town because none of the men bothered to take a second look at Shoji. Good, he thought to himself. It would make things easier for Shoji to investigate if no one thought him suspicious.

"FISH, YOUNG MAN?" a voice called out to him.

From one of the little shops that littered the street an elderly woman had stuck her head out a service window and thrust out a plate of fish at Shoji. Though quite unkempt and bearing only a few teeth in her smile, the old woman seemed quite friendly.

"Special price for the celebration, laddie! Buy some fish, eh?"

"No thank you, perhaps later when I've got an appetite."

"Alright then, I'll remember you said that!"

The old woman smiled at Shoji as he quickened his pace to catch up with his young guide. Leaving Shoji a few steps behind, the boy stopped dead in his tracks as he rounded a corner. At first, Shoji did not understand why the boy had stopped so quickly.

"Oh, ko! It's almost over!" the little boy exclaimed.

"What's almost over?"

"SHH! You have to be quiet!"

Peeking around the corner, Shoji saw a great gathering of villagers at the town center. Shoji estimated that almost one-hundred people were gathered together, all facing the southern end of the square where several villagers were dressed in ceremonial garb under a marquis. All in attendance were knelt down low and remained silent, obviously in respect for the sanctity of whatever ceremony or ritual was taking place. The marquis hung so low that Shoji could not see the face of the man administering the procession, but Shoji could faintly make out the uniform colors- a white top and light blue bottom.

Scanning the area around the procession, Shoji spotted something in the distance. At the foot of a hill just to the South were enormous pieces of stone. The stone pieces were set on top of one-another to make steps. Clearly the steps were unfinished because the large pieces of stone terminated only half way up the mountain and became a dirt road that trailed off high into the hills.

"Where does that path lead?" Shoji asked his young navigator.

"Huh? Oh, that way leads to the Shrine. The priest also lives up there with his family. It also leads to a cave in the woods that is haunted. It's a town rule that no one is allowed back there."

"Little boy, who is the village chieftan, err… mayor? Do you have a governor or anything like that?" Shoji wanted to know who the man in charge was. It would be a good place to begin looking for Yosho, with good odds that the local authority might know how to find him.

"This village is part of Lord Yamada's fief, but he doesn't live here…well, there is Katsuhito-dono. He's the priest, but he's pretty much in charge." With that, the young lad could wait no longer, and ran off into the crowd.

Shoji turned his head to see the boy who had brought him into town sit down beside his mother. Upon seeing her son, the woman grabbed the boy's arm and pinched it roughly, causing the boy's face to twist. Shoji watched as the boy dared not scream and risk disrupting the procession, thus engendering a further punishment.

Shifting his attention, Shoji focused on the administrator. He was saying something that Shoji couldn't quite make out. His voice was deep and the words came fluidly, making Shoji suspect that it was a chant or a recitation of vows. Smoke from two braziers on either side of the podium lightly drifted off into the atmosphere, giving off the smoky scent that Shoji had noticed before turning the corner. Two figures perched below the administrator and bowed their heads. Once they had leaned forward, Shoji realized that the ceremony was a wedding. A young man in his twenties wearing a bald head was marrying a local girl whose face Shoji could not quite make out. Shoji glanced at the attendants and took particular notice at two of the guests of honor. One was rather fat and the other was skinny and gangly. The fat one was clutching a spear in his hand. What drew Shoji's eye to the pair was their disregard for the seriousness of the situation that everyone else in attendance was showing. The pair wore wide smiles and made no effort to conceal comments to one-another as they happily jabbed each other in the ribs with their elbows. A beautiful young woman to their left seemed to be enjoying the show the two were putting on. The woman to their right was not quite so pleased and grabbed the skinny one roughly by his crotch to command their attention and respect. When the skinny one started to whimper, the short-haired woman twisted his junk in her hands. The threat of more pain was enough to straighten both men back in line.

The priest, as Shoji had determined the man to be, leaned over, and for a second Shoji thought he would see the man's face. Instead, the post of the marquis kept the priest's face hidden. With a muscular arm, the priest reached over to a brazier and pulled it in front of the couple. With smiles, the man and woman cast a dried lump of barley into the brazier and watched it burn. The priest finished his oration and asked the pair to stand. When they arose, the crowd burst into applause. Shoji was amazed at the sudden explosion of joy around him. From the seriousness of the ritual thus far, he expected the townspeople to be rather demure. Now he realized his mistake as the villagers happily celebrated the union. A band of simple musicians hidden from Shoji's view began playing a happy tune as the couple turned to greet their friends and family. As soon as the official ceremony was over, four or five older men had rushed up to the priest. Though Shoji still could not see the priest's face, he watched the clergyman's body posture as one of the men whispered into his ear. Quickly, the priest took off his headdress and overcoat and handed them to the young woman who had laughed at the two dunces from earlier. The priest bent down and kissed the woman on the mouth. Now Shoji could see that the priest was young by the dark black color to his hair. Younger than he expected. The married couple embraced the priest and waved as he left. Clearly the group of men had brought something to the priest's attention that required immediate attention. The priest disappeared around a corner without Shoji ever getting a good look at the man's face. Shoji dismissed the priest from his attention and started scanning the crowd.

Shoji used the opportunity to make his move and mingle with the townfolk. He stepped into the crowd and began to scan the faces. Yosho was nowhere to be seen. As the crowd swelled and buckled, it moved Shoji closer to the front. Soon he was shoved right in the path of the newlyweds.

"Thank you Yamada-dono. We are honored that you could come!"

"The honor is mine!" the young daimyo said as Shoji was forced by the crowd inbetween Lord Yamada and the newlyweds.

The couple stared at him for a moment, trying impossibly to recognize Shoji's face. Shoji held his breath for a moment. Not wanting to make a spectacle of himself, Shoji bowed and offered his congratulations.

"Congratulations to you both,"

The confusion on the couple's faces melted into appreciation.

"Why thank you," the bride said cheerfully.

"Yes, thank you very much. I don't think we've met you sir. What's your name?"

"Shoji. I'm traveling through the area and decided to rest here for a while. I'm sorry to intrude."

The crowd of dozens of well-wishers was becoming loud, and the groom had to raise his voice even though Shoji was mere inches away. "Don't even say such a thing, sir!" the groom replied quickly, "we are honored that you could attend."

Shoji smiled sincerely at the kindness shown to him by the couple. Now, the crowd would not tolerate Shoji keeping the newlyweds attention, and the groom looked anxiously around him.

"I'm keeping you too long. It was nice to meet you,"

"Sir!" the young woman called to him, "if you need a place to stay for the night, ask for my sister, she will let you stay at my brother-in-law's house while you're in Han'ei,"

"Thank you," Shoji said, not intending to take them up on the offer. "By the way, what are your names?"

"I'm Seikou Seik-," the groom interrupted himself as if correcting a mistake, "… Seikou Masaki," the man beamed, using his new name for the first time. "This is my wife, Naoko,"

Naoko and Seikou held each other's hand and smiled deeply at one-another. The joy and love between them was quite touching to Shoji.

"It's nice to meet you. By the way, what is your brother-in law's name?" Shoji said, wishing to seem interested in their offer.

"My sister's name is Kasumi, and her husband is the shrinekeeper, Lord Katsuhito!" Naoko replied quickly.

"Katsuhito," Shoji repeated. "Thanks, I'll remember that name."

"Katsuhito-dono, you're needed right away. I'm sorry sir, but it is urgent."

"One moment," Yosho replied.

It was always one thing or another. Yosho sighed and watched his new brother-in-law take Naoko by the arm and step down from the forum into the crowd of wedding members. He had hoped that his duties as priest and village head would not interrupt him today. Unfortunately that was not so. Yosho explained to Naoko and Seikou that he had to leave but would be back later on in the evening. Both Seikou and Naoko were understanding. They knew that Yosho's burden was heavy, and that whatever it was, he was needed more there than at their wedding party. With a happy good-bye, the couple went back to their party and Yosho explained everything again to Kasumi. Kasumi frowned, but shrugged it off quickly, knowing that it was not her husband's fault. He left her with a kiss and his ceremonial wear. He never noticed the stranger in the back of the crowd who was searching for him.

In the 3 years since he had become the head of the village, Yosho had served many functions. In addition to learning the ways of a priest from his predecessor and father-in-law, the honorable Yasunori Masaki, Yosho had become a farmer, a fisherman, a carpenter, architect, village engineer, doctor, lawmaker, judge and jury, law enforcement, mediator, and personal counselor to everyone within the village. It was a tall order for any man, even for Yosho. He often worked 12 hour days and slept little at night. In the evenings he spent time with his family and friends, and always made time for Kasumi's needs as a woman. Everyone knew he was an incredible man. To ask any one villager who he was would send back an instant reply telling that Yosho was the soul of the village.

Since the destruction of the village, Yosho and everyone within Han'ei (formerly called Shippoinu) had to work hard to rebuild the village and get the people back on their feet. This was the first year that the village truly showed signs of real stability. With the crops coming in nicely for the third year in a row (thanks to Yosho's tutelage) and the completion of housing for every resident within the village, Han'ei seemed prepared to bury its past troubles once and for all. Yosho hoped that with the coming of the next spring his duties would lighten up a bit and he would have more time to devote to Kasumi.

Wiping the pleasing thought of spending more time with Kasumi from his face, Yosho hurried alongside his companions to the north side of the village.

"What's the problem, Gisei-san?" Yosho asked his long-time friend.

"It's Kichu," Gisei sad with a look of despair, "he's ruptured, I think."

"Oh, God." Yosho exhaled.

The news was not entirely unexpected. Kichu-san had been of great help during the invasion of Yoritomo's forces. Six months earlier, Kichu had fallen from a rock face while making his way through the forest. The fall gouged a hole in his stomach near the center of his belly. When Kichu was found it was the next day. Infection had already set in and Kichu had been sick ever since. Even Yosho's knowledge of treating disease and infection gained from the Galaxy Academy had not been able to overcome the simple fact that Kichu was old and his system was not able to handle the strain. He had been confined to a bed in his home and checked on frequently throughout the day for months. A few hours ago, his nursemaid came to check on him and noticed the fever and the growing bloodstain on his blanket. When Gisei and a few others who were not attending the wedding found out they sent for Yosho immediately.

Yosho knew that there was nothing he could if the old man's wound had ruptured.

"I.. I'm so… so!.. SO HAPPY!" Atsushi wailed as the Naoko and Seikou came down from the forum.

Atsushi covered his eyes with his forearm and plunged his sobbing face into Miyoko's breasts. Miyoko's remained motionless for a moment with eyes slit as Atsushi blubbered into her mamaries.

"ACT LIKE A MAN!" Miyoko howled as she yanked Atsushi from her bosom.

"You're a disgraceful sight, Atsushi," Yuji chided, "have some dignity for once, the whole town is watching!"

Miyoko looked down at her shirt. With a sigh, she tugged the fabric where Atsushi's face had been. A wet stain in the shape of Atsushi's face covered the front of her blouse. Yuji strained his neck to see where Naoko and Seikou were in the bustling crowd.

"Who's that guy talking to Seikou?" Atsushi asked Miyoko.

Miyoko tore her eyes from her stained blouse and observed the stranger talking with Seikou and Naoko. Atsushi continued his emotional outpouring as Miyoko watched the crowd.

"I don't recognize him," she responded, "but he certainly is handsome."

Atsushi instantly stopped crying and gritted his teeth. His eyes became wide like saucers and he whirled around quickly, climbing Yuji's back and towering above the crowd to get a look at the man Miyoko had commented on. Atsushi spotted the stranger and felt his face flash red with anger.

"You think HE's handsome!"

"Yes, I do," Miyoko responded curtly.

"Slut" Yuji coughed under his breath.

As Miyoko's face turned red with anger at Yuji's insult, she prepared to fire back at him. Before she could say a word, Atsushi came to her defense. "HEY, don't you say that to her!" Miyoko's anger washed away as Atsushi came to her defense. With Yuji's insult all but forgotten, she became quite embarrassed at the defensiveness Atsushi had shown for her.

"What's Miyoko to you, Atsushi?" Yuji said with a shit-eating grin on his face. He knew all too well what Atsushi- his closest friend- had grown to feel for Miyoko. Atsushi fought back the pink flush of embarrassment creeping up his face and reverted to his tried-and-true defense for any of Yuji's insinuations and himself and Miyoko! "Miyoko means nothing to me, you fat tub of goo!"

Atsushi's claim brought Miyoko's fantasy crashing down. Soon, all three were entangled in a mess of punches, kicks, and chomping teeth. Calmly watching the trio fight with amusement was Kasumi Masaki, Yosho's beloved wife.

The night before, Kasumi Masaki had opened the door to her sister's room inside the Masaki house for the last time. The next morning, Naoko would move into the house at the foot of the Masaki shrine with her new husband Seikou Seikou. Naoko had been living in the newly constructed Masaki house with Kasumi and Yosho, whom Naoko now called Katsuhito ever since Yosho and the other villagers rebuilt it. Naoko and Seikou's new home was put at the base of the hill the Masaki house was built on so that the two branches of the Masaki clan would be always be close to one-another.

When Naoko heard the Shoji door slide open, she turned to see her sister and smiled peacefully. The tension and jealousy that Naoko had once felt towards her sister had long since been buried. In the few years since Yosho had arrived and changed their village, Naoko felt as if she had re-met her sister. Kasumi was a new person to her- the same in every way, yet totally different. Kasumi had not changed, as far as Naoko was could tell, excepting that she seemed much happier because she was with Yosho. No, it was not Kasumi that had changed. Naoko knew that the change had come from within herself. The doubt and anger in her own soul was no longer there. It had burned away along with half the village and her childhood home the night of Yoritomo's fire. From the horrible terror that had been inflicted upon her family, friends, and neighbors, Naoko had emerged from the ashes a better person. It wasn't just the invasion that had changed her. In those days Naoko discovered who her sister really was. She had Yosho to thank for that. Like everyone else in the village, Naoko was in debt to Yosho in a way she could never repay. Of course, she had Seikou to thank as well. Seikou. Never once until that day had she ever considered him as anything other than a spoilt and selfish bastard. Naoko could still remember the way he had astonished her- astonished all of them- by giving his inheritance to pay for Lord General Sutso's protection. The complete reversal of character had fascinated her.

Ever since her father died- only a few months after Seikou's change of heart- he seemed to become a totally different person. After Yasunori died, Yosho made the announcement that construction on a stone stairway from the edge of the village to the new shrine would commence. Yosho put Seikou in charge of the construction and assigned Naoko as his right-hand woman. The time alone together had given Seikou and Naoko a chance to learn much about each other. As time passed, Naoko had felt herself being drawn closer to him. Like her sister, she had to meet Seikou all over again.

"Is Yosho asleep?" Naoko asked.

"Yes. Are you nervous?"

"Haven't slept in two days," Naoko said with a smile.

The sisters erupted with laughter and embraced each other.

"I'm so happy for you both," Kasumi said happily.

"Get some sleep, Kasumi. I've given up on it."

Kasumi hugged her sister once more and stepped out of the room. Taking a last look at her sister, Kasumi bowed her head in respect.

"Father would be proud of you," Kasumi whispered as the shoji slid shut.

Kasumi replayed the previous night in her mind. Now her sister was married. She sighed in relief as one of her fears was put to rest. For many years she had wondered if Naoko would ever find happiness. Seikou and Naoko now had a chance to find it together. Kasumi remembered the pain that both her younger sister and Seikou had felt all their lives. Both had tried so hard to hide it. Now their emptiness was filled. Kasumi knew that she would long remember this day that signaled the end to so much suffering in the lives of two of her closest friends.

Looking down at Yosho's garments in her arms, Kasumi was reminded of the hardships in life. Hardships were always upon them, but days like today reminded her that not all hardships last. Things can get better even if they would have worries and burdens until the day they were all dead.

"KASUMI-SAN!"

The loud shrieking sound of her own name interrupted Kasumi's daydreaming. Still shaking from the startling sound, Kasumi turned to see that the bellowing call had come from Atsushi, trailed by Yuji and Miyoko.

"Not so loud!" Kasumi barked to Atsushi.

"I'm sorry Kasumi-san, but aren't you going to follow Seikou and Naoko over to the house?

Kasumi remembered that was the plan that the group had decided upon a few days earlier. Shinobu-chan was taking care of Kasumi's duties for the evening so that Yosho and Kasumi would be free to enjoy the celebration. Now she was unsure if her husband would have time to attend at all. _Kasumi-chan, I'm not sure how long I'll be out, but don't wait for me. Have a good time with Naoko and Seikou!_ Yosho had said before leaving.

"Yes, I'm coming."

"Well, where is Katsuhito?" Atsushi asked as he scanned the crowd.

"He has work to do," Kasumi replied gently.

The other three sighed. All had hoped that Yosho would be able to relax and enjoy the day.

"How about Yumi? Is she still coming?" Kasumi asked politely.

Miyoko and Atsushi grinned and stared at Yuji, who was blushing brightly.

"W-Why are you lookin' at me? I'm not her keeper!" Yuji said defensively.

"Ahhh… but you are my baby sister's ai-jin, are you not?" Atsushi probed.

"'Ai-jin?' You're a pervert, Atsushi! Sh- She's only ten!" Yuji stammered back.

Ai-jin roughly meant lover, like a girlfriend, but much more personal. For years after Yumi's declaration of affection to Yuji, Atsushi had enjoyed taunting his friend over his relationship with his younger sister.

"Yuji, do you or do you not know if she's coming?" Kasumi asked calmly.

"Umm," Yuji paused while Atsushi grinned, "I… think she mentioned that she would be getting off of work at the Bunto/Iraga restaurant before dark… that's uh… all I know."

"Good! Let's get going. Seikou and Naoko are probably already at the House wondering where we are." Kasumi commented before leading the way up the unfinished stone steps to the Masaki Shrine.

"Oh Kasumi!" Miyoko called sweetly.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Kasumi paused for a second and then smiled, hitting herself on the head. "Shinobu-chan is still waiting! How stupid of me. You three go ahead, I'll be up in a little while."

Gisei pulled the flap entrance to Kichu's house back and let Katsuhito-dono enter first. The nurse let go of Kichu's hand and approached Yosho. The look in her eyes told Yosho what he had feared. Nonetheless, the tiny girl whispered in Yosho's ear that the wound had indeed ruptured. As she whispered, Yosho looked into Kichu's face. The man did not seem to be in any pain. Instead, he smiled contently into Yosho's eyes.

"How are you, Yosho-dono." Kichu asked politely.

"Happy to see you, as always, dear friend."

Kichu was one of the only villagers who still called Yosho by his birth name. Only his wife and a few others still called him "Yosho". Now, Kichu called the name in his frail and drained voice. There was no energy left to his words as his organs began to shut down.

Yosho motioned for the girl to move away as he knelt down on the floor and took Kichu's hand. Yosho saw a tiny puddle of blood under Kichu's right side where the wound had ruptured. Yosho felt his heart sigh. He assumed that the old man must have torn it by tossing in his sleep.

"You've kept strong all this time Kichu-san. You have done very well."

"I'm dying, Yosho-dono," Kichu said with a smile.

"No one can know for sure when they will die,"

"I know I am _dying_. It won't be long now."

Yosho pulled Kichu's hand closer to his chest. There was nothing else his knowledge could do for him. He had visited Kichu every day since the accident. Until today, Yosho had expected Kichu to make a recovery. Yosho felt frustration at that which he could not control. On Jurai, Kichu could have been saved, but Earth could not hold him any longer. With all his knowledge, Yosho could not stop such a primitive problem from taking another one of his friends. Life was fragile on Earth. It was a lesson that Yosho had been slow to learn. The first time he had realized the frailty of life on Earth had been when his father-in-law, Yasunori had died. Since then, a few others had passed. Each one had been a loss for Yosho.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Kichu-san?"

The old man's eyes glazed over warmly. "Is there anything you _haven't_ done for me, Yosho?"

Gisei and all the rest in attendance were now crying.

"You let me live a few years longer, Yosho. My friends have a future because of you, and I've lived long enough to see part of it. These last few years have been the best of my life. Thank you, Yosho."

The bleeding stopped and Kichu's hand grew cold in Yosho's. Though the color had gone from his face and his lips had turned pale, the old man seemed to be resting- finally getting the peace he so long deserved.

The crowd of wedding-watchers stopped at the foot of the steps as Naoko and Seikou turned to wave good-bye. The crowd cheered as a whole for one last time before shouting their good-byes and good-lucks. People began to return to work, light in their steps and happily anticipating further celebration when their daily tasks were complete. One anonymous face in the crowd was not so excited. Shoji Tatsuki had yet to discover any clues as to Prince Yosho's whereabouts. In talking to the villagers of Han'ei, he had only managed to learn a little about the town. Apparently, the village was almost taken over by an evil warlord several years earlier. The local priest had led a revolt that saved the village. It came as no surprise to Shoji that such a primitive civilization was accepting of so many superstitions and legends.

_Yep, they say 'ere's a demon waitin' up in tha cave near the hills! My husband's brother's third daughter says she saw it._

_I've heard that if you pray for rain at the sacred tree it will grant your wish._

_Planted in the ground on the edge of town is a sacred sword that can cut through rock!_

_You're new to these parts eh? Suppose you haven't heard this yet, but a few years back, a dragon burned this entire village!_

"A dragon?" Shoji asked suspiciously.

The villager Shoji had been speaking with slammed down his bottle of sake and belched loudly. Shoji was startled by the gross display, but was quick not to judge this Earthling by Juraian standards.

"Sir- you were saying-"

"HEY YUMI, MORE SAKE!" the villager shouted loudly.

Shoji had followed a group of villagers to a tiny restaurant near the center of town. The sign hanging in the front read "Bunto-Iraga Hostelry- Open till Mid-night" in large black letters. The structure was little more than a square shaped bar and a few tables underneath a large roof, but Shoji found himself enjoying the atmosphere. His current informant however, was being difficult with him. Obviously the man drank too much wine for the celebration. Normally, Shoji would have left and sought out more clues, but the story about the "dragon" had piqued Shoji's curiosity. Shoji was losing his patience with the man when the barmaid approached them.

"About time, girlie! How's about another drink on the house? Sake would do just fine!" the intoxicated man said with a slurred speech.

"No."

"… what do you mean, 'no'?"

"No more for you,"

"Ah, come on, I'll pay fer it!"

"No. You're drunk."

Shoji admired the tiny young girl for her stiff resistance to the older man's pleadings. As she took the man's sake cup away she did not refill it. The older man made a grab for the flask but the girl deftly moved out of his way, causing the drunken villager to spill onto the floor. She stepped over his body without flinching and looked Shoji directly in the eyes.

"What'll you have?" she said quietly.

Shoji looked –the girl over from head to toe. She appeared to be about eleven or twelve years old. Her hair was a cut short and dark black, almost blue in the dark lighting of the tavern. In her eyes was a quiet emptiness- empty of pretension, he thought. Shoji concluded that she was the honest type- speaking only rarely but candidly. Her dress was practical. She wore a dark blue kimono with the sleeves cuffed and rolled up to shoulder length, presumably to make it easier to work in. She was instantly intriguing to Shoji.

"Why did you bring food in here?" she asked again.

Shoji looked down at a plate of half-eaten fish he had poking at. "Oh- I didn't mean to insult you-"

"you didn't" she interrupted.

"… it's just that I promised the old lady down the street that I would buy from her. I still plan on getting something- tea, if you have it."

Yumi scribbled the order down on her pad, bowed her head to Yosho and handed the order to the chef.

"Thanks Yumi," the man behind the bar said politely.

"How come you'll serve him and not me?" the man on the floor questioned the bartender with a sad tone in his voice.

"Sakata-kun, if you don't get up and go to work you're going to get fired!" someone in the room yelled out loudly.

"I don't care! Can I please have more sake?"

"Rrr… if you aren't off the floor and out of here in the next minute I'll tell Katsuhito-san! He'll be sure to straighten you out!"

Upon hearing the name "Katsuhito-san" the man's eyes bulged from their sockets. Within moments, Sakata-kun was on his feet and scrambling for the exit. All the patrons laughed heartily at the man as he made his way to work. Shoji found himself smiling as well. As much as he had intended to keep a low profile, Shoji had found himself interacting with more and more of the villagers. It wasn't just so he could gather more information about his mission. The people of Earth- or at least the town where Shoji was investigating- seemed quite happy and content. Shoji admired their hard work and easy-going attitudes. On Jurai, Shoji had known too many Juraians within the royal families who were far less amicable and barely worked at all. Shoji realized the importance of Jurai in the galaxy, but it seemed to him that far too many Royal family members were caught in the extremes with only a few exceptions- those who were consumed by their endless supply of work, never stopping to relax, and those pampered elites who did nothing but gossip and lay about all day. Thinking about it, Shoji realized he fell into that first category.

_That's why you're best, Shoji. You do what you're told. _Yoshinobu had said this to him on a day Shoji would never forget.

It was the day during the week that was usually reserved for Galaxy Academy students personal use. Shoji and several hundred other classmates were casually playing outside and relaxing when out of nowhere, Yoshinobu-sensei appeared, running up to Shoji directly and immediately giving him orders.

"Kill Shiroh-senpai!" a young Shoji had asked Yoshinobu-sensei in astonishment.

"Yes, kill him! There is no time to waste!" Yoshinobu-sensei had said, thrusting a sheathed sword into his hands.

From across the courtyard, Shoji could see Shiroh, talking with a few of his friends. To Shoji, he seemed like a completely normal youth- laughing and chatting happily- completely unaware of what Shoji had been ordered to do to him. Shoji looked down at the device in his hands. Reluctantly, he pulled the blade from the scabbard and observed the gleam from the sword. Shoji's heart was pounding in his chest. At only 14 years of age, Yoshinobu-sensei expected Shoji to kill his older classmate, Shiroh Amaki; a student at the Galaxy Police whom Shoji did not know very well. Shoji had talked to Shiroh a handful of times, perhaps more. He never liked him greatly nor disliked him. Nonetheless, he had been ordered to kill Shiroh.

Yoshinobu looked down on Shoji with a frown on his face. "Do you understand!"

Forcing back the great surge of emotion in his brain, the sword began to quake in his hand. His training seemed to rush over him. In something that resembled a fright, or panic, Shoji rushed across the lawn. His heart felt as if it would burst. The sword chattered uneasily in his shaking hands. Classmates rushed out of Shoji's way in fear of the weapon in his hands and the look in his eye. When Shoji was only a few feet away from Shiroh, the older boy began to turn around. Faced with his victim, Shoji lunged forth and felt the weapon hit its mark. Shiroh's eyes did not change, nor did the expression on his face. Panting ferociously, Shoji followed the sword from the hilt he clenched in his hands to the center of Shiroh's chest. The point where the sword met Shiroh did not bleed. After a moment, the entire sword began to sizzle and disappear, leaving Shoji with nothing in his hands. Shoji looked at Shiroh in confusion. All around him, his classmates began to clap their hands together in congratulations. Shiroh laughed and grinned at Shoji, who was speechless. The next thing he knew, Yoshinobu-sensei's hand was patting his shoulder. The old man was quite pleased.

"Well done, Shoji. Well done! You didn't even think twice about it. _That's why you're best, Shoji. You do what you're told. _Here's a man who knows how to follow orders!" Yoshinobu-sensei had exclaimed to a roar of agreement from Shoji's fellow classmates.

Shoji still had not taken his eyes off of Shiroh, who now noticed the expression Shoji was making, and appeared puzzled himself. Shoji felt himself being led away by Yoshinobu, leaving Shiroh to talk with the rest of his friends about his acting performance. Yoshinobu-sensei explained to Shoji what a great thing he had done and how it normally took a student much longer to perform their duty. _Most students have to have a reason to kill, Shoji- to do what they should have done in the first place. If I had said 'Shiroh is a spy, he has come to destroy the Academy,' they would have understood, but you didn't even need that! Congratulations, Shoji. Sleep well, knowing you passed with flying colors. I had a few upper-level instructors watching the test today my boy- friends of mine- they certainly were impressed with your performance. They'll help you in your career- not only as a student, but later on in life as well. You made me proud today, Shoji._

Shoji did not sleep that night. Every time his eyes were closed, he saw Shiroh's face. The next morning, his mother called to congratulate him as well. She had been informed by Yoshinobu-sensei personally.

"That Katsuhito threat really got him going, didn't it, Bunto-san?" a farmer asked the bartender, interrupting Shoji's memory.

Yuji's father, Bunto-san, smacked the back end of Sakata's bottle to clean it off and quickly handed it to another customer. "Yeah, I thought he'd wise up if I threw out Katsuhito-dono's name! That ol' coot ain't about to risk being scolded by my close and personal friend, Katsuhito-dono!" Bunto bragged.

While the patrons laughed at Bunto-san's comment, Shoji remembered something. Katsuhito? That's the name the newlyweds told me to ask for… Shoji thought to himself.

"Fuck Katsuhito-dono."

The entire room fell silent. All eyes fell on the angry young man who had cast the slur against the beloved town figure. At the end of the bar was Hideo, a local farmer. He had entered the bar a few minutes before Shoji had arrived along with his son, Nobu. Both were dressed in loose clothing and straw hats to keep cool during the long, hard hours of fieldwork. Nobu was 17 and his father was 33. Neither father nor son was well kempt. Like most farmers in the village, they were poor but getting by under Yosho's leadership. Nobu had never been accepting of Yosho's guidance. In his own mind, it was Yosho who had hampered the town's recovery. Years ago, Yosho- Katsuhito, as he would come to be called- had taken a powerful hand in determining where the town's resources would go, who would work particular jobs, where to plant and when. It was a big change for the people of the village, who previously had farmed only for their own families. Yosho's policy had been one of community care, where each villager played a part in servicing the community. Though Nobu had sat mostly silent for the past few years of Katsuhito's guidance, he had occasionally complained about the direction Katsuhito-dono was leading Han'ei. What had been a quiet grumbling to his father had become frequent as of late. Hideo had told his son to shut up and respect Katsuhito-dono for what he was. Now, the damn had broken. In public, Nobu had insulted the priest of the Masaki Shrine and the leader of Han'ei. The patrons of the _Bunto-Iraga Hostelry_ now watched with growing tension as Hideo stared wide-eyed at his defiant son who ignored his father and quickly gulped down the last of his sake. Hideo's body trembled aghast with anger and disbelief at the rudeness his son had shown.

"_What did you say_!" Hideo asked breathlessly.

"He's a liar," Nobu responded quickly, "its time somebody said it!" he added forcefully.

"You don't know what you're saying!"

"No, father, you're wrong. We work for him like slaves- he lives in that house on top of the hill like a daimyo while we live in stinking hovels!"

Shoji watched the argument between father and son quietly from his corner. He was intrigued by the youth's opinion of the local priest. Since arriving in the village, Shoji had heard nothing but praise for the man. Looking around the room, Shoji noticed that most patrons were obviously disgusted with Nobu's indictment. Those not frowning in contempt were aghast at the open confrontation of father and son.

"Ungrateful! We wouldn't have a home if not for Katsuhito-dono! Are you so disrespectful as to forget that it was Lord Katsuhito who was first to help us build our hou-"

"So that means we have to spend the rest of our lives trying to please him! You only do what he tells you to do, father! Do this! Do that! I'm tired of it! You want to be his dog then so be it, but I'm not gonna listen to his shit anymore!"

"Don't you say it!"

"I'll do what I please! Fuck him!"

Hideo pulled back his hand and struck Nobu across the face with an open palm. The blow took the boy by surprise. When the shock wore off, Nobu was silent. The open hand reminded him that Hideo was father, and he was just a child.

"It's a good thing your mother didn't live long enough to see you turn out like this," Hideo said in soft, sharp voice, "Lord Katsuhito is the only reason you're alive today, son. Without him, you, and I, and everyone else in this village would have been killed by Yoritomo… he kept us calm in last year's famine and he's shown us how to work together, he's rebuilt our village! We may be not be rich, but we're not starving! We're alive, that's what's important!"

"Mother's dead," Nobu replied as tears ran down his face.

"Yes, son. She's gone," Hideo said as he put his hand on Nobu's shoulder, "but remember that Lord Katsuhito was there by her side when she died as well. He's been there for everyone, and for that he deserves your respect."

After a moment, Hideo embraced his son and let him cry silently for a moment. "You will apologize to Katsuhito-dono," the father said firmly.

"Yes, father," Nobu replied, "I'm sorry… for offending you also."

The scene had several patrons choked up. As soon as Hideo and Nobu left the room, things at the Hostelry went back to business. Quietly, the young waitress who had taken Shoji's order slid a cup of tea in front of him and stepped away without a word. Shoji was still fascinated by what had transpired. He decided that if his search for Yosho was not over by the end of the day, he would perhaps reconsider staying in "Katsuhito"-dono's home for the evening. Shoji wondered what he was like as a person. Everyone's lives seemed to tie back to this man. As the bartenders came close, Shoji decided to inquire further.

"Barkeep?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a question for you,"

The barkeeper looked at Shoji for a moment and studied his face. "Hmm… you look real familiar… you the nephew of old Songo Takanawa, Gengi Takanawa's boy?" the large-bellied barkeeper asked.

"No, I'm not," Shoji replied quickly, "I'm just passing through town."

"Alrighty, well I'm Bunto. This mop behind me is my partner, Iraga!" with those words, the rough-looking older man on the other side of the bar nodded his head and gave Shoji a quick peek at the badly kept teeth rotting away behind his lips. Quickly, the skinny man with the bad teeth turned away and continued serving a plate of fish to a customer.

"Nice to make your acquaintance," Shoji said politely, "I was wondering… what can you tell me about this priest, Katsuhito-dono?"

The fat man put his hands down firmly on the table and looked at Shoji suspiciously. "He's one of my closest friends! What do you want to know about him fer, eh!" Bunto said with a growing anger in his voice.

Shoji remained unintimidated. "I've been invited to stay at his home this evening… I just wanted to know a little bit about the man since everyone seems to think so highly of him."

"Oh," Bunto said as he returned to his cleaning.

"I haven't met him- his wife invited me over,"

"Kasumi-san." Bunto explained for Shoji.

"Yes. Well, I just managed to catch a glimpse of him today at the wedding. He seemed very young from a distance."

"Yeah, but don't let that fool ya! Old Katsuhito-dono is as wise as any sage, strong as a hungry bear and crafty as a fox. Come ta think of it, I don't know how old he is…. never did say."

Shoji was still curious. "Is… what the other man said true? About him saving the village?"

"Yeah, it is. Saw it happen with my own eyes."

"What exactly did he do?"

"Everything. Katsuhito taught us to stand up for ourselves. Now we aren't afraid anymore. Used to be a time when people was killed in the middle of the night. Katsuhito came and put a stop to it. Nobody burns our crops no more. He's shown us how to share and make do with we gots so ain't nobody starvin' neither. Like that guy was sayin' he's spent every day bustin' his ass ta get things better 'round here. He rebuilt the sacred Shrine after it burnt to the ground and made sure everybody in tha village got a roof over their head."

"Interesting," Shoji replied.

"He's been a real friend to my boy, Yuji, as well. Real lovable kinda guy, never thinks of himself."

"I see,"

"Plus he's a great fighter," Bunto-san added. At this point, Shoji stopped the cup before it touched his lips. His skin began to prickle up in growing curiosity as Bunto began again. "a real man's man. Tough as hell, ain't nobody ever beat him. When the village was invaded few years back, Katsuhito musta taken out thirty, no-maybe forty! Forty or more samurai by himself. I've never seen anything like it and don't expect to ever again."

Shoji sat motionless and cold, listening to Bunto-san's description of Katsuhito. There was something on his mind. A picture was forming that was all at once exciting and potentially meaningless. Shoji's expression seemed distant. Bunto-san noticed it immediately.

"You okay, fella?"

"Yes," Shoji responded tonelessly. "You were saying- about the priest?" Shoji asked. His voice had changed. Now Bunto felt as if he was being interrogated. The tone in Shoji's voice sent a shiver through him. Bunto suddenly felt uneasy about talking to the stranger.

"Well… he came here about four years ago- a little while before old Yasunori Masaki died."

"Four years ago?" Shoji repeated. "Is that when you said Katsuhito-dono first appeared?"

"Yeah," Bunto said uneasily, "'cept he wasn't called Katsuhito back then."

"What?"

"Well, Katsuhito's the name Yasunori give 'em. People 'round here been callin' him that ever since. Before that we called him the name he told us… Yosho."

Shoji's eyes darted away from Bunto and down at the floor. Bunto knew by Shoji's confusing behavior that something was wrong.

"Thank you for the drinks," Shoji said as he stood up. Reaching his hand into his tunic, he pulled out several coins and tossed them on the table, throwing one to Yumi, his waitress. Quickly, Shoji headed for an exit.

"Hey! Hold up! You never told me your name… or what you're doin' here!" Bunto exclaimed.

Shoji stopped in his tracks. "I'm looking for someone." Shoji replied coldly.

"Well… do you need help with somethin'?" Bunto asked politely.

"No," Shoji replied, "I found what I'm looking for."

With that, Shoji vanished into the streets, disappearing quickly. Bunto looked back at his old friend Iraga, who shook his head ominously. Bunto wiped the sweat from his forehead. It was a hot day, and there were customers to attend to. Before he could get back to his duties, Yumi stepped in front of his way. Her face always blank, Yumi calmly stuck her hand out and showed Bunto the coin Shoji had paid her. It was a gold ryu, worth a hundred times her normal tip when tips were actually given. Bunto stared at the amount in astonishment before looking at Shoji's table. The stranger had dropped six such coins as payment for a single cup of cha. Suddenly, Bunto was afraid.

"Shinobu-chan!" Kasumi called as she stepped into Shinobu's house.

"Ahh! Oh! You scared me, Kasumi-san!"

"I'm sorry!" Kasumi giggled, "your mother let me in."

"Oh, allright. Well, I know what you came for! It's in the other room."

Kasumi thanked Shinobu and quietly peeked around the corner into the back room. Softly, she smiled.

"Will you need me tonight?" Shinobu asked quietly.

"No," Kasumi replied, "I'll be fine. Take the rest of the day off and I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you, Kasumi-san!"

Twigs snapped and twisted as Shoji crashed through the brush at full speed. The sun was starting to set and the sky began to turn pink. His heart was pounding at the effort of racing through the trees and forest, unseen by the villagers of Han'ei. Twisting the ring on his finger, Shoji's earthling disguise vanished. His pristine white Juraian uniform took it's place. The material felt good on his skin as he raced through the forest. _It's him. He's the one. _Shoji put the pieces together in his mind and found they fit perfectly. The boy who had led him into the village had shown Shoji where the priest, "Katsuhito"- Yosho's disguise, was living at the top of the mountain. Now Shoji wasted no time in stalking Yosho. All he had to do was find him at his home. In his mind, Shoji was rethinking his plan of attack. He tapped away at his control device worn like a watch on his wrist. In Earth's orbit, _Hoshikumo_ moved to coordinates near the Masaki house. A quick report on the "magic tree" had confirmed Shoji's suspicions. It was _Funaho_. The tree was intact, and completely capable of sending distress messages. Now there was no doubt that Yosho was indeed hiding himself. Shoji did not send a request to _Hoshikumo_ for any of the equipment given to him for capturing Prince Yosho. Such weapons were not needed, Shoji decided. Surprise should be enough. It felt dishonorable to attack the Prince using such devices. Shoji had prepared his mind for this task. That was all that was needed. Shoji pulled his sword key from his tunic in readiness. The hill was getting steeper. As he ducked and dodged the branches and limbs of trees, Shoji was reminded of something.

Shoji remembered his Galaxy Academy days- training in the wildernesses of the planets within the star system owned by the Academy. It was almost a forgotten memory, but one such expedition was through a jungle much like the one he was racing through now. The task was to complete an obstacle course: all GA cadets of sophomore standing and above were ordered to race across the equator of wilderness planet K-590 and be first to reach the starting point again. Shoji grabbed a low hanging branch and swung across a river. Three of his classmates were all that was left of his competition. Shoji let go of the branch and crashed into the boggy water that was several feet deep. Not wasting any time, he was only a few meters away from the cadet in third place. His heart racing faster than he had ever known, Shoji managed to catch up to the thirdplace cadet. Both Shoji and thirplaceman were desperately attempting to pass each other. One of the booby traps set up by the academy popped out of the ground and shot a flaming pillar at the pair. While Shoji went high and jumped over the wall of flame, the cadet in third place decided to go low. Unfortunately, the flames were too close to the ground and the cadet could not pass. There was no time for Shoji to rejoice over taking third place. His mind was already on cadet number two. With a burst of speed, Shoji overtook an astonished cadet number two, who ran smack into a low branch. Now in second, Shoji saw the cadet in first place. He was an upperclassman- that much was evident by his size. Probably a senior, Shoji judged. The cadet was fast. Too fast, Shoji realized. Shoji was seconds behind the cadet who deftly navigated rope swings, long jumps, pitfalls, and academy booby traps. Shoji could not believe the skill the cadet had displayed. There was no catching up to him. Shoji shook the thought away and remembered Yoshinobu-sensei telling him that he could achieve anything. Stretching himself to the limit, Shoji managed to get only a few feet behind the first cadet. Realizing that Shoji was so close, the first cadet quickly flipped his head around to see who was gaining on him. In that instant, Shoji saw the cadet's eyes. They were a deep purple-brown color.

Quickly Yosho's head turned back to task. Shoji again burst forward, almost side-by-side with Yosho but still trailing him by inches. The booby traps became more intense. In unison, Shoji and Yosho narrowly escape being clipped by a particle beam followed by a razor trap. Shoji was not as good at handling the traps as Yosho had been. Now, Yosho was moving away from Shoji, who was shocked at being left behind. His mind had screamed _no! impossible!_ But Yosho again gained distance as the ground fell out beneath their feet revealing a spiked pitfall below. Yosho leapt across the chasm and landed perfectly. Shoji had been unable to coordinate his footing. Misjudging the distance, Shoji overstepped the ledge and almost fell to his death. With quick reflexes, Shoji managed to catch onto the ledge. His hands desperately fumbled as chunks of earth gave way and fell into the pit. Now first in the race, Yosho's ear picked up Shoji's desperate panting and the sound of earth snapping. Quickly, Yosho abandoned the race and leapt across the gorge. Reaching down towards Shoji, he offered his arm in assistance. Frantically, Shoji snapped his hand onto Yosho's and together they brought Shoji from the edge of the pitfall. Breathing heavily, Shoji looked up at Yosho. The Prince was calm and cool. There was no heavy panting, as with Shoji. Looking in his eyes, Shoji was about to say thank you when 10 Academy cadets overtook them in the race. Now they would have to catch up. Yosho calmly turned his head to see the cadets disappear into the jungle. He smiled at Shoji and leapt back over the gorge. Shoji watched him vanish into the forest. He was still shaking with fear. Numbly, Shoji continued on his path to the finish line.

_It doesn't mean anything. I will do my duty! _Shoji thought to himself. The fact that Yosho had helped him truly was no bother to Shoji for the mission he had been given. Living together with the other cadets over a number of years and under dangerous and stressful situations, Shoji had been saved by many cadets and had saved quite a few himself. It was something else that bothered Shoji. It was the way in which Yosho had handled himself in risking the outcome of the contest. Shoji fought away his feelings. He remembered Yoshinobu-sensei and why he was the best. _You do as you're told, without questioning it. _But Yoshinobu-sensei was wrong. He did question his orders. He had questioned the guards at the throneroom who had asked him to remove his key. But they were not his superiors- _what do you care about those beneath you?_ Sensei had given him two conflicting pieces of advice. What was the difference? Tree limbs smashed by him as he ran through the forest, faster and faster. He felt his chest tightening. Again he remembered Yoshinobu words, _what do you care?_ _SAY IT! MY DUTY IS TO MY KING!_

Other voices raced through his mind as he dashed through the bending trees. He suddenly found it hard to breath. What was the right thing to do? He knew what Yoshinobu-sensei had said. Now he forced himself to try not to think about the assignment… still, the voices came.

_The House of Tatsuki depends on you, Shoji!_

_Do you think you're as strong as Yosho?_

_Put yourself in the King's good graces and the galaxy is wide open!_

_Yosho may not want to return home_

_Congratulations, Shoji! You made me proud today!_

_Each man is looking to find his harmony, Shoji._

_He will always love me._

_You WILL bring him home… Do you understand me?_

_Yes, sire!_

With a violent and blinding shriek, Shoji wiped his mind clean and dashed away the last of his doubts. _Yes, that's what they are._ Shoji thought to himself. Doubts. It was not his duty to question the King of Jurai. He had a mission to fulfill- it was given and Shoji had accepted it willingly. Shoji reminded himself that he was in no place to question the King's wisdom. The King does what he does for the good of Jurai. Confidence swept over him. There was no question now. He would capture Yosho. All at once, the brush cleared and Shoji found himself in front of a two-story structure. A glance at the guests on the front lawn confirmed his assumption that this was the Masaki house. Chatting away in the front lawn were Miyoko, Atsushi and Yuji. Shoji watched from his hiding place on the side of the house as the trio spotted Naoko and Seikou coming up the path to the shrine. Yuji, Atsushi and Miyoko moved away from the house to intercept Naoko and Seikou, leaving the house unguarded. Shoji then heard a sound from inside. It was a tiny tapping noise. Instantly, Shoji readied his sword and crept around to the back porch entrance. Yosho was inside. He could feel it.

Shoji stepped inside the door and stepped lightly, not wanting the floorboards beneath his feet to buckle and announce his entrance. Silently, he raised his weapon. The tiny tapping noise was growing louder. Now the noise was clearer. It was a chopping noise.

CHOP, CHOP, CHOP

Shoji stopped before entering the room where the noise was coming from.

CHOP, CHOP, CHOP

The confidence from before had been shaken. Now he felt his hand quiver. Again, he fought away the last bit of his conscience that asked for him to stop. To leave. Turn around and go. His hand stopped shaking.

CHOP, CHOP, CHOP, CHOP

Shoji quickly and silently moved into the room. His posture ready for attack.

The room was a tiny kitchen. Cut into the right wall was a window, from which spilled a soft light where dust motes floated gently. Across the room was a beautiful woman- _the girl from earlier… Kasumi_- Shoji reminded himself. She was facing the opposite direction, unable to see that Shoji had entered the room. In her hand was a knife. She continued chopping away at the tiny red radishes on her cutting board, completely unaware of Shoji's presence. On her back, a tiny bundle was strapped down securely. Inside was an infant, no more than several months old. The tiny head noticed Shoji, and looked in his direction. Shoji stared back at the child. His sword was still in the ready position. Shoji found that he could not move. Staring back at him was a set of deep, gentle eyes. Like an ocean before the storm, the child's dark purple eyes washed over him.

CHOP, CHOP-

Kasumi gasped. She turned around face-to-face with a man much like her husband. Dressed in the same clothes he had once worn. His hair was dark, long, and black like Yosho's. Only his eyes were different. Staring back at her were a set of dark green eyes alive with powerful emotion that could have been shock or fear… or perhaps a sudden clarity. Kasumi held her breath in fear and blinked her eyes. The man was gone. Kasumi looked around, but nothing was there. Had she been dreaming? Had someone truly been watching her?

"Kasumi-chan," Yosho called from the back entrance to the kitchen.

Kasumi gasped again and turned around. "Yosho!"

"What's the matter?" Yosho asked with a smile.

Kasumi turned back around to where she had seen the vision of the intruder. Nothing… only the dark brown walls of the kitchen. "Nothing… I guess I just scared myself."

Yosho looked Kasumi over to make sure she was okay. Gently, he took her in his arms and felt her warmth. Kasumi was glad that he was home. She breathed in his scent deeply and kissed his chin. "How is our son today?" Yosho asked.

"Shinobu says he's been a little prince all day… didn't even cry when I left for the wedding."

Yosho took the child from Kasumi's papoose and held him high. "Good boy," Yosho pronounced. Yosho looked at his wife tenderly. There was a tired feel to his soft eyes. "Everyone's outside, Kasumi dear."

"Yosho, what's wrong?" Kasumi asked.

"Nothing. It's… I'll tell you later tonight, okay?"

Kasumi took Yosho's hand and squeezed it tightly. Together, they strolled out onto the lawn to welcome their loving friends.

The serene blue lights of Earth were no longer visible from the viewport inside _Hoshikumo_. Stars passed by quickly, as Shoji stared at the majestic nothingness of space. With the Sol system behind him, Shoji made his report to the King of Jurai on the secret transponder loaned to him by Jurai defense. The King said nothing as Shoji reported that Yosho was nowhere to be found on the planet. When Shoji finished his report, the King thanked him out of obligation and ended the transmission quickly. It was the first time Shoji had lied to a superior officer, much less the Emperor of Jurai.

Moments after ending his transmission to the king, the standard message indicator lit up, flashing brightly until Shoji calmly depressed the "receive" button. Instantly, a miniaturized holographic projection of his mother appeared on the dash of the control panel.

"Where have you been! Don't you know I've been calling for _days_ trying to reach you?"

"I've been busy, mother." Shoji replied softly.

"I'm sure," his mother responded with a hint of sarcasm. "The Emperor wanted you to perform a favor, didn't he?"

"Yes,"

"…well, let's have it. What did the king want?"

"It's confidential,"

"I don't have time for such nonsense! Tell me what happened!"

"No, mother." Shoji responded sternly.

Shoji's mother stared at the holographic depiction of her son's face. There was a seriousness about him. A new look was in his eye… it was something that she couldn't quite make out.

"Alright, I suppose the details are not important." Tatsuki-sama said, the cut in her voice diminished by Shoji's new demeanor, "just tell me this… did you succeed? Did you complete the task he gave you?" his mother asked breathlessly.

"No," Shoji replied, "I failed."

Shoji's mother bowed her head. Her old eyes were glazed over with tears of frustration. Her mouth was crooked from keeping back angry words. Shoji watched as his mother threw him an evil glare. Her eyes indicted him with failure. With a deep sigh, she cast out her rancor and looked her son in the eyes with all deliberate seriousness.

"That's unfortunate," she hissed, "don't worry. I can recover from this," Shoji's mother said softly, "when you get back, you're going to have to tell me everything that happened."

"No!" Shoji said forcefully, "I've already told you- it was a confidential matter. I won't tell you, or anyone else about it."

"Shoji-!" his mother said in astonishment.

"Ever!" Shoji added.

"Oh Shoji! I know you think you have some "duty" to the Empire, but you're not some faceless soldier- you are a Tatsuki and my only son! It is your _duty_ as my son to help-"

"I'm not doing this out of _duty_, mother. I keep my word because it's the right thing to do."

"Shoji!" his mother said softly. He could not remember his mother ever sounding so hurt before. In her eyes, Shoji's thought he saw the swell of tears behind her angry face.

"I'll see you first thing when I return. Good-bye."

With those parting words, Shoji turned out the communicator. He was alone once more… like his mother. Her life of scrambling to the top, plotting, scheming, desperately trying to rise above her own self had left her a tired, bitter old woman- insecure of herself and hating the world around her. Shoji knew that he had to stand up to her just then- like he had stood up to the King's orders- or risk becoming a shadow of his mother's wasted life. In defying them both, Shoji was unsure of where he was heading, but the uncertainty held its own kind of peacefulness.

Shoji remembered that, while on Earth, he never saw Yosho's face. To Shoji, it did not matter… he had seen enough.

_How wise Yosho was_, Shoji thought to himself. His time on Earth revealed the picture of a hard-working and honest man. Yosho had found his place in life, and it had made him happy. Suddenly, Shoji began to think of his father. On Jurai, his father was snickered at, insulted by many Juraians. _Weak Tatsuki_ they called him. Even his mother- her the most. Shoji had been raised with the notion of avoiding his father's mistaken aims in life. Now, Shoji thought differently. His father's words came back to him once more.

_Each man is looking to find his harmony, Shoji. Everything he does in life he does so that he might find harmony. It is a tender balance that occurs when the soul has come accord. Learn to recognize it in a man Shoji, so that one day you might find it for yourself._

_Yosho has found his harmony_. Shoji happily thought to himself. As he flew off into the unknown reaches of space, Shoji hoped that he would find harmony for himself.

As the stars grew dim, Shoji remembered the eyes on the child in that tiny kitchen. Just like the eyes that Shoji remembered seeing that day Yosho had saved him from death. Yosho's child was beautiful, Shoji remarked to himself.

As a second thought, Shoji remembered that he didn't entirely fail his mission. His duty was to bring Yosho home. Before he arrived on Earth, Shoji had wondered why Yosho would not return home.

Now Shoji had an answer.

"He_ is_ home."

_Hoshikumo_ whistled in agreement. Together, they sailed home across the stars. Jurai lay ahead, waiting patiently.

Dinner at the Masaki house had seldom, if ever, made the colored collection of human lives within feel so much like a family. Laughter was heavy within as Naoko and Seikou Masaki enjoyed their first dinner as husband and wife with their friends and family. At the head of the table was the happy couple, sitting in Yosho's spot, which he had given to them for the evening in their honor. On the left side of the low-sitting table closest to Naoko was an empty seat, awaiting another guest. Next was Yuji, Atsushi and Miyoko. On the right side closest to Seikou sat Kasumi, who held her infant child in her left arm. The next seat was occupied by Yosho and Kasumi's firstborn, who had just turned two years old. He was a quiet child, but still very excited. The term "terrible twos" was appropriate for the child, thus, he was sandwiched between Kasumi and Yosho at the table so that both parents could contain him.

At the end of the table opposite Naoko and Seikou was another empty seat, but it was neither waiting another guest nor was it unoccupied. The place was set for Yasunori Masaki, passed away three years next month.

This particular group had never attempted to achieve the quiet, peaceful event that passed for proper dinner function in upper class Japanese homes. This night, they wouldn't even come close. Among happy well-wishings, joyous laughter, recounts of fond memories, anecdotes and observations, the conversation was always forward thinking, begging each guest to consider the possibilities of their bright futures.

"What does it feel like Naoko? knowing you won't be sleepin' under this roof again!" Atsushi questioned.

"It's sad!" Naoko said with a smile that betrayed her own statement.

"You know you can stay here anytime you like," Kasumi said tenderly to her sister.

"Thank you," Naoko said as she brushed a tear out of her eye, "but I'm excited to be in Seikou's house."

"_Our house_, my dear," Seikou corrected as he kissed his new bride. "And we could always move in here, eh Katsuhito-dono?" Seikou asked with a smile.

"Of course," Yosho said as he returned the grin.

Both men knew that Seikou was making a joke. In the years since Seikou's change of heart, they had grown accustomed to poking fun at their former rivalry and distrust of one-another. Seikou knew that only a few years ago the thought of himself and Yosho living under the same roof and sharing the same air was unthinkable. _It's amazing how Seikou has changed himself_, Yosho thought happily. Yosho's eyes wandered down to where Seikou's left hand was caressing Naoko's. How _they_ have changed, Yosho corrected.

"Or we could live with Atsushi and Yuji, neh?" Seikou continued.

Atsushi and Yuji sneered and turned their noses. "Ha! Keep dreaming!" Atsushi responded, Yuji quickly grunting in agreement. As with Miyoko, Atsushi and Yuji would die before giving up their pretense of hatred for Seikou.

"I didn't get married so I could sleep in a tree with those two!" Naoko replied. "Why don't you sleep in the house we built for you?"

"It's infested!"

"Infested? With what?" Naoko asked in shock.

"Bugs." "Rats." Atsushi and Yuji said simultaneously, exposing their lie.

"You know darn well there's nothing wrong with the house!" Naoko accused, "You just don't want to leave that stupid tree!" Naoko indicted to the laughter of Seikou, Yosho, and Kasumi.

"Honestly, Atsushi" Naoko continued, getting lost in the joke, "where is Miyoko going to sleep when you marry-" Naoko stopped short.

Everyone paused and stared at Naoko, who blushed and covered her mouth. Naoko's eyes shot across the table to where the dirty, unkempt Atsushi sat next to the pampered and polished Miyoko. Miyoko and Atsushi sat blushed and blanched. Everyone else sat with held breath as Atsushi began to stutter out a denial. While some of the guests in attendance secretly thought that the social blunder was amusing, only Yuji had the audacity to grin and point out Atsushi's embarrassment.

"I uh… don't know what THAT's supposed ta mean, Naoko-" Atsushi exclaimed as his attention shifted back and forth from Miyoko to Yuji, "there's nothin' between- uh… well," Atsushi struggled. As he stared at Miyoko and blubbered out incoherencies, Miyoko bowed her blushed face from view. Locks of hair obscured her eyes which had turned glassy. Her bodily posture had surprised everyone. Normally, she would have been more insistent than Atsushi that there was nothing romantic between them. This time was different. She remained silent and motionless, as if trying to hold back turmoil within as Atsushi continued blabbering, "well, err, uh! What I mean is- why should it matter _where_ Miyoko sleeps, it won't be anywhere near me… er…us-"

Miyoko quickly got up from the table and stormed out of the room. Even Yuji stopped laughing. Yosho glanced at Kasumi, who bit her lower lip nervously. Something had greatly upset Miyoko, but no one knew for sure what it was.

Thankfully, the door on the opposite side of the room slid open and Yumi entered, breaking up the unpleasant scene. She had just gotten off of work and her hair was shiny with grease and sweat, tied up with a piece of cloth.

"Hello," she said tonelessly to the group.

"Hello, Yumi. How was work?" Naoko asked.

"Fine. Congratulations on your wedding," Yumi said softly.

"Thank you. I'm sorry you missed it."

Yumi did not reply to Naoko's comment, but Naoko didn't expect her to. It would be out of character for Yumi to be so talkative, thus Naoko was not offended that she didn't respond. Instead, Yumi calmly set her knapsack down on the floor and quickly scurried over behind the table to where Yuji was sitting. She knelt down on her knees and threw her arms around his neck. Yuji tensed up, but knew that it was useless trying to stop her. Yumi settled down in the empty spot and nudged Yuji's cheek against her own. Normally, Atsushi would make a snide comment about the younger girl's as-of-yet one-sided displays of affection towards Yuji. But now, Atsushi was not paying the slightest bit of attention. He was staring with his mouth agape out the door where Miyoko had just left. To those in attendance, it was as if there was no one in the room with him at all.

Yuji watched Atsushi and suddenly felt sad for his friend. Yumi, ever considerate of her lover's thoughts, finally noticed Atsushi's odd behavior.

"What's the matter with him?" she asked Yuji.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Kasumi answered for him.

After the incident with Miyoko and Atsushi, the dinner lost much of its vibrance. Things started going back to normal after dinner. While Seikou and Yosho chatted away on the porch, Kasumi and Naoko put away the mess left over from dinner.

"That was bad with Miyoko, wasn't it?" Naoko commented to Kasumi.

"Yes, it was."

"I just don't understand it… they're too old to keep pretending. Obviously, she loves him; she's turned down proposals from the richest men in all of Japan! She even turned down Lord Sustso's invitation to stay as his guest… with all those sons, she could have married and spent the rest of her life living like the sister of the Emperor himself!"

"He clearly loves her, too." Kasumi added. "He just doesn't know how to deal with the change he feels inside himself."

"It's been years! Years of denial, but nothing quite like this, it's… it's…" Naoko started to trail off, unable to describe their dilemma "they're too old to keep pretending." she repeated.

"That's just the problem," Kasumi replied, "old habits die hard."

Naoko quickly agreed, remembering her own struggle with an inferiority complex. Kasumi watched Naoko scrub away at a plate and chuckled to herself.

"I can't believe you," Kasumi said with a grin.

"Why's that?" Naoko said defensively.

"Cleaning those dishes!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Kasumi cocked her head to the side and stared at her younger sister as if she knew exactly what she meant. "Naoko… Don't you have better things to do on your wedding night?"

Naoko stopped scrubbing. "Where do you think I've been all afternoon?"

From outside, Yosho and Seikou could hear the girls laughing hysterically about what they did not know. Seikou sighed, a large grin on his face. Naoko's laughter had come to mean everything to him. Yosho was pleased to see Seikou smile. Looking down at the tiny creature in his arms, Yosho noticed that his youngest child was smiling as well.

"You knew… didn't you?" Seikou asked suddenly.

"What did you say, Seikou?"

"You knew. About me and Naoko. You knew that we belonged together. That's why you kept putting us together all these years. You did it so many times."

"I didn't do anything that-"

"Forgive me, Katsuhito-san. But you did. You kept pairing us together- always sending me to get her, putting her in charge of the steps where she could be close to me. Suggesting to Naoko that she should start looking for a husband- yes, she told me about that- she thinks you set us up too."

"Are you angry?"

"No," Seikou responded quickly, "I'm grateful to you… like everything else you've done for us. But I want to know… how did you know we were so perfect for each other?"

"I didn't." Yosho said with a grin. "It was only a guess."

"I know better than that. You can tell me, I won't be offended."

"Do you love her, Seikou?"

"With all my heart."

"Then it doesn't matter."

Seikou paused to consider what Yosho had said. "You're right… as usual."

"Seikou?"

"Hai?"

"Yasunori would be glad to have you as a son. That's how I knew." It was a rare moment for Yosho. He wasn't the kind of man to let people know what he was truly thinking deep in his heart.

"I love her very much."

"I know." Yosho replied.

"No, sit down." Yumi calmly ordered Yosho and Kasumi's elder son. The toddler had become very interested in trying to eat the tiny rocks found on the Masaki lawn. It seemed to Yumi that everytime she turned around the little boy would attempt to climb off the porch and snatch up another rock to put in his mouth. To placate the lad, Yuji took a soft fruit from inside and tore a piece off, putting it in the toddler's hands. Instantly, the fruit disappeared as the boy put it in his mouth and sucked wildly on it. Without showing any outward signs of emotion, Yumi's heart was sighing. She loved everything that Yuji did.

"Are you… gonna talk to her, Atsushi?" Yuji called to his friend, "Atsushi?" Getting no reply, Yuji turned around to see that Atsushi was gone. He managed to slip away without either himself or Yumi noticing his departure.

Miyoko was sitting on the edge of the porch on the back end of the house. This was the side that faced the lake, far down the side of the hill. Shining directly above the house was the radiant moon. Her light painted the lake waters with shimmering streaks of brightness. There was a breeze on the air which Miyoko could see was disturbing the surface of the lake, making the waters rustle restlessly.

From the side of the house, Atsushi's form peeked his head out and saw Miyoko, sitting on the porch with her head staring at the ground.

"I wasn't waiting for you, if that's what you thought!" Miyoko said aggressively.

Atsushi didn't know how she had spotted him, but he wasn't particularly surprised. Sheepishly, he made his way towards Miyoko, rubbing the back of his head because he was unsure what to do with his hands.

"Did I make you mad tonight…?" Atsushi asked.

Still staring at the ground, Miyoko's face twisted angrily. She didn't bother to dignify the question with an answer until he asked again.

"No, I'm not exactly mad at you…" Miyoko said as Atsushi listened intently, "it's just that you asking me that question makes me mad."

"Why?" Atsushi asked defensively.

"Because!" Miyoko said as she whipped around to finally face him, getting only inches away from his body "because it means you don't understand me, that's why!"

"I'm… sorry…" Atsushi apologized.

Miyoko scowled at him and turned back away. All at once, her anger ended and she felt sad once again. Atsushi didn't know what to say to her. What she said was true- he didn't understand her- he didn't understand himself most times.

"Atsushi…" Miyoko said softly, "why haven't you asked me… to marry you yet?"

Atsushi froze. It was the first time she had asked him such a question. She had never spoken to him in such a way. Almost every conversation they had with one-another was made in the presence of others where their pretenses and expected attitudes had shadowed any possible desires that might beg to be spoken aloud.

"You always act so different around _him_." Miyoko said sadly.

"_He's_ my best friend." Atsushi defended.

"It's not just him, anytime someone else is around you-"

"_You do the same thing_!" Atsushi interrupted.

"But the way you act around me- the way you treat me in front of them!" Miyoko stammered.

"What do you want from me?"

"_I want you to treat me the same way that you look at me_!" Miyoko cried out.

At last, Miyoko started to cry. For the first time since Yasunori died, she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. Suddenly, she hated herself and Atsushi for making her feel this way- weak and exposed. Atsushi did not know what to say or do. His mind was swimming with anxiety, wondering if he had blown his chance at sharing something with Miyoko. He stepped forward to comfort her, but she raised a hand against him. Atsushi held his place for a moment before turning and leaving. "I'm sorry," he said before disappearing around the corner.

Slowly, everyone gathered on the front lawn. It was getting late- a few minutes past midnight before someone stated what everyone else was feeling.

"I'm getting tired," Naoko said as she nuzzled herself against Seikou's neck.

"I think it's time to head home. Thank you for dinner Kasumi, it was exceptional- even for a wedding celebration." Seikou complimented.

"That's so kind, Seikou. Thank you."

"Let us know, Naoko-chan, if there is anything we can do to make you happy."

Naoko hugged Yosho and thanked him for the kind offer. Together, Seikou and Naoko headed home, hand-in-hand. Everyone knew they would be happy together,

"I think we're heading out as well, Kasumi-san." Yuji added.

Yumi looked up at Kasumi with anticipation. Often times, she would ask if she could spend the night with Yuji and Atsushi, but Kasumi always refused. Tonight, Kausmi said "no" with her eyes, so Yumi did not ask. Yumi looked away, emotionless as always. Kasumi smiled. _In a few years, she will make a fine wife for Yuji_, she thought to herself.

"C'mon Atsushi." Yuji added.

Atsushi did not reply. He simply stepped forth and began walking back home with Yuji. At the last moment, he turned and saw Miyoko, watching him leave with anticipation. Her face was blank. Only the shimmering moonbeams reflecting the welling of tears in her eyes betrayed her true thoughts.

"Good night, Miyoko." He called back.

Miyoko smiled at him. She waved back happily.

Once they were out of earshot, Yuji asked the question that had been on his mind. "Why were being so nice to her?"

Atsushi smiled. "It was something that Katsuhito-dono said," he replied, "anything to make you happy."

"What're ya talkin' about!" Yuji asked in confusion.

"It made her happy, I think."

"Yer an idiot."

"Fuck you, asshole." Atsushi said with a friendly smile.

He clapped Yuji on the back. Arms across each others shoulders, they went off into the night. On a hill far off in the distance they could see the silhoutte of their tree against the moonlight.

Yosho checked to make sure that his children were safe asleep. They were. His older son had fruit juice on his mouth that was sticking to his blanket. Yosho took out a rag and wiped his mouth off. Before shutting the shoji he looked at the room one last time. It was the only room in the entire house that was built exactly like the room in the old Masaki house, before it was burned. Yosho made sure to rebuild the room on the top floor exactly the same as it had been before. It faced the same way as the old one and was at the exact same height. It was the room where he had first seen Kasumi when Ryoko had first taken her hostage. It was the room given to him by Yasunori Masaki. Formerly, it had been Miyoko's room and Yumi's as well. Yosho smiled when he remembered how he had discovered that the room had been Miyoko's. It was quite embarrassing, but now he had the luxury of looking back on it and laughing. It was the same room that was constantly leaking rain on him at night. Now, a new ceiling protected his children from the weather. It was the same room where he had his first kiss with Kasumi. So many memories of Kasumi. That was the real reason he rebuilt it so precisely the way it had been.

Yosho went downstairs and saw a light peeking from under the door to Yumi's room. Hearing voices inside, Yosho knocked twice before hearing a voice telling him to come in. Yosho pulled back the sliding door and found Miyoko and Yumi on the floor in their beds. In between them was a candle, which accounted for the light.

"Sorry to disturb you, I heard something and was just making sure everything was alright." Yosho said calmly.

"It's fine," Miyoko replied happily, "we're just talking girl stuff."

Yosho smiled. "I'm sure you were doing most of the talking." Yosho replied.

"That's just not true," Miyoko defended.

"She talks too much." Yumi confirmed.

"Good night!" Yosho said as he slid the door shut. With a smile, he wondered what kind of wives they would be like for Atsushi and Yuji.

Yosho stayed outside the door for a second. Miyoko continued jabbering to Yumi. He grinned and headed down the hallway to his bedroom. Opening the door, he saw Kasumi rolling out their sleeping mats. She looked up and saw him at the doorway, smiling instantly.

"Hey," she called out to him in her casual, loving way.

"Hey," he replied in the same manner.

Yosho walked over to Kasumi and took her in his arms. He held her tightly. Kasumi could sense that there was a need in his embrace. She kissed him on the lips and asked him the question that had been on her mind all day.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" Kasumi asked.

With a sigh Yosho told her about Kichu. Kasumi gasped and took Yosho back into her arms. He had been a good friend her entire life, and was one of her father's closest friends.

"I didn't want to tell you because of the wedding," Yosho explained.

"You don't have to keep things from me," Kasumi said sorrowfully.

"I didn't want to upset you." Yosho said softly, "the funeral will be tommorow."

Kasumi cupped his face in her hands and caressed him gently. She kissed him on the mouth and then looked him directly in the eyes. "you don't have to worry about upsetting me. Anything that you go through, I want to go through it with you."

"It can get difficult," Yosho warned.

"We'll get through it_… together_." Kasumi insisted.

"I can't argue with you, can I?" Yosho smiled.

"Nope."

Their lips touched again. "I have something for you." Yosho said as he broke off their kiss.

"What have you got?" she asked playfully.

Yosho took a finger to his lips to indicate silence. He got up and walked over to the door, sliding it back and grabbing something from the hallway. When his right hand came back into view it was holding a bouquet of white flowers. They were _murasame_, her favorite. Kasumi took the flowers and smelled them. The fragrance was not to her taste, but she always enjoyed looking at them. She placed the flowers in a container across the room next to the window. Turning around, she saw Yosho dim two of the candles leaving only one by their bed. Kasumi stared at him seductively and moved her hand to her shoulder. She slid her kimono off one shoulder at a time. Standing naked in front of him, Yosho saw the scars on her shoulder and abdomen from the beating Yoritomo had given her that day on the forum. He winced at the old wounds… they were his haunting reminder of how fragile and human Kasumi was… the meaning of those scars made her all the more precious to him, and at that moment, all the more desireable she was to him.

Laying back on the bed, she stared at Yosho as he disrobed. She smiled at him, ever so playful. "Yosho…?" she began, "are you ever sad about Jurai? Never going back again?"

"Sometimes," he answered truthfully.

Kasumi ran her hand across his naked chest. His answer made her frown.

"Do you ever regret it? Staying here with me and the others?"

"Never, my love. Not even for a moment."

With his thumb and index finger, Yosho smothered the candle flame.

"I love you, Yosho."

The wind blew quietly as the evening carried them all- Yosho, Kasumi, Naoko, Seikou, Atsushi, Yuji, Miyoko, Yumi and everyone else within the village- off towards the new morning. Yosho knew that there was another long day ahead of him.

**EPILOGUE **

A ripple spread out across the waters of Funaho's pond. Standing on one of the stepping stones he had placed in the water many years ago, Yosho looked into the settling waters and saw his own face staring back at him. The reflection was of an old man…

"Grandpa? Graaaaandpa!" Tenchi called through the forest.

"Over here, Tenchi!" Yosho called back.

Sticking his head out of the shrub, Tenchi saw his grandfather signaling to him. Tenchi breathed a sigh of relief. He'd been looking for the old man for some time. Back at the house, Sasami had lunch ready earlier than usual, so Tenchi had been sent to fetch his grandfather. There was no answer to his knock on the shrine office, so Tenchi let himself in only to discover that grandfather, Katsuhito or Yosho, as he was called, was not there. Tenchi scolded himself for not coming to Funaho the moment he discovered he wasn't at the shrine. When he wasn't at the shrine, or at the Masaki house, it was a safe bet that he was visiting Funaho. Today, Tenchi had forgotten this lesson.

"Grandpa, I came to tell you lunch is-AAAAH!" Tenchi screamed.

He was late to hear the sound of Ryoko phasing in behind him. The beautiful cyan-haired space pirate wasted no time in grasping Tenchi from behind and sliding her hands across his chest, both to caress him and to keep him from escaping.

"Tenchi!" she cooed.

"RYOKO, LET GO OF ME!" Tenchi pleaded.

"Lord Tenchi, did you find brother Yosho…?" called the voice of Princess Ayeka as she rounded the corner pass into Funaho's den. The first thing that caught Ayeka's eye was Ryoko, with her hands wildly traveling Tenchi's body. "HEY! Let go of Lord Tenchi immediately! I mean it this time Ryoko!"

"Ryoko? Ayeka? Did you find them yet?" came the voice of 1st Class Detective Mihoshi. "Whoa!" Mihoshi exclaimed as she saw Ayeka and Ryoko grabbing either of Tenchi's arms and yanking him back and forth. "What should we do?"

"Nothin'" Washu replied, "let nature take its course!" the observant scientist said with a smile.

"That boy certainly has the old Masaki charm!" Nobuyuki chimed in.

"Where is everybody?" Sasami called from the forest.

"Over here, Sasami!" Washu replied.

"There you are! I got tired of waiting for you guys to show up for lunch so I decided to make it a picnic!"

"Miya!" Ryo-ohki mewed as she leapt out of the picnic basket in Sasami's arms. A large carrot was still in her mouth.

Sitting on one of the large branches that swelled out of the water, Yosho chuckled as he watched Sasami and the others set up a picnic while Ryoko and Ayeka squabbled over Tenchi. It was amazing to see things change around here over the centuries, he thought to himself. They're all special, but some things didn't change. His old eyes could easily place his own face over Tenchi, and put Kasumi and Naoko over Ryoko and Ayeka. Sasami, Nobuyuki and Washu suddenly triggered a memory of a picnic a long time ago with Miyoko, Seikou, and Yumi. As Ryo-ohki nudged herself lovingly against Mihoshi's chin, he remembered the playful brawling of Atsushi and Yuji. And last, he could see a little bit of old man Yasunori in his own reflection, smiling with contentment. There was something familiar in all of them. Perhaps it was the human spirit, Yosho pondered happily to himself.

Yosho watched as the reflection in the water changed back to his own. An old man. It was a lie, but it was also the truth. His body was still young and vigorous. The disguise was only meant to fool those around him. His mind was young too. He was still as sharp and crafty as ever. But his heart was an old one. Everywhere he went he carried around the memories of 700 years on Earth. There were too many memories. Good and bad. On Jurai, his heart might not have felt so aged, but he had made the decision to stay on Earth, and this was the cost.

His eyes wandered up the side of the mountain where the Masaki Shrine was still standing. Of course it had been rebuilt many times since he had first arrived, but the walls of wood and paper were not important- only what they stood for mattered. A piece down the hill was the Masaki family grave. Seikou had been the first to enter it. _So sad_, Yosho thought to himself. Naoko was never quite the same after he died. The poor woman was burdened from birth until her death. _So many tradgedies_, Yosho remembered with a sigh.

The old memories had scarred him deeply. Kasumi as well. Atsushi and Yuji both lived to be very old. Yumi and Miyoko had made excellent partners, just as Kasumi had predicted. All had vanished through the passing of time. Old age. Sickness. These two had taken them all after a while. Kasumi was the last of their group to pass. Yosho was grateful for every year he had been given with her. She had lived far past the age of a normal human, but not nearly as long as Yosho would have wanted. That was before contacting Kanemitsu and learning about Airi and Minaho. Before Kiyone and Nobuyuki. Before Tenchi and the others. It was before Yosho became the man staring back at him in the pond.

Off in the distance, Yosho heard a faint laugh and recognized it as Tenchi. Suddenly, Yosho's heart ached for his grandson. _ Yes, he will know the same tradgedies. The same sorrow_. Sorrow? Yes, there had been great sadness in his life… a direct result of his decision to stay on Earth. But wasn't there something else?

His gaze returned to the tiny patch of flowers growing at the edge of the water. The laugh of a young woman whispered through the grass.

_No, my love. I don't regret. I still don't._

"Grandpa!" Tenchi called, interrupting Yosho's daydreaming, "Are you gonna eat lunch with us?"

Yosho looked back at the others, laughing with the family. His heart felt young again.

"Yes, Tenchi, I'm coming." Yosho said as he gave one last look at the flower patch, "There's no hurry."

Yosho rubbed the trunk of his spacetree Funaho. Through all the changing seasons of his life she was the only witness to the sorrows and joys in his heart. That was the way a partnership worked… it was the way that a family worked.

A single bolt of light came forth from Funaho's leaves and chimed happily against the waters.

Across the pond, white Murasame and the dark purple Royal Teardrops sat side-by-side amongst their half-breed offspring. The wind gently rocked the tiny flowers as the sounds of laughter faded off into the hills.

**THE END.**

CLOSING SONG

_OLD MAN RIVER_

_Performed by RAY CHARLES_

_I know that Old Man River_

_That Old Man River_

_He must know somethin'_

_The man don't say nothin'_

_I know he just keep on rollin'_

_I want you to know he keeps on rollin' along_

_He don't plant taters_

_He don't plant cotton_

_And 'dem folk that plant 'em_

_I want you to know they're soon forgotten_

_But that Old Man River_

_Somehow he keeps on rollin', rollin' along_

_You and Me_

_We got to sweat and strain_

_Bodies all achin'_

_Racked with pain_

_Tote that barge_

_Somebody said "Lift that bail"_

_And if you drink a little scotch_

_I want you to know you gonna land in jail_

_You know I get weary_

_And so sick of tryin'_

_I'm tired of living_

_Oh, but I'm scared_

_I'm scared of dying_

_But that Old Man River, now_

_I say he just_

_The man just keep rollin' along._

Final Notes:

If you've read this far, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Writing this fanfic has been a pleasure in my life. I hope that reading it will be one as well- for you, and for myself in the years to come.


End file.
